


Heart of the Scorpion

by nimuesnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aasimar, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Celestial Powers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Original team lineup, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Spanking, Team as Family, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 95,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimuesnow/pseuds/nimuesnow
Summary: Lux Antares is a young woman with a substantial secret - as an Aasimar, she carries a Celestial bloodline and is blessed with a radiant soul. Her heritage grants her abilities beyond human limits, but it also makes her a target for evil. Her angelic mentor sends her across the universe to aid Team Voltron. However, neither Lux nor the team had any prior warning. Lux has to decide whether the team can be trusted with her deepest secrets, and they all have to learn how to work together to defend the universe.I started this fic before Shiro's sexuality was addressed; when asked, it was left open to interpretation for inclusion/rep purposes. Instead of scrapping months of work, I chose to put some positive bi-guy rep into the world by writing Shiro as bisexual. Bi guys get erased or shamed constantly, and I can't stand it. My Shiro is the strong, sexy, responsible leader we all love, who happens to be into more than one gender. After seeing the last two seasons of VLD, I'm more committed than ever to give his relationships (past and present) the respect they didn't get from the show.*As a friendly reminder, Lux Antares is my original character. Please don't use her or her likeness/portrait without permission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **If you're just here for the smut (no judgment) chapter 17 and the end of chapters 26 and 34 are your jam ;)**
> 
> This is the first thing I've had the courage to write in a long time. An abusive ex left me with a huge lack of confidence, but I'm trying again. 
> 
> As such, the first few chapters are pretty short and a little rough, but I feel like they pick up around chapter 8 or so. This is very much a work in progress (think of it as an open beta read) so I will be editing from time to time. I will most likely be reworking those first 7 or so chapters at some point, as well. *I have started major editing, so things may be a bit messy. I apologize for any inconvenience, but I promise it'll be worth it in the end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, for giving me a chance, and for any kudos or comments.
> 
> *I'm thrilled to announce that I commissioned an original portrait of Lux, and I've added it at the end of this chapter. The artist worked hard on it, and I paid well for it, so please respect that and don't use it without permission. ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our mysterious hooded figure. Spoiler alert: It's Lux. She meets Allura, Shiro, and Hunk, and encounters food goo. Also, my headcanon about magic Altean clothing.
> 
>  

Lux Antares perched on a rooftop near downtown Seattle, watching her city come to life as the last hints of pink and orange sunset faded into the night.

Petrichor, dusty and sweet, lingered in the air. The heavy spring rain had been a welcome reprieve for the wilting flora after an unusually long dry spell.

"C'mon, Jet," Lux said to the petite black cat at her feet. "Dinner time."

Jet meowed and ran ahead, winding her way through the debris in the abandoned warehouse that served as their home. She stopped in front of a battered steamer trunk, her crooked-tipped tail swishing impatiently.

Lux chuckled as she scooped food into a plastic bowl printed with pawprints and mice. "Silly girl," she murmured, scratching behind Jet's ears. "You're going to forget how to hunt at this rate."

She fed a padlock through the clasp on the front of the trunk, squeezing until it closed with a metallic "shunk."

Lux pulled her long, dark cloak snugly around her shoulders, her mask resting in its hidden pocket on her chest. She double checked the paired knives at her hips out of habit; they never went dull.

"All right, Jetty, be good. I'm gonna go see what kind of trouble I can get myself into toni- huh?" A flicker played around the edges of Lux's vision. Her boots echoed on the chilly concrete floor, each step ringing hollow in the open space.

She slid on a patch of loose rubble, sending rocks skittering across the room with a chorus of clattering pings.  The largest of them bounced twice before disappearing in a sudden bright flash.  A shimmering cascade of light hovered two feet off the ground in front of her.

"Change of plans, Jet," Lux sighed. "Looks like I've got a job. Don't wait up." She donned her mask, shrouding her face beneath lightweight metal, the filigree swirls cool against her skin.

She stepped into the portal, expecting the familiar jolt before being fed out the other side. She wasn't prepared for the way her stomach lurched and she lost all sense of direction.

Lux just hoped it was somewhere warm this time.

 

* * *

 

" _What the quiznak is THAT?_ " asked Lance, pointing at a glimmering ripple on the ceiling of the bridge.  
  
"It looks to be a wormhole or portal of some sort," Coran said, far too calmly for the circumstances.  
  
"Whatever it is, we need to do something about it!" Pidge yelled over the other two.

"What's going on?" Shiro asked. "I heard yelling."  
  
None of them said a word; they merely pointed at the ceiling.  
  
"What the..." Shiro said. "Everyone, prepare for an attack."

Instead of the attack he expected, a lone hooded figure fell from above. It landed with a solid thud and went limp as its head met the floor with a sharp crack.

Lance and Pidge started forward, but Shiro abruptly stopped them.

"We don't know who, or even _what_ that is," he pointed out. "Just because it's human-shaped doesn't mean it's safe."

Shiro approached the unconscious being, not letting his guard down as he drew close.

"Hey guys, what's all the yelling abo- _oh_ ," Keith trailed off. He joined the others in watching Shiro examine their new arrival.

Shiro's first look at the newcomer yielded scant information. Their voluminous cloak draped over most of their form. He pushed back the deep cowl to reveal an intricately wrought mask. Its filigree facial features were more abstract than realistic and did little to suggest gender or species. He reached out to remove it.

"No, Shiro, do not remove the mask," Princess Allura said. "We don't know what function it serves, and we don't want to cause undue harm. Let's get them to the infirmary and run a scan. Coran can help you with carrying them. Pidge, will you assist me?" Pidge nodded and left the room behind Allura.

Coran gathered up the figure's feet while Shiro slipped his hands under their arms. The cloak shifted to reveal more concealing black clothing with an odd assortment of zippers and buckles.

Shiro chuckled. The guy dressed like an anime character, down to the matching knives. _  
_

The men laid the unconscious patient on the table the princess had prepared. Shiro pulled the knives from their sheaths and stood back to await the results of the scan.

Pidge tapped at the holoscreen next to the table, frowning and worrying at her lip.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked. "Is it something dangerous?"

"No, that's just it... they, _she_ appears to be biologically _human_. She's showing a mild concussion, likely from whacking her head on the floor, but the pods can fix that up in no time. We should probably take a blood sample and make sure everything else is okay."

Pidge began unwrapping the black fabric binding the woman's arm. She had just broken the skin when the stranger jerked upright, screaming defiance in an otherworldly voice. Bright light streamed through the filigree of the mask, and Pidge was knocked away.

"Pidge!" cried Allura. "Are you all right?"

Pidge got up, grumbling about a concussion of her own, but seemed unharmed.

Shiro placed himself between the woman and his friends, ready to defend them, but his efforts were unnecessary - the stranger had slipped back into unconsciousness once more.

"Shiro, let's get her into the pod," Allura said. "It should be safe to remove the mask and cloak now."

"Allura, she just attacked Pidge. Should we be healing her, or locking her up?" Shiro asked. "You heard that voice, saw that light. That didn't seem human to me."

"I'm all right, Shiro," Pidge insisted. "All she really did was push me away. I probably scared her, and she was trying to defend herself. Put yourself in her shoes - unfamiliar surroundings and people, injured, and alone. I'd be scared, too. Healing her is the right thing to do. We can figure out the rest later."

Shiro wasn't entirely convinced, but he conceded that a concussion was something that warranted treatment.

He unclasped the woman's cloak, letting it fall away. Sitting her up slightly revealed a cascade of vibrant, dark brown hair. Shiro grasped the mask and gently tugged at it, unsure how to remove it without hurting her. He felt it give way and it slid off in his hand. A cursory examination revealed a small device he assumed was a voice modulator.   
  
Probably what made the lighting effects, too.  
  
He relaxed a bit until he got his first look at her unmasked face. Her beauty was literally breathtaking, causing Shiro's to catch in his throat.

He very nearly dropped the mask, fumbling it awkwardly before placing it on the table. Pidge snickered, and he shot her a dirty look. Shiro picked up the woman and carefully placed her in the prepared cryo-pod. When she woke, they would have some answers.

 

* * *

 

Consciousness returned to Lux slowly, filtering through the haze of cold in the cryo-pod. It was followed much more swiftly by a wave of panic.

"Where am I? What are you doing to me?" she yelled. "Let me out of this thing!"

A slim woman with elfin ears released her from the device. A tall man with a severe expression stood nearby, arms crossed and eyes alert.

"Hello! I hope you're feeling better. I'm Princess Allura of Altea. This is Shiro, one of the Paladins of Voltron."

Lux stumbled forward and shook her head, trying to clear the mental fog.

"Um, hi. Where am I, and what is that thing? Where... where is my mask? My cloak, wait - " she frantically clutched at her belt. "Where are my _knives_?"

"This is the Castle of Lions, you were just in one of our cryo-pod healing vessels, and your clothing items are nearby, should you wish them," Allura replied. "As for your weapons..."

"I have them," Shiro interjected.

"Wonderful. Give them back."

"Not until I've determined that you're not a threat to my team," Shiro said. "We don't even know your name, let alone how you got here, or why."

"Lux," she said. "I was sent here by... a friend. I... I honestly don't know why."

"Lux? That's your name?"

"Yes. Is that a problem, _Shiro_?" Her eyes narrowed. "Can I have my knives back now?"

"Not yet. You attacked one of my team before you went into the cryo-pod." Shiro observed her reaction. "I need to make sure it won't happen again."

Lux's eyes widened. "I... I did?" she asked. "I don't remember. What happened?"

Shiro eyed her skeptically. "We were assessing your injuries, and one of the Paladins tried to take a blood sample. You screamed and threw her across the room."

"That explains it," Lux muttered. "I... don't react well to having blood drawn. I'm sorry about your friend. I hope I didn't hurt her."

"She'll be alright. I'm also wondering about the light we saw coming from your mask," Shiro said. "I saw the voice changing device; I'm assuming that's also responsible for the light effects?"

None of his goddamned business. She changed the subject.

"Not exactly. Look, if you won't give me my knives back, can I at least have some food? I'm _starving_."

"Of course you can, dear," Allura said. "Then after you've had a chance to eat and freshen up a bit, you can meet the others."

"Swell."

 

* * *

 

"This is supposed to be food?" Lux wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You guys are screwing with me, right?"

"Haha, no, that's food goo for ya." A stocky teenager with a friendly smile sat down across from her. "I'm Hunk. You must be the portal girl."

"Lux," she introduced herself. She found herself returning the boy's infectious smile. "So, this is what passes for food around here?"

"Most of the time, yeah," he sighed. "Sometimes I can get my hands on other stuff, and we have a few meals that actually taste like something. If you're still here next time that happens, you can try my cooking."

"That would be nice, especially if this is the alternative," she said. "I bet you're a good cook."

He smiled at her again as she got up from the table. "It was nice meeting you, Lux. I guess I'll see you around?"

"I, uh, yeah. I guess so. Nice meeting you too, Hunk. Ok, um, your highness? What's next?"

"Allura is fine, please. Next, I thought you'd like a chance to clean up a bit. I can provide you with a change of clothing, as well."

Lux looked at her clothes, wrinkled and musty with dried sweat. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Allura showed Lux to a spacious bathroom, where she could shower and dress in private. 

"Uh, Princ- I mean, Allura, I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, but do you maybe have something that's not _white_?"

"Oh, it's no trouble. These are Altean garments. Simply picture the color you want in your mind, and the clothing will adapt to your wishes. You may place your soiled items in this bin if you'd like them to be laundered. There are towels and soaps in the cupboards there. Do you need anything else?"

"Just one more thing," she said, eyeing the unfamiliar panel. "How do I lock the door?"

 

* * *

 

Shiro was waiting when Lux emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, it's _you_ ," she scowled. "Here to pat me down for more weapons?"

His steel grey eyes flicked briefly up and down her lithe form, the borrowed clothing snug against her curves. He looked away quickly, clearing his throat.

"No, I'm here to escort you to the lounge, where the rest of the team is waiting. I understand you already met Hunk?"

"Yes.  _He_ was quite hospitable."

"Look, I'm sorry if it offends you that I haven't returned your weapons," he said. "As the leader of this team, I take everyone's safety very personally."

"And what about my safety?" Lux asked softly, her eyes downcast. "I'm alone here, and now I can't even defend myself."

Shiro inhaled sharply and stopped to face her.

"Lux, right?" At her slight nod, he continued. "Lux, I give you my word that no harm will come to you here as long as you have come in peace."

She raised her head, eyes shining with unshed tears. He seemed like a decent guy; she wanted to trust him. She nodded anyway.

"It's okay- you're safe here. I'll keep you safe." Shiro looked into her eyes, trying to convince her of his sincerity. They drew him in, and he swore they looked like liquid silver. Probably a combination of tears and lighting. Keep it together, Shirogane.

"Are you ready to meet the others now?"

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

* * *

  
  
Lux Antares, commission by @tamafries. 2019 All rights reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published fic, which surprised me because I have a FFXIV series in the works, but this one came together first. I hope it's a good start and that people enjoy it.
> 
> Feedback is most welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Aasimar are a playable and NPC species in Dungeons and Dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux meets the rest of the team and both sides start to get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The initial exposition stuff is giving way to more storyline and character building. I hope it's more fun. :)

"Ok, you already know Princess Allura and Hunk." Shiro gestured as he began the introductions. "Coran here is also Altean - he keeps the castle in good condition. Those two are Lance and Keith, and this is Pidge. The three of them, along with Hunk and me, make up the Paladins of Voltron. Everyone, this is Lux."

They all eyed the tall brunette at Shiro's side. She fidgeted and coughed under their intense scrutiny.

The older man with the ginger mustache ( _Coran_ , Lux reminded herself) did a little half bow and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss... er..."

"Antares," she supplied.

"Right then, Miss Antares. Good to have you aboard!"

What does he mean "aboard"? I thought this was a castle. She was about to ask when the olive-skinned boy gave her a cheesy grin.

"Hey, beautiful. So, Antares, huh? Sorta like that rebel guy from those old Star Wars movies."

"Um, not  _quite_ \- the X-wing pilot is Wedge _Antilles_. I'm Antares, like the star."

"Yeah, you idiot," Keith smirked.

"Shut up! How am I supposed to know specific details from really old movies?"

"You probably _should_ if you're going to bring them up."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Guys, knock it off."

 _I bet he says that a lot._  
  
"Antares," Pidge said eagerly. "Otherwise known as Alpha Scorpii, brightest star in the Scorpius constellation."

"The Heart of the Scorpion," Shiro murmured.

"I'm impressed!" Lux smiled at them both. "I don't think I've ever met anyone else that knew so much about my favorite star, and now I meet two of you."

"I'm not sure I've ever met someone with a favorite star before," Shiro chuckled.

"Well, now you have. Although, I could be just a _little_ bit biased." She held up her hand to indicate a pinch, then grinned as she widened the pinch as far as she could. What the hell, Lux. Did you just flirt with him?

Pidge glanced back and forth between the two of them, grinning to herself.

"Hey Lux, sorry if I scared you when I was getting that blood sample."

"Oh crap, it was you?" Lux whipped around. "I'm really sorry about that. I... I honestly don't remember what happened, but I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Nah, I'm all right. How'd you do that thing with your mask, though? It looked really cool!"

"Oh, um, it's... kind of hard to explain," Lux said. "I-I'm not one hundred percent sure how it works, myself." It wasn't even a lie. _  
_

"Why don't we start by talking about how you came to be here?" Allura suggested, taking charge of the conversation.

"I was sent here by my... mentor, I suppose you could say. I guess there's something I can help with. I wasn't really given any instructions or any time to pack." She plucked at the clothing Allura had loaned her, now in deep hues of blue and gray.

"What type of help would you be providing?"

"What type of help do you need? I have no idea what you people are doing, where we really are, any of it. Honestly, I'm just trying to survive until I can get home. I'm guessing that won't happen unless I help you."

"I told you no one would harm you here," Shiro protested. "That's true whether you help us or not."

"Oh! No, I, that's not what I meant. I have a feeling that I won't be returned home until I finish whatever it is I'm supposed to do here."

Shiro nodded. She still didn't trust them.

"As I said before, this is the Castle of Lions, which also serves as a starship and our base of operations," Allura said. "We recently left the planet Arus on our mission to stop Zarkon and his Galra Empire in their bid for total domination."

"What the hell? Eris? I thought Eris was a dwarf planet." Lux's voice grew more panicked with each utterance.  "We're in _outer fucking space_? At the other end of the galaxy? The stars- I need to see my stars."

Allura tried to calm her, but Lux was past the point of reason.

"I need my things. My mask, my cloak. I know you won't let me have my knives, but let me see my stars. Please."

Tears began pooling in her eyes. She turned her back and blinked aggressively, willing them away.

"Lux, we can't show you-" Shiro tried to explain before she cut him off.

"Yes, you can! Just take me to a window or whatever you have on this castle-ship-thing! Just let me see!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"All right, come with me."

Shiro led Lux down another hallway, with the others trailing behind at a respectful distance. They stopped to retrieve her belongings along the way. She immediately wrapped herself snugly in her cloak and pulled the cowl down around her face.

The lightweight metal of her mask was chilly in Lux's grasp. Her hands shook slightly as she raised it to her face and measure of relief washed over her.

Then she looked outside. "These... these are not my... stars."

"I tried to tell you," Shiro said gently. "We left planet A-R-U-S, not E-R-I-S. We're thousands of light years from home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux learns more about the Paladins' mission and Voltron. Eager to help, she inadvertently reveals one of her closely guarded secrets.

Lux stood silent and still, watching the strange stars drift by.  

Shiro hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right? I know it's a lot to take in."

"I... I don't know. I assumed I was far from home, but I never imagined it would be _this_ far."

Her lean frame began shaking under his touch, and he prepared for tears. Instead, a bright burst of laughter came from behind her mask. He worried she was losing her mind.

"Ahahaha! That... haha... that explains... heehee... the awful portal placement! Hahaha! That's the worst... haha... landing I've ever... ahaha... had."

He gaped at her for a moment before dissolving into helpless laughter.

"So, do you two need a minute, or..." Pidge trailed off as she approached. She didn't bother concealing her wide grin.

Shiro jumped back as if he'd been stung. "No, I think we're probably okay to head back and finish the meeting as planned. Lux?"

"Hmmm?" Lux asked. "Did you say something?"

"Wanna come back to the lounge with us now, so we can figure out what's going on?" Pidge asked, tugging on her hand.  
  
"Oh, right... of course."

 

* * *

  
  
Lux settled on one of the sofas provided, and Pidge darted over to sit next to her.

Lux smiled at her, then remembered she was wearing her mask. She trailed her fingers over the grooves, weighing her options. She removed her mask but left her hood in place.

"Why do you wear that thing anyway?" Lance looked bewildered. "A babe like you shouldn't hide under a mask."

Whether Lance was oblivious to the looks the others shot him, or he simply chose to ignore them, he didn't react.

"Oh, uh, thanks. It's... sort of a tradition among my people," Lux said. "I'm sorry if it offends anyone."  
  
"I think it looks kinda cool," Hunk flashed her another warm smile. As before, she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Your people? You're human, right?" Keith eyed her suspiciously. "From Earth?"

"I was born on Earth to human parents," Lux laughed. "This is my first time off the planet." She had become much too skilled at avoiding the truth without telling any lies. "Speaking of which, I'd like to know more about what you are doing here, now that I'm over my initial culture shock. If I'm stuck here anyway, I may as well make myself useful."

Allura cleared her throat and adopted a grave tone. "Before today, had you ever heard of the Galra Empire?" Lux shook her head, and Allura continued. "The Galra are led by their Emperor, Zarkon. They seek to enslave, pillage, or destroy everything in their path. They will stop at nothing to dominate the universe. We few, along with scattered allies, stand against them."

"Holy shit, and I'm supposed to help with _that_ somehow?" Lux cast a rueful glance at the ceiling. "Couldn't give me an easy one, could you? Okay, tell me - how do a handful of people, most of whom are teenagers, defend the universe against an entire empire with one castle-ship-thing?"

"It is _not_ a castle-ship-thing," Coran grumbled. "It is the Castle of Lions, built by my grandfather over ten thousand years ago."

"And we aren't teenagers!" said Lance. "We're Paladins of Voltron."  
  
"We're still teenagers, genius," Keith said. "Being Paladins doesn't change that."  
  
"I know that. But we're not _just_ teenagers. We're Defenders of the Universe!"  
  
Before Lux could make sense of any of that, the ship rocked with sudden turbulence, and the lights went dim.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lux screeched, clutching the cushions next to her.

"The castle is under attack!" Allura said. "We need Voltron!"

"Everyone, to your lions!" Shiro commanded.  
  
"What lions? Where is everyone going? What's a Voltron?!"

"If you'll just come with me, Miss Antares," Coran gestured toward the door. "I'll show you to the bridge and answer your questions as best I can."  
  
"Thank you. But please, just call me Lux."

"As you wish, Lux. This way, please."

 

* * *

 

"Right, then. This is the bridge - where you landed when you first arrived, by the way. This is where we coordinate everything and support the Paladins from the ship."  Coran tapped at the panel in front of him, and a holoscreen appeared with blinking dots and symbols Lux couldn't decipher. "These five are the Paladins, each in their lion. These six... no, seven, are Galran fighters."

"So the lions are... ships?" Lux asked. "And the Paladins are pilots? They're outnumbered - are they going to be okay?"

"The lions are ships, but they're much more than that. They're companions, and each Paladin has a bond with their respective lion. As far as being outnumbered, I wouldn't be too concerned. With support from the castle, they might not even need Voltron."

"What _is_ Voltron? Are we safe here, or should I be doing something to help?" Lux wrung her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"You're doing just fine, Miss..er, Lux." Coran's smile was more silly than reassuring. "We have a particle barrier shield that protects the castle very well. Oooh, that was a hard hit, though."  
  
Lux looked up to see the Blue Lion spiraling through space. "Who is that? Are they ok?"

"I'm _fine,_ gorgeous, but thanks for asking." Lance's voice appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Watch me get back in this game."

Lux giggled nervously.

"It's not a game, Lance," Shiro reminded him. "Focus."

"Hey, it made her laugh. Lighten up, Shiro."

"She's probably laughing _at_ you," Keith said. "Shiro's right."

" _Shiro's right,"_ Lance mimicked. "Can it, Mullet."

" _Enough,_  you two! Let's finish this - form Voltron!"

Lux held her breath, eager to finally have her curiosity sated. She was not disappointed with the result.

"It's a robot! A giant space robot made of lion ships? That's just fucking _rad_!"

"I know, right?" Hunk laughed. "I'm a _leg_!"

The Galra didn't stand a chance against Voltron, and the Paladins were soon gathered in the control room.

"How did they find us?" Pidge asked. 

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault," Lance said.

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better," Keith growled. The two Paladins glared at each other.

Shiro sighed, but before he could say anything, Lux stepped forward.

"Excuse me," Lux said. "Before you guys beat each other up or whatever it is you do, may I see Lance's arm? The left one, please."

"Huh? My arm?" Lance looked puzzled. "I mean, I don't mind if you touch me, but why do you want my arm?"

"Because you're hurt."

Lance looked at her, mystified. "It's not even that bad. How could you tell?"

Lux smiled faintly and reached for his injured arm.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?" Keith demanded.

"Because like I just said, it's not that bad!" Lance said.

"Actually, it's a hairline fracture," Lux murmured, concentrating. A soft glow surrounded her hands and spread to Lance's arm.

"Yeah, see?" Keith pointed at Lux. "It is bad, you idiot."

Lux released Lance's arm, a satisfied smile on her face. "It should be better now."

"Wow, thanks," Lance said. "It does feel better."

"I thought it _wasn't that bad_ ," Keith said. "You should've said something."

"Yeah, well..."

"GUYS!" Shiro barked. "Lux, what... how did you do that?"

Lux was torn from her reverie to see everyone staring at her. She shrunk down in her cloak when she realized that everyone on board saw her heal Lance.

"I guess I've got some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux explains a little about her healing gift, and they make plans for her future on the team.

"I suppose this was inevitable," Lux sighed. "Not to state the obvious, but I have a... gift, I guess you could call it, for healing." She kept her eyes downcast, afraid to see everyone's reactions.

"It works, too. My arm feels better already!" Lance said enthusiastically. He made a few chopping motions to indicate his recovery. "See? Good as new!"

"That's amazing! How does it work? What powers it? How could you tell Lance was hurt? Can you heal any kind of wounds or just broken bones? What about illnesses?" Pidge bombarded her with questions. "Wait, let me get my computer so I can document all of this. I'll be right back." She scampered off with an expression of pure joy on her face.

"So, when were you planning on telling us about this?" Keith asked. "We're fighting a war here, and having someone around who can heal is pretty crucial information."

Lux met his eyes as calmly as she could, then glanced around to see Shiro and Hunk nodding in agreement. "You make a fair point. Now consider mine - I had no way of knowing whether I could trust any of you. I withheld the information in the interest of self-preservation."

"But none of us have done any harm to you," Allura protested.

"And when it became relevant, I took action." Lux turned her gaze to Lance. "I didn't hesitate to help when I was able, even if it put me at risk."

Pidge returned, laptop in hand, prepared to document everything. She was so eager that Lux had to ask her three times to slow down. 

"I'm not really sure if I can explain how it works to your satisfaction, but I'll try," Lux said. "It's sort of a... sixth sense, I suppose. I can 'feel' other people's injuries, and I'm compelled to fix them. It's helpful if I can touch the wounded area, but any physical contact will work. I focus my mind on finding and repairing the 'hurt' I feel, and the energy just sort of flows from my hands."

"So that's how you knew Lance was hurt, even though he didn't say anything." Keith glared at his teammate. "I guess he's lucky you spoke up since he didn't think it was serious."

"To me, it felt like a sharpness- angry and red," Lux explained. "That's how I could tell it was a fracture, and not just a sprain or bruise."

Pidge let another string of questions fly. "Does it hurt you? Are broken bones the only thing you can heal? How big of a wound can you heal?"

"It doesn't exactly _hurt_ unless the wound is severe. It's usually just uncomfortable. As far as I know, I can heal almost any kind of wound, but I can't remove bullets or anything like that. I haven't really tested my limits, and I hope I never have to. Anything else?" Lux grinned fondly at Pidge.

"I have tons more questions!" Pidge began. "What about the -"

Shiro cut her off. "One more, for now, Pidge," he said, kindly, but firmly. "Lux looks exhausted."

Pidge looked up to see Lux give Shiro a wan smile. "Ok, one more. What powers it?"

Lux flushed pink and looked at her hands. "Honestly, I'm not certain, but I have a guess. I don't think you'll like my answer, though. It's not very scientific."

Pidge smiled. "I want to know your hypothesis. Maybe we can figure out a way to test it later."

"I think... I think it comes from my soul."

"That's not really possible, but-" Pidge started to say.

"Pidge, she answered your question, even if you're not satisfied with it," Shiro interjected.  "We need to let her get some rest. In fact, we could probably all use some. It's been a long day."

"Thank you," Lux said. "Healing brings a sense of peace, but it can be tiring."

"Of course. Let me show you to your room."

"My room?" Lux was surprised. "I didn't realize I'd be given one."

"Where else would you sleep?" he chuckled. "It's this way."

Shiro led her to a hallway with a row of doors on either side. "The rest of the Paladins and I bunk here. Pidge will be next door to you, and I'll be right across the hall. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask one of us. Good night, Lux. Rest well."

"Thank you, Shiro. You, too."

 

* * *

 

Lux woke abruptly, a chilled breeze stirring her hair. All around her were stars, scattered across the azure sky like a child's forgotten treasures. Beneath her feet, the sand was softly whispered moonlight. She breathed deep of the crystalline air, bowing her head in reverential silence. A golden light bloomed before her, forcing Lux to shield her eyes from the burgeoning radiance.

"Tis well you have come, child," a feminine voice said. "I was most concerned that thy hasty departure would leave thee vexed with me."

"To be honest, I'm not exactly thrilled," Lux said. "But I want answers, and this was the only way to get them."

"I will instruct thee as well as I am able. Thou art well?"

"The landing was rough; hit my head pretty hard," Lux muttered. "Could you turn down the light show? And why do you always make me wear white when I come here? You _know_ how I feel about it."

Much to Lux's relief, the golden light softened, and she could make out a vaguely human shape therein.

"I do apologize for thy wound. Twas a goodly distance to transport thee, even for one of mine ability. As for thy clothing, thou art far more worthy than thou doth perceive."

"You're wasting your time trying to convince me. Tell me how I'm supposed to help a bunch of kids, a princess, a couple of guys, and a space robot save the universe."

"Heal. Serve. Save," the voice was solemn. "Give."

"Give what?" Lux demanded. "Haven't I given enough?"

"Whatever thou must."

 

* * *

 

"Lux! Hey, Lux! Wake up." Pidge shook her, a look of concern on her young face. "C'mon, wake up."

"Mfffgggh... what? Oh, hey Pidge," Lux mumbled, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong? Are we under attack again?"

"No, nothing like that. I came in to leave your clothes for you, and you were crying in your sleep. I figured you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Sorry if I worried you." Lux looked around for her clothes. "Why don't I get dressed and you can show me the way to the dining room? I'm starving- even food goo sounds... less gross."

Pidge nodded her agreement. "I'll be next door when you're ready."

Lux rose slowly, mulling over the information sleep had brought. Healing was a given. Serve, save, fine. Give... how much more could she give before she broke?

"Hey Pidge, let's go." Lux knocked on the girl's door. "I need some coffee."

Pidge grimaced. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but there's no coffee."

"Excuse me? How am I supposed to survive without coffee?"

Pidge shrugged. "We manage well enough." She guided Lux down the hallways that led to the kitchen and dining room, making sure she was able to find her way back and forth.

Lux slumped down at the table with the plate of goo Pidge handed her. She poked at it without much enthusiasm. "I cannot believe you all eat this crap daily."

"Not much choice," Keith grumbled as he sat down across from them. "You get used to it."

"Get used to what?" Hunk asked, shuffling into the dining room.

"Food goo," Keith replied.

"Yeah, it still sucks, but I guess it sucks... less?" Hunk said. "Whoa, what's up with Lux?"

"No coffee," Pidge warned. "She's not thrilled."

"It's bullshit," Lux snarled from under her hood.

"Wow, and I thought Keith was the edgy one," Hunk said.

"Hey!" Keith said as Lux fixed Hunk with a silver-eyed death glare.

"Relax, relax... I was just joking. Please don't hurt me."

"I was about to give these back to you, but if you're threatening people, maybe I shouldn't."

Lux twisted in her chair to see Shiro holding her knives, a grin on his face.

"A glare hardly constitutes a threat," she said.

"You didn't see the glare," Hunk shuddered. "If looks could kill..."

"But they don't, and you're fine. May I have my knives, please?" Lux eyed Shiro curiously, wondering what had changed his mind.

"On one condition," he replied. "After you've eaten, meet me on the training deck- I want to assess your combat ability."

"Why?" Lux asked. "It's nothing special; just street fighting and self-defense."

"That's what I need to find out- what you know and what you need to learn. Coran, Allura and I talked this morning, and we all agree that you could be a good addition to the team. That is, _if_ you're willing and _if_ it's safe enough for you to join us in the field. I won't send you out there unless I know you can hold your own."

Lux snatched her knives from Shiro's hand and settled them at her hips. "I've managed to survive this long."

"Good- survival is the goal. I'll see you there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins get a front row seat to Lux vs. Training Robots

"All right, I guess I better get down to the training deck and get this over with," Lux scowled. "Pidge, you mind being my guide again?"

Pidge hesitated. "Keith, could you take her? I've got something I need to take care of, and then I'll join you."

Keith looked up from his breakfast. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure. Let's go."

"Should I be nervous?" Lux asked.

Keith shrugged. "Shiro's good. Really good."

"So I'm gonna get my ass handed to me."

"Nah, but he won't go easy on you, either. He wants to know what you can do."

"I hope he's not expecting too much- I don't have any real training or anything."

Keith stopped in front of a door, motioning for her to go first. "I guess we'll see. Good luck."

Lux flashed him a tenuous grin. "Thanks, I think."

"I love what you've done with the place," Lux said as she scanned the large, nearly empty room.

Shiro smiled as he greeted them. "Lux, go ahead and get warmed up. Keith, you can run your regular drills at the other end if you want."

"No way," Keith said. "I wouldn't miss this if you paid me."

Shiro raised an eyebrow but allowed him to stay.

Lux twisted her hair into a hasty bun, securing it with a strip of fabric torn from the wrapping on her arm. She would have to get some proper hair bands, somehow. Lux was in the midst of a sequence of stretches when the rest of the Paladins filed in behind Pidge.

"Wait, _this_ is what you had to do?" Lux asked. "Make sure there was an audience?"

"Of course," Pidge grinned. "None of us wanted to miss out on this."

"I'm so thrilled that my humiliation will be witnessed by everyone."

"Oh, come on, you can't be that bad," Hunk said. "Besides, other than Shiro and Keith, the rest of us just had basic Garrison training when we first started out."

"Yeah, well, I don't even have that," Lux said. "I've got a few barroom brawls, back alley scuffles, and a little bouncer experience."

"Good to know," Shiro said behind her. "I'll just have you start against a low-level training bot if that's all right with you."

"Sure, whatever works."

Lux drew her daggers and crouched low, waiting for her opponent to make the first move. The tall white robot rushed toward her, drawing a quarterstaff. She danced around it, eyes narrowed.

"She's just running away from it," Lance said, disappointed.

"No, she's not," Shiro corrected. "She's observing it- seeing how it moves, how fast it is."

Lux stepped in, feigning a stab at the robot's head. It blocked, leaving its abdomen exposed. Lux slashed with her opposite knife, drawing a shower of sparks. Again, she darted back. The robot brought its weapon down, but Lux easily parried it with the flat of her own.

Nodding to herself, she stepped near the bot again. As she expected, it slashed down with its staff. Lux raised her crossed knives to catch it, then leaned back to kick the robot squarely in the solar plexus. It careened into the opposite wall with a crunch and didn't move again.

Lance and Pidge erupted into cheers, Hunk whistled, and even Keith looked mildly impressed. Shiro, on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

"Come on, you guys, that was a weenie-bot," Lux grumbled, embarrassed. "If I trash something harder, then you can get excited, okay?"

"I think you're ready for a bigger challenge," Shiro said. "Let's see how you do against two of them, and in a much smaller space."

"All right, bring em on."

A glowing barrier appeared around her, creating a circular arena. Lux drew her daggers once more, this time reversing her grip to account for the close quarters. The two bots wasted no time in advancing on her, and she was hard-pressed to avoid their attacks. Lux slashed and parried as she darted between them, trying to use them against each other.

A swift stab to its knee joint crippled one of her opponents. Lux maneuvered around it, making it her shield, then finished them both off once they'd worn each other down. The barrier disappeared with the bots.

"Not bad," Shiro said. "Do you need a minute, or are you ready for the last bot?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, suit yourself. I'm cranking this one up a little bit- level 3."

Lux nodded, daggers ready. As before, she began with a series of feints and slashes, skittering away before the bot could retaliate. It bore down on her and unleashed a flurry of attacks that she barely parried in time.

She couldn't beat the thing in a straight up fight... what play should she make? A wide grin formed on her face as a plan began to take shape. She sprinted away from the robot, only to turn around and run at it, full force.

"What the hell is she doing?" Shiro muttered.

At the last second, Lux dropped into a foot-first slide between the bot's legs, flinging the end of her cloak around one of them. As she emerged from the other side, she stabbed the hem of her cloak, stopping her motion. The bot tripped on the fabric and crashed to the ground with a resounding clang.

Lux scrambled onto its exposed back and plunged the knife into its neck. Breathing hard, she retrieved her dagger and sheathed it opposite its twin. This time, all the younger Paladins cheered wildly.

"Hey Lux, I thought you said you weren't that good," Lance said. "That was awesome!"

"I'm just good at improvising," Lux said. "I know the basics of knife fighting, and I make the rest up as I go along."

"That's sort of what I was afraid of," Shiro said. "I'm glad it's helped you survive until now, but in the long term and especially as part of a team, it's just not really viable."

Lux whirled around, face flushing red. "I did everything you asked of me, and now you're telling me it's not good enough?"

"There's a lot we can build on- you move well, and your stance isn't too bad. You've got a couple of bad habits to unlearn, but if we add some hand to hand training and some practice with the rest of the team, you'll be fine. Here, I can show you a few things right now." He set up another training robot, looking at Lux expectantly.

She steadily approached Shiro, dagger clutched in a backhanded grip. Shiro's eyes grew wide, but he stayed put.

"You know what? _Fuck. This."_ Lux growled, slamming her knife into the training bot. She spun on her heel and strode toward the exit.

"Lux, come back! I didn't mean you were bad. You just need practice!"

Without looking back, Lux extended her middle finger toward Shiro on her way out the door.

"I, uh, I don't think she's coming back," Hunk said.

"Quiznak!" Lance exclaimed, poking at the dagger. "How hard did she stab this thing?"

"She almost buried this knife," Keith said. "You must have really pissed her off, Shiro."

"Thanks, guys," Shiro sighed. "Any other observations?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a bit of cursory research for the knife fighting sequences, since most of my experiences are from video games. I probably got some things wrong, but I tried. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux gets some much needed support from her mentor. The younger Paladins have a meeting and put a plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Lux's mentor is Shai, pronounced like shy. It's short for a longer, much harder to pronounce Celestial name. I hope her archaic speech isn't too confusing; I know it took me a while to get used to reading that kind of thing.

"Hey Lux, wait up!" Pidge ran down the hall trying to catch up.

"I'm not really in the mood for company right now." Lux's voice wavered. "I just... need some time alone, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be around if you need me."

"Thanks, Pidge."

Lux retraced the path Keith had shown her from the dining room, and then back to her room.  She drew several shaky breaths, trying desperately to hold back her tears. Ever since I got here, I tear up every time I turn around. I'm tougher than that, dammit. _  
_

"It's probably just stress," Lux said. "Well, that, and lack of coffee."

Lux flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Who the hell did that guy think he was, anyway? She told him she didn't have training.

"Ugh, this bed is comfortable. The first real bed I've had in way too damned long."  She kicked off her boots and stripped off her outer tunic, snuggling down into the blanket.

 

* * *

 

Pidge watched Lux walk away, a plan rapidly forming in her mind. She found Hunk coming from the training deck and motioned him over to her.

"We need to have a talk; can you get Keith and Lance and meet me in the dining room?"

"I guess so," Hunk shrugged. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Make something up," she said. "Just make sure Shiro doesn't catch on."

"Why are we hiding-"

"Please Hunk, just do it."

"If you say so."

 

"Ok, so what's all the sneaking around for?" Lance whispered.

"Lance, you don't have to whisper." Pidge rolled her eyes. "We need to talk about Shiro... and Lux."

"Definitely," Keith agreed.

Hunk nodded.

"What's there to talk about?" Lance looked puzzled. The other three Paladins looked at him and then each other, shaking their heads.

"They're obviously... you know... _into_ each other," Keith said.

"No way!" Lance said. "I mean, I wouldn't blame Shiro- she's a babe. But he's _way_ too old for her. You really think she'd be into him?"

"I dunno, Lance," Hunk said. "We don't even know how old she is, and some girls are into older guys."

"But that doesn't mean she's into _him_ ," Lance said. "Besides, she's only been here a few days- it's too soon to tell."

"We're not talking about love," Keith blushed. "We're talking about... er... attraction."

Pidge snorted. "I was in the infirmary when Shiro saw her without her mask for the first time. His breath hitched in his throat, and he almost dropped the damned thing."

Lance waved his hand. "Have you _seen_ her? She's gorgeous. Of course, he'd think so, too."

Pidge continued. "When he took her to look at the stars, he had his hand on her shoulder right up until I interrupted them. He jumped back like he'd been bitten."

"Ok, but that's still just Shiro. There's nothing to suggest that Lux is interested in him."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Hunk teased Lance.

"I don't!" Lance said. "I just think you guys are making a big deal out of nothing."

"Then you haven't been paying attention," Pidge said. "Just watch them together."

"Did you see her face earlier? Just before she got mad?" Keith asked. "She was hurt."

"And afterward, when I saw her in the hall," Pidge said. "She tried really hard in there- we all saw it. I don't think she'd be that upset if Shiro's opinion didn't matter to her."

"Huh. I guess maybe you guys are right," Lance said. "Well, what do we do about it?"

"For starters, how about laying off the flirting with Lux?" Keith grumbled. Pidge and Hunk nodded their agreement.

"What do you mean? I hardly ever do it," Lance said.

They all gave him incredulous looks.

"Dude, you flirt with her constantly," Hunk said.

"Ugh, fiiiiiine."

 

* * *

 

Lux opened her eyes and found herself once again enveloped in a sea of stars. She drew shapes in the soft sand with her toes while she waited for her mentor to appear.

"Shai! C'mon, Shai! I'm here."

The familiar golden radiance materialized before her. Lux bowed her head and laid a hand over her heart in reverence.

"Welcome, child," Shai greeted her. "Thou hath come sooner than I did anticipate. Is aught amiss?"

"Shai, I don't fit in," Lux whispered. "It's just like everywhere else, only now I can't leave. I don't know how I'm supposed to help if I can't fight. They don't need me to heal them in the castle, because they have machines to do it for them. I need to be able to go out on missions with them."

"Pray, what doth prevent thy participation?"

"I need... I don't know. I need to train, I guess. And to have a way to go out in space with them."

"And what is needed for thee to succeed? Truly, thou were given little time to prepare."

"I want my things, Shai. My clothes, my wraps, my freaking hair ties. Some godda... er, sorry. Coffee. I need coffee."

Shai flickered, and Lux was left with the distinct impression she was laughing.

"It shall be done, dear one. Prepare thy companions for the arrival of thy belongings, as thee did arrive."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Lux said. "Shai, you're the best!"

"Pray remember this moment when next thou art cross with me."

"Feel free to remind me."

"As for thy survival in the cosmos, I shall lay a blessing upon thee that will allow thee to breathe as thou wouldst on Earth. I trust that will suffice?"

"You can _do_ that? I mean, obviously you can do that, or you wouldn't offer..."

"Our time hath drawn short, dear child. Know that I look over thee fondly."

"Thank you, Shai. Shai? Shai?!"

 

* * *

 

Lux woke to a knock on her door. She stumbled to answer it, wiping the grit from her eyes.

"Keith? Did you need something?"

"I, uh, came to see if you were okay. I know Shiro can be kind of intense when he's in Team Leader mode. For what it's worth, the rest of us thought you were great."

"Oh. Thanks. I guess I took it pretty hard. I kind of overreacted, though."

"Maybe a little," Keith smirked. "I brought you your knife, by the way."

"Thank you." Lux returned her dagger to its sheath at her hip.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey, I was wondering if you might want to train together. We can go when nobody else is there and I can kind of help you get caught up without anyone else having to know."

Lux eyed him suspiciously. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I saw you out there today. You gave everything you had, and I... I dunno, I guess I admire that. I want to help you if you'll let me."

"I... yeah. I think I'd like that. Thanks, Keith."

"Sure. Start tomorrow? If we shoot for mid-morning, we should be able to sneak in after Shiro, but before the group session. Sound okay?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you there?"

Keith nodded. "See you there."

Over the intercom, they heard Coran's annoyed voice- _"Who's opening another quiznaking portal on the bridge?"_

"Whoa, that was fast!" Lux said, sprinting down the hall to apologize and retrieve her belongings. "Later, Keith!"

Keith activated his communicator. _"Hey Pidge, phase one is a go."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux begins training secretly with Keith, and openly with the team. She also discovers a stowaway in her care package, and finally gets some coffee!

"What did she do, send everything I own?" Lux muttered as she rooted through the trio of boxes that arrived via Shai's portal. The first one held all of her toiletries and the few keepsakes she owned. The second, some food supplies, including several packages of coffee and her electric coffee pot. The third was all clothing, which Lux set about hanging or stowing in drawers. She reached for a shirt when it suddenly shifted, causing her to jerk her hand back.

"What the fuck was that?" she yelped. Peering into the box, Lux saw two yellow-green eyes peering right back at her. "Jet? Oh, sweetie, what are you doing in here? Are you ok?"

She reached inside and lifted out the small black alley cat, stroking her fur and looking her over for any injuries. She didn't see or sense any, to her great relief.  Jet let out a small "mrew" and nuzzled against Lux's hand. Chuckling, Lux scratched behind her ears.

"Let me see if your food made the trip, okay? Otherwise, I'll have to figure something out. I'm not sure how people will react to you being here, so let's keep it between us for now." You're talking to the cat like she understands you, Lux. She rummaged around in the food box for a minute before finding a small bag of cat food and some wet food. I guess she did just grab _all_ my stuff.She popped the top on one of the cans and set it on the floor for Jet, who began noisily devouring it.

"I'll go grab you some water. I'll be right back." She fished a mug out of the box and headed for the bathroom.

"I heard you got a care package?" Shiro asked as he approached.

Lux jumped, nearly dropping her mug. "Uh, yeah. My mentor sent my things for me."

"That's nice- they must have some amazing resources to be able to do that."

Lux laughed. "I don't even really know the extent of it myself, but I'm glad she's willing to do it."

He cleared his throat. "So, um, can we talk about earlier?"

"If it'll be quick- I'm still in the middle of unpacking." Also, there was a furry ball of contraband in her room waiting for water.

"Unpacking? You're planning on staying for a while, then?"

"I mean... I'm sort of stuck here anyway, right? I swear everything I own is in those boxes. I might as well get it put away."

He nodded. "Makes sense. Well, I'll be brief then. It's pretty obvious that I upset you earlier. I'm sorry."

Lux's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to just apologize. "Thank you," she murmured. "I should also apologize- I overreacted. I know you were trying to help."

"I was, but I could've handled it much better than I did. You did remarkably well in there for someone who has no formal training. That trick with your cloak was pretty impressive." 

Lux could feel her face burning, which just embarrassed her even more.  "I thought improvising wasn't sustainable?" she teased.

He chuckled. "On its own, it's really not. When you're able to hone the rest of your skills, it'll be a huge advantage. That's what I should've said."

"Oh," she studied the mug in her hands, not knowing how to handle the praise.

He found her downright adorable when she blushed. "I'm hoping you'll agree to join us for our group training sessions. You can get some practice in, and we can all get used to fighting together and watching each other's backs. Does that sound okay?"

Lux looked into his slate grey eyes, searching them with her silver ones. He's so damned sincere; maybe it won't be like last time. _  
_

"Ok," she said, tentatively. "I'll do it."

His answering smile was the biggest she'd ever seen on his serious face. "Great! I'll see you there."

He extended his hand to shake hers. Lux fumbled the mug to her left hand, almost dropping for a second time. Jesus, Lux, get your shit together. The metal of his prosthetic hand was cool to the touch, but not unpleasant.

"Welcome to the team, Lux," Shiro added.

"Thanks." She half-smiled at him. "Not to cut this short, but I really have to get back to what I was doing."

"Oh, right. Of course." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Don't let me keep you."

Lux returned to her room with the water, which Jet eagerly lapped up. "You silly baby- what am I gonna do with you?" Lux crooned. "I'm glad you're here, though." 

When Lux stretched out on her bed, Jet joined her, snuggling into her side. The two fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Pidge! Pidge, I need your help!" Lux said, knocking on the younger girl's door. "It's a matter of life and death!"

"What's wrong?" Pidge asked, clearly still waking up.

Lux held up a cord. "I don't have anywhere to plug in my coffee pot."

"Are you kidding me?" Pidge grumbled. "Life or death?"

"It's coffee _,_ Pidge. _Coffee._ The nectar of the gods."

"Lux, I think you might have a problem."

"That's why I need your help."

"I'm not talking about the coffee pot."

"Just come with me," Lux said. "I've got a big box of groceries- I figured I'd put it in the kitchen."

"All right, let's go."

It was short work for the petite genius to rig up the coffee pot. Lux watched in breathless anticipation as it brewed.

"You look like a little kid on Christmas morning," Pidge giggled.

"It feels like Christmas!" Lux said, breathing deep. "Smell that."  She sipped from her cup, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

"Whoa, it smells amazing in here!" Hunk said, looking around for the source.

"Yeah, it does smell pretty good," Lance agreed. "What is it?"

"Do you guys mind?" Lux grunted. "I'm having a religious experience over here."

Pidge shrugged. "Lux finally got some coffee."

"And the first sip just touched my soul," Lux said. "Ah, bliss."

"Hey, what's all this stuff?" Hunk exclaimed, seeing the large box Lux had brought. "There's all kinds of real food in here!"

"Courtesy of my mentor," Lux said. "I figured I'd bring it here so you could make the most of it. All I ask is that you reserve some of the sugar for my coffee."

"Yeah, no problem!" He took a mental inventory of the contents. "Who wants pancakes for breakfast?"

 

* * *

 

"Man, those pancakes were great. Thanks for sharing the stuff you got." Keith patted his stomach.

"No problem," Lux laughed. "You still up for training?"

"Always. Let's go."

Lux shed her cloak as they walked into the empty training deck. "Ok, where do we start?"

"Hand to hand and maybe a couple of self-defense techniques. I think that's where the extra practice will benefit you most, at least at first."

"Sounds like a plan. How do we set up the training bots?"

"We don't. We'll be facing each other."

Lux dropped her daggers on top of her discarded cloak. "Ok, whenever you're ready."

Keith walked her through the basic drills, step by step at first, and picking up speed as she grew more comfortable with the movements.

"See? You're getting it. You'll be caught up in no time. Let's take a break, okay?"

Lux nodded and dropped down beside her cloak. She fished out a pair of water bottles and tossed one to Keith.

Keith took a long swig from his. "These from that care package you got?"

"Mhmm. Seems like it was pretty much all my stuff from Earth, plus some extra supplies."

"Your family just sent all your stuff, no questions asked? They didn't wonder where you went?"

"Oh no, my mentor- Shai, she sent it," Lux said, eyes downcast. "I, um, I don't have a family."

Keith gasped, face flushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I don't have a family, either."

"I guess we have something in common, then," Lux said ruefully. "My parents died when I was 15. I've been more or less on my own ever since."

"I was like that for a while, before Shiro took me in. He's like the big brother I never had." Keith noted the pink flush on her face when he mentioned Shiro, and he smiled internally.

"Oh, wow. I could tell you and Shiro were pretty close, but I didn't realize he was like family. That's... that's cool."

"He's a great guy; I owe him a lot. Did your mentor, Shy, you said? Did she not take you in?"

"No, Shai's... not usually very hands on. She gives me advice and teaches me things sometimes, but hardly ever directly intervenes. I'm frankly shocked that she's done it twice in such a short span."

Lux stood up, dusting herself off. "Should we get back to it? The others will probably be here before too long."

Keith reached out for her knives and handed them to her. "Let's run a few with these to finish up. They're beautiful, by the way- the balance is perfect."

"Thanks." Lux smiled fondly. "They were a gift from Shai. She doesn't step in often, but when she does, she really comes through."

Shiro and the rest of the Paladins arrived for the team training session soon after.

Keith pulled Shiro to the side. "I don't know what you said to her to get her to join us, but it worked. Look, she even came in early to get warmed up."

Shiro looked at Lux, his expression thoughtful. A slow smile crept across his face.

Keith nodded to Lance, who turned to Pidge and said, "Phase one, complete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet snuggled up on Lux's packed clothes (anyone who has a cat knows how much they love a good laundry pile) and fell asleep while the rest of the packing was going on. She was perfectly safe during the trip. Lux will have to impress upon her that the castle mice are not food, though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns more about Lux's past, and he meets Jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith refers to Lux's angelic mentor as "Shy", because that's the way it sounds. At some point, I'll have her spell it and everyone will be on the same page. I just wanted to point out that it's intentional.

"I don't think you'll need extra training sessions much longer." Keith grinned as he narrowly dodged a punch. "You have good instincts; you just needed a way to focus them."

"You're not going to give me your line about patience again, are you?" Lux asked. She blocked the return blow from Keith and attempted to sweep his leg from under him.

He managed to stay upright, just barely. "Hey, it's not _my_ line- it's Shiro's." 

"Figures," she said. "It sounds like the kind of thing he'd say."

"It's good advice."

"It is, but sometimes I swear he sounds like a walking book full of proverbs."

"You're not wrong," Keith chuckled. "Anyway, it's about time for the team session. Good job today."

"Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate the help."

"I know- you've told me at least half a dozen times. Don't worry about it. Us orphans gotta stick together, right?"

She made a face at him but nodded her agreement. Weirdest friendship ever - bonding over knives and orphan-hood. Whatever worked, she supposed.

 

* * *

 

"Alright everyone," Shiro announced once everyone was gathered. "Today we're going to try something a little different. You're each going to be paired up with a 'wounded' partner, and you'll have to successfully 'escape' an enemy compound together. For me to observe, I'll sit it out, and Coran will take my place." Coran waved enthusiastically.

"Well, this should be cake," Lux said. "I lay on hands, and off we go."

"Absolutely not." Shiro's gaze was intense. "You cannot use your healing gift, even pretending. It completely defeats the purpose of the exercise."

"Oh, come on! That's bullshit. The whole point of me being here is because you guys needed a field medic."

"I could always make you the injured one," he smirked. "You can't use your powers if you're unconscious."

"Alright, fine. We'll do it your way," Lux said. "Who am I dragging around?"

"You'll be paired up with Lance. Keith and Pidge will be together, and Hunk and Coran will be a team."

"Aww yeah, it's me and you, ba... uh, b-buddy!" Lance stuttered.

"I guess so. Are you ok?" Lux asked.

"Never better! We're gonna crush this."

Hunk and Coran were the first ones to complete the simulation. Lux and Lance were near the end when Keith and Pidge tripped an alarm and were confronted by a trio of "Galra" training robots. The two Paladins were defending themselves ably until Pidge suddenly cried out and staggered. Lux sensed a dull red ache in the girl's right ankle.

"Lance, keep going. You're right by the exit; you can make it the rest of the way by yourself. I need to go back for the others."

"Are you sure? It's just a simulation- Shiro won't let them get hurt for real."

"Pidge is already hurt. I have to help. Now, go!"

Lux shed her outer tunic and dove toward the ground with arms extended. Rolling her shoulders on impact, she popped up feet-first and used her momentum vault the robot in front of Pidge. She shielded the girl from a blow that would've taken her in the ribs. Lux and Keith made short work of the "soldiers," and Lux scooped Pidge up as they ran for the exit.

"What was _that_?" Keith asked.

"Front handspring," Lux shrugged. "Seemed faster."

"It worked," he said, eyeing her exercise top. "Hot pink?"

"Shut up."

 

* * *

 

"Lux, what was that?" Shiro demanded. "You left your partner alone."

"Right by the exit, so I could go back for the others," Lux said. "Everyone got out, so what's the problem?"

"You put yourself and Lance both in danger."

"Me, maybe, but not Lance. He was all but clear before I turned back. The only 'life' I risked was my own."

"And you don't see a problem with that?"

"Not particularly. Now, if you'll excuse me, Pidge needs my attention."

"Why?" he asked.

"Her ankle is sprained," Lux said. "That's why I went back."

"I see. We can finish talking about this later."

"I don't really know what else there is to say, but if you insist." She shrugged her shoulders.

Shiro moved away, motioning for Keith to follow him.

"Did you know she could do that?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, that flip thing? I was just as surprised as everyone else," Keith said.

"I wasn't sure if you two had incorporated it in your training sessions."

"Our what?"

"I'm not stupid, Keith." Shiro watched his reaction- confirming his assumption. "She got better a lot faster than she would have just by training with the group."

"I wanted to help. Lux was pretty upset after... you know, that day with the bots, when she stabbed one so hard you had to use your Galra hand to get the knife out."

"Yeah, I remember. Vividly."

Keith grinned. "I figured you did. Anyway, I went to check on her afterward, and I offered to help her catch up to the rest of us."

"Thank you, Keith. She appears to have a lot of potential, but needs to hone it. I don't think she likes me very much, and other than me, you've got the most extensive training. I appreciate you stepping up and taking this on. It shows real maturity and leadership potential."

"Ok, first of all, I don't need leadership potential- that's what you're here for. Second of all, Lux likes you. Uh, I mean, she doesn't _not_ like you.  Look, she's just had kind of a rough life. She lost her parents, but she didn't have anyone to really look out for her like I did. She didn't have you."

"What about her mentor?"

"I asked, but Lux said Shy 'wasn't very hands-on.' She's pretty much been on her own since she was 15. I didn't ask how old she is, but I'm guessing she's older than me."

Shiro looked stricken. "I had no idea. No wonder she's so wary of all of us, poor thing. That just makes it even more impressive that you got her to open up."

"It wasn't just me, Shiro. Pidge is practically her shadow these days, and Hunk already liked her before all the food supplies, which just sealed the deal. Lance... well, you know how he is." Keith rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Shiro nodded. "I wish I knew what I could do to make her feel more welcome. I feel like everyone else is doing a good job of it, but I just keep making things worse. I would like for her to feel comfortable here; to feel _safe_."

"I didn't tell you this, but it meant a lot to her when you apologized for upsetting her. I think maybe she expects people to mistreat her."

"I appreciate you _not_  telling me. I'll keep that in mind."

 

* * *

 

"You don't have to walk me back to my room, Lux," Pidge said. "You already fixed my ankle."

"We were going the same way anyway. No biggie." Lux glanced down the hall at her own door. Why was her door open?  "I gotta go, Pidge."

She peered through the doorway to see Shiro standing in the middle of her room.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Lux asked.

Shiro jumped, turning toward her with a sheepish smile on his face. "I heard this little guy scratching at your door, and you didn't answer, so I came in to see what was making the noise." Jet was curled in his arms, looking quite content with herself.

"Girl," she said.

"What?"

"She's a girl. Her name is Jet." Lux glared at the purring cat. "Traitor."

"Jet, huh? That's cute."

"I'm glad you approve," Lux said flatly. "So what happens now? You report me, or make me get rid of her, or what?"

"Why would I do that? I love cats; especially black ones." He chuckled like he'd said something funny. She gave him a blank look. "You know; because I pilot the Black Lion?"

Lux groaned. "Right, got it. But seriously, what's going to happen to Jet?"

"Did you _want_ to get rid of her? How did you wind up with a cat, anyway?" he asked.

"Of course I don't want to get rid of her. She was a stray that hung out in the abandoned building I was squatting in back on Earth; we sort of adopted each other. I found her in the box of clothes that Shai sent- I'm assuming she jumped in and fell asleep."

"You were living in an abandoned building?" Shiro took Lux's flat stare as a cue to change the subject. Patting the cat's head, he said, "It's amazing that Jet made the trip in one piece."

"You're telling me. The first thing I did was look her over for injuries, but she seems okay. Is it really all right if I keep her?"

"I don't see why not. You should introduce Jet to the others just so they're aware of her. What are you feeding her?"

"There was some food in the kitchen box, but it's almost gone. I'll have to figure something out."

"I'm sure Coran and Hunk can come up with something suitable. Oh, while I'm here, I wanted to touch base with you about earlier."  He couldn't help but notice her tense at his words.

"Ok, let me have it," Lux sighed.

"I wanted to tell you that you were right."

"Wait, what?" Lux blinked, confused.

"You had already secured your partner's safety, and you knew the risks of going back for the others. You made a judgment call, and it was the right one. I have to ask, though- what was that flip you did and where did you learn it?"

Lux laughed. "It's called a front handspring. I used to compete in gymnastics when I was younger. Just school and local stuff, nothing too special."

"That's one more skill in your arsenal. You're full of surprises, aren't you?" There's that adorable blush again.

"I guess so," Lux said. More than you know. She turned, indicating the door. "If there's nothing else?"

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," Shiro said, admiring the artwork that spanned her shoulders and dipped down the back of each arm. "Of course, I've never seen you in a tank top before."

"Yeah, I don't exactly advertise it."

"Do you mind if I take a closer look?"

"N-no, that's fine." Smooth, Lux. She turned into a babbling mess every time he came near her.

Shiro drew closer, and Lux could smell soap and a touch of aftershave; clean scents. It left her a bit weak in the knees if she was honest with herself.

"Why wings?" Shiro asked.

"I used to have these dreams- I had these big beautiful wings that glimmered like moonlight. This was the closest I could get to making my dream come true. Pretty stupid, right?"

"Not at all," he said. He lightly traced the outline of a feather with his left index finger. Lux shivered beneath his touch. "I think it's beautiful." What was he doing? He didn't want her to think he was creepy. _  
_

"Thank you. It took forever, and cost a lot, but I love how it turned out." She was torn; let him touch her again, or make him leave while she still had the willpower to do so.

"I can see why. And for what it's worth, I can understand wanting to fly. It's why I became a pilot in the first place." He smiled as she turned to face him.

"Makes sense. Maybe in another life, I'll have that chance, too." Her smile was wistful, and Shiro's heart ached for her.

"This one's not over yet. You never know what the future could hold. I should go, though. I've taken up enough of your time."

"Don't worry about it. Thank you, Shiro."

"For what?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"For taking the time to help me become part of the team. I want to be able to make a difference."

He held her gaze for a moment, impressed by her determination. "You will. I know it."

She turned away, trying to hide another blush. "Good night, Shiro."

"Good night, Lux." He crossed the hall to his room, turning an idea over in his mind. He had the perfect way to make Lux feel welcome, and it had been there the entire time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron meets Jet, and Lux meets the Black Lion. Shiro makes Lux an offer. Lux joins the team in battle for the first time, and her biggest secret is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight scene at the end that has some explicit, though not intensely gory, violence. Please be careful if that can be an issue for you.

"Okay, Miss Jet, it's time to introduce you to the rest of the team." Lux tucked the cat into the crook of her arm. Jet promptly snuggled down under Lux's cloak, purring contentedly.

"Good morning, Coran. May I ask a favor of you? A couple of favors, if it's all right."

"What can I do for you, Lux?"

"For starters, maybe you could have everyone gather here? I have a small announcement to make. I'll explain the rest after that."

"Right then." He turned on the com system. _"I need everyone to the bridge for a non-emergency meeting."_

The Paladins arrived, with the princess just behind them. "What's this about?" asked Allura.

Lux opened her cloak to reveal the little black cat. "This is Jet. We were friends back on Earth, and she stowed away in my luggage. She'll be staying with me."

 _"OH MY GAAAWD, YOU HAVE A CAT!"_ Hunk exclaimed.

"I do, and I'm hoping you and Coran can help me figure out what to feed her. She needs specific nutrients to survive, and you two are the food experts here."

"Certainly! Can't have the little lady going hungry," said Coran.

Jet jumped down from her perch and began exploring her new surroundings. The cat sniffed each person for a moment before moving on, until she got to Keith. She rubbed against his leg, purring and looking to him for attention.

"What does she want?" Keith asked, clearly confused.

"That means she likes you and she wants you to pet her," Lance explained. "Here, let me show you." He picked Jet up and settled her against his chest, stroking her fur and speaking softly to her. "Go ahead, Keith- pet her."

Keith ran his fingertips down her back, smiling when she immediately began purring. "She's soft... and loud."

Lux laughed. "Yup, that's my Jetty-girl."

"Can I pet her next?" Pidge asked.

"You can all say hello, as long as Jet doesn't mind. She's pretty easygoing, which is surprising for an alley cat. Or, former alley cat, I guess. Lance, she looks comfortable with you, and you seem familiar with cats. Would you keep an eye on her for me, and put her back in my room when she's ready? I have a few things I need to take care of, but I wanted you all to meet Jet first."

"Yeah, no problem." Lance scratched under Jet's chin. "Uncle Lance'll take good care of you, sweetie."

"Thanks, 'Uncle Lance.'"

 

* * *

 

She had put this off for too long. Lux crept inside the Black Lion's hangar and studied the massive construct, whose shimmering forcefield prevented her from drawing too close.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to acknowledge me or anything. I just wanted to introduce myself and pay my respects; it's only proper." Head bowed, she placed a hand over her heart. "I can feel you, you know?" Lux murmured. "You and your siblings. I hear your whispers in my heart. You are of the stars, and the stars are my kin. I am Lux, and I offer you humble greetings, Great One."  
  
The lion did not move, but the barrier dissipated. Lux gasped, approaching the paw closest to her. As her fingertips brushed the chilled metal, visions bombarded her mind. She saw images of the stars, mingled with some from her own life, and Shiro? Of course- he was the Black Paladin.  
  
A sense of welcoming and joy washed over Lux. She couldn't fight it any longer- hot tears streamed freely down her face as she silently wept at the intensity of it all. She hadn't felt this much at home since she'd lived with her parents.

"I guess Black likes you."  
  
Lux tensed at the sound of Shiro's voice behind her. She hastily swiped a sleeve over her face. "I'm sorry for not asking first; I probably should have. I didn't touch anything. Well, except a toe."  
  
He smiled. "It's okay. I heard you introduce yourself and I saw what happened. You wouldn't have gotten that close without gaining the Black Lion's trust. That's good enough for me."  
  
"You... heard me?"

"I heard you say your name, and offer humble greetings to 'Great One,' here. It must have made a good impression." He saw her face, streaked with fresh tears. "I don't mean to pry, but are you okay?"

"It's just... when I touched the lion, it felt like it was welcoming me... home. I know that's foolish, but it's been so long since I've had a home, or anyone to welcome me to one that it overwhelmed me. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come here." She brushed past him to leave, but he put a hand on her arm.

"Lux, please don't go. It isn't foolish at all. Black just confirmed something the rest of us already knew- you belong here. You're one of us, and this _is_ your home, for as long as you want it to be."

Lux turned toward him, barely stifling a wail. Shiro gently pulled her closer. She started to resist, and he let go, only for her to step forward into his open arms. He wrapped them around her, smoothing her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay. You've been through a lot, but you're safe now. I've got you, Lux. Just let it all out."

She cried until her throat was raw and the anguish in her heart was a dull, familiar ache. "I... I'm sorry," she whispered, embarrassed. She backed away, drying her eyes.

"Don't be," Shiro said. "You're only human."

Lux shook her head. If only that were true."I'm different."

"We all feel different sometimes." He gestured to his Galra prosthesis. "Some of us more than others."

She flinched. "I'm sorry; I can't imagine what you must have gone through."

"You didn't bring it up; I did. I just wanted you to know you weren't the only one who felt that way. You're not alone."

"Thanks for listening, and for letting me cry all over your shirt." Lux gave him a tiny smile. "I guess I should go and let you get back to what you were doing."

"You're welcome to cry on my shirt any time," he said, hoping it didn't sound too forward. "As for what I was doing... actually, I was looking for you."

"For me? Why?"

"I was going to see if you'd like to go for a quick flight- maybe see the stars? I know you've been putting in extra effort lately, and I thought you might like a chance to relax a little."

"Really? Like, right now? That would be amazing!" Lux's sadness melted away, replaced by a rush of excitement.

"Great! I need to get suited up, but how about we meet back here in 10 minutes? You can change clothes or grab whatever you need."

"Meet back here? Wait, you mean you're going to let _me_ ride in the lion?"

He chuckled. "Why not? You two are already friends."

The smile she gave him nearly took his breath away.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, they met in front of the Black Lion, he in his Paladin armor, she in the clothes she was wearing when she arrived. Recalling his first impression of them, Shiro couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Lux asked.

"I just remembered that the first time I saw those clothes, my initial thought was, 'this guy dresses like an anime character.' Er, no offense."

"You're not wrong," she laughed. "These are designed to conceal my identity and protect me in a fight. Plus, I _do_ love anime and video games, so that probably influenced the design. Add my mask, and I look like something from a role-playing game."

"And your knives, I see." He gestured at the sheaths on her hips.

"Never leave home without them."

"Well, I'm ready if you are." The Black Lion seemed to wake, lowering its head and opening its mouth to reveal a ramp. Shiro stepped up and offered Lux his hand. Leading her into the lion's head, he took his seat and prepared for takeoff.

"This is incredible," she said. "I don't know if I'm more nervous or excited."

"I guess I should've asked if you're a nervous flyer- sorry. I'll try to make our trip as smooth as I can."

"Oh no, I'm an okay flyer. I just haven't ever been in a giant robot lion ship before." She giggled at the absurdity of her situation. "I mean, I dealt with being flung halfway across the universe. In comparison, this will be a breeze."

"Good point." He grinned at her. "All right, here we go. Hold on."

The lion's flight was so steady that if it weren't for the endless stars racing past them, Lux would've sworn they weren't moving. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Shiro tapped her hand.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm, um, I don't even have the words."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I am, very much."

They flew a bit further until Shiro spotted a suitable landing site. Once they were on the ground, he stood up, gesturing to his seat. "Check out the view."

"That's your seat- I can't." Lux shook her head.

"Best seat in the house. I insist."

She nodded her thanks. "Oh my... this is... so beautiful. I swear, I'm going to wind up crying again, and you'll think that's all I do."

"I won't tell anybody," he said. Her answering smile was like the rising sun. Lux was cute when she blushed, but she was gorgeous when she smiled. He was undeniably falling for her. _  
_

The moments passed in companionable silence. Rising from the pilot's chair, Lux took Shiro's hands in hers. "I can't thank you enough for today. I honestly don't think I've been this happy in years."

Shiro smiled fondly, squeezing her hands. "It was my pleasure. Tell you what- any time you want to do this, just let me know. I can't give you wings, but I _can_ help you fly."

Lux gasped, eyes wide. Her mind spun, and words eluded her. Impulsively, she looped her arms around Shiro's neck. After the initial surprise, he returned the embrace, holding her close and savoring the way her lithe form felt pressed against him.

She loosened her grip, sliding her hands down his broad chest as her eyes sought his, silver meeting slate.

His hand dropped to her waist, the other gently cupping her face. To his amazement, she leaned into his touch- treating his metal hand as if it were no different than his flesh.

Lux's eyelids fluttered shut, her heart pounding in anticipation. Shiro brushed his lips tenderly against hers, but before he could deepen the kiss, the intercom came on with a burst of static.

 _"Shiro, are you there? Come in, Shiro."_ Keith's voice filled the cockpit.

"Yeah, Keith, I'm here. What's up?" He gave Lux a shy smile and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She returned the smile, much to his relief.

_"Distress beacon from a nearby planet, Uzama. We need you. I'm sending the coordinates now."_

"All right, we're on our way." 

 _"Who's **we**?"_ Keith asked

"Me and Lux. We'll be there as soon as we can."

_"Oh, uh..okay. Stay safe."_

"You, too." Shiro reluctantly let go of Lux and put his helmet back on. "I, uh... sorry about the interruption. Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course, duty calls." She pulled her hood up and fixed her mask in place. "I've been anxious to get out in the field anyway."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"Only if you do the same."

 

* * *

 

They assembled with the other Paladins in orbit over the small, rocky planet.

"It looks like they're taking people for their work camps," Hunk said. "We have to stop them!"

Shiro's expression was grim. "We will. We're going to have to land and engage them on the ground. There are too many civilians to risk firing from the lions."

They touched down and, Shiro squeezed Lux's hand. "Try to stay close, okay? I know you've been making a lot of progress, but it's still your first time out here, and I'll feel better if I can watch your back."

She nodded. "And I'll watch yours. Let's go."

They fought their way to the first group of Uzaman civilians, where Lux swiftly assessed injuries and set the uninjured to help her arrange a triage area.

"Shiro, you go on. This little hill will be a good defensive position. I'll stay here with the wounded. You and the others can bring civilians here as you free them."

He was reluctant to leave her but knew she was right. "All right- be safe. Call if you need help."

She nodded, already absorbed in her work. The battle raged around her, but Lux embraced the calm and focus that emerged from her healing efforts. She moved from one patient to the next, mending wounds and soothing their fright. "We're here to help; you're safe now. It's going to be okay."

"No, little Earthling, it is not!" a voice growled behind her. Lux turned just as an enormous Galra soldier grabbed for her throat, lifting her off the ground. She strained to loosen his grasp, gurgling and choking for air.

 _"LUX!"_ Shiro roared. He struggled to reach her, knowing it would likely be too late. "Hold on!"

Lux felt herself slipping into darkness, her consciousness fading. No! Fight back, dammit. FOCUS! You will NOT go down like this.

Her eyes snapped open, a brief moment of clarity emerging from the fugue. Light streamed through the openings in her mask, and strength flowed into her limbs. Lux gripped the Galra's hand for leverage, swinging a leg up around his arm. She brought her other leg up, kicking him in the face and breaking his hold. She landed in a crouch, gulping lungfuls of air and readying her knives.

Relief washed over Shiro like a wave, but he knew she wasn't out of danger yet. Her opponent was near twice her size and strength, and he was hesitant to leave her to face him alone. He continued fighting his way to her side, freeing as many Uzamans as possible in the process. He just needed her to hold out until he could reach her.

Lux's first priority was the safety of the civilians in her care. Maneuvering the fight away from them, she kept the Galra at bay, slashing with her knives to avoid giving him a clear shot at her. She sliced his hand, severing the tendons. He howled in pain, landing a vicious backhanded blow to her face. The force sent her mask flying into the fray.

Radiant energy burst from Lux's eyes and mouth, followed by a guttural snarl from her mutilated throat. The illumination spread to envelop her and infuse her daggers with its power. She bounded forward with preternatural dexterity, slashing and stabbing.

The soldier fell to his knees, yelling, _"Victory or death!"_  
  
Lux smirked at him and spoke in an unearthly voice. " _No, little Galra; today, there is only death_." She drew her blade across his neck, spilling his lifeblood, then kicked him over and cleaned her knife on his tunic. Straightening up, she looked to her charges, relieved to find them safe.

"Lux!" Shiro called somewhere behind her. "Lux, are you all right?"

She turned, hair streaming behind her and eyes incandescent with silvery light. Her voice was triumphant as she answered, " _I'm still alive_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of battle - Lux is hailed as a hero by the Uzamans, but eyed with suspicion by some of her team. Shiro does damage control, and Lux laments her misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up my own adorable aliens for this one. I'm only roughly following the canon timeline, so no harm done.
> 
> Mild, non-graphic reference to self-harm/suicidal thoughts.

"Blessed healer?"

The voice echoed through Lux's resonant aura, calling her down from her battle-high. She scanned the area for further threats, not yet willing to relinquish her heightened senses. Satisfied that the immediate danger had passed, she turned again inward, closing her eyes to the light and settling her blazing soul. The nimbus around her dissipated as the radiance faded from her eyes.

"Blessed healer, are you well?" The timid Uzaman laid a paw on her arm.

"I am, thank you," Lux rasped. Between crying and being strangled, her throat felt like she'd swallowed a cheese grater. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, blessed lady, you saved us all." The Uzaman reminded Lux a little of a squirrel, albeit the size of a kindergartner. "We are most grateful."

"You don't need to call me that," Lux said. "I'm glad you're all safe. Let me catch my breath and I'll get back to the wounded."

"Of course, blessed healer." They were gone before Lux could ask their name. She took stock of her injuries- she could feel the bone deep bruising in the way her neck and face throbbed, and the coppery tang of blood lingered in her mouth. A slight pang in her knee from her clumsy landing made walking more irritating than painful. She shuffled her way back to her makeshift triage to see to her patients.

Lux was greeted by a chorus of piercing voices. "Blessed lady! We are in your debt! You are our savior!"

"I'm not a savior. I'm no 'blessed lady'." _And my head is killing me._

"Oh, but you _are_ , for you have saved us all with your blessed light! We are grateful, yes. Most grateful," said a plump Uzaman. They wore an ornate necklace of shells and rocks, which appeared to be an indicator of rank, as the rest of the Uzamans echoed their last words. One of the smaller ones brought her a tiny white stone, laying it in her palm.

" ** _Stop!_** I'm relieved that you're all safe, but you don't need to do all of this. I'm just here to help."

The leader hushed the crowd. "You heard the blessed healer! Let her resume her sacred work." They smiled at Lux, seemingly proud of their efforts.

Lux sighed. "Thank you. I'll get back to work now." She walked as quickly as she could to the next wounded patient and focused on healing once more.

 

* * *

 

"Shiro! Heads up, man!" Hunk yelled, blasting a Galra soldier bearing down on the Black Paladin.

Shiro shook his head, clearing his reeling thoughts. "Thanks, Hunk."

"Anytime. You good now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Cool. Um, so... about Lux..."

"You saw that, too? It wasn't just me?"

"No way, man. We all saw that. She was like, glowing."

"I know. I saw."

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we just ignoring the fact that the girl who's been living and training with us just turned into some sort of human glow stick?"

"No, of course not. I'll talk with her."

"That's it? You're just going to have a chat with her about it?"

"What would you like me to do, leave her here?"

"I dunno, man. I like Lux, but do we even really _know_ her? What if she's some kind of sleeper agent?"

"Hunk, you can't be serious. If she wanted to hurt us, she would've done it already."

"Ok, maybe, but why didn't she tell us that she can, like... make her face light up?"

"We'll figure it out, okay? Let's finish up here so we can go back to the castle."

Hunk didn't look convinced, but he nodded as he turned away to help another group of civilians.

_One minute I think I'm going to lose her and the next, she's... whatever that was._

Shiro surveyed the battlefield, eventually locating the object he sought. He scooped up Lux's mask as he approached the triage. His fingers caressed the swirls and loops of the lightweight metal.  _Hmm, not anything I recognize. Not from Earth, then?_

He spotted Lux bent over one of the Uzaman people, her hands glowing as she healed a gash on their head. They beamed at her and pressed something into her hand, which she tried to refuse. They just smiled and scampered away. Lux smiled and shook her head, turning to the next patient.

"Lux?" She turned, and his heart sank in his chest when he saw her face. It was severely swollen, a massive black and purple bruise marring one side. He knew without having to ask that her neck would bear similar marks.

"Shiro? What are you doing here?" Her voice was raw, and he flinched.

"The battle's over, Lux. We won, and these people are free."

"That's good."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. You shouldn't have had to face that fight alone."

"Your job was to save the civilians, not look after me. I'm fine."

"Lux, one look at you says you're not. Why don't you take a minute to heal yourself? I'm sure these people won't mind waiting."

"I can't."

"Of course you can. You need to take care of yourself, too."

"No, I can't."

He shook his head in frustration. _So damned stubborn._ "Lux... what happened earlier? To you, I mean?"

"Can we talk about it later? I have more work to do. Why don't you and the others bring me the rest of the wounded so I can finish up and rest?"

"All right. Oh, here's your mask." It pained him to see constellations of burst blood vessels in her face when she looked up at him. _From struggling so hard to breathe._ Without thinking, he lifted his hand toward her, but let it fall to his side when she pulled away.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He nodded and headed back down to help the others with the aftermath of battle.

 

* * *

 

Lux was near collapse by the time she finished tending to the wounded. Her stomach roiled and threatened to turn inside out, and the pounding in her head rumbled a death knell. She knew she had pushed herself too hard, particularly with her own injuries to account for. She had mended several wounds that she would normally have left to heal on their own.

_Stalling for time. Finally found yourself a home, and something like a family, even a guy. A responsible, kind, and incredibly sexy guy- who even likes your cat. Found all that, just to lose it._

She stifled her sobs on her way down the hill toward the Paladins. She wondered if they were going to bother taking her back to the castle, or just leave her here with the Uzamans. Maybe she could convince them to let her have her things. Jet would have to stay, though. There was no way of knowing if she could survive down here. Lux gulped back more tears, her throat burning with each swallow.

"Blessed lady, wait!" Lux turned back to see the Uzaman leader scurrying toward her. They stopped in front of her, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, b-blessed l-lady," they said. They reached a hand into a pouch at their side.

"I told you that you don't have to call me that."

"I know, blessed lady, but it is an honor to do so. Here, please take these. A small token from my people, for sharing the gift of your sacred light with us."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Again, blessed lady, it is an honor. We are most grateful to you. Most grateful, indeed."

Lux sighed, and held out her hand. It would be faster than arguing, and she was so exhausted that she didn't care anymore. The leader poured a pile of lustrous white stones in her hand, like the ones the others had given her earlier.

"Please give my thanks to your people for their thoughtful and generous gift."

"I will be glad to do so, blessed lady. We wish you joy of them." They performed a curious sort of bow and rejoined their people.

"Blessed lady?" Keith asked.

"That's an improvement. They were calling me 'savior' earlier," Lux croaked.

"What did they give you?" Lance asked. "How come they never give us stuff?" He looked at Keith, who shrugged.

Lux opened her hand to show him the stones, then poured them into one of the many pockets in her tunic.

"Meh, just some rocks. It's nice to be appreciated though, right?"

"I guess so," Lux said. "Hey, Keith, I just wanted to thank you. I'm not sure I'd have survived without all those extra lessons you gave me."

"I don't know about that- you had some other tricks up your sleeve to help out."

She winced; here it came. _Well, it was good while it lasted. No more orphaned knife bros._   She was rapidly reaching the end of her strength, both physical and mental- her head swam, her bones ached, and her heart was slowly being cleaved in half. Perhaps if they left her here, she could find a quiet place to curl up and let nature take its course. As drained and injured as she was, she would need serious intervention to save her. _I'm so damned tired, so worn out. I never thought I'd find a place to belong again, and I had to blow it on literally the same damned day._

She focused on her breathing just to stay conscious, but even that wasn't enough. The world around her blurred, and her legs crumpled beneath her. Someone yelled her name, and she felt hands grabbing her before the darkness swallowed her whole.

 

* * *

 

"Shiro, are you still in here?" Pidge asked, poking her head into the castle infirmary.

"Yeah, Pidge, I'm here," he said.

"Any change?"

"Her bruises have faded some, but she hasn't woken up yet, if that's what you're wondering."

"How long is she going to be in there, do you think?"

"I don't know. Allura said it may have already been too late."

"Her injuries didn't look _that_ bad."

"They weren't on their own, but with how severely she exhausted herself, it made for a very dangerous combination."

"Why did she keep going if she was so overextended? I'm sure the Uzamans would've understood."

"I'm sure you're right. We'll have to ask her if- _when_ she wakes up."

"She _will_ wake up, won't she, Shiro?"

"I hope so, Pidge. I really hope so."

"I like her a lot."

"I do, too."

"I figured as much. I mean, I saw you that first night, when you took her mask off and saw her face for the first time."

"Well, she _is_ beautiful, but she's a lot more than that. She's clever, funny, stubborn... caring."

"Wow, you really care about her, don't you?"

"I hadn't really had a chance to think about it before, but yes, I do."

"What are we going to do about the... you know...?" She trailed off, looking away.

"The same thing we'd do if it was any one of us- we'll talk about it and make a plan. We don't know what that was, how it happens, any of that."

"What if the others don't-" she began. He interrupted her.

"Pidge, we'll deal with it if it becomes an issue. For now, let's just hope she wakes up at all."

Pidge nodded, scuffing her feet on the cold metal floor. "Do you want me to stay with her for a while, so you can get some rest?"

"No, I'm fine for now, but thanks."

"No problem. Hey, how about I get us some food and bring it back here?"

He smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Great! I'll be right back"

Shiro laid his forehead on the cold glass of the cryo-pod. It made him feel helpless to see the woman he cared for struggling for her life, especially after giving so much of herself to help others. He knew that life was often unfair, but this seemed particularly cruel. They had only just found each other- they hadn't even been able to talk about their brief kiss before they'd been called away. _Please come back to us, Lux. Come back to me._

 

* * *

 

Deep within the sea of stars, Lux drifted, weightless and uncaring. _Did I die? Is this how it all ends?_

"Nay, dearest child," Shai said. "Thou art yet living, though it was a very near thing."

"Damn," Lux muttered.

"Dost thou wish to perish?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I'm just so damned tired, Shai. I don't want to hurt all the time anymore."

"Are thy wounds so terrible?"

"Physically, no. But I just found a place to belong, and I've already lost it again."

"Hath thy companions cast thee aside?"

"Not yet, but I can't imagine they'll want me around when they find out what I am. That's if they even give me a chance to explain."

"Dear child, methinks thee measure thine companions short of the mark. They may yet see thee for the blessing thou truly are."

"You remember what happened last time someone found out what a 'blessing' I am. I can't go through that again."

"I would not have thee suffer so again. Should thy companions play thee false, I will spirit thee away. I give thee my vow."

"Thank you, Shai. I'd like to rest now, please."

"Rest then, precious child. Whilst thy body heals, let thy soul mend here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux finally reveals exactly who, and what, she is.

Lux woke three days after the battle on Uzama, stumbling out of the cryo-pod directly into Lance's arms.

"Wow, this is getting to be a habit," he said.

"Hmm? What is?" Lux mumbled.

"Catching pretty girls coming out of cryo-sleep. Just one of my many talents." He grinned at her.

"Well, at least you haven't changed."

"Thank goodness for that, right? Do you want something to eat? I was starving when I came out of that thing, and I wasn't in it nearly as long as you were."

Her stomach felt as though it was busy trying to eat itself. "Yes, please. How long was I out?"

"Three days, give or take. You know how hard it is to keep track of time." He wound his arm around her shoulders to steady her as he steered her toward the dining hall.

She nodded. "Oh- Jet! Who's been taking care of Jet?"

"Mostly me, but Pidge made her a new toy. She's been worried sick about you, and I think that gave her something to focus on."

"Thank you. Poor Pidge."

"You're welcome. And don't worry too much about Pidge- she'll be okay now that you're awake."

He got her settled at the dining table before bringing her food and coffee from the kitchen.

"You're the best, Lance." She smiled at him over her coffee cup.

"I know."

"Ah, Miss Antares, you're finally awake!" Coran exclaimed as he entered the dining hall. "Excellent. I'll gather everyone in the lounge in a varga or so. That should give you time to freshen up a bit."

Lux wrinkled her brow. _Back to Miss Antares, I see._ "Which one's a varga, again?"

"It's like an hour," Lance said.

"Gotcha. I'll finish up here so I can get my things together," Lux said.

"Very good. Oh, by the way, I tried your coffee beverage, and found it quite interesting. It reminds me of an Altean drink that my grandfather used to enjoy. It was so bitter, it'd blister your tongue, but he just loved the stuff," Coran said.

"Oh... um, that's a nice memory. Thank you for sharing it."

 

* * *

 

Lux made her way back to her room, hoping against hope that she wouldn't run into anyone along the way. _It'll be much easier to just get it over with all at once. I'll get everything ready to go except Jetty. If I go back to Earth, she can come with me; otherwise, Lance can look after her from now on._

She dressed quickly and stuffed her clothes in their box. She added her few keepsakes and vital paperwork, then thought better of it, tucking her papers into her cloak.

To her surprise, her daggers lay neatly sheathed on the dresser. At least they didn't intend to leave her defenseless, whatever else they decided. Their familiar weight at her hips was scant comfort, but she'd take what she could get.

 _What a pathetic creature I've become- everything I own in one box, barely holding back tears, trying not to think about... him. Dammit._  

She dug her nails into her palms out of sheer frustration before it dawned on her that her hands weren't wrapped.

She tore back her sleeve to reveal her arm, bare save for the scars that marred the smooth skin.  Now she was _pissed_ \- someone had taken advantage of her vulnerable state and violated her privacy. As Lux re-wrapped her forearms, she steeled her heart. _Let's get this shit over with._

She proceeded to the lounge, a courser with a blood scent. With a self-assured strut and a hand on the hilt of her dagger, she entered the lounge like she owned the place.

She scanned the faces- all but one. She couldn't bear to see those eyes look at her with disgust, or worse, pity. Keith looked angry, but that wasn't unusual. Hunk and Allura seemed cautious, and Lance and Coran were just as cordial as they'd been an hour ago.

" _Lux!_ " Pidge flew out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Lux's waist. "I'm so glad you're okay. Allura said you might never wake up and we were all really worried."

Lux patted Pidge awkwardly on her back. "I see. I'm sorry to have troubled you all."

Pidge looked at her, confused. "Why are you being so cold?"

Lux looked away. "It's easier this way." She urged Pidge to take her seat. 

"All right, bring it on," she said.  Crossing her arms over her chest, she prepared for the onslaught of questions and reproach.

"How are you feeling?" Allura asked.

 _Not the first question I was expecting._ "I'm well enough, all things considered."

"Won't you sit down?"

Lux shook her head. "I prefer to stand, thanks."

"Enough of the crap. What was that, Lux? We all saw it," Keith stared her down.

She smirked, glad that someone had the guts to pull that trigger. "My soul," she said.

"Scientifically speaking, there's no proof we have souls," Pidge said.

"That may well be, but I can assure you that we do. It's the same thing that allows me to heal wounds, if you remember back to that conversation."

"Ok, but it was coming out of your _face_ ," Hunk said.

"Yes, it was. It does that if I don't keep it in check."

"You lied- you told me you were human! What the hell are you?" Keith was visibly shaken.

"Keith, that's enough!" Shiro barked.

"No, it's all right," Lux said. "I didn't lie. I told you the exact truth- that I was born on Earth, to human parents. I can even prove it."  She pulled a packet of papers from inside her cloak, selected one, and handed it to Coran, who glanced at it before passing it down to Keith.

"A birth certificate?" Keith asked.

" _My_ birth certificate."

Keith read out, "mother's maiden name: Maebh L. Brennan; father's name: Evangelos A. D. Antares; child's name: Indigo Lux Antares. Seattle, WA  October 29-"

"Ok, that's enough. They get the idea. And you just butchered my parents' names. It's mayv and eh-vAA-ng-ell-aws."

"Sorry. What kind of names are those, anyway? Wait, your name is _Indigo_?"

"Mam was Irish and Dad was Greek. They couldn't agree on a Greek name or an Irish one, so they settled on something different. They used to call me Indi."

"Why did you tell us it was Lux?"

"Because I started using my middle name after my parents..." She looked away, blinking rapidly.

"Sorry," he said again. "Still... that doesn't tell us what _you_ are."

"Keith, if her parents are... er, were human, that means she's human. That's how that works," Hunk said.

Lux shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "No, Hunk. He's right. I'm not, strictly speaking, human. I'm different." She heard Shiro's sharp gasp a second before the others reacted.

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked. She finally looked at him directly, and her heart lurched in her chest.

"I'm what's known as an Aasimar. In a nutshell, that means I have an ancestor somewhere in the distant past that was of Celestial blood, and that I was blessed with a radiant soul. Biologically, I'm essentially human, but my soul is what makes me different."

"Why are you an Aasimar and not your parents... or whichever parent you inherited the blood from?" Pidge asked.

"It can skip several generations, and then a child will be born with a radiant soul, and there ya go." Lux tapped her chest. "As you've seen, I can use the divine power in my soul to heal... or to defend myself and others."

"Divine power? So, you're like an angel?" Lance asked.

"Not even close," she laughed. "Although, I _may_ be descended from one- it's nearly impossible to trace Celestial bloodlines. Angels are unbelievably powerful, like hurricanes. I'm a gentle spring breeze in comparison. Well, maybe more like a brisk autumn squall. Still, you get the idea."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allura asked gently.

"It's a long ingrained habit- we Aasimar are hunted. Just as angels and Celestials exist, so do fiends and Infernals." She paused, looking down. "They're what killed my parents."

"I'm so sorry," Allura murmured.

"It was the summer after my freshman year of high school. I was 15 and just wanted to do gymnastics and hang out with my friends and giggle about cute boys. And girls," she added, as an afterthought.

"Wait, you're bi-" Lance said.

"Shut up, Lance, let her talk," Keith interrupted.

"I was just pointing out that she just admitted she likes g-"

"Knock it off, you two!" Shiro said.

Lux couldn't help but to smile at the familiar exchange. "I'd always known I was different somehow. I'd have dreams of angels, and of flying, but they're dreams, you know? Everyone dreams. And then I thought I was losing my mind because one of the angels started talking to me - that's how I met Shai."

"Who's shy?" Hunk asked.

"My mentor."

"Why is she shy? Isn't she an angel? Do angels get shy?"

"Oh... no. Not s-h-y, it's S-h-a-i. It's short for her Celestial name, which most people can't pronounce. I can, but I can also speak Celestial."

"There's a whole language?" Pidge asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Of course. How else would they communicate with each other? Body language? They're not animals."

"How did you learn it?"

"I didn't. I just... know it. Anyway, like I said, I'd always known that I was different, but other than weird dreams, nothing ever happened until that summer. I was set to leave for gymnastics camp later that week when I severely twisted my ankle while out with my friends. I cried the whole way home, and just kept wishing there was a way to fix it. I felt... something, welling up in me, and my hands started glowing."

"Didn't that freak you out?" Hunk asked. 

"Scared the shit out of me, truth be told. I guess it was instinct that made me touch my ankle, because the next thing I knew, the energy was rushing into it and it felt as good as new. I was excited and scared and relieved that I'd get to go to camp. I didn't tell my parents, of course. In hindsight, I wish I had."

"What happened next?" Keith asked.

"Two days later, a couple of men came to the door. I say men, but they... weren't. I could feel these waves coming off of them; it made me sick to my stomach. Mam spoke with them at the door, but Dad told me to be quiet and come with him. He grabbed the bag I had packed for camp and shoved it, and then me, out the window. He said to run, not look back, and not wait for him or Mam. He said they'd come get me when it was safe." She paused, tears pooling in her eyes. 

"I ran, as far and as fast as I could. Then I waited, and waited, and waited. They never came for me. I never saw them again. All because I was too selfish to miss gymnastics camp over a sprained ankle."  Her tears were falling steadily now, and she didn't try to fight them.

_I've never told anyone the whole story before, and now I'm telling a whole room full of people who are probably going to send me packing when I'm done._

A pair of arms encircled her and she started to back away, but they pulled her in closer. She looked up, utterly shocked to see Keith was the one embracing her.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for getting mad. Us orphans gotta stick together, remember?" She tried to stifle a sob, but he squeezed her tighter and she gave vent to her sorrows as she'd done some days before with his foster brother.

After a moment, Pidge joined them, Hunk and Lance not far behind. Shiro's broad chest pressed lightly against her back and she allowed herself a moment of respite, relaxing just a fraction to lean into him. He held his arms wide as Allura and Coran joined in the massive group hug, then placed a discreet kiss on the top of Lux's head.

Shiro locked eyes with Keith over Lux's shoulder, the older Paladin mouthing a silent 'thank you'. Keith gave a subtle nod of acknowledgment.

Lux was blindsided by the response. She had anticipated everyone being angry, or worse, viewing her as a threat. This outpouring of caring and support overwhelmed her, making her blurt out the first thing she thought of. "Does this mean you guys don't hate me?" They responded with a disjointed chorus of "what?" and "of course not."

"Lux, I told you, were were _all_ really worried about you. When Allura said it may have been too late to save you, none of us knew what to do. We all spent time sitting in front of that pod, just hoping you'd wake up," Pidge said.

"At one point, I thought I was going to have to drag Shiro out by force, just so he'd get some rest," Keith added. 

"I take my responsibilities seriously, Keith." Shiro flushed slightly. "It was bad enough that Lux was hurt on my watch, and then she almost... I didn't feel right leaving her there alone."

Lux couldn't handle the sad look in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Shiro. I should've been watching my surroundings as much as my patients. Plus, I'm the one who overextended myself so severely. I'm honestly surprised I made it back down to Keith and Lance before I collapsed. How did I get back here, anyway?"

Lance jabbed his thumb into his chest. "I carried you and Keith flew us back in Red; she's fastest, and we didn't want to waste any time."

"It's a good thing you didn't- Lux didn't have any time to spare," Allura said. "A few doboshes more may have been too late."

"Good teamwork, guys." Lux pulled the Red and Blue Paladins into a three-way hug, lightly kissing each teen's cheek. "My heroes."  Lance blushed furiously, but Keith just looked surprised.

"Excellent teamwork, quick thinking and decision making," Shiro said. "You two saved her life." Lance's blush intensified, and even Keith looked a little bashful under his mentor's praise.

"So... does this mean I can... stay? I understand if... if you'd prefer I didn't." Lux asked, her voice wavering. She shut her eyes tight and braced herself for disappointment.

"We fly around deep space in a castle that belongs to an alien princess, fight a different alien race in lion ships that combine to form a giant robot, use magic weapons and an alien tech arm (no offense, Shiro), and you think an angel-girl with glowing eyes is going to be a deal breaker?" Lance asked. Hunk and Keith nodded their agreement, and the Alteans smiled kindly.

"Pidge?" Lux asked timidly. "I'm sorry for being so cold earlier. When I said it was easier, it's because I thought I'd be asked to leave. I didn't want to have a tearful reunion just to say goodbye right away."

"I kinda figured that part out. I don't want you to go either."

"Pidge could find out you were secretly like, a platypus, and she'd still love you," Keith teased. Lux and Pidge exchanged a glance and giggled.

"I don't understand why, but I'm grateful," Lux said.

"Because you're one of us," Shiro said. "I told you before- we all knew it, even before Black confirmed it for me. You belong here. This is your home now, if you still want it."

Lux's smile literally glowed, a gentle incandescence enveloping her from head to toe. "More than anything, yes."

"Uh, Lux, you're kinda glowing again," Hunk said.

"I know. Apparently, it's hard to contain when I'm this happy."

"You didn't know that before?" Shiro asked.

"I'd never been this happy before." She smiled up at him, and he felt warm all over, as if her light were embracing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested in hearing a beautiful song that helped inspire part of Lux's background, I will link it here.
> 
> https://youtu.be/rNhToEXdDCQ


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux explains more about her powers, and life after her parents were gone. Shiro tucks her in for her nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting a bit steamy toward the end. ❤

"What happened after your parents... when they didn't... you know?" Lance asked.

Lux looked up from her spot on the sofa, wedged between Shiro and Pidge. "After they died? It's okay, you can say it.  I've more or less been on my own since then. Obviously, I couldn't go back to my old life. Shai helped me hide and move around a lot, and made sure I learned basic self defense. When I got a little older, she gifted me my knives and a crash course in using them. The rest I picked up in bars or clubs, or the alleys outside, usually roughing up douchebags who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. They never expect the pretty girl to kick their asses."  She smirked and caressed the hilt of her knife. "Like the time I was hired as a, um... dancer, but wound up working as a bouncer instead."

"Wait, like... an _exotic_ dancer? You were a strip-"

" _Laaance"_ Shiro scolded.

Lux chuckled. "It's ok, Shiro. It's honest work, despite what people think. I'm not ashamed. Although I was only a dancer for about half an hour. There was a skeevy guy running his mouth the whole time I was auditioning, and then he actually _touched_ the woman after me. I took exception to it."

"What did you do?" Keith asked.

"I sorta broke his wrist. I expected to lose the job I'd just gotten, but the owner offered me a security position instead. I loved it, and the dancers were generous with their tips. It was a good gig, until I had to pick up and leave again. Once my cover got blown, moving on was inevitable." She shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Your cover?"  Allura asked.

"As a human," Lux said. "Once I was forced to use my powers, or somebody clocked me as an Aasimar, I'd have to leave. It wasn't always easy to stay a step ahead of the Infernals. Celestial powers are like a beacon to them."

"What about the, um... light up face stuff?" Hunk asked.

"What about it?"

"Does that draw them, too? Are we in some sort of danger?"

"I wouldn't think so, out here. Celestials can move among the stars, for obvious reasons, but Infernals are confined to the lower planes.  It's actually oddly freeing. It'll be the first time in years that I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder."

"I told you you'd be safe here," Shiro murmured.

She smiled. "You did."

"Ok, so now will you explain how it works?" Pidge asked.

"How what works?"

"Your powers. You said it was your soul, but... how does it work? Is it dangerous? Can you control it?"

"I can only explain it for my 'type' of Aasimar. The others have different manifestations of their powers. For instance, one type is known as the Protectors, and they're the stereotypical noble holy warriors that shield the defenseless. They're quite impressive, but that's not me. My type are known as the Scourge- more like a pissed off holy avenger who will hunt your evil ass down and smite you." She clenched her hand, eyes fierce.

"Yeah, that sounds like you," Hunk said. The others nodded their agreement.

"Anyway, back to your questions. The way it works for a Scourge is that our souls burn intensely bright, and hot, but if we don't keep them in control they can and _will_ consume us. That's why we have masks. Some wear theirs at all times, except for battle, to help them block out worldly distractions. Others do that because they consider the masks our true faces. I tend to try to blend in as much as possible, so I use my mask to conceal my powers whenever possible, as you've all seen. It's only dangerous to those whom I target and, theoretically, myself. Thanks to years of practice, I do have a high degree of control over it. However, it will also emerge as an automatic defense mechanism- sort of an enhanced fight-or-flight instinct."

"I was right!" Pidge crowed. "I told Shiro the night you arrived that you didn't attack me, and that it was a self-defense mechanism. I was right."

Lux nodded at the young Paladin. "That's exactly what that was. I'll never forget the first time it ever happened- one of those back alley fights I mentioned. I'd been minding my own business, having a drink, when some frat boy and a few of his buddies approached me. He didn't take my polite hints, so I had to be more direct in telling him I wasn't interested. Apparently, that embarrassed him in front of his friends, because he waited for me outside. He dragged me into the alley, where his buddies were waiting. Now, I'm stronger than an average human, but it was four jacked frat boys against 17 year old me." She drew a shuddering breath before continuing.

"I started panicking, and next thing I knew, I had this heat and light just... _streaming out of my face._ I felt stronger and faster, but some of that was probably adrenaline. I managed to fight them off and get away. I sat in an abandoned building, shaking and crying while I waited for the light to stop. Eventually, I calmed myself enough to fumble my way through the process of containing it. Shai started training me to use it that night, and I woke up in the morning to find my mask and cloak waiting for me. I've worn them ever since."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in a bar at 17?"

"I had a fake ID, and I used it. Listen- I did a lot of shit to survive over the last 7 years, and sometimes that meant dulling the pain. I'm not proud of it, but I'm not ashamed of it, either. I did what was necessary, and the only people I ever hurt were those that hurt others... and sometimes, myself. Never innocents." She paused, sighing deeply. "I know you guys all know better than to do what I did. You've all got people who care about you and bright futures and a lot of things that I didn't have at that point. Please don't fuck it up by being like me."

"What if we become better people by being like you?" Hunk asked. "You're brave and resourceful, and you care an awful lot about people. That's a lot to live up to."

"Dammit, Hunk."  _This boy is just too sweet for words._

"What?"

"Are you trying to make me cry again? Because that's how you make me cry again."

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, you said 7 years, right? So that would make you..." Lance said.

"I'm 22. Haven't I mentioned that before?"

"Nope. And Lance owes me $20," Keith smirked.

Shiro's eyebrow shot up. "What for?"

"We were all estimating Lux's age, and it turned into a bet between these two. You know how they are." Pidge rolled her eyes. "Lance swore she was no older than 19, but Keith said he thought she was in her early 20s. Obviously, he was right."

"Why were you so interested in her age?" Shiro asked.

"Because Lance said you were 'way too old'... er, I mean, a lot older than Lux, and the rest of us thought he was wrong." Hunk said, grinning sheepishly.

Shiro cleared his throat. "Oh. Well, seems there's only 3 years between us." _Thank goodness._

Lux tried and failed to stifle her third yawn in as many minutes. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't think I'd be tired after being unconscious for the last 3 days, but I'm exhausted."

"It's actually quite common," Coran said. "The cryo-pods accelerate healing, but that can have a fatiguing effect on the body overall. Some energy is restored, but it isn't always enough to outpace the fatigue."

"Which is why it was so risky in your case," Allura added. "We had to carefully monitor things to make sure we were doing more help than harm."

Lux blushed. "I'm so sorry to have been such a pain in the ass, and to have worried everyone so much."

"You really needn't apologize. We're just relieved that you're still with us."

"I do have a question, though," Lux said. "I need to know who removed my arm wraps, and why."

"I did," Allura said. "I removed any restrictive articles before placing you in the pod. The process is much more efficient that way."

Lux searched the princess' eyes, looking for any indication of pity or scorn, but found nothing but warmth.

"Let me walk you back to your room," Shiro offered.

"Thank you. I just need a moment to speak to Allura and then I'll be ready." Lux said.

"Of course. I'll wait for you in the hall." He raised his voice. "All right, everyone. Let's clear out of here. Lux needs some rest and we've got other things we can attend to."

"Princess? Could I have a moment?"

"Of course, Lux. What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to know if anyone else was there when you took my wraps off. Did anyone else see my arms?"

"I was the only one present. Lance and Keith wanted to stay, but I assured them I had things in hand, and they were needed on Uzama." Her face grew concerned. "Is this regarding the scars you bear?"

Lux nodded. "I'm not ready to talk about those just yet, so if we could please just keep this between us, I'd appreciate it."

"I will respect your wishes, but if you would like to talk to anyone, you're welcome to come to me."

"Thank you, Allura."

She smiled and briefly embraced Lux, then shooed her out the door where Shiro was waiting.

"Thank you for waiting." Lux fought back another yawn, her energy rapidly fading.

"Told you I would. You look exhausted; let's get you back to your room."

 

* * *

 

 Jet was enthusiastic about greeting her owner, rubbing on her legs and purring loudly.

"Jetty! I'm so sorry baby girl." Lux crooned, leaning down to scratch under her chin.

"She was pretty confused while you were sleeping, but Lance and Pidge kept her company," Shiro said.

"Yeah, he told me. I'm glad." She moved around the room, hanging up her cloak and kicking off her boots.

"You should probably take it easy for a few days, okay? Don't worry about training or any of that."

"I'm too drained to even argue about it."

He chuckled. "That's a first."

Lux shot him a mock glare. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"No, not really. You're just stubborn."

"Hey, I'm not the only one."

"Who, me? How do you figure?"

"Keith was ready to drag you out of the infirmary by force so you'd rest."

A rosy blush crept across his cheeks and nose. "Oh. Like I said, I felt responsible. I'm the leader of this team, and you were hurt."

"Was that the only reason?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Honestly, no, it wasn't. I-I was scared."

"Why?"

"When Allura said you might never wake up, I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless, seeing you there, fighting for your life. I wanted so badly to hold you, to keep you safe." His blush intensified. "I, uh, hope that doesn't sound creepy. I realize we haven't had a chance to talk about what happened... before."

"Not at all- I think it's sweet. I'm so sorry that I made you worry like that." She took a tentative step toward him, just as Jet decided to wind herself through her mistress' legs. Lux pitched forward, arms flailing.

Suddenly, she was in Shiro's arms, cradled against him as he steadied her. His heart was pounding, and she was certain hers was just as frantic. His familiar scent washed over her and her knees nearly gave out, forcing her to clutch his arm for support. _Goddamn, it's not going to help much if his arms make me swoon, too._

"It's all right; I've got you." He breathed the words into her ear, sending sparks along her nerves. She pulled back enough to look in his eyes, and the longing she saw there took her breath away. He leaned in as her eyes fell shut, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Lux sighed and melted against him, allowing him to deepen the kiss further. His metal hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair as he nipped at her bottom lip, immediately soothing it with a flick of his tongue. She shuddered, heat pooling between her legs. Her head was swimming with sensation- his smell, his touch, his taste. She thought she might float away- Shiro was simultaneously lifting her higher and keeping her anchored. 

Seeking to give him the same kind of sensory experience, Lux trailed her fingers up the line of his neck, tracing the shell of his ear, and swirling designs in his undercut. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer still. The evidence of his arousal pressed against her, making her own desire impossible to ignore.

"Shiro," she gasped. "Maybe we should..."

"Yeah, I know." He gave her another quick kiss before scooping her into his arms, carrying her across the room to her bed.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Relax. I'm just putting you to bed, like I said I was going to." He set her on the bed and pulled the blanket back so she could slip underneath. She blinked, surprised, but got comfortable and allowed him to cover her up. He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. "I think we should have that talk before we go any further. I like you, and I want to make sure we're on the same page about this, okay?"

She nodded her agreement, then shyly added, "I like you, too."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Lux."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include my first (published) attempt at smut. Wish me luck.


	13. *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, angst, and fluff, all in one chapter!
> 
> Shiro and Lux continue to navigate their budding relationship. She helps him cope with a nightmare.
> 
> *Shiro gets a bit (unintentionally) violent during the course of his nightmare, so please be careful if that's a sensitive issue for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's masturbation smut in the first several paragraphs, so- if that's not your jam, feel free to skip down. 
> 
> Obviously, NSFW. ;)
> 
> This is my first time publishing smut, so feedback is welcome, but please be gentle.

"Dammit," Shiro groaned in frustration. Lux's touch had been intoxicating, and left him wanting more. Rather than fading, his arousal had only grown more acute as he replayed the scene in his mind. He recalled the way her supple body pressed against his, her hair a tumbled mass between his fingers as his tongue explored her mouth. Her kisses were tinged with coffee and cinnamon, and just as fierce as she was. He'd never had a woman challenge him the way Lux did, and he could only imagine how that would play out in bed. His cock throbbed at the mere thought and he inhaled sharply. _So much for sleep._

Shiro gave in to his body's urges, palming his straining erection through the thin cotton of his underpants before slipping them off. He bit back a moan as he began stroking himself, envisioning Lux's warm hand instead of the unyielding metal of his Galran prosthesis. His head tipped back as he let his imagination take over.

_Lux's lips were soft and wet as they wrapped around the head of his cock. She flicked her tongue as she worked her mouth down his length, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked. She glanced up at him through her dark lashes, eyes hazy with lust. She licked and kissed her way back to the tip, giving it one more swirl of her tongue before moving up to straddle his hips. Her hand reached down to rub him against her entrance, gathering her wetness and driving both of them to a frenzy. She steadied his cock as she sank down onto it, moaning softly as she adjusted to the stretch.  Lux undulated her hips slowly at first, speeding up as the coils of pleasure wound tighter and tighter in her belly. She leaned forward to kiss him, letting him take the lead. Shiro gripped her hips, pulling her down as he rutted up into her._

_Lux sat back, her hands caressing her skin, cupping her breasts. She gently pinched her nipples as she rode him, coaxing her orgasm closer. Shiro used the thumb of his human hand to rub soft circles on her clit. Her hips jerked erratically and she whimpered as the tension in her abdomen unwound. "Oh fuck, yes, Shiro, oh my god, don't stop, oh fuck, Shiro!"  
_

Shiro grunted her name as his release hit, spurting hot seed over his stomach and chest. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath before reaching for a towel and cleaning himself up. He retrieved his underwear and put them back on before sliding under the covers, finally relaxed enough to sleep.

_If that was this intense, the real thing is going to be incredible... when the time is right._

 

* * *

 

 _This is really uncomfortable._ Lux laughed, climbing out of bed to finish the process of dressing for sleep. She appreciated the gesture of Shiro tucking her into bed, but she was still wearing her pants, not to mention her bra. She stripped down, unclasping her bra and tossing it in a chair. The slightly cool air of her room caused her nipples to stiffen. Lux quickly cupped them for warmth, but found herself wondering what Shiro's touch would be like instead of her own.  _His hands must feel so different- one metal, one_   _flesh._ She settled back down on her bed, mind and heart racing.

Lux teased her nipples with her thumbs, trying to imagine what the contrast of cool metal and heated flesh would feel like. The thought of Shiro taking one of her dusky pink buds into his hot mouth drew a wanton gasp from her lips. She pinched them lightly, wishing it were Shiro's teeth grazing her. Trailing a hand down her torso, she slipped it into her panties. She pressed two fingers against her entrance, slicking them with her juices before drawing them up to her clit. She rubbed in lazy circles, her breath hitching in her throat. 

"Sh-Shiro," she moaned softly, imagining his insistent hands and eager mouth exploring her body as she increased pace and pressure. She dissolved into pleasure, biting her lip hard to avoid crying Shiro's name out loud. _Damn, now I **really** need some sleep.  _

She stretched languidly, pulling the covers over her and snuggling into her pillow. "G'night, Jet," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

Violent, rending pain roused Lux from sleep- her right arm felt as if it were being torn off. It was a moment before she realized that the distress she felt was not her own. She jumped up in a panic, throwing on a shirt as she ran out of her room. Standing half-dressed and frantic in the hall, she tried to discern the source of the torment. It didn't take long to sense the horrific waves of suffering emanating from Shiro's room.

Her quick scan of the dark room revealed no movement save for Shiro, tossing and turning in bed. A sickening aura of sanguine agony stood out in sharp contrast from the muted shadows blanketing everything else she could see. As Lux approached the bed, Shiro cried out in terror.

"Shiro? Shiro, it's me. It's Lux." She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him from his nightmare. He jolted upright with a strangled cry, his Galra hand flaring with purple light.

"Get back! Leave me alone!" He aimed a blow at her abdomen, moving too fast for her to dodge. She exhaled sharply as she doubled over, hand pressed to her navel.

"SHIRO! Wake up!" She relaxed the restraints on her soul, allowing it to blaze forth. When he swung at her face, she was ready, catching his glowing hand in her own.

"Wha... Lux? What are you... oh my god, did I hurt you?" His face twisted in concern.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Shiro. I'm more concerned with how you're doing." She ran her thumb over the back of the hand she was holding.

He stared, disoriented, at the way their hands shone- his bright purple, hers a soft white glow. "Why are you... your soul..." he trailed off, not sure how to ask his question.

"Why am I lit up like a Christmas tree?" She chuckled. "Just as a precaution. I can suppress it again if you want."

"No, please don't. It's better than the darkness."

"I don't mind being a nightlight, but if you'd prefer, I can turn a light on."

"I like this, if you don't mind. It's... comforting."

She smiled. "I'm glad. How are you feeling?"

He pulled his hand away, deactivating the weapon function and running it through his hair with a ragged breath. "I was having a nightmare."

"I know. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, eyes wild. "No, anything but that."

"Okay, you don't have to. What can I do to help? Do you want some water, or a cool washcloth or something?"

"Will you sit with me? I think just being near you will help."

Lux blushed, flustered by his request. "Of course. Where... oh, here, how about this? Scoot forward a bit." She slipped behind him, sitting cross-legged and helping him recline against her. He pillowed his head on her breasts and drew her arms down to rest on his chest. "Comfy?" she asked.

He exhaled slowly, relaxing against her. "Mhmm. Thank you for this. How did you know I was... distressed? Was I loud? Did I wake anyone else up?"

 _How do I tell him without making it worse?_ "You were in pain. I felt it, and I had to help. I hope you don't mind me coming in without asking; I was worried."

"No, I'm glad you did. Just surprised you were stumbling around my room in the dark," he laughed.

"I wasn't stumbling. I didn't want to wake you by turning the light on, but that wound up being a moot point anyway. I hope I didn't make your nightmare worse by shaking you."

"I appreciate you waking me up- who knows how long it might have gone on otherwise. I... tried to hit you, didn't I? I'm sorry. Obviously I didn't know it was you."

"I understand, Shiro. Remember what happened with Pidge the night I arrived? It's okay."

She ran her fingers through his white forelock, smoothing his hair back and lightly massaging his scalp.

He sighed, contented. "You're the best."

"Nah, I just know what it's like."

Lux gasped, her vision suddenly blurry.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" he asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"I'll be fine. I just... I guess I haven't recovered as much of my strength as I thought. I'm tiring more quickly than usual, and I need to dampen my soul again so it doesn't get out of my control. Are you okay with that, or should I turn on a light now?"

"Will you... stay with me?"

"For as long as you need me to," she said softly.

"Then I'll be all right."

She focused on her breathing, her heartbeat, turning inward to contain the radiance that threatened to consume her. The light faded from her eyes and hands, leaving the two of them alone in the dark.

"How are you doing?" she asked, stroking his hair again.

"I'm feeling much better. How about you?"

She yawned. "As you can probably tell, I'm still pretty sleepy."

He pulled back the blanket and patted the bed next to him. "Well, here. Let's get some sleep."

She shifted from behind Shiro to settle next to him. She couldn't resist sneaking a peek at his bare, well muscled torso and then she saw what he was wearing and grinned. "Boxer briefs, huh? Very nice."

"Wait, how did you... it's almost pitch black in here. You can see in the dark?"

"That's why I didn't need to turn the light on. I think it has to do with "inner radiance" or something. Dark is like low light, low light is like normal lighting. I can't see colors, though; only shades of gray."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

She snorted. "Plenty of things."

"Like what?"

"I suck at dealing with people. I get impatient, or flustered, or pissed off, and I just blow up. I don't know how you keep your cool all the time. I could never be the leader you are."

"I bet you'd surprise yourself if the need arose."

"If I'm needed to lead, we're all fucked anyway." She laughed bitterly. "Pidge is 15 and would be a better leader than I would; she's more well adjusted. That's saying something, given the fact that she's a fighter pilot in an intergalactic war looking for her missing family. Think about that."

"I think you're selling yourself short."

"See? You're good at inspirational stuff too. It's okay, Shiro. I know where my strengths lie, and interacting with people just isn't one of them. I heal, I serve, I save." She paused, then whispered, "I give."

"Sometimes a little too much," Shiro said. "You wear yourself out taking care of others, but don't take care of yourself. Like on Uzama, when you refused to heal yourself, then nearly killed yourself healing all of them."

His words were like a verbal slap, but not entirely untrue. "I can't argue about pushing myself way too hard with the Uzamans. You're right. I was scared and heartbroken because I was sure that I'd just lost the closest thing I had to a home and a family since my parents died, and I didn't bother pacing myself."

"That's why you did it? Pidge and I were speculating, but neither of us would've guessed. You poor thing."

"Don't do that. I don't need your pity," she snapped.

"It's not pity, Lux. I care about you, and it kills me to think of you hurting like that."

"Oh. I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You've been on your own for quite a while now, and you've forgotten what it's like to have people care about you. I'm going to do my best to help you remember."

He heard her sniffle, and the next thing he knew, her lips were on his. He cupped her jaw, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. It took all his willpower not to pull her against him and kiss her deeply. She moved away a moment later, lying next to him under the blanket. He tentatively slipped an arm around her, and she snuggled closer, resting her hand on his chest.

"Good night, Shiro," Lux murmured.

He kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Lux."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Darkvision" is an ability that some species are capable of in D&D, and Aasimar are one of them. It's pretty much just like Lux describes it in the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's confession time! This chapter is a lot of fluff, a bit of hurt/comfort, and a sprinkle of kissyface. 
> 
> Shiro and Lux discuss their feelings, their past relationships, and decide on the future of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some PTSD symptoms and coping in this chapter, like implied flashbacks and mild dissociation. Please be careful if that can be difficult for you.

***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep***

The shrill droning of Shiro's alarm clock refused to be ignored, no matter how pointedly Lux tried. Groaning, she poked Shiro in the side, prompting him to silence the accursed machine. He stretched up to the shelf above their heads and shut it off. Rolling on his side, he reached out for Lux, his fingertips grazing her hip. When she didn't pull away, he let the weight of his hand settle there. She cracked open one sterling eye and blinked drowsily at him. He noted a small scar at the corner of her eye, wondering how he'd missed it before.

"Good morning," he said, voice gravelly from sleep.

"Mornin'," she mumbled.

"Sleep well?"

"Mhmm. You?"

"Much better than I usually do after a nightmare. Thank you."

"I'm happy I could help _you_ for a change."

"What do you mean?"

"How many times have you done something for me? Held me while I cried, took me out stargazing, sat vigil in front of my cryo-pod? For once, I get to help you."

"I wasn't keeping score. I did those things because I care about you."

"And I care about you."

His eyes opened wider. "You... do?"

"Of course I do. I guess I'm not very good at showing it."

"No, you're fine. I just... I thought I was reading too much into things. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"You aren't. I have no problem saying 'no' if I'm not interested, and ways of getting my point across if words don't work." She grinned at him, finally turning her face from the pillow. "Not that I'd be worried about that with you anyway."

"Thank you. I try hard to be a gentleman, although sometimes I'm too blunt for my own good," he chuckled, thinking about the dagger Lux had embedded in a training bot.

"Nobody's perfect. So, what was the alarm for?"

"I usually get up and get a workout in first thing."

"Oh. Uh, I guess I should let you get to that, then." She shifted her weight to get up, only hesitating when his grip on her hip tightened a fraction. She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt to skip a day. If you'd like to stay for a while, that is." His smile was tentative, almost bashful. "We still haven't had a chance to talk about everything that's happened over the past several days. Maybe we could do that now?"

"On one condition- bring me a cup of coffee."

* * *

 

Shiro returned with a tray containing coffee for Lux and breakfast for both of them. "I think I got the coffee right; a spoon and a half of sugar and two of the creamer packets?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it. How did you know?" She sat up, eager for her morning brew.

"I have a pretty good memory. Here you go." He set the tray up over her lap, grabbing his plate as he settled at the foot of the bed.

She poked at the contents of the plate, her laugh blooming like a daisy in the sun. "I never imagined my first breakfast in bed experience would feature food goo."

"Oh! I'm sorry... is this really the first time anyone's brought you breakfast in bed?"

"Shiro, it's great. It really _is_ the thought that counts, you know. Besides, the coffee is perfect." She took a drink, savoring the play of bitter, sweet, and creamy on her tongue. The sound she made bordered on obscene, causing her to giggle an apology.

He coughed, trying to ignore the stirring in his groin her moan had induced. "I..uh, I'm glad you are enjoying it."

Her eyes sparkled as she eyed him over the rim of her cup. "Oh, I'm enjoying myself immensely."

 

They finished their meal and Shiro took the tray, setting it aside before crawling back into bed next to Lux. He tried to still the shaking of his hand as he carded his fingers through his hair, stalling while he decided how to proceed. The air between them hung heavy with anticipation, both of them aware of the crackling tension and unsure what their next steps would be.

"So-" began Lux.

"Lux- oh, you go ahead," Shiro said.

She shook her head. "Please, I'm no good at this kind of thing."

"All right, I can do that. First of all, I want to make it clear that no matter what we decide, you are a valued and respected member of the team." _Was that too formal? Why is this so hard?_

"Thank you for that. It means a lot."

"As for more personal matters, I like you. A lot." His face flushed, but his voice was even and steady. "I care for you, and I think it goes without saying that I'm incredibly attracted to you."

Lux nodded slowly, mulling over the words that were threatening to spill from her mouth. "I already told you that I care for you, and I find you remarkably attractive."

"I need to ask you, though- does this bother you at all?" He gestured at his alien prosthesis, head hanging low. "Does it scare you? I would never hurt you on purpose, but I... I can't promise it wouldn't ever do something unexpected."

Lux moved to kneel in front of him, tipping his chin up to look into his eyes as hers began to shimmer from within. " _Does this scare you?_ " she asked, her voice briefly adopting an ethereal quality. "I wouldn't hurt you on purpose either, but if I lost control, it could happen." She reached for his right hand, her soft light warming the metal. "I know what it's like to have a part of you that makes you different- a part you didn't ask for. Should we let them stop us from finding happiness?"

She trembled as she lifted his hand, lying it tenderly over her heart. "Honestly Shiro, I'm terrified, but not of this. I trust you with my life." _I'm not scared of having it ripped out; I'm scared of having it broken._  

He pulled her close, bending to kiss her before she could extinguish the blazing light within her. Lux's eyes went wide, then shut as she felt him tug at her lip, seeking to deepen their kiss. Tentatively, she parted her lips, the gentle nimbus flowing to infuse and envelop him as he joined their mouths and melded their bodies together in a tight embrace. A moment later, he pulled back and whispered against her lips, "I know my life is safe in your hands, Lux."

"You idiot!" She smacked his chest, the radiance and impact leaving a dual sting in their wake. "Don't you realize that could've killed you?"

"That was sort of the point, to show you that I trust you and I'm not afraid of the things that make you who you are."

"And if I had lost control?" Her eyes blazed brighter, her frustration feeding the burning within her. "What if your body wasn't able to withstand it? Being near me is one thing, but you opened yourself to the light completely. I'm built to contain it, barely, but you're human. Ugh, I don't know why I'm yelling at you; I should've stopped the kiss myself."

She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, I suppose at least now I know that my soul won't incinerate someone reckless enough to kiss me while it's unfettered."

"I take it that was a new experience for both of us, then?"

"It's not like I go around bestowing luminous celestial kisses on everyone I meet, Shiro." Her incandescent eyes closed, only to open again with a silvery glare.

"The point stands- I know I can trust you." When her gaze softened, he continued, "I'd like to know what you meant before, though. Why are you terrified?"

She drew a breath, slow and deep, before answering. _How much do I tell him? I don't want to go into it right now, and with his nightmare last night, the last thing he needs is to hear about my trauma, too._ When a moment had passed and Lux's eyes grew unfocused, Shiro gently nudged her.

"Lux? If it's that bad, you don't have to tell me. I will listen if you want to talk about it, though."

Lux blinked, Shiro's features coming slowly into focus as she surfaced from her deeply buried memories. He sat nearby, waiting patiently as she found her words again, his fingers intertwined with hers. Tracing her palm lightly with his thumb, he said her name again, "Lux? I'm here with you."

Her head snapped up as if whatever trance she'd been under had broken when he spoke her name. "Shiro? I'm sorry. I was... lost in thought. In memories, really. You asked what I was so afraid of, and suddenly I was just... there. It was happening again, and I was just as powerless to stop it as I was the first time. Thank you, for pulling me back to myself."

He squeezed her hand, reassuring her that this was real and he wasn't going anywhere. "Do you want to talk about it? No pressure- you know I understand."

Her voice was the smallest he'd ever heard it when she finally answered. "N-no, please. I'm not ready for that. Not now."

"You don't have to. It's okay, just breathe. Just breathe." He brushed a stray strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear. _I know, Lux. We'll get through this together._

"I'm okay now, thanks." Her lips turned up in a faint smile. "Without the gory details, lets just say that my last serious relationship ended... disastrously. It was the closest I'd ever gotten to having a normal life after my parents- we were supposed to get married, but he ended it, rather... dramatically." _And tried to end me, too._

"I'm sorry to hear that. I... I was supposed to get married, too. Before all of this, back on Earth." He studied his hands, his expression inscrutable.

"I'm sorry. Do you think she's still waiting for you to come home? Am I getting in the way?" Her heart sank at the thought.

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. "No, _he_ ended things when I told him I was accepting the assignment for the Kerberos mission. You aren't in anyone's way."

"Oh! I'm sorry, and sorry to have assumed it was a woman."

"It's okay. Does... does that bother you? That I was with a man?" He chewed his lip, unable to meet her gaze.

"Were you happy? Did he treat you well?"

He raised his eyes to hers. "Yes, and yes."

"Then I'm glad. I've been with women before- does that bother you?" Her tone was teasing, but gentle.

"Not at all." 

"Fantastic. That's settled, then." 

She advanced on him, slinking on all fours like a cat, gently pushing him on his back to straddle his hips. She peppered kisses along his jawline, causing him to groan softly. Kissing his lips briefly, she drew back to playfully rub her nose against his. "I _like_ you, Takashi Shirogane, and rumor has it you like _me_. So what are we going to do about that?" She didn't miss his sharp intake of breath when she used his proper name, nor the way his pupils dilated, filing the information away for later use.

Shiro sat up, pulling her against him and whispering in her ear, his voice husky, "I want you, Indigo Lux Antares." _Two can play that game._ "I want your body, your mind, your soul. I want you to be mine." He nosed at her jaw, prompting her to tip her head back. He took the opportunity to trail wet kisses down her neck, gently sucking where it met her shoulder. She shivered, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him ever so slightly closer.

"T-Takashi..." she breathed. "I want you."

His mouth was hot against her collarbone, nipping and tasting her skin. "Do you?" At her frantic nod, he asked, "Are you mine, Lux?"

"Yes! Yes, Takashi, I'm yours."

His hands cupped her face, his lips tender but insistent against hers. "And I am yours." He laid her down on his bed, bending down to kiss the skin exposed between the ruffled band of her panties and the hem of her shirt. Every touch drew a sound or a squirm from Lux, much to Shiro's delight. He smoothed the shirt further up her abdomen, eager to taste more of her skin, when he saw the beginnings of a bruise just to the left of her navel. Her breath hissed as he traced the outline with his fingertips, the sensitive flesh reacting to the slightest pressure.

"Lux, what happened here? You just came out of the cryo-pod- you shouldn't have any injuries."

"It's not too bad. It'll be fine in a day or two."

"What. Happened?" His jaw was clenched as he bit the words out one at a time. "I did this, didn't I? Last night."

"It was an accident. You were having a nightmare and didn't know what you were doing. You were so scared and in so much pain, I just ran toward you without thinking."

"I hurt you. I hit you hard enough to leave a mark." His head hung in his hands, eyes shut tight.

"No, you didn't. You lashed out, in fear and pain, at whoever was hurting you in your nightmare. I've done it before, too. Hell, I did it to _Pidge_ the first night I was here. It's not your fault."  She kissed the top of his head, smoothing his hair and doing her best to reassure him. "I'm just glad I was there to help you, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

He looked at her belly again, tracing the bruise with a feather light touch. Lux didn't react this time, other than to offer a sad smile. "Okay. Please, will you at least heal yourself this time?"

"I can't," she said, shaking her head.

"Why are you so stubborn about it?" he asked, exasperated.

"No, Shiro, I think you misunderstood. I don't mean that I _won't,_ I mean that I literally _can't_."

Understanding dawned on his face, followed rapidly by confusion. "But your ankle- you've healed yourself before."

"That was the first and last time. I've never been able to do it again. Shai says I have some sort of mental block or something. I dunno. Anyway, it's just a bruise. It'll fade."

"Wait, so... back on Uzama, you weren't just being stubborn? You really couldn't stop to heal yourself?"

"Right. I'm sorry if it upset you. I should've been more specific."

"It's all right. Nothing you can do about it, obviously. At least now it's cleared up." He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry for ruining the mood."

"It's okay." She kissed him softly, brushing his forelock out of his eyes. "Big spoon or little spoon?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's have a cuddle. Do you wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

 _Another one of her dazzling smiles. It would be far too easy to fall in love with this woman._ "Big spoon," he said, lying down next to her, wrapping his arm carefully around her waist. She snuggled back into his chest, capturing one of his legs between hers and sighing with contentment.

"You make me so happy, Takashi. I hope it's okay if I call you that."

"It's fine. Keith tell you my full name?" She nodded in response. "I thought so. Actually, it's kinda hot hearing you say my first name. I hope you didn't mind me calling you Indigo?"

"No, it's okay every once in a while. It _is_ my name, after all. I should probably get used to it again. I still prefer Lux, though."

He hesitated, weighing his options, then decided to just go for it. "Can I call you my girlfriend?"

Lux pulled his arm tighter around her, kissing his knuckles and laughing. "That's my favorite of all."

Shiro nuzzled her neck, the scent of her hair surrounding him. "Mine, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally official! Maybe soon they'll get a chance to consummate their relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux isn't allowed to train with the team for three days, and she is B-O-R-E-D, which leaves her feeling irritable. Shenanigans ensue.

"Lux?" Shiro asked, fingers trailing along her side.

"Hmm?"

"As much as I am enjoying this..." He paused, kissing her shoulder. "I really should get up and get ready for the team training session."

She stretched, sore muscles protesting after days of inactivity. "I should probably get dressed, too."

"You're not training today, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I have to spend all day in bed, though. I'll find something to do." She recoiled with a startled yelp, pulling her feet off the chilly metal floor. "Fuck, your floor is freezing."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I don't notice it as much. Here, you can use these." He set a pair of stylized Black Lion slippers on the floor in front of her.

"These are seriously adorable," she said, worming her feet into the plush interior. "Mmm, and comfortable. Where did you get them?"

"We each have a pair, with pajamas and robes to match," he said, thinking of his own, untouched in his closet. "Lance wears them the most, I think. I hardly ever use mine."

"Good, because I'm not sure you're getting these back any time soon."

They lingered in the doorway of his room, his hands on her waist and hers curling in his hair, kissing each other as if they'd be apart for days instead of hours. A low whistle echoed down the hall and they turned to see the four younger Paladins, suited up and ready to train.

"Get a room, you two," Hunk said.

"Looks like they already did," Pidge snickered.

Shiro flushed. "It's not like that. We just slept together. No, I mean..."

Lux doubled over, clutching her sides and trying to stifle her laughter.

"You're not helping," Shiro hissed.

"I'm... hahaha... sorry... haha..." she said.

"You don't have to explain, Shiro. You two are adults," Keith said.

Lux managed to gasp out an explanation in between bursts of giggling. "Guys, really... haha... had a nightmare... hahaha... needed comfort... we... hahaha... fell asleep... haha..."

"That doesn't explain why Lux is half naked and you two are making out in the hallway!" Lance said.

"Not all of us have fancy Paladin pajamas to sleep in, you know." Lux said, finally regaining her composure.

"Don't mind him, Lux. He's just grumpy because he owes me $20 on top of what he owes Keith," Pidge said. She rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Do I even want to know why?" Shiro asked.

"He bet Pidge that the, uh, attraction was one-sided; that Lux wasn't interested in you," Keith said.

"Hey, that was a long time ago and I already said I was wrong, okay? Can we please just let it go?" Lance pleaded.

Shiro cleared his throat. "All right, Paladins, let's focus. It's time for our training session, so let's go." He kissed Lux's temple. "I'll see you later. Remember to take it easy today, okay? You're still recovering."

Lux resisted the urge to roll her eyes, giving her boyfriend a cheeky grin instead. "Yes, sir."

The look he shot her smoldered with restrained passion. She bit her lip and made a mental note to call him "sir" when they were alone.

* * *

 

Lux threw on a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt before twisting her hair into a sloppy bun. If Shiro wanted her to take it easy, she'd embrace the idea, at least for the day. She rooted around in the box of keepsakes she kept, fighting the urge to sit with her memories; she'd cried too much lately as it was. She located her desired items- a small grey bag and a spindle of twine. With those in hand, she went looking for Coran.

"Good afternoon, Coran," Lux said.

"Ah, Lux. Good to see you up and about. What can I help you with?" Coran asked.

"Am I that obvious? I need to make an effort to hang out with you when I'm _not_ asking for something."

"Oh, that's all right. However, if you're ever interested in having a drink and sharing some stories, I'd be glad to bring out the Nunvill."

"We'll have to do that some time. For the moment, I need something I can use to put holes in these." She poured out the contents of the bag, showing Coran the lustrous white stones the Uzaman people had gifted her. "I want to make something with them, but I need to be able to string them like beads."

Coran examined one of the stones, scratching at it and humming to himself. "They seem pretty delicate, so I think laser would be the best way to go. Try this." He held out what appeared to be a screwdriver, until he pressed a button and a bright blue beam shot out from the end. "Needs a little adjusting, just a tick. Ah, there, that should do it. Let's give it a go." He held one of the stones between his fingers and used the beam to cut a hole through the center.

"Coran, that's perfect! Thank you." Lux said. She collected the stones and the laser tool, got a few safety tips, and set off for the dining room to work at the table. By the time the Paladins came in for dinner, she had a strand of the stones, spaced with tiny knots like the pearls they resembled. All she needed was a clasp, and they'd be ready to wear as a reminder of the Uzaman people's gratitude and generosity.

Shiro squeezed her hand as he sat down next to her, after laying a plate in front of each of them. "How was your day? Did you find something relaxing to do?"

She held up the strand of stones in response. "I put this together, but it still needs a clasp. I'd also like to make some earrings with the ones I have left, but I haven't figured out how that's going to work yet."

"I could probably help you make something for it," Hunk said. "It's kinda what I do. I mean, not with jewelry, but with engines and ships and stuff, and it's all metal, right?"

"Thanks, Hunk. I'd really appreciate it." She smiled fondly at him. "No rush, though; it's not like I have any place to wear a strand of pearls. They don't exactly go with my gear."

"You know, I've been thinking about that," Shiro said. "We should get you suited up if you're going to be out in the field again."

"Not a chance," Lux said. "What I have is fine."

"It would be safer-" Shiro began, before Lux abruptly cut him off.

"I understand that, and I'm sorry, but I can't wear the Altean suits," she said.

"Why not?" Shiro asked, puzzled.

"Because I can't wear _white_." She spat the words, as if they were sour on her tongue. "I don't expect you to understand, but I need you to respect it, please."

"You're right- I don't understand it, and I don't like the idea," he said. "However, I will respect your wishes."

"It's not a wish, it's a right. One I haven't earned." She gathered her things and stood up to leave.

"The Uzaman stones are white," Lance pointed out.

Lux paused, her hand clenched at her side, the strand of pearl-like stones dangling from her fingers. "These, I _did_ earn." She stalked out of the room without another word.

"She nearly paid for those with her life." Shiro muttered, debating whether he should go after her.

"Is there some way to dye or paint the suits so Lux can wear one?" Pidge asked.

"I'm afraid not," Allura said. "The primary material resists colorants."

"She'll be all right, Shiro. We all know she's tougher than she looks," Keith said.

"Yes, but she can also be downright reckless when helping others. It's admirable, but it makes me worry," Shiro said. "I'm going to go talk to her. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Uh huh, sure. 'Talk'," Lance said. "Ow, what the quiznak was that for?" He rubbed his aching shin, where Keith had kicked him under the table.

"Lux? It's Shiro." He knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

Lux ignored him, turning over in bed and burrowing into her plush blanket. She knew she was being childish, but at that moment, she didn't particularly care. _Besides, I'll probably say something shitty that I don't mean. It's better to sleep it off and talk in the morning._ Jet curled up beside her mistress and purred them both to sleep.

* * *

 

Lux's mood hadn't improved appreciably by the time she woke, and facing another day of forced inactivity wasn't helping. She needed something to lift her spirits and keep her occupied, and that meant spending the day in the kitchen. She dug a framed picture out of the keepsake box, fed Jet, and went for her morning coffee.

In the kitchen, Lux set the frame up on the counter and began taking stock of ingredients. She was pleased to find they still had the things she required - flour, oil, butter, vinegar, honey, sugar, vanilla, walnuts, and cinnamon. There was no better comfort food than her _yiayia's_ baklava, and the painstaking process of making phyllo dough from scratch would occupy her hands and her mind in exactly the way she needed.

She mixed and kneaded the dough by hand, the same way _Yiayia_ always had, wrapping it and letting it rest before rolling it into dozens of paper thin rectangles. She ground the walnuts, mixing them with fragrant cinnamon and a pinch of salt. Next came melting the butter and greasing the bottom of the pan. Lux lost herself in the serene rhythm of building the pastry- two dough sheets, drizzle of butter, repeat twice, then spread the spiced walnut mixture, then more dough. It was a soothing, simple act.

With her _yiayia's_ picture watching over her, she could almost pretend to be back in her parents' kitchen, learning this recipe for the first time. Closing her eyes, she could nearly smell honeysuckle, vintage lipstick, and the anise of a rocks glass filled with ouzo; scents she associated with her paternal grandmother for the 12 short years they'd had together. "I miss you so much. Some part of me thinks you'd be proud of me, being an Aasimar and all. Still, I'm glad you weren't there when _they_ came. It's bad enough that I failed Mam and Dad- I'd never have recovered if I'd failed you, too." She kissed her fingers and pressed them to the picture. "Indi loves you, _Yiayia_."

Lux pulled the pan from the oven, the flaky golden squares almost as enticing as the rich cinnamon scent that filled the kitchen. She set it aside to cool slightly while she prepared the honey-sugar syrup to pour over it. She hummed softly to herself as the liquid bubbled, stirring and testing the consistency. When it was just right, she pulled it from the heat and added a bit of vanilla. The aroma mingled with the cinnamon and Lux was hit with another wave of nostalgia and comfort.

"What smells so good in here?" Keith asked, poking his head in the doorway.

"Hey, Keith. It's baklava, or will be when I'm finished with it," Lux said.

"Finished with what? Oh my god, what's that smell?" Hunk asked.

Lux grinned. "The answer to both questions is: baklava."

"You made it? Where did you get the phyllo dough?" Hunk asked, clearly puzzled.

"I made that, too. It's only a few ingredients."

"You made phyllo dough from scratch?" Hunk asked. "Nobody does that."

"My _yiayia_ did, and she taught me how. It just takes patience."

"Who's cooking, and what is that incredible smell?" Shiro asked. Pidge and Lance entered the kitchen behind him, also curious about the tantalizing aromas.

Giggling, Lux waved toward the pan. "For the third time now, I'm baking, and it's baklava. You showed up in time for the best part, too. Well, besides the tasting, of course. I'm just about to pour the syrup over it." She tilted the saucepan over the pastry, drizzling the golden syrup evenly. It flowed between the pieces and coated the tops, making them glisten.

"Awesome, let's eat!" Lance said. He reached for the pan, then jumped back when Lux tapped his hand.

"After dinner. It has to sit first, anyway." she said. "Now, shoo!"

The Paladins grumbled and filed out of the kitchen, except for Shiro, who lingered behind.

"Lux, can I have a minute?" he asked.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"About last night- I don't really know what to say. I want to apologize for upsetting you. However, I will not apologize for wanting you to be as safe as possible."

She nodded. "That's... fair. I don't mind telling you as a Celestial, albeit a _very_ minor one, that white is a sacred color for us. I haven't earned the right to wear it whenever I please. The Uzaman stones are different, as I earned those through my actions."

"That's perfectly understandable. I wish you had told me that last night, instead of leaving."

"I've mentioned before, I'm not the best communicator." She shook her head. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try harder. I need to keep working at it, especially if I'm going to be part of a team, and in a relationship. I'm sorry, Shiro."

"Thank you, Lux. That's all I could ask for."  His smile made her heart skip a beat. "Unless you'll let me sneak a taste of the baklava."

"I suppose I could do that... Takashi." She gazed up at him through her lashes. "Open up."

He opened his mouth as she lifted the dripping treat to his lips. His teeth sank into it, shattering the delicate pastry and coaxing an indelicate sound from his throat.

"Oh my god, that is amazing. Where did you learn how to make it?"

"My _yiayia_ taught me," she said, gesturing to the frame on the counter.

"I'm sorry, your what?"

"My grandmother. I told you my father was Greek. Well, technically he was American, but his parents were from Greece. His mother taught me how to cook."

Shiro turned toward the frame and half-bowed. "Thank you, _Yiayia_."

Lux gasped, then laughed, kissing Shiro on the cheek. "She would've loved that reaction."

"She taught you well- I bet she'd be proud," he said.

She pulled him down and kissed him soundly, brushing her fingers through his undercut.

"Hey, not in front of _Yiayia_!" he teased.

"Pssh... _Yiayia_ was a spitfire- she'd be cheering us on."

"Sounds like her granddaughter." He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux's aversion to wearing white is entirely my headcanon for story purposes, and doesn't appear anywhere in the DnD canon, as far as I know.
> 
> "Yiayia" is, obviously, the Greek word for grandmother. It can be spelled several ways, both hyphenated and not, but it's pronounced like ya-ya.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated with her involuntary idleness, Lux takes action. 
> 
> *NSFW* toward the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. I had planned it differently, but it just kind of presented me with an organic stopping point. If I'd kept going, it would've been very, very long or I would've had to break up the sexytimes at a much more awkward moment. I felt like it was better to have this to set up the next chapter, and let that one stand on its own. Please look forward to it. ❤

Lux knew it was going to be challenging to get Shiro to back down on his 3-day training moratorium, but after nearly a week of idleness, her muscles were in painful knots. She threw on her workout clothes, laughing to herself that a hot pink sports bra and black yoga pants were her battle gear for the day.

Of course, the battle would be a verbal one, convincing her boyfriend that she needed to move her aching body more than she needed the rest. The longer she thought about it, the further she leaned toward the adage 'it's easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission.'  She flipped a towel over her shoulder, grabbed her earbuds and water bottle, and went to find Coran.

"This is the last time I come looking for you just for a favor. Next time, it's nun- what did you call it?" she asked.

"Nunvill! I'll hold you to that." He gave her an enthusiastic grin. "For now, what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if there were any mats on board. Preferably an inch or two thick, fairly firm."

"I think there may be something like that in the training deck storage. What are you planning to do?"

"I need an intense workout, and I need those mats to make that happen. Is it okay if I drag a few out?"

"Of course. I'll show you where the storage area is."

Five minutes later, she and Coran were dragging a half dozen gray mats from a large closet on one side of the training deck. They were setting them up to one side of the large room when the Paladins arrived, ready for their daily training session.  Lux thanked Coran for his help, restating her promise about having that drink as soon as they had a chance. Shiro approached her as Coran made his exit.

"Lux, what are you doing? You're still supposed to be resting today."

"I've been resting for almost a week. I need to move."

He frowned. "You need to recover your strength before you train."

"I'm not going to be training," she said. "I'm going to be _exercising_. Please, Takashi, I need this. I'm so tight it almost hurts to walk."

The tips of his ears flushed scarlet.

"Oh my god, lewd! I meant my hamstrings." She chuckled, then leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Of course, if I can stretch and work out some of these knots, maybe later you can see if what you were thinking applies, too."

The blush crept across his cheeks and down his neck, disappearing into his suit. He cleared his throat before answering. "You know what your body needs. Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"I promise. Just simple stuff- stretching, splits, handstands, limbers, walkovers. Maybe a few round-offs if I'm feeling frisky."

"I only understood about half of that," he laughed. "I'm gonna go join the team now; have a good workout, babe."  Now look who's blushing _.  
_

Lux toed off the Black Lion slippers at the edge of the mats, hopping a few times to get a feel for the compression. These should work fine- just enough give to make skills more comfortable. She popped in her wireless earbuds and queued up her most soothing playlist as she began the arduous task of stretching her temperamental muscles.

 

Shiro made a valiant effort to keep his mind on the task at hand- sparring with Pidge and helping her identify and exploit weaknesses in her opponents. Unfortunately for him, and much to Pidge's delight, he found himself frequently distracted by Lux's efforts. She had gradually contorted her statuesque form into an array of poses while warming up, his head subconsciously mirroring the angle of her bends.

Each new feat of strength and flexibility made it harder to focus. Shiro had no idea how hot it could be to watch someone do handstands. Oh god, handstand _pushups_ now? He watched her complete five repetitions before carefully lowering her legs back to the mat and standing up. She went for her water bottle, prompting him to do the same. He removed the cap, but instead of drinking the icy water he doused his head with it, hoping it would calm the fire in his veins. 

"You okay, Shiro?" Pidge asked. She knew the answer, but couldn't resist teasing their leader. He was usually unflappable, nearing stoic, but Lux seemed to work a strange kind of magic on him that left him just a bit off balance. Pidge found it charming, and she was thrilled the two were finding happiness and comfort in one another. Watching him be so tactless about following nearly every movement Lux made was a hilarious bonus.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Where were we?" he asked. Dammit, Takashi, focus _._

 

Lux chose a more upbeat playlist for the rest of her workout, the driving beats and energetic rhythms making it feel more like play than work. In a way, she supposed it was.

Limbers next- handstand, hold, feet together, arch back, bend knees, feet apart on landing, hips forward, stand up, arms up.

The familiar patterns came back to her more readily than she anticipated they would. While she hadn't let herself fall entirely out of practice, it had been some time since she'd devoted a significant amount of time to core skills.

She'd never admit it to anyone else, but privately she knew that adrenaline and her enhanced strength were the only things that allowed her to pull off the handspring when she rescued Pidge. For the first time since her parents' death, Lux found herself genuinely enjoying gymnastics skills, rather than just using them for exercise.

The next song filled Lux with a heady mix of nostalgia and confidence, and she sang along as she moved on to walkovers and round offs. " _...tired of feeling never enough... no more darkness when you believe in yourself... you set my heart on fire... don't stop us now, the moment of truth, we were born to make history..._ " 

Immersed in the song and her workout, she didn't hear when Lance shouted, "Holy crow, she's doing the splits _upside down_!" She was similarly oblivious to the way Shiro turned to look and was immediately flipped and pinned by Pidge, who had been absorbing her lesson well, despite the distracted state her tutor was in. Hunk, Lance, and Keith all laughed and cheered for Pidge, causing enough ruckus to catch Lux's attention. Removing her earbuds, she crossed the room to see her boyfriend flat on his back with Pidge's bayard at his neck.

"I am never going to live this down," Shiro grumbled.

"Poor Takashi- now they know you're human." Lux smiled, extending her hand to help him up.

 

* * *

 

Lux paced restlessly around her bedroom, attempting to calm her nerves and marshal her courage. Jet lay on the bed, lazily swishing her tail and watching her mistress fidget. "Mrow," Jet offered.

"Easy for you to say," Lux said. She continued her pacing. He's obviously attracted to me, I know I want him, so why am I so anxious about this? Because sex changes things; it complicates them. She scoffed, pursing her lips.  _Feelings_ complicate things, and we've already had that talk. This should be easy in comparison.

"Fuck it," she said, chuckling at her unintentional pun. She pulled on a thin robe and stepped into Shiro's slippers. I really should give these back... eventually _._ She was halfway to the door when she turned back to rummage in her dresser drawer, slipping a few condoms in the pocket of her robe. She'd figure out long term birth control later, but those would do for now. Pregnancy was simply _not_ an option.

"Wish me luck, Jetty. Don't wait up."

Just get it over with, Lux _._ She took a deep breath and knocked on Shiro's door. She waited in the hall, wondering if he'd answer. Maybe he's already asleep, or tired, or in a bad mood, or... Her racing thoughts came to a screeching halt when he opened the door in boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

"Lux," he said with a smile on his face and in his tone. "Come to say goodnight?"

She shook her head, her voice failing her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, puzzled. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes."

He closed the door behind her. "Tell me what you need."

"You," she said, tugging him closer.

"You mean... what you said earlier... you were serious?" Hearing the quiver in his voice had a perversely calming effect on Lux.

"Yes, Takashi," she purred. "I want you." She pulled the tie on her robe, letting it fall open to reveal the lace-trimmed undergarments she wore underneath.

Her words sparked a fire in him- his muscular frame pressed her against his bedroom door, lips burning hot on hers. The contrast of heated flesh and cold metal was intoxicating as his hands slid beneath her camisole, resting just beneath her breasts. Shiro dropped his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking the tender skin. He ground their hips together, his burgeoning arousal drawing a moan from her kiss-swollen lips. He gave her neck a sharp nip, causing her to throw her head back in surprised pleasure. She smacked into the door with a dull thud.

"Are you all right?" he asked, cradling her head. She laughed and nodded, reassuring him she was fine. "That's good. Still, maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, please."  She let her robe fall to the floor, forming a puddle of fabric around her feet. His eyes raked over her, his breath hitching in his throat. He swept her into a threshold carry, crossing the room to his bed. Lying her head against his chest, Lux listened to the rapid thump of his heartbeat.

He set her on his bed, half propped up against the pillows. "Still wearing my slippers?" Shiro chuckled as he pulled them off, placing them on the floor. Reaching over her head, he dimmed the lights before joining her on the bed. He cupped her face, running his thumb lightly over her cheek.

"I feel like I got a little carried away there. It's hard not to when I've wanted this so much, and you look _incredible_ , but... I'm doing it again. The point is that I want this to be as special as you deserve- I want to take our time and enjoy each other and the experience. As long as that's what _you_ want."

"That's very much what I want," she murmured. "Kiss me, Takashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the song Lux sings is "History Maker" by Dean Fujioka, aka the theme for Yuri!!! on Ice. Lux *did* mention that she loves anime. :D
> 
> You can listen to it here, along with a beautiful AMV  
> https://youtu.be/zwvRtVq2dm4


	17. *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lux finally become lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a few days to write, because I had to stop and giggle and blush fairly frequently. I am very pleased with the finished result and hope those of you who've stuck with these adorable nerds for the three months (as of today!) that I've been working on this fic will enjoy it as well. I hope Shiro doesn't feel ooc, but he's so proper most of the time that it's too tempting to write him talking dirty. I tried to still keep him a caring and communicative partner as well.
> 
> Unlike Lux Antares, I am *not* part angel, so I hope I will be forgiven for the mountain of sin I've published here. As always, thank you for reading and for your continued support! ❤

Tender caresses supplanted frenzied groping, but the sizzling desire between Shiro and Lux was just as intense as the moment she entered his room. He loomed over her, bracketing her body with his and making her feel somehow safe and vulnerable at the same time. Soft, breathless sounds escaped her lips as his mouth mapped her clavicles and shoulders, teeth nipping gently at bone and muscle alike. He tugged the strap of her camisole with his teeth, whispering huskily in her ear. "I want to see you."

He eased the silky fabric up her abdomen, his mouth leaving kisses in the wake of his hands. He looked in Lux's quicksilver eyes, waiting for a sign that she was okay with moving forward. She nodded, sitting up slightly so he could slip her top off. He carefully pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. "You are so beautiful," he breathed, tongue flicking out to taste the skin between her exposed breasts.

She laughed, in that bitter, self-deprecating way he'd come to know so well. "All Aasimar are beautiful, not just me."

"You're the most beautiful one _I've_ ever seen," he said, combing her hair back from her forehead to place a kiss there.

She snorted. "I'm the _only_ one you've ever seen."

"I kind of doubt that, considering what you've told me about you blending in with humans- I've probably seen dozens." He took her hand, lightly brushing his lips over her fingertips. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, so that would mean you're the most beautiful Aasimar, as well."

A deep flush crept from her face down her bare chest. "I'm already nearly naked in your bed. You don't have to try flatter me."

"Good, because I'm not. I'm telling my girlfriend how gorgeous she is."  He kissed her, deep and slow, his tongue dancing with hers.  His warm hand came up to cup her breast, massaging the delicate flesh. He swept his thumb over her nipple, making her gasp into his mouth. The dusky pink nub stiffened at his touch, and he pinched it lightly, making Lux's back arch off the bed in response. He repeated the motions with his prosthetic hand, eliciting a shiver from her.  "Is it too cold?" he asked, pulling back from the kiss.

"No, just feels different. I like it," she said, her voice raspy with desire. She pulled him into another deep kiss, tugging at his shirt, eager to feel his bare skin on hers. She broke off the kiss when his jaw started to clench. "Takashi? Is everything all right?"

Shiro touched his forehead to hers, his forelock skimming her eyelashes. "It's just... my scars. I know you've seen them, at least briefly, but..." He drew a shuddering breath, exhaling slowly. "I haven't been... _with_ anybody since before I left Earth. No one has touched me like _this_ in a long time, and not since I got all these. I don't want them to change the way you look at me."

She sat up, taking his face in her hands and trailing butterfly kisses across his nose. "It's your choice, Takashi. While I would love to be able to feel your skin on mine, I don't ever want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with when we're together. For what it's worth, I understand your fears." She held up her forearm, indicating the wrappings. "You'll notice I haven't taken these off. Oh, and it's been a long time for me, too."

The kiss he gave her was soft, sweet, almost chaste. "Thank you, Lux. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Hell, _I_ had no idea how much I needed to hear that." Another kiss. "You really are incredible, you know that?" Another. "Help me get this off."

"Are you sure?"

His eyes were dark with naked longing. "Very. I want to feel you pressed against my skin." She wasted no more time in divesting him of his shirt, raising up on her knees to lift it over his head. He took advantage of the position by nuzzling his face into her breasts. She threw her head back in a laugh that quickly turned to a moan as he drew her nipple into his mouth, his tongue laving over the sensitive bud.

Her hands flew to his head, pulling him closer and running her fingers through his hair. His metal hand came up to cup her other breast, teasing her nipple and making her breath catch in her throat. After a moment, his hot mouth replaced the cool metal of his hand, and his flesh hand took over where his mouth had been. Lux whimpered softly, heat pooling low and insistent between her trembling legs. She clutched Shiro's shoulders, the intense sensations leaving her dizzy.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, concerned.

"Just a little light-headed; I'll be fine. Maybe I should sit down, though."

"Probably a good idea. Let me help you." He slid his hands down to her waist, easing her down to sit astride his lap.

"This wasn't exactly what I meant, but I'll take it." She laughed, throaty and rich, nestling her face in the crook of his neck and breathing deep. His familiar soap and aftershave smell was mingled with a slight musk of sweat. "Mm... your scent drives me crazy; I can't get enough of it."  She ground her hips down against his, the delicious friction making her moan in his ear. He groaned, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer, her breasts compressed against his sculpted chest.

Lux could feel his arousal brushing her own, only the thin fabric of their respective underwear separating them. She rolled her hips, rocking against him as her tongue traced a jagged scar across his collarbone. He bit back a moan, trying to maintain his composure.

"Please let me hear you," she begged. "I want to know that I'm making you feel good."

"Oh, fuck yes, you are. More than g-good." His hands gripped her hips, his anchor amidst the waves of pleasure crashing over him. "If you don't stop now, I'm gonna-"

She held her finger to his lips. "That's the idea, Takashi." She nipped sharply at his clavicle, her hips maintaining their pace.

He jerked beneath her, clutching her hips so tight she was sure she'd have bruises. "Nngh... fuck... Lux... oh fuck... Lux!" His voice was hoarse as he called her name, but to her ear, it was the sweetest, smoothest honey.  He laid his head on her chest, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

She carded her fingers through his hair and murmured tender words of praise to him. "That was beautiful; you're beautiful. I loved hearing you call my name."

"I'm sorry for losing control like that. It's been so long, and you felt so good, I just..." He trailed off, still slightly dazed by the experience.

"Shh... don't be sorry. I could feel how tense you were and I wanted to help you relax."

He laughed. "Well, I'm definitely relaxed, but now it'll be a bit before I'm ready to go again."

Her angelic eyes smoldered with sin. "I'm sure we'll think of something to pass the time."

Shiro helped her off his lap and back onto the pillows before stepping away to clean up. He rejoined her in bed a moment later, gathering her in his arms and kissing her with renewed passion.

Lux brought Shiro's human hand to her breast. "Touch me," she whispered, her voice thick with need. The feeling of her heart racing in her chest set his own pounding in response. Her skin was silk and salt on his tongue as he tasted her slender neck. His fingers trailed fire from her breast to the gentle swell of her stomach where he paused, just brushing the lace of her panties.

"May I?" he breathed, sending shivers across her skin.

"Please," she whimpered. "I need you, Takashi."

"I'm here, Lux. Right. Here." He slid the silken fabric against her, groaning as she bucked her hips into his hand. "Fuck, you're so wet for me. I want to taste you. Will you let me taste you?"

She answered in breathy moans. "Yes... please, yes."

He knelt beside her, trailing wet kisses down her torso, flicking his tongue into her navel and kissing her wetness through the cloth of her underwear. She gasped, reflexively clenching her legs together.

"Sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

Lux nodded frantically. "It was just a reflex. I want you to keep going."

He chuckled, low and sensual, massaging her thighs as he eased them apart. She sighed, melting under his skillful hands. Looping his fingers into the waistband of her panties, he tugged them down and off, tossing them carelessly behind him.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Sexy." Each word was punctuated with a kiss as he worked his way up the inside of her leg, stopping to suck a mark on her inner thigh that made her squirm. At last, he lay down on his stomach, hooking his arms under her legs and resting them on her belly. He felt her tense in anticipation and pressed another kiss to her thigh. "Relax, baby. Let me take care of you."

She yielded to his mouth, hot and wet against her, scattering teasing licks and soft kisses. He parted her folds with a deft swipe of his tongue, pressing it against her clit and sucking so tenderly she almost sobbed with pleasure.

"God, you taste so good. I could do this for hours," he said. Lux moaned, a needy, keening sound that made his cock twitch. "Your voice is so sexy. Say my name for me." He lapped at her slit, dipping his tongue in her juices, intermittently sucking and kissing her tender pink flesh.

"Ta-takashi... nnn... don't stop, please."  Her hands came up to pinch and tease her nipples, enhancing his efforts between her legs.

"I won't stop until you come on my tongue and I get to hear my name on your beautiful lips again. Oh fuck, that's hot. Keep touching yourself." 

He drew his metal hand down, tracing a finger around her entrance, watching her reaction for any discomfort. He slid a finger into her, carefully pumping it in and out as he licked at her clit. She moaned, low and long, her muscles flexing around him. "That's it, baby, let me hear you. Sing for me." 

He pushed in a second finger, curling them and rubbing until he found the spot that made her pant and twitch her hips into his face. A firm lick made her wail, clapping her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

"No, don't do that," he crooned. "I can't hear you cry out my name if you cover your mouth." 

He lowered his mouth to her nub again, wrapping his lips around it and sucking in gentle pulses. He curled his fingers within her, and that was all it took to bring her over the edge. Her muscles flexed and shuddered around his fingers, accompanied by a dizzying rush of wet heat.

"Oh fuck, yes, just like that! Yes, oh fuck, ohmygod, Takashi!" She cried out, sinking her idle hand into his hair to keep her grounded as the world faded to white noise around her.

Shiro helped her ride it out, caressing her thighs and speaking softly to her as her breathing returned to normal. "I've thought about this before, several times, but feeling you come undone and hearing you call my name was even more amazing than I'd imagined."

She tugged lightly on his sweat-damp hair. When he looked up, she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her.

He crawled up to cover her body with his own again, and she drew him down into a deep, sensuous kiss. Shiro swallowed the moan Lux uttered into his mouth, the taste of herself on his tongue driving her to a frenzy. She could feel his arousal pressing against her, ready and waiting. 

"I want you, Takashi. All of you."

Shiro emitted a strangled gasp. "I want you, too. Do we need... protection? I don't have any."

"In my robe." She gestured toward the discarded garment. "I don't have any STIs, but I'm sure neither of us wants to risk a pregnancy."

"Not the best timing, no." He crossed the room to retrieve her robe, fishing a condom from the pocket on his way back to bed. "You're sure you want this? I've already had such an amazing time tonight, it's okay if you want to wait."

Her eyes blazed with a fire he'd only seen eclipsed by the radiance of her soul. "I need you inside me. Now."

Shiro lunged forward, sinking his teeth into her neck as he rolled the condom onto his aching erection and lined himself up with her entrance. "Yes, ma'am," he growled, pressing himself into her. "Oh fuck, you _are_ tight."

Lux's breath hissed through her teeth. "You're also rather well-endowed." She focused on relaxing, allowing her body to adjust to the exquisite stretch.

He paused, a look of concern in his stormy eyes. "Am I hurting you? Do you need me to stop?"

She shook her head. "Please don't stop. I told you it had been a while. Just... go slow while I adjust."

He kissed her tenderly, his hand cupping her cheek. "Of course. I want you to enjoy this." He gradually sank into her, mindful of her reactions. When he was fully engulfed in her wet heat, he paused again, letting her get used to the feeling. It wasn't long before Lux was undulating against him, urging him to move.

He set a slow, steady pace, Lux raising her hips to meet his thrusts. The air was filled with the sounds of their passion- grunts and moans and the wet, luscious rhythm of their bodies colliding.

"More," Lux whimpered. "Harder." Her hands splayed across his back, tracing muscle and scar as she clung to him. She cried out in bliss as his hips slammed into hers. "Fuck me, Takashi!"

Shiro brought one of her legs over his shoulder, followed by the other, kissing her ankles as he continued pounding into her. His breath was ragged, and Lux knew he must be close. She reached down to gently rub her swollen clit, the added sensation making her moan. It was only a handful of heartbeats before she was fluttering and clenching around him, crying her pleasure out loud.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me. Fuck... oh god... Takashi... _Takashi_!"

His thrusts became erratic as he chased his orgasm, grunting and panting with exertion. He clamped down on her hips, pulling them up as he snapped his into them a final time. His cock pulsed within her as he released his seed.

"Fuck... Lux... so hot and tight... nngh..." He withdrew from her with a gasp, easing her legs down to the bed. "That was incredible. Uh, I'll be right back." He gestured at the condom, rising to dispose of it and clean himself for the second time that night.

Lux stretched, luxuriating in her post-orgasmic euphoria. Shiro came back to lie next to her, pulling her close and kissing her softly, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Besides sleepy?" she chuckled. "I feel better than I have in a very, very long time. You are amazing."

"I could say the same, word for word. I know you say you're not an angel, but... you are my heaven."

Lux flushed and lightly slapped at his arm. "Stop! You've got me, okay? I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to use lines on me." She laughed, but a tiny spark of hope came to life in her heart. _Maybe he means it._

"Ready to get some sleep?" he asked. "It's back to business as usual tomorrow." She nodded, and he reached over and turned the lights out. He put an arm around her and she snuggled close, echoing the first night they slept next to each other.

Lux giggled. "At least now it'll hurt to walk for an entirely different reason."

"I guess I should've been more careful. I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I'm not." She yawned, burrowing her head against his chest. "Good night, Takashi."

He inhaled the fragrance of her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Lux."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to move back toward moving the Voltron story along and getting some (non-sexual) action going in the next chapter. Please look forward to it! ❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. ❤ Shiro asks Lux to help train the Paladins. A new mission results in their first lovers' quarrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter includes a few lines of dialogue from S1E10: Collection and Extraction. The next arc of this story will loosely follow the end of season 1 into the beginning of season 2, modified to include Lux, of course.
> 
> I figure Lux arrived shortly after the events of S1E9: Crystal Venom (the haunted castle-ship) and the time between then and decoding Sendak's memories is the month or so she's been aboard. The bulk of the time would have been between her first training session with Keith and the night Shiro found Jet. Just picture Lux having a lot of training montages, trying to keep Jet hidden (and fed), and gradually growing less snarky with and more trusting of Shiro.

When Shiro's alarm sounded early the next morning he silenced it as quickly as possible, trying not to disturb his peacefully sleeping girlfriend. Propped up on one elbow, he lingered there, watching her chest rise and fall in a rare moment of respite. With her dark hair spread over the pillow and her expression unguarded in sleep, Lux appeared delicate; almost fragile. While Shiro knew that to be far from the truth, it didn't stop his protective instincts from kicking in- he would do anything to keep this brave, beautiful woman from harm. 

 _I just wish she'd believe me when I try to tell her how I feel about her._ It made him angry to think about the people that must have hurt her in the past, resulting in her lack of trust.  _I'll just have to be patient, and keep showing her that I mean what I say. I told her I would help her remember what it was like to be cared for, and I meant it._

Lux stirred, her brow creasing as a groan escaped her lips. She shook her head fitfully while muttering something Shiro couldn't quite make out.

"Shh... it's okay baby, I'm here," Shiro murmured. He stroked her forehead, soothing her with his touch. A moment later, her eyes opened, unfocused but calm. "Bad dream, babe?"

"Something like that." She sat up, stretching languidly, the blanket pooling in her lap. "Disorienting as all hell."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She rubbed her temples, trying to recall as much of the fragmented imagery as possible. "Light. So much light. I was... drowning in it. I couldn't breathe, and it was seeping into every part of me. Then utter darkness. Darkness even _I_ couldn't see through. Something... holding me down. I tried to call for help... call for you... but I couldn't. After that was just... pain." She paused, debating whether to tell him her suspicions. "It felt more like a vision than a nightmare, though."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Shai doesn't always speak with me directly. Sometimes, it's more like a dream- just pictures and feelings. That's what this was like." She rubbed her arms, trying to chase the shiver that ran through her.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. She laid her head on his chest, hoping he didn't notice her trembling. If he did, he didn't mention it.

"So, what does it mean? Is it like a prophecy, or a warning, or what?"

"I wish I knew. Usually, visions are meant to guide me, but I can't imagine Shai would purposely lead me into the situations I saw."

"Is there any way for you to ask her?"

She shook her head. "If she was able to tell me more, or if I was meant to know more, she'd have summoned me to the Sea of Stars instead of giving me a vision."

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions, but what is the Sea of Stars? You've never mentioned it before." He gave her a sheepish grin.

"It's a little... weird, I guess, to have someone asking about these things, but I don't mind. I'm just not used to being so open about it. I'm usually too afraid to let anyone close, but I trust you." She smiled shyly at him.

He squeezed her tighter, kissing her temple. "I'm honored."

"As to your question- the Sea of Stars is a name I gave to the place where Shai and I meet. It's part of the Astral Plane, but it's private. Sort of a... pocket realm, I guess you could say. I called it that because it's all stars and moonlight, everywhere you look, except the sand beneath my feet. It's like being lost in a sea of stars..." Her eyes became unfocused again as she conjured the scene in her mind.

"It sounds incredible. So, what do we do about your... vision?"

"There's not really much we _can_ do. I suppose I'll just have to pay attention to the signs and say something if anything pops up."

He looked directly into her eyes. "Please, Lux, promise me that you will."

"Wow, that's your serious look."

"I _am_ serious. I know you're used to handling things on your own, but you don't have to do that anymore. You have the team. You have me."

 _'You have me.'_ His words made warmth bubble up in her chest. "I promise." She kissed him softly. "Shouldn't you be doing your morning workout?"

"After what we shared last night, it would've felt wrong to leave you to wake up alone. I was planning to go after you woke up, but I can stay if you need me."

She tilted her head, confused. "Why would I need you to stay?"

"Because of your vision? I figure it's just as bad as a nightmare; maybe even worse."

She considered it before answering. "Fair point. If I'd woken up alone, it probably would've been. With you here, and being able to talk it through, it was a lot easier."

"I'm glad I stayed, then."

"Me, too. So, are you going to go to the training deck?"

"If it's all right with you."

"Actually, I was thinking about joining you. If that's okay...? If you want some time to yourself, I can just grab a shower and some coffee."

He grinned, clearly delighted by her offer. "I'd love some company. Let's go."

"I have to go back to my room first. I can't exactly work out in what I wore last night." She gestured to the lace-trimmed garments scattered on Shiro's floor.

"Meet you there, then?"

She leaned over to scoop up her robe from where Shiro had dropped it the night before. "That works for me. Um, should I just leave these here, or...?" She held up the two condoms that were left in the pocket of her robe. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Where did you get them, anyway?"

"They were in my stuff that Shai sent from Earth. Why?"

"Do you have any more?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "My, aren't we eager?"

"I just want to be safe. We're both medically clear, but it's a really bad time for a pregnancy." He leaned down to speak into her ear, his voice hushed and rough. "Lux, last night was mind blowing. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to experience that with you again... and again... and again."

"Well, we're in luck, because I happen to have several more in my room. Hopefully they'll last long enough to find a more long term solution." She wound her arms around his neck. "And _I'd_ be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way about last night."

He kissed her briefly before pulling away with a chuckle. "I'm glad we're on the same page there, but if we don't stop now, we're going to wind up going through your stash pretty quickly."

She laughed, letting go of him and slipping into her robe. "Good point. I'll go get dressed and meet you on the training deck." She stepped into his slippers, scooping up her lacy underthings and giving him a cheeky grin over her shoulder. "See you in a bit."

* * *

"I could clearly benefit from strength training," Lux admitted over breakfast. "I could barely hang with you, and I'm already stronger than average."

Shiro grinned. "You'll be caught up to me in no time, babe."

"That wouldn't bother you?"

"No way. I don't ever want you to limit yourself to feed my ego. I would like to propose an exchange, though."

"Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"I'll help you with strength training, but I'd like your help with working on flexibility. Ideally, for the whole team, if you don't mind."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to teach you guys gymnastics?"

"If you can, yes. Nothing fancy, but enough to help with balance and flexibility."

She considered it as she sipped her coffee. "Yeah, I should be able to do that. I'll start simple, mostly stretching, and build up from there."

"Can we start today, or do you need more time to prepare?"

"All we need are the mats and comfortable clothes. Just wear a shirt and some sweats or jogging pants. We're going for a bit more flexibility, not competition level skills."

"That's simple enough. I'll let everyone know and meet you there for the team session."

"Sounds good." She winked at him. "Don't be late; star pupil gets a prize."

 

Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Keith arrived on the training deck just in time to watch Lux launch herself into a series of back handsprings. 

"What did you sign us up for, Shiro?" Hunk asked, clearly nervous.

"Not that," Shiro said. "We're just supposed to be learning some basic exercises."

"Hey, guys! Where's Pidge?" Lux asked.

"She got out of this by helping Coran with some tech thing," Lance grumbled.

"That's okay- I should be able to catch her up easily enough. Are you guys ready to get started?"

"We're not going to have to do the flips and stuff, are we?" Hunk asked.

Lux laughed. "Definitely not. First of all, a _single_ round off back handspring is not a beginner skill, let alone a series of handsprings. Secondly, men don't really do the same kind of tumbling passes as women. I'm mostly hoping to work on efficient stretching, and if that goes well, we might look at bridges and work toward splits."

"This is almost as bad as listening to Coran explain Altean things," Keith said. "English, please?"

"We're going to stretch. A lot," Lux said. "Take off your shoes and grab a mat."

The first half hour or so was mostly Lux correcting everyone's form with gentle encouragement and a lot of groaning from the four men.

"You guys are doing great! How are you feeling?" Lux asked. They answered with more groaning. "Okay, how about this... legs in a 'v' in front of you, and just slowly slide your hands out as far as you can. Imagine there's a string between your feet and you're trying to touch it." She demonstrated the pose, sliding her hands out so she was lying nearly flat.

"We get it- you're flexible! Quit showing off!" Keith growled.

Shiro was about to say something, but Lux had it handled. "That's not showing off. _This_ is showing off."  She laid her forearms in front of her and pushed into something like a handstand on her elbows, then curled her legs until her feet were suspended above her head in a neat point. "The Scorpion pose- sort of a favorite of mine, as an Antares."

 _Damn, she handled that beautifully. I knew she was selling herself short. She put Keith, of all people, in his place and did it with grace and humor._ Shiro couldn't wait to tell her how proud he was.

The Paladins were spared any further contortions by Coran's voice over the intercom. " _Everyone to the bridge immediately; we've finally got something from Sendak's memories."_

* * *

"So, this Sendak guy was one of Zarkon's generals? And you're sifting around in his memories? You know that's horrifying, right?" Lux cringed.

"Unfortunately, we don't have much choice," Allura said.

"We need information about their forces and resources so we can figure out where to start fighting back," Shiro said.

"Why don't we just find his home base and get it over with?" Lance asked.

Shiro shook his head. "Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with five inexperienced pilots and one support ship. Hitting him where he lives would be a huge mistake."

"Well, I managed to find the coordinates for something that translates as 'Universal Station', or maybe 'Galactic Hub'. Either way, it sounds like a starting point," Pidge said.

"I've pulled up the coordinates, but there doesn't appear to be anything there," Coran said.

"Unless it's a secret base," Pidge said.

"Let's go take a look," Allura said.

They arrived to find the base right where they anticipated, ships coming in and out at seemingly random intervals.

"So, it was hiding here the whole time?" Lux asked.

"Yes, you see, it appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum-" Coran said.

"Yeah, none of that makes any sense to me." Lux said. "Hidden base works. So, now what?"

"Now we go down and take a look. We'll enter here, at the central control building." Allura indicated the building on the screen.

"I'm sorry, Princess, did you say 'we'?" Keith asked.

"Of course. I know my way around these transportation hubs more than any of you." Allura said.

"Princess, I'd rather you stay here," Coran said.

"This is my fight, too. I'm going." Allura insisted.

Shiro shrugged. "Fine, suit up."

"Right. Let's go." Lux said.

"Lux, this could be dangerous. I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go along." Shiro said.

"That's exactly why I _need_ to go. If anyone gets hurt, I need to be there to help."

"And if you're the one who gets hurt?"

"Then we deal with it."

"Can I speak with you, privately?"

"Sure, you can come along while I suit up." she agreed.

Once they reached her room, Lux busied herself with getting dressed and double checking her gear, while Shiro made his case for her to remain behind.

"I'm worried about you. What if something happens?"

"Takashi, I appreciate your concern. Really, I do. But I was sent here for a reason, and I have a job to do. You need to let me do it."

"What about your vision?"

"What about it? Now that I'm your girlfriend, am I supposed to just sit at home and wait for you to get back? I can't avoid every mission because something _might_ happen."

"No, it's not like that. Just sit out _this_ mission. Maybe you'll get more information that will help you avoid the danger you saw. Another vision or something."

"You realize, if you don't let me go, it's going to have a negative effect on the team. They'll lose respect for me, and they'll think you're playing favorites because you're fucking me." she snapped.

"You know _damn_ well that my feelings go a lot deeper than just _fucking_ you, Lux."

" _They_ don't know that, though. That's how it'll look." _Shit, did I go too far? He looks pissed, and it's kind of scary._

"Fine, you can come. Are you ready?" His eyes were like stormclouds.

"Yes. I'll go meet up with the others while you suit up." She patted his arm. "It's going to be okay, Takashi."

"I hope so." He shook his head. "I really hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, y'all. You knew it wasn't going to be fluff forever. Lux is too salty and rough around the edges not to pick fights, even with someone she likes as much as Shiro. Hopefully, our girl will outgrow that someday. Unfortunately, today is not that day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission for Galra intel goes a bit sideways, leaving some of the team members in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter loosely follows S1E10: Collection and Extraction, and contains a few direct quotes and some paraphrasing. I tried to keep them to a minimum, as this is a fic, not a transcript, but I had to throw in the bit about the Choferiak's nose. ;)

"I cannot believe that actually worked," Lux laughed. "Psst! Hey! WHAM!" She helped the others drag the sentry drones into a pile.

"All clear in the hallway," Keith said.

"Hunk had a great idea for how to improve the translation process, so this shouldn't take long at all," Pidge said.

Hunk started to explain his idea by telling a complicated math joke that Lux didn't understand at all, when a Galra trooper popped up on the screen and seemed to be waiting for a signal before signing off. She helped him maneuver one of the sentries into a semi-standing position that seemed to fool the one checking in.

"Nice job, guys," Lance said.

"Download complete." Pidge looked over the files, frowning and mumbling to herself. "There's nothing here but a bunch of takeoff and departure schedules."

"Let's get back to the Castle," Shiro said. _The less time we're here, the fewer chances for Lux's vision to come true._

Allura pointed at the ship above them. "Pidge, do you know where this ship is headed?"

"It's supposed to leave for Central Command in about half an hour. Why?"

"That ship will have the information we need, and I'm going to go get it for us." Allura said.

"How are you going to get in?" Keith asked.

"Like this." Allura suddenly shifted her height and skin tone to resemble that of a Galra.

Lux poked her arm. "Oh, wow, it's solid. I know some Celestials can weave light to create illusions, so I assumed it was a similar sort of glamour."

"The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations. It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history." Allura said. "I'll just take the guard's uniform as a disguise."

"It's too dangerous for you to go in there alone. I'm coming with you," Shiro insisted.

Allura scoffed. "You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose."

"You're going to need that nose, Princess." Pidge held up Shiro's right hand. "Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only way we can interface with the system. I can monitor things from here."

"How are you gonna get Shiro on board?" Keith asked.

In the end, they wound up loading Shiro in a cargo crate, which looked none too comfortable. "Lux, remember your promise," he said. "And keep an eye on these guys."

She nodded. "I will. Both, I mean. Good luck."

They watched anxiously as Allura made it past the checkpoint and onto the ship without being challenged.

"What do you think they have in all those giant containers?" Keith inhaled sharply. "Look at that scary dude. Whatever secret is going on here must have something to do with him. I'm gonna go check it out."

"How about we just lay low and you don't blow our cover? Keith, think about what you're doing. Don't walk through that door!" Lance protested.

"I'll go after him," Lux said. "You three stay here and see if you can get anything else out of the sentry." She rushed out the door to catch up with Keith.

"Hunk, stop torturing the robot," Pidge said.

"I'm sorry. I just... I need something to keep me busy, so I'm not worried about Keith and Lux getting caught, or Shiro and Allura getting blasted by robot things, or someone finding us here, like, right now..."

* * *

Lux caught up with Keith as he watched the robed figure from above.

"Lux, what are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"Shiro told me to keep an eye on you guys, and the others are fine where they're at. That leaves you, so here I am."

"I don't need a babysitter," he hissed.

"No, but you might need a teammate."

"Fine, but stay low and be quiet."

"I know what I'm doing, Keith." She chuckled, pulling her hood up and her cloak snugly around her.

They trailed the strange creature down a corridor, creeping stealthily above. It passed through a set of doors, which closed rapidly behind it.

Keith squared his shoulders, sizing up Lux. "Sorry for getting handsy. Hold on," he said.

"Huh? Oh!" Lux yelped as Keith wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. He activated his jet pack and they shot through the doors just before they closed. She held his shoulders for balance until she was back on her feet. 

They made quick work of the sentries, following the hall to a large room filled with row upon row of the brightly glowing canisters they'd seen. They watched as a conveyor belt brought a canister to the center of the room and slotted it into the strange device. Whirring sounds emanated from the machine as the canister drained into the orb below, filling it with incandescent spirals.

Lux gasped, hand flying to her temple. "The light," she murmured. "Keith, I have a bad feeling about this."

"We're just going to see what they're doing. It'll be fine," he said.

Their fascination turned to horror as the whirring sound grew louder and the masked figure somehow cast what appeared to be purple lightning bolts at the orb, enveloping it and warping the energy within.

"Dark energy," Lux said. "They're corrupting it, twisting it to be like them."

The energy drained from the orb into a much smaller container below.

"Looks like they're concentrating it, if all that fits in there. Coran, you need to see this." He used a function on his visor to allow the others to see the room.

Coran gasped. "I've never seen anything like it."

Pidge's sentry spoke up, explaining that the bright glowing liquid was called 'quintessence', and was shipped from all over the Galra Empire to be refined into standard fuel for their use.

"Guys, I'm gonna steal some of this... quint-whatever," Keith said.

"Keith, I don't think it's a good idea. We're just supposed to be observing." Lux couldn't shake the feeling of dread she had.

"We need to know what we're dealing with, here. Coran will be able to tell us more if we take a sample back to him."

Keith waited while another small canister filled with the Galra fuel. As a floating platform brought it past where they were hiding, Keith dove over it, grabbing the canister and rolling to his feet on the other side. The hooded figure paused, tilting its head as if it were listening to something, then it disappeared, leaving a whiff of smoke behind.

"Oh shit, Keith, I think it knows something's up!"

Keith looked around, trying to find the creature. It materialized right behind him and blasted him several feet away, knocking the fuel container out of his grasp.

"All right, Plan B!" Keith charged at the figure, waving his sword. It disappeared before he could attack, then reappeared on the other side of the room. Keith charged again. Eventually, it teleported to the high platform and started firing lightning bolts, chasing Lux and Keith around the room to avoid them.

Keith used his jet pack to reach the creature, while Lux looked for a way to get up to that level. There was a ramp that looked like it would work, but it would leave her a sitting duck to the lightning bolts while she climbed it.

Crackling sounds filled the air as Keith's sword contacted the energy shield the creature was using. They seemed to be in a stalemate until the figure dropped the shield and hit Keith with a lightning bolt. It sent him flying to the top of the room, crashing into one of the large canisters. He groaned and clutched his hand, clearly injured.

"Fuck it," Lux muttered, running to the ramp and launching herself into a round off. She managed to dodge the bolts that were flung at her by using the series of back handsprings she'd been practicing, mentally thanking her lucky stars that she _had_ been practicing them again. She moved around the edge toward the creature, drawing her daggers and unleashing her soul as she ran.

"Pidge, we need an extraction now. Hurry!" Keith watched Lux's soul blaze forth and engulf her as she approached their enemy.

She fully expected it to vanish before she could reach it, but Lux continued to bear down on the creature. Keith needed time to regroup and join her so she could heal him, and this was the only way she knew how to buy it for him. As she approached, it tilted its head in that curious way once more, as if trying to discern what she was. _Hell, it probably **is** baffled by me. Good, maybe that'll keep it off balance._

Lux slashed at the creature, only to feel a shock as her blade encountered another energy shield. She reversed her grip, stabbing down with all her force, trying to pierce the barrier. It didn't work, but she saw Keith move out of the corner of her eye, and she knew she'd been successful in giving him the opportunity he needed.

Unfortunately, Lux wasn't the only one who noticed that Keith had moved. The creature turned and fired lightning bolts at him as he hopped around the room with his jet pack. The last one hit Keith's shield, knocking him onto the conveyor belt just as it was taking a large container to the device.

Lux anticipated the figure's plan, and was able to grab it as it teleported, causing her to go with it. She let go and lunged down the conveyor to Keith, grabbing for his injured hand.

"There's no time for that right now!" Keith yelled, pushing Lux behind him. He covered her the best he could while the creature charged up for a massive attack. The room started shaking and it caused the bolt to miss, shattering the container behind them and soaking them both with the glowing liquid.

"The light! So much light!" Lux shrieked, her soul glowing white-hot. It was all she could do to keep it from consuming her on the spot.

The ceiling trembled, then crumbled as the Green Lion landed in front of them and opened its mouth. " _Get in! We've got to get Shiro and Allura!_ " Pidge said over the comms.

Keith turned to grab Lux and drag her on board with him, but she and the creature were gone. "Lux! Lux, where are you? Can you hear me? Pidge, I've got to find Lux!"

"She's not showing up on the scanner, Keith. She's gone." Pidge said. "We can't wait any longer."

As the lion's mouth closed, he watched in awe as his wound healed. It made him think of Lux.

"That... _thing_ must have taken her," Keith said. "Shiro's gonna kill me."

* * *

Alarms were blaring and loud announcements were being broadcast as Shiro and Allura ran through the Galra ship.

"We have to hurry- they're preparing for hyperspeed, and then we'll be unable to leave." Allura led him down the hall to the escape pod.

Shiro activated the door closure, but the drones burst through at the last second. Allura used her enhanced strength to try to hold it closed while Shiro attempted to weld it shut with his glowing hand.

"Get in the pod!" Allura commanded.

"I'm not leaving you!" Shiro said.

Allura saw the pod doors begin to close and decided to act. She picked Shiro up by his collar and tossed him into the pod.

"No!" Shiro cried, as he saw the sentries swarm her.

 

Shiro entered the cockpit of the Green Lion looking defeated.

"Shiro, where's Allura?" Lance asked.

"She sacrificed herself to save me," Shiro said.

"So she's still on the ship headed for Zarkon's Central Command?" Pidge asked.

"The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack?" Keith asked.

Shiro shook his head. "It doesn't matter how dangerous it is- we can't let Zarkon get Allura"

"But you said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do," Hunk said.

"I know, but now we don't have a choice," Shiro said.

"Shiro, um, I know things already look bad, but there's something I have to tell you," Keith said.

"In a minute, Keith." Shiro looked around, confused. "Where's Lux?"

Lance and Hunk looked away and Pidge kept her eyes on the screen in front of her.

"Keith? Where is she? What happened?" Shiro was starting to panic.

"It's my fault, Shiro. I'm... I'm sorry. I never should have gone after that... thing."

"What _thing_? Where is Lux?"

"I wanted to find out what they were hiding, what was with all those glowing containers. Lux didn't want me going alone, so she came with me. We found this masked... guy I guess, doing some sort of lightning magic, making Galra fuel out of the glowing stuff. Coran called it... quint-something."

"Quintessence," Pidge murmured.

"Right, that. Anyway, I tried to steal some of it, but he noticed. He disappeared and reappeared right behind me. We fought, and he blasted me across the room. I would've been toast if it weren't for Lux. She did those backflips from the other day to get up to him without getting hit, then went after him with her knives. She did the whole, er, soul fire thing, too. She was incredible."

"Did it hurt her? Is she okay?" Shiro was frantic.

"I made it to the central platform to wait for Pidge, and he came after me. Lux figured out that he was going to do that, and tackled him so she would teleport with him. She jumped down the ramp so she could heal my hand, but I wouldn't let her. I shoved her behind me and tried to protect her as best I could- he was getting ready to blast us." Keith looked down.

Shiro grabbed Keith's shoulders, barely refraining from shaking him.

"Keith, just tell him," Lance said gently.

"Pidge shook the room enough that he missed with the bolt, but it shattered the container behind us and we were both drenched with that glowing liquid stuff. Lux... started screaming and her soul got really, really bright. I think she was having a hard time fighting it, because she seemed almost paralyzed. Then Pidge landed, and I turned back to get Lux and bring her into the lion with me, but... she was... gone. I'm sorry, Shiro. I think that thing took her."

Shiro fell to his knees, speechless.

"I'm so sorry. She didn't want me to take the stuff. She said she had a bad feeling about it, but I didn't listen."

Shiro's head snapped up. "She had a bad feeling? She told you that?"

"Yeah, she said it a couple of times, but I figured it was just nerves. She's only been on one other mission with us, after all." Keith shrugged.

"She saw the signs, and she was trying to say something, like she promised me she would. Did she say anything else?

"Um, not really... wait... yes. When the stuff exploded all over us, she was screaming about the light. I figured she meant her soul."

"What _exactly_ did she say?" Shiro demanded.

"She screamed, 'The light! So much light!', and then Pidge landed."

"Dammit! I knew I should've made her stay behind."

"What do you mean? Why would you do that?" Pidge asked.

"She had a vision yesterday morning. I thought it was a nightmare, but when she woke up, she told me about it. What you just described to me was almost word for word what she saw- her drowning in light. I wanted her to stay behind until we could figure out a way to keep her safe, but she insisted. She even suggested that you guys might think I was playing favorites with her because I'm f... she's my girlfriend."

"Lux is your girlfriend? You guys are official?" Lance asked.

"For a few days now, yeah," Shiro said. "Not that I've been the best boyfriend so far."

"Congratulations?" Hunk said hesitantly. "We'll find her, Shiro."

"I already know where they're taking her. Those things work for the witch who did _this_ to me." He held up his prosthetic arm. "They'll torture her until they learn everything they can about her powers, and then they'll either kill her or weaponize her."

"Shiro, I'm so sorry. I screwed up. If anything happens to her, it's my fault," Keith said, horrified.

Shiro clenched his fist. "Nothing's going to happen to her, because we're going to get her back. I won't let them do that to Lux."

"Where are they taking her?" Pidge asked.

"The same place as Allura- Zarkon's Central Command."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron infiltrates Zarkon's Central Command in an attempt to rescue Princess Allura and Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In continuing the story arc, this chapter loosely follows S1E11: The Black Paladin, and contains a few direct quotes and some paraphrasing. As with previous chapters, I'll keep it to a minimum.
> 
> There will be multiple changes of POV because of how scattered the team is. I tried to make it easy to follow. FYI: Italics without quotations are thoughts; italics with quotes are over intercoms. 
> 
> **MAJOR CONTENT WARNING**  
> There is some detailed depiction of physical and psychological torture and trauma in this chapter. Please, be careful if that's an issue for you.

Light.

So much light...

It was identical to her vision- drowning, gasping for air, for any sensation other than the blistering heat of the light that enveloped her, permeating every fiber of her being, body and soul. When the screaming started, it was impossible to know if the wails were those of the stars whose lives were stolen as quintessence, or pitiful sounds drawn from her own parched lips. In the end, it mattered little; Lux was a Celestial, and the stars' anguish was her own.

"What new plaything have you brought for me?" A zealous voice rasped. "Interesting... she is of their Earth, but also of the stars. And _such_ quintessence... we must see how much this one can bear before she burns."

Another oppressive wave of liquid light swallowed Lux, forcing her to cling to the tattered shreds of her will, lest her soul utterly consume her. They proved a pitiful bastion for her weary mind.

 

* * *

 

The Paladins returned to the Castle, immediately searching the information for the location of Zarcon's Central Command and a way to approach it undetected. Coran was understandably beside himself when he learned of Allura's capture and delivery to Zarkon.

"All right, I found it, but I don't know how we're going to find them in there," Pidge said. "Either way, we should go as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more time they have to prepare for us."

"Have you guys forgotten the Balmera?" Hunk asked. "That was one fleet; this base could hold thousands."

Keith cleared his throat. "I can't believe I'm even saying this, but... maybe we shouldn't go at all."

"That's cold, man. Even for you," Hunk said.

"I'm not saying I like the idea. In fact, I hate it. How do you think I feel, after what happened to Lux?" Keith asked. "But would either of them thank us if we delivered Voltron right to Zarkon?"

"We can't just leave them!" Lance said.

"Okay, we're all upset because we lost Allura and Lux," Pidge said.

"No, Shiro lost Allura!" Coran said, pointing. "I don't know who lost Lux."

"I did," Keith said, hanging his head. "Lance is right. I can't just leave her there to be tortured... or worse."

"We need to focus," Shiro said. "How are we going to get Lux and Allura back?"

"I need to clear my head," Keith said. "I'm going to take a walk."

 

* * *

 

Allura heard footsteps approaching her cell before the door opened and flooded the dark room with light.

Zarkon's witch entered, her eldritch creatures close behind. "Come with me," Haggar said.

They escorted her to Zarkon, who was gloating in his perceived triumph. "Princess Allura," he said in a booming voice.

"You monster!" Allura cried. "You destroyed Altea!"

Haggar lobbed a ball of dark energy at Allura, freezing her in place before dropping her to the ground.

Allura yelled defiantly. "Voltron will end you and your empire!"

"Your father led me to believe he destroyed it because he knew it would only make me more powerful." Zarkon sneered. "But now your new paladins will come for you and the other one. When they do, Voltron will be mine."

"Other one? You couldn't have one of the Paladins, so that leaves... Lux!" Allura said.

"A fitting name," Haggar said. "There is more to that one than we have seen- a light she keeps locked away. I will draw it from her, through pain if necessary."

"She will destroy you first!" Allura said.

Haggar cackled. "The Child of Light will fall by my hand, and her secrets will be ours."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Keith, wait up!" Lance called after his teammate.

"What do you want, Lance?" Keith asked.

"Man, you're being way too hard on yourself about Lux."

"I should've listened to her when she told me not to steal the quintessence. Hell, I should've listened to _you_ when you told me not to go."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Me, either. But if I had, she wouldn't be on Zarkon's ship right now."

"Nobody blames you- not even Shiro."

"Yeah, well, maybe he should. After everything he's done for me, everything he's been through, he deserves to be happy. He's happier with Lux than I've seen him since before he left for Kerberos, and I screwed that up."

"We're gonna get her back, Keith. All of us, together." Lance laid his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You made a mistake; we all do it. Now, come help us figure out how to fix it."

"I... yeah... thanks, Lance."

 

* * *

 

Lux had been too weak to fight when they returned to lift her, dripping, from the quintessence basin. She had choked on the air she'd craved so desperately, her throat in violent spasms. When they bound her wrists, a burst of panic robbed her of consciousness.

Now she huddled in the corner of the chamber, shivering as much from fear as from the cold. Her mind felt frozen, her thoughts an icy sludge. It occurred to her, however distantly, that she should take stock of her surroundings.

The room was dark, save for the red lights on the handcuffs, but she could make out an examination table and some cabinets. She could see her cloak and daggers through an observation window, but the presumably locked door made them as distant as the moon.

Lux shifted to alleviate a cramp in her arm, cringing as the shackles pressed into her skin. She fought back a wave of nausea as a vivid flashback took hold of her. _No. Not this. Not again. HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME_

The door opened, but Lux was unaware of the robed figures filing into the room. They lifted her up and removed her cuffs, only to replace them with the shackles that emerged from the table. Her legs were forced down to be bound at the ankles. She lay there unblinking, overwhelmed by stress, both past and present. 

"Do not fight me, Child of Light. Your powers will be mine, for the glory of the Galra Empire." Haggar's harsh voice barely scratched the surface of Lux's awareness. "If light could not break you, perhaps the darkness will!"

The room was engulfed in shade, pierced only by the bolts of energy that shook Lux's prone body in its perfect sacrificial pose.

 

* * *

 

Shiro approached Coran as he studied the map of Zarkon's ship. "I know you're worried about her. We all are. I'm sorry I let her slip away."

"I know it's not your fault. It's just... I've already lost so much. I can't lose Allura, too." Coran gave Shiro a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about Lux, as well."

"We'll get them back. We just need a way to get close enough to strike before we're discovered."

"Wait a tick... I think I've got an idea."

Shiro called for everyone's attention. "Everyone, eyes front. We've got a plan to get Lux and Allura. We're going to jump to the heart of the enemy, unseen and undetected."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Pidge asked. "I thought we needed Allura to open the wormhole."

"She does supply the power for them, but we have just enough for one more jump. We can hide in this gas giant here, and scan for Allura from there." Coran said.

"And Lux," Keith said.

"Of course," Coran agreed. "The only problem is that we won't have enough energy to wormhole out again without Allura."

"That doesn't matter," Shiro said. "We're not leaving without them."

Immediately after exiting the wormhole, Coran began scanning Zarkon's ship for their captive teammates. "I'm picking up a faint signal for Allura on the main ship. It should get stronger the closer you get."

"That's a start," Keith said. "What about Lux?"

"I'm afraid that will be more difficult," Coran said. "Without a tracker like the ones in your suits, we'd have to be pretty close to find her. Unless..."

"Unless her soul is unbound," Shiro said. "It's like a beacon- we should be able to lock onto it."

"Assuming she is in a position to use it," Hunk muttered. "Uh, sorry. I'm sure she's fine."

Shiro took a deep breath. "Okay, guys, this is it. Voltron is going to come in fast and without warning. We'll smash our way into Zarkon's ship and grab the ladies. Before they know what hit them, we'll have them and be on our way."

As they approached the fleet, a noxious-looking purple barrier sealed the system, leaving their escape plans in doubt. They successfully battled their way to Zarkon's ship, but before they could launch an attack, an energy pulse rippled through the area, freezing Voltron's actions. The Paladins all screamed as their lions were forced apart. The Galra fleet swarmed out in force to take advantage of the confusion.

"There's no end to these guys!" Hunk yelled.

Coran swooped in to support them with the Castle-ship. "Coran attack! I've waited ten thousand years for this!"

"Shiro, are you okay?" Keith asked.

Shiro groaned, trying to maintain control of the Black Lion. "Something is overriding the controls! My lion is not responding!" His screens suddenly displayed Galran symbols, and he was forcibly ejected into space. _"I'm going for the Black Lion. You guys get the Princess, and find Lux!"_

"I've got an exact location on Allura- I'm uploading the coordinates now," Coran said. "I'll keep providing support from here, but hurry!"

 _"My jetpack is damaged- I'll have to go through the ship,"_ Shiro said.

"What about Lux? Have you found her yet?" Pidge asked.

"I'm afraid not," Coran said. "I won't give up looking, but if we can't find her, we may have to..."

"I'm not leaving without her," Keith said. "You guys get Allura without me."

"What are you doing, Keith?" Lance asked.

"Whatever I can to buy us the time we need." Keith rammed into the Black Lion, freeing it from the dark energy holding it captive. He saw an enormous Galra soldier racing toward the spot where it landed. "Whoa, who is that?"

"Keith, get out of there now! That's Zarkon! He's too powerful!" Coran urged.

"This could be my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire right now. I have to take it!"

 

* * *

 

Shiro ran through the ship, desperate in his search for the Black Lion and any sign of Lux. An eerie voice called out behind him.

"So, Champion returns," Haggar said. 

"You! Where is she?" Shiro demanded, swiping at her with his energized hand.

"Your precious princess is-"

"Not the princess, the other woman you abducted. Where is she?"

"Champion seeks the Child of Light, eh? An interesting turn of events."

"What have you done with her?"

"Do not worry, Champion- I left her in the care of my most trusted assistants."

"If you hurt her, I swear, I will make you regret it!"

"I don't want to hurt her; I want to _break_ her. Then I will rebuild her to serve our ends."

Shiro found himself surrounded by seemingly endless copies of the witch, all of them taunting him.

"I made you strong, and this is how you repay me? You could've been our greatest weapon." The words echoed to him from all directions. "No matter- the Child of Light will surpass even you!"

"No! I won't let you do that to her!" Shiro aimed more fruitless blows at her ever-shifting form.

Haggar struck him with a ball of dark energy, leaving a lurid gash on his side. He screamed in agony, collapsing on the floor.

"And now, Champion, your time is over!"

 

* * *

 

Pain.

Sharp and pure, it cut through the grasping miasma that devoured Lux's awareness.

_Takashi! He's here... and he's hurt. But if he's here, the others must be... HELP ME! Please, Great Ones, HELP ME. I can hear you, feel you... can you hear me? Please..._

She opened her eyes to unrelenting gloom- not even her gifts could pierce this shadow. _Maybe not, but this can._ Her soul flooded the room with its light, causing the masked figure guarding her to shriek and cower. Lux drew a deep breath, shattering the bonds at her wrists, battling the terror that welled up in her chest. _Not now. You can fall apart later._ She ripped away the shackles at her ankles and hopped off the table.

Running on pure adrenaline, she smashed the control panel keeping the door locked, shredding her knuckles in the process. The door slid open and she was gone, grabbing her knives and swinging her cloak around her body as she ran. _Out. I have to get out._

Sentry and soldier alike fell to Lux's radiant blades as she frantically searched for an exit. Eventually, she found an airlock- not ideal, but it was a way _out. I'll either be rescued or I'll die; either way, I'll be free of this place. That's good enough for me._

She bashed the button and was immediately swept toward the darkness beyond.

_Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too truly to be fearful of the night._

Resigned to whatever fate had in store, Lux closed her eyes and let go.

 

* * *

 

"This is where the Princess is being held, guys!" Hunk said. "Now we just have to get in there."

"Maybe I can hack a cargo bay," Pidge suggested.

"No time- I have a better idea," Hunk said. He bashed through the hull of the ship, climbing out of his lion's mouth to free Allura from her cell. The Galra ships converged on the Yellow Lion, leaving Lance and Pidge to defend it.

"Looks like we've got to cover Hunk's butt!" Lance said.

"Hunk! What are you doing here? Where's the Black Lion?" Allura asked, frantically. She heard Shiro's cries over the com and scrambled to her feet. "We have to save Shiro!"

They arrived to see Shiro surrounded by a horde of Haggar illusions. "Which one's the real one?" Hunk asked.

"There, fire!" Allura pointed at one of the figures.

Hunk fired, causing Haggar to flee.

"Let's get out of here!" Allura cried.

"Where's the scary lady?" Hunk asked.

"HUNK!"

 

* * *

 

"Whoa, guys, Green's trying to tell me something. I think... yes, it's Lux!" Pidge announced.

"All right, Green!" Lance said. "Keith, how you holding up?"

"We're pretty hard pressed here, even with Red's new weapon in play." Keith said. "Did you guys find Lux yet?"

"I can't get an exact lock yet, but I'll get closer and see... wow! Never mind- my scanner just lit up, and I'm betting Lux did, too!" Pidge said. "On my way to get her now."

"Hurry, Pidge. We can't hold out much longer!" Keith toggled the unresponsive controls. "Come on! Come on!"

"You fight like a Galra soldier! But not for long!" Zarkon yelled. He wound up for a final blow that he never delivered. The Black Lion dove at him, blasting him away from Keith.

"I got you, buddy!" Shiro cried, scooping the Red Lion up in the Black Lion's mouth. "Pidge, please tell me you have Lux- it's time to get out of here."

"Yeah, she's on board, but she's in rough shape." Pidge's voice wavered as she described Lux's condition. "I don't know what they did to her, but she's barely responsive."

"Good job, Pidge," Keith said. "How did you manage to get her out?"

"I didn't have to. She... she threw herself out an airlock. I think she must have been desperate to do something that drastic."

Shiro gasped. "Oh, Lux. You're safe now, sweetheart."

Lux stirred. "T-takashi?"

"That's right. I'll see you soon, okay? Just hang in there."

"I think she heard you, Shiro," Pidge said.

"Thanks, Pidge," he said.

"All right, Paladins, it's time to get out of here." Allura attempted to open a wormhole, to no avail. "I-I don't understand why it's not working."

"That Galra barrier must be jamming our ability to create a wormhole!" Coran said. "We're completely surrounded!"

Before they could form a plan, the barrier disappeared.

"What just happened?" Pidge asked.

"Who cares? Wormhole!" shouted Hunk.

Allura's second attempt was successful. As the Castle entered, an enormous bolt of dark energy issued forth from Zarkon's ship. The wormhole took on a venomous purple hue and everything started shaking.

"Coran, what's happening?" Shiro asked.

"The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised! We have no control over where we're headed!"

One by one, the lions were swept off the Castle-ship and lost to the temporal rift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux's quote (prayer, really) about the stars is from 'The Old Astronomer' by Sarah Williams. It can be read in full here: https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Old_Astronomer
> 
> I'm afraid Shiro and Lux will have to wait a little longer to be reunited. :(


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lux are stranded after being lost to the temporal rift. Pidge has to find a way to contact the team while helping Lux through the aftermath of her ordeal on Zarkon's ship. Shiro and Keith have a heart to heart. Lux and Shiro are finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the "Trash Nebula" scene from S2E1: Across the Universe. I will include the quotes about the team members because they're too funny, but otherwise, it'll be my own dialogue. FYI- Pidge keeps using Lux's name to help her stay grounded in reality. I realize in normal dialogue it would sound bizarre, but there's a reason for it. :)
> 
> "Purble" is my headcanon name for the "trash caterpillar" aliens, because their little sounds are a cross between a purr and a burble.
> 
> Also using Shiro's deadpan about his wound because it's so very *him*.

"Whoa! Hang on, Lux!" Pidge tried to stop their spinning, but the Green Lion wasn't responding

They hurtled out of the temporal rift into a collection of floating debris, which Pidge dubbed the 'Trash Nebula'. They came to a stop on a ledge, and Pidge climbed out of her seat to get her first good look at Lux since she'd rescued her. She was hunched against the wall with her hood pulled down low over her face. 

"Well, looks like Green isn't going anywhere any time soon, so we'll let her rest," Pidge said. "How are you doing?"

Lux shifted, looking in Pidge's direction. "Pidge?" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, Lux, it's me." Pidge tried to put a comforting hand on her arm, but Lux pulled it back before she could. "Um, okay. Maybe we should go out and see what we're dealing with here. What do you think?"

"Out?" Lux asked.

"Let's go outside and look around," Pidge said.

Lux sat quiet for a moment before nodding and stumbling to her feet.

"Whoa, easy. There's not much gravity, so we're going to have to be careful about how we move around."

"Okay." Lux pulled her mask from within her cloak and settled it in place, revealing her mangled knuckles.

"Lux, your hand looks pretty bad, but I'm guessing you're in no shape to heal it. I'm going to get the first aid kit." Pidge retrieved the box, sitting Lux down and reaching for her right hand. She started to pull away, but Pidge used a soothing tone with her and Lux relented. Pidge soaked a cotton ball in disinfectant. "This is gonna hurt; sorry."

Lux hissed in pain, but didn't pull away. "Pidge? Is this real? Where are we?"

"Um... yeah, Lux. I'm real, you're real, this is real. We're in the Green Lion, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere."

"What happened? The last thing I can really remember is breaking out of that... place... and the airlock."

"It's a long story, but the short version is that we rescued you and Allura from Zarkon, but the escape wormhole was hit by some kind of dark energy and we all got separated. We are alone here."

Lux gasped. "Shiro's hurt, badly. I need to find him."

"We'll try to find everyone, or hope they find us. Let's finish up with your hand so we can go look around. Unless you can heal it?"

Lux shook her head. "I can't. Which is unfortunate, because it's fractured. You'll need to pull the bandage tight enough to stabilize it while still allowing for swelling. I'll help you with that part."

After some trial and error, Pidge managed a decent field dressing for Lux's hand. She and Lux climbed out the top hatch of the Green Lion's head and set out to explore their surroundings. In the hollow of a large piece of rusted metal, first two, and then dozens of glowing eyes appeared. Pidge yelped, and Lux jumped in front of her, drawing her daggers.

"Stay back!" Lux yelled, although she wasn't sure if it was meant more for Pidge or for the owners of the many glowing eyes. In any event, neither listened. Pidge crept closer, bayard in hand, as the eyes moved toward them.

Neither Lux nor Pidge expected the fuzzy, floating creatures that emerged. What they'd thought were eyes turned out to be facial markings, somewhat reminiscent of the ones Allura and Coran had. 

They seemed friendly and at least moderately intelligent, as they showed understanding of the word 'friends' when Pidge explained what they were doing. They hovered around Lux, watching with her while Pidge built effigies of their teammates to pass the time and raise their spirits.

"Hey, Lux, watch! 'My name is Keith. I'm so emo'." Pidge floated to each figure and did her best impression.  "Shiro, you're our leader. What should we do? 'We'll get through this if we work together. We're a team'."

"Takashi," Lux murmured.

Pidge continued with her caricatures. "'Look at me! I'm Lance. Hey, is that a cute girl over there?', 'I don't feel good. The smell of this place makes me want to barf.' 'Paladins, please. We must defeat Zarkon.' 'Blah, blah, blah! Crazy words. Mustache'." Lux laughed and clapped her hands, delighted in Pidge's mimicry.

The caterpillars all started trilling and blinking their lights. It took Pidge a moment to realize they were indicating the Green Lion, whose eyes lit up and barrier engaged.

"Hey, you're working again! Welcome back!" Pidge tried to float to her lion, but got her foot caught on a cord, dislodging a pile of debris. The creatures squeaked excitedly. "No, it's not my friends, it's just... hey, Lux! I have an idea!"

"Hmm?" Lux asked, distracted.

"Uh, nothing." Pidge cleared the rubbish away from the satellite dish she found and went scavenging for other items she'd need. "If our friends can't find us, I'll just have to help them."

The fuzzy bugs nudged at Lux, steering her toward the lion and gathering around her when she sat with her back to one giant paw. "Purbles," Lux mumbled. She rested her shaking hand on one of them, letting its soft trilling soothe her.

With the help of the Purbles, Pidge scrounged everything she needed to send a beacon to the others. "Let's give it a try!" She connected the last piece of cord, and it powered up briefly, before going dark again. "Quiznak! What am I gonna... Lux!"

Pidge roused Lux, tugging on her and trying to explain what she needed. Lux seemed to have slipped back into her stupor and wasn't cooperating. "Purbles," she said, indicating their fuzzy friends.

"Yeah, Lux, Purbles. Now come with me, okay? I need your help to find our friends."

"Friends..." She trailed off, picking at the bandage on her hand. "Takashi?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, help me find Shiro and the others!"

Lux nodded and got to her feet, a bit unsteady. Pidge led her to the base of the satellite, gesturing for her to do something to power it. Lux tilted her head, clearly confused.

"It needs power, so we can call our friends. Can you give it power? With your light?"

Lux inhaled sharply. "Light... light... so much light..."

"Lux, please. I don't know what happened back on Zarkon's ship, but it's got you all messed up and I need your help. I'm sorry you're hurting, but... that's it." Pidge grabbed Lux's wounded hand and squeezed. "Sorry, I know that hurts, but I need you alert."

Lux wailed in pain, pulling her hand away. "What the fuck, Pidge?"

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm sorry about hurting you, but it was the only way to shake you out of the trance you keep slipping into." She pointed at the satellite. "I put this thing together, but it needs some juice to be able to hail the others. Can you light it up?"

Lux shrugged, dubious. "I can certainly _try_ , but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I can ask for. Give it a shot."

Lux made her way up to the base of the satellite, tentatively holding her hands out to the panel in front of her.

"Lux, what's wrong?" Pidge asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah... I just need a minute to focus myself." Lux chewed at her lip. "Here goes nothing." Brilliant light filtered through her mask, spreading down her arms to her hands. She cautiously willed the light into the panel upon which her hands rested. A network of blue lights ran up the tower, coalescing at the top and firing a beam into space.

"Whoo! Lux, you did it! Just a little longer!" Pidge pumped her fist in the air.

"It... ugh..." Lux groaned, falling to her knees with her head in her hands. The beam dissipated when the power dried up. She struggled to get back to her feet. "I'm sorry. I'll try again."

Pidge shook her head. "No, don't. I won't ask you to push yourself too hard after what you must have gone through- last time you almost didn't recover. We'll figure out another way." She kicked at the tower in frustration. "I just want to find my friends so we can make sure everyone's safe!"

As if sensing Pidge's frustration, the Green Lion quite literally roared to life. The satellite lit up, pulsing with energy and broadcasting a clear beacon for the others to follow. A few tense moments later, a wormhole opened in the sky above them and the Castle of Lions soared through.

"I can't thank you enough, Pidge," Allura said. "We were stuck in a time loop, and your coordinates saved us."

"I used the debris to build a makeshift communications device. The energy is sort of like what led the Blue Lion home." Pidge explained.

"Pidge, you're a genius!" Coran said.

"I know." Pidge grinned and waved behind her. "Besides, I had help from these guys, and from Lux."

"Lux!" Allura gasped. "How is she?"

Pidge frowned. "Not well. She's got a broken hand and her mental state is... inconsistent." She gestured to where Lux reclined against the Green Lion, surrounded by trilling Purbles once more.

Allura's look was laced with concern. "We can mend her hand easily enough, but her mind... is beyond the ability of the cryo-pods."

"She's still in there. We just need to be patient," Pidge said.

"We'll do everything we can for her," Allura said. "For now, let's go get the others."

 

* * *

 

Keith and Shiro huddled around a small fire, recovering from their ordeals since crashing.

"You saved me back there, Keith," Shiro said. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," Keith insisted. "If anything, I owe you."

"For what?"

"For everything. My life would've been very different without your help."

"You wouldn't be stranded here, for one thing." Shiro chuckled, then groaned as he grasped his side.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Keith glowered at him. "How's your wound?"

"My wound's great. It's getting bigger all the time. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Just hold on. When the others find us, the pods will fix you up." Keith smirked. "That's if Lux doesn't get to you first."

Shiro sighed. "Going by what Pidge said, Lux may not be in any shape to heal at all, let alone something like this."

"I'm so damned sorry, Shiro. Whatever they did to her, whatever she's like now... it's my fault." Keith looked away, blinking. "I failed her, and you."

"Stop. I don't blame you, and neither would Lux. She knew the risks when she went on the mission. You didn't fail anyone." Shiro cleared his throat. "In fact, if I... if I don't make it, I want you to lead Voltron."

"Don't talk like that. We're going to get out of here, and you're going to be fine." He squinted up into the sky. "What's that?"

A wormhole had opened above them and the Green Lion was emerging.

 

* * *

 

Shiro hurried to the bridge as fast as his wound would allow. He couldn't wait to have Lux in his arms again; to hold her and know she was all right.

He was not expecting her to be huddled against a wall with a green fuzzy... thing in her lap, trilling to her softly. She wore her mask, with her cloak wrapped tightly and her hood pulled low- all things he knew to be protective measures. It filled his heart with grief to see her so afraid and withdrawn.

He approached slowly, stepping with care so he didn't startle her. "Lux?"

She tilted her head up a little. "Takashi?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"It's me, baby. I'm here." He held his arms out to her.

She lifted her hand to her mask, hesitating for a moment before she removed it. Shiro saw the rough bandage on her hand and his heart sank even lower. He was in excruciating pain from his own wound, but hers worried him more.

His slate gray eyes looked intently into her sterling ones, seeking any sign of the woman he'd grown to care for so deeply. He knew she had to be in there somewhere, and he vowed to do whatever he could to help her find her way back to herself.

He held out a hand to help her up, and after a brief pause, she placed her bandaged hand into it. Despite being as gentle as he could, the very act of leveraging her to standing put pressure on her injury. Her breath hissed through her teeth and her eyes suddenly became focused.

"Takashi? Is that really you? Oh thank the stars, I thought I'd never see you again." Lux threw her arms around him, kissing him fiercely before jumping back when he grabbed his side. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't see... oh fuck... that's bad." She steered him toward his seat on the bridge.

Shiro was just glad to have her responsive again. "I'm so relieved you're safe. I didn't think I'd see you again, either. How are you feeling? What happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing; boxer's fracture. Now sit down so I can tend to you." She pushed him down into his seat and laid her hand on his side. Her eyes went wide and she screamed in agony.

He ripped her hand away in shock. "Lux! What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't prepared... it's so... you hurt so much. I'm ready now." She extended her hand again, but he pushed it away.

"I won't let you hurt yourself any more." He gave her a stern look.

"Good thing it's not your call." She pushed his hand aside, focusing everything she had on his wound. They both made a series of gasps and groans, but the gash slowly lost its sickly purple glow and looked much less severe.

Lux was panting, exhausted, when her hand fell away. "I... that's all I can do for now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be; it's already so much better than it was. I don't feel like I'm about to die." With pain and worry no longer dominating his thoughts, Shiro finally got a good look at her. He inhaled sharply, standing up. "Lux... your..." His hands went to her head, gently pushing back her hood.

Everyone in the room gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses about what has everyone so shocked? :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the team is back together, but they're struggling to help Lux with the aftermath of her ordeal aboard Zarkon's ship. Desperate, Shiro asks for help from a higher power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of PTSD symptoms, like flashbacks and unintentional violence, so please be careful if those things are issues for you. It was actually pretty draining to write because it was so heavy.
> 
> *Please note that NOT all people with PTSD have violent episodes - Shiro and Lux are both warriors that experienced torture, so it comes more readily to them.
> 
> I added the variant of Lux's portrait at the end of the chapter. The artist worked hard on it, and I paid well for it, so please respect that and don't use it without permission. ❤

"What?" Lux asked. Her eyes darted around, gauging the reactions of Pidge, Allura, and Coran.

"Your hair," Shiro said, tenderly drawing a strand down for her to see. It was snow white.

Lux gasped, hands flying to her hair. "A white streak?"

Shiro shook his head. "Two. Here and here." He indicated spots just over each of her eyebrows.

"Oh," she breathed. "I guess now we match."

Shiro caressed her cheek, a sad smile on his face. "I guess so."  _I wish we didn't; I never wanted you to know that kind of suffering._

"We should get you to the infirmary," she said. "I poured everything I had into healing you, and I can still feel it. It's gotta be much worse for you."

"You need treatment, too." He lifted her right hand. "How bad?"

"Lacerated knuckles and a boxer's fracture," she said, with clinical detachment.

He made a soft sound, gingerly brushing his lips over her bandaged knuckles. He didn't like the far-off look in her eyes, being all too familiar with his own traumatic memories. He squeezed her uninjured hand, pointing to the doorway. She looked up to see Keith walking toward them.

"Keith!" Lux held her arms out to hug him.

He returned the brief, fierce hug. "Your hair!"

She shrugged. "It was time for a new look. How's your hand?"

"My hand's fine, but yours looks pretty banged up," Keith said.

"I was just telling Shiro, it's not that bad. Busted knuckles and a minor fracture."

Keith scoffed. "Now you sound like Lance. What happened?"

"There was one of those door lock panels in the room where they were... holding me. Turns out you don't need a Galra hand to open them if you just hit them really, really hard."

"Remind me not to piss you off."

She chuckled and reached out for his arm. "Can I see your hand? I didn't think I'd managed to do much before you interrupted me. I want to make sure it's okay."

"It's fine, really." He held it out for her to see. "I don't know if it was you, or the quintessence we got splashed with, but all the damage is healed."

"Oh. That's... great. I'm glad." Her eyes began to glaze over.

"I need to thank you, Lux. I don't know if I would've made it out of there if you hadn't insisted on going with me." Keith missed the warning look Shiro shot him, focused instead on apologizing to Lux. "I'm sorry I didn't stop that thing from taking you."

Lux couldn't accept his apology- her body shuddered, refusing to obey her frantic commands. Her mind grew clumsy as it chased her racing thoughts, like a chubby-fingered toddler catching soap bubbles. She clawed at her chest, her breathing shallow and rapid.

_crackling lightning... shattering glass... heat..._

_light... the light... thelight... **thelight**_

Lux fell to her knees, clutching her head and whimpering.

"Lux!" Shiro crouched down beside her, laying his hand on her arm. "I'm here with you. You're safe."  Her eyes were glassy and vacant.

Keith looked horrified. "Did... did I cause this? Shiro, how can I help?"

"It's a trauma response. Help me get her standing." They took hold of her elbows, slowly bringing her to her feet. "Allura, can you please head to the infirmary and ready a pod for her? We'll be there as soon as we can."

Allura nodded. "Of course. However, I should tell you that the cryo-pod will only be able to heal her physical wounds. I'm afraid it isn't equipped to handle the other repercussions of her ordeal."

"I figured as much. Still, this will fix her hand and let her rest. I'm sure she needs it." He tried to pick her up, but lifting her aggravated his wound. "Dammit. I can't carry her like this."

"Leave it to me," Keith said. He gathered Lux in his arms, trying not to jostle her too much. He felt her trembling as her head came to rest against his shoulder.

"You sure? She's heavier than she looks, not to mention taller than you."

Keith scowled at him. "She's still smaller than you, and I was hauling _you_ around just fine on my own before Lance showed up and almost blew your rescue."

Shiro chuckled. "Fair point. All right, let's get her to the infirmary."

Keith led the way, with Shiro and Pidge close behind.

"If the pod won't heal her mind, how are we going to help her, Shiro?" Pidge asked. "She zoned out a lot while we were in the trash nebula, too."

"We'll just have to be patient with her," Shiro said. "We may have to watch what we say, and do what we can to help her feel safe again."

"So it was something I said," Keith muttered. "I'm sorry, Lux. We're supposed to be looking out for each other, and I've done nothing but cause you pain."

Lux stirred at the sound of her name. She blinked owlishly at Keith. "Brother," she murmured, patting his shoulder before lying her head back down.

Shiro smiled fondly at the two of them. "Sounds like she disagrees, brother."

Keith grunted noncommittally, but Shiro noticed he held Lux just a bit tighter.

 

* * *

 

Allura greeted them when they arrived at the infirmary, indicating a table where Keith could set Lux to ready her for the pod.

She was fine when he sat her on the edge, but when Allura carefully pushed her back to remove her cloak, Lux began to struggle and resist.

"No... no... NO!" She grew louder as the real world faded in favor of the bleak memories grasping at her consciousness. "I won't let you take my light!"

"She's freaking out. What do we do?" Keith asked.

"Lux, can you hear me? It's me, Shiro," he said. "You're here with me and you're safe."

"Grab her hand!" Pidge yelled. "The pain will help!"

"Nobody's hurting her," Shiro said, sternly.

"I don't _want_ to hurt her, Shiro," she said. "Back on the trash nebula, I noticed that pain helped her focus, to break out of the fog she's in."

Grudgingly, Shiro nodded. "I suppose it's worth a try." He reached his hand forward gingerly, hating the idea of causing Lux pain, even if it was for her benefit.

"It's all right, I'll do it," Allura said. She grasped Lux's injured hand, giving it a brisk squeeze. Lux drew a sharp breath, her face contorted with pain. They watched and waited, breathless, for her to regain her awareness.

Her eyes snapped open, ablaze with the burning of her soul. She forced Allura away, wrenching her hand free in the process.

"Oh, shit," Keith mumbled.

Lux fumbled for her dagger, still clearly caught up in the twisted scenario her memories painted for her. Keith grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the table and making her drop the knife. She went limp momentarily, before recovering with an inhuman cry.

 _"I will **never** be chained again!"_ Her soul enveloped her as she caught Keith by his collar, flinging him across the room like a rag doll.

Lux turned her luminous gaze on Shiro and Pidge, dropping off the table into a crouch. She darted forward, remaining knife in hand. 

"Lux!" Pidge said "It's us!"

"Get back, Pidge." Shiro pushed her behind him, placing himself between her and Lux. He kept his posture defensive, hoping his words would reach her. "Lux, it's Takashi. You're safe. You're home."

Lux attempted to rush him, but he refused to yield. She was clearly trying to subdue him and escape. _No more airlocks for you._ _  
_

She slashed with her dagger, following up with a jab to his side. He blocked the dagger easily, but the jab landed with a searing pain that took his breath away.

The burning was caused by her soul; she wasn't holding anything back. In his weakened state, he couldn't defend against her powerful attacks for long. Reluctantly, Shiro activated his Galra arm in anticipation of her next attack. 

" _Please_ , baby, don't make me do this." He practically sobbed the words, afraid of hurting her. There was no other option; she'd either overwhelm him and escape, or burn herself out trying.

She launched herself at him with an ear-splitting wail, coming down on the arm he raised in defense. Before Shiro could counterattack, Lux slumped forward, dazed. The aura surrounding her vanished, and her eyes became the familiar pools of silver he had longed to see.

"Ta... ka... shi?" she whispered, falling forward into his arms as her eyes closed. Allura stood behind her with a metal cylinder in her hand and a sad expression on her face.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"It's just a sedative, Shiro. She'll be all right." She shook her head, sighing. "At least physically. I do not know how to heal her mind."

Shiro sank to the floor, easing Lux down with him. He cradled her in his arms, holding her close as he wept. "I don't know how, either."

"We'll just have to do what you said earlier," Keith said, having recovered from his bout with Lux. "We give her time and help her feel safe again. That's all we _can_ do."

"Until we can come up with something better, I guess you're right," Pidge said.

"For now, let's get her into the cryo-pod while she's still unconscious and won't be distressed by it," Allura said.

Keith took Lux from Shiro, placing her back on the table so Allura could finish preparing her for the pod. Shiro followed, hovering over Lux with an air of nervous concern that contradicted his normally stoic composure.

"What do you think they did to her?" Pidge asked, her tone hushed.

"Zarkon's witch spoke of drawing forth her secrets, with pain if necessary," Allura said. "They meant to claim her light for their own."

"That fits with what she was yelling when she was on the table earlier," Keith said.

"While I was fighting her, the witch taunted me about wanting to break Lux, and rebuild her as a weapon for the Galra." Shiro shuddered, looking at his prosthetic hand. "Pretty much like they planned to do with me before I escaped." 

"Do you think they succeeded?" Pidge asked.

"I don't think they had time to break her the way they intended," Shiro said. "It wasn't long after that when she escaped and you found her signal." He clasped Lux's hand in his, wishing there was more he could do to help her.

A mark on her skin caught his eye, drawing a strangled gasp from his lips. "Chained... these look like burns. What did they do to you?" He started to push her sleeve up further when Allura abruptly stopped him.

"I'm sorry Shiro, but I don't think Lux would appreciate you doing that. She's very private about some things, and she wears her wraps for a reason. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Of course, you're right. I'm just sick thinking about what those things did to her." His expression was grim.

"I do not know whether it will ease your mind, but she bore that mark before she was captured. I cannot elaborate more, but I know that much to be true."

Shiro kissed Lux's forehead, silently reaffirming his promise to do his best to keep her safe. _She's been through more than her fair share._

"I'll place her in the pod now, if you're ready to let go," Allura said.

"Never," Shiro murmured. He flushed, realizing he'd said it out loud. "Uh, I..."

"I understand," Allura said kindly. "Shall I move her? You can get ready for your own pod, and you can be near her while the two of you mend."

He nodded. "Thank you, Princess."

"You're quite welcome."

 

* * *

 

Cool air swirled around Lux, fanning her hair behind her like a banner.

"Wilt thou wake, child?" Shai asked.

Slowly, Lux opened her eyes. "Shai? Is this real?"

"Yea, dear one. Full glad am I to be with thee again."

Lux began to cry, her tears falling to the silvery sand like crystalline rain.

"Oh, dearest child, why dost thou weep?"

"I'm... broken..." she sniffled. "I was captured... tortured... again."

"Nay, child, thou art not broken. Merely hath thy soul been tempered in the forge."

"I can't think; I don't want to feel; I want to run away, to hide, to... disappear."

"Trust in thyself, dear one, and in thy companions. Thy beloved, in particular, is most concerned for thee. He did beseech me to intervene on thy behalf."

"Takashi... prayed? To you, about me?" She scowled to cover her confusion. "He's not my 'beloved'."

"Is he not? It seemeth me that thy feelings for one another must needs run deep to beg intercession of thy guide."

"We haven't been together that long, Shai."

"Patience hath ne'er been foremost of thy virtues, dearest."

Lux decided to let that one slide. "I'm sorry if he bothered you. I had no idea he'd do that, or even think of it, honestly."

"T'was no bother. Verily, I am most pleased thy companions treasure thee so dearly."

"So what do I do now? I can't help them save the universe if I'm a hot mess."

"I shall do as thy beloved asked, and soothe thy mind. I cannot undo what is done, but I may lessen thy suffering whilst thee mend."

Lux exhaled a deep, shuddering breath, tears pricking at her eyes again. "Thank you, Shai. Thank you for everything."

Shai's smile was melancholy. "Thou art most welcome, beloved child. Rest, and mend."

 

* * *

 

 

Lux Antares, commission by @tamafries. 2019 All rights reserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux isn't out of the woods yet, but she'll at least have some respite now. ❤


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux wakes up feeling better, but now everyone else is acting strange. Frustrated, she goes to a friend for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today (September 26th), I have been working on this fic for 4 months. It has been an exercise in discipline, humility, excitement, and joy. I know it started off rough, and I want to thank everyone who has stuck with it while I got my writing legs back under me after being so afraid to try for so long. I still have a long way to go, but I can see my progress, and it gives me so much hope.
> 
> I would like to thank two readers in particular, ❤ Dianasaurus94 and ❤ MamaChele81, for their wonderful feedback, flattering compliments, and just generally being fun to talk to. Thanks so much for reading and loving these dorks as much as I do, especially my brainchild, Lux.

When Lux woke, the icy sludge that had enveloped her consciousness was gone. In its place was a calm detachment, as if her mind had been wrapped in baby soft fleece. The horrific memories were still there, but they no longer threatened to consume her every thought.

"Welcome back," Keith said, helping her step out of the pod. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks. I can think again, at the very least."

"That's great. How's your hand?"

"Feels fine." She looked at Shiro, still recovering in his own pod. "How's he doing?"

"Physically, he's just about healed up. You probably gave him a huge head start before he went in, or he'd be in longer."

She nodded. "You specified 'physically'- is there something else?"

"He seemed like he was having nightmares or something. Allura said the pods can trigger brain waves, so it was probably just that." 

 _Why won't he look me in the eyes?_ "Poor thing. He's got enough to deal with without that on top of it. I hope it's over with." She bit her lip, debating her options.

"Lux, you okay? What's up?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what I should do. I don't want to leave him, but I'm starving and I am _dying_ for a shower."

"Go for it. He'll probably still be in there for a while. Besides, he'd insist - it's probably been a few days since you've had anything to eat."

"Has it been that long? Everything's still sort of a blur. I guess you're right. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Take it easy, though. There's no rush." He hesitated, then quietly asked, "How much _do_ you remember?"

"The airlock is the last thing I remember clearly. Everything else is... muddled, at best."

"So you don't remember what you said to me on our way here?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I vaguely remember you carrying me. Thank you for that, by the way."

"Yeah, of course."

"What did I say? I hope it wasn't anything shitty."

"It wasn't anything important. Go eat and get your shower. I'll keep an eye on Shiro." 

 _Uh huh, sure. Not important, my ass._ "Thanks, Keith."

"No problem."

 

After coffee, food goo, and an awkward run-in with Hunk, Lux was more than ready for a long shower. _Why is everyone acting so weird around me?_

She went to her room, eager to see Jet and get a change of clothes. "Jet, I'm home, sweetie. Jetty?" Not finding Jet in any of her favorite spots, Lux went searching for her. She tried Pidge's door first, moving on to Lance's when she didn't answer. Lance came to the door quickly, surprised to see her up and about.

"Lux! Hey, good to see you! Woah, your hair!"

"Good to see you, too!" She put a hand to her hair. "Like my new look? I guess you and Hunk got back while I was in the pod?"

"It looks really good on you! Oh, man, me and Hunk were on this water planet and there were actual mermaids. It was awesome!"

His enthusiasm made Lux chuckle. "I want to hear the whole story later, okay? Right now, I'm wondering if you've seen Jet. She wasn't in my room and I'm worried about her."

"Oh, yeah, she's here. That collar Pidge made her lets her open the doors so she can come and go, and sometimes she comes in here when she's lonely."

"Oh. Um, thanks for keeping her company, Lance. I'm gonna grab a shower, so I guess I'll see you two later."

"Uh, sure, Lux. Are you okay? I can put her back in your room if you want."

She shook her head, smiling faintly. "She's happy here with you. She'll come see me when she's ready."

 

Lux stood under the shower until time became meaningless and all she knew was the water beating down upon her, rivulets streaming over the dips and curves of her body. Heavy and thick with vapor, the air forced her to breathe deep and slow. The tension she'd been holding since her capture swirled down the drain with the grime she scrubbed from her skin.

When the tears came, she welcomed them and their cleansing effect on her spirit. She wept for the stars whose lives were stolen, for the distress she'd caused everyone, for her fear, her pain, her loss, and for the loneliness she felt looming over her.

_Everyone's treating me so oddly, and even my cat is avoiding me. I can't really blame her - I've been in Takashi's room or gone lately. Maybe she's better off with Lance._

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Lux reached for her cloak, giving it a quick scrub and rinse before she stepped out of the shower. She wrung the water from it and from her hair, donning the former in place of a towel. Grinning to herself, she gradually relaxed the bind on her soul, allowing its radiance to warm and dry her and the cloak before she settled it again.

She took her time dressing, applying fresh wrappings to her arms and lacing her boots tight. Her clothes gave her strength and confidence. _Nothing says 'don't fuck with me' like shitkickers and spikes._

 

* * *

 

Lux made her way to the bridge, hoping Pidge would be able to fill in the events of the last few days.

"Hey, Pidge," she said.

"Lux! H-how are you feeling? You look a lot better," Pidge said. "Uh, not that you looked bad or anything, just..."

Lux laughed, waving off Pidge's apology. "I looked like shit, and I was barely able to think. Now that I've slept, eaten, and showered, I feel a lot better."

"That's good. I'm surprised you're not in with Shiro."

"I'm headed that way soon, but I wanted to check in with someone to see what I missed while I was gone, and while I was... out of it."

"Oh. Uh, how much do you remember?"

 _She's nervous as hell._ "Last thing I can clearly remember was escaping Zarkon's ship... the airlock. After that, things are... jumbled, or missing."  
  
"So you don't remember last night at all?"

"Keith asked me that, too. I vaguely remember him carrying me to the infirmary. I guess I said something to him along the way, but I can't remember what it was. He said it wasn't important, but if it wasn't why would he ask? It must have been pretty bad. Did I say something rude, or inappropriate? I have to apologize to him."

"No, no, nothing like that. You actually gave him a really nice compliment."

"What did I say?" Lux asked, puzzled.

"I think that's probably something you should discuss with Keith. Is there anything else I can help you with? I know you're probably anxious to get back to Shiro."

"Can you tell me what happened between the airlock and now? Just the short version is fine."

"Well, Green and I found you after you escaped, but we were separated from the others when our wormhole was compromised. We wound up in sort of a trash nebula with these cute little fuzzy aliens."

"The Purbles!" Lux exclaimed. "I remember them."

"Yeah, them. I rigged up a communications device to hail the Castle, and they came to get us. Then you stayed here while I went to get the others." She hesitated, appearing to debate something.

"Pidge, what is it?"

"N-nothing. Uh, after that, you healed Shiro some, and you both went into the pods. He'll probably wake up pretty soon, if you want to be there when he does."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're leaving stuff out?"

"Well, you did say the short version."

"The short version, not the redacted version. Why is everybody acting so strange? Why are you so nervous? You're acting like you're afraid of me or something."

"I think we should wait for Shiro before we talk about any of that."

"Any of what? _Are_ you afraid of me? What the hell happened, Pidge? Why do we need to wait for Shiro?"

"It's not that I'm afraid of you, Lux. I'm afraid _for_ you. That I might upset you. You've been in and out of... lucidity, and I didn't want to mess with it. Please, just wait for Shiro and then we can figure everything out together."

"You know what? Fine. We'll wait for Shiro. I'll get his permission to piece together _my own damned memories_." She turned and stormed off without looking back.

"Lux, that's not what I meant!" Pidge called after her.

"Save it, Pidge. I'm not in the mood."

 

* * *

 

Reluctant to return to the infirmary with Keith treating her strangely and Shiro's orders leaving her heartsick, she wracked her brain for somewhere to think. _Why would he pray to Shai for help, then turn around and do something like that?_

The isolation was excruciating. _I guess I've finally gotten used to not being alone all the time._ A tugging at her awareness and the tiniest whisper in her heart made her smile. She had a friend to visit, and to thank.

The Black Lion stood, proud and stoic like its Paladin, beneath the shimmering forcefield that surrounded it. Lux bowed her head, hand on heart in greeting. The barrier disappeared as she approached.

"Hello again, Great One. Thank you for granting me this sanctuary, and for the aid you and yours gave me in escaping our enemies."

As she had the first time she visited, she reached out to pat its foot. The familiar feeling of welcome washed over her, tinged with sadness and concern.

"It's okay now. I'm home, and more or less intact. I just wish I knew what was going on, especially with Takashi."  A picture flashed through her head, inviting her to have a seat. "Are you sure?"  She chuckled, feeling silly.  "Of course you're sure. You wouldn't invite me if you weren't."

Lux carefully scaled the side of its paw, settling down on top of it and bundling herself in her cloak. She sighed, leaning back and getting comfortable. "Why would he want the others to keep something so important from me? I don't understand it. I thought he cared for me."

A gentle nudge against her mind conveyed a question. "Yes, please, show me. I trust you." Her surroundings changed as the image was projected into her mind. She was standing, unseen, in the Black Lion's cockpit. Shiro was at the controls, struggling to maintain his grasp on the lion.

_"Please, don't do this. Not now. I need your help to rescue Lux. We need Voltron. I don't know what I did to cause you to stop responding, but I'll make up for it. I have to get her out of there. I can't let her suffer the way I did. Please!"_

Another memory swirled up in front of her. The setting was the same, but now Shiro had the lurid purple gash on his side, his teeth gritted with pain as a voice came over the intercom.

 _"I didn't have to. She... she threw herself out an airlock. I think she must have been desperate to do something that drastic."_   _Pidge's voice... she's talking about me._

 _"Oh, Lux. You're safe now, sweetheart."_   The look on his face very nearly made her cry. He was visibly distressed that her misery led her to do something so reckless.

_"T-takashi?"_

_"That's right. I'll see you soon, okay? Just hang in there."_ His eyes were so gentle when he spoke to her; so kind.

The next memory was brief, but intense. She watched Shiro approach her on the bridge after he'd returned to the Castle. She was slumped against a wall, covered head to toe by mask and cloak, a Purble soothing her with its soft trilling. His face had been so joyful upon entering the room, only to reflect anguish when he saw her pathetic state.

"A moment please, Great One." She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. "All right, I'm ready. I hope..."

This time, Lux was in the infirmary, watching as Shiro placed himself between Pidge and... her. Her soul was raging around her, burning hotter than she'd ever seen it. She had a dagger in her left hand and advanced toward Shiro, clearly intending to attack.

 _"Please, baby, don't make me do this."_ Shiro looked as if his heart were breaking.

Lux watched in horror as her memory-self lunged at Shiro, screaming like a banshee. At the last second, Allura came up behind her, pressing a metal tube to her neck.

 _"Ta... ka... shi?"_ Memory-Lux whimpered as she slumped into Shiro's arms, unconscious. They sank to the floor, where he wept as he rocked her still form.

Lux wrenched herself out of the vision, nauseated at what she'd witnessed. "Blessed stars, I did that? No wonder everyone's been treating me so strangely. They were afraid I'd attack someone again." She sobbed, choking on her tears until she could barely breathe, her lithe frame trembling with grief. "What kind of monster have I become?"

"The kind that isn't a monster at all," Shiro said, climbing up beside her. He tried to gather her in his arms, but she shied away.

"Takashi? No, don't! I... I hurt you. I attacked you. Stay away from me."

He dropped his arms to his sides, frowning. "Lux, do you remember when I bruised your stomach?"

She nodded, unable to look him in the eyes.

"You told me it wasn't my fault- that I had attacked whoever was hurting me in my nightmare. You weren't aware of your surroundings when that happened. You were clearly re-experiencing what happened on Zarkon's ship, and you were trying to escape. You did _not_ attack me; you attacked _them_."

"If Allura hadn't stopped me, I would've hurt you even more. You begged me to stop and I didn't."

"Who told you what happened? I asked them not to do that until I could be there to help support you."

Tears still rolling down her face, Lux pointed up at the lion.

"Oh. I see." He paused for a moment, trying to make sense of it. "You can communicate with the Black Lion?"

"A little, yes. Mostly just pictures and feelings."

"So that day you came here and introduced yourself..."

"I was paying my respects to the kin of my kin. We're both of the stars."

"And today?" he asked.

"I was feeling isolated and alone, and I needed somewhere to think. I felt something pulling me this direction, and I realized it was Black." Her sobbing had calmed to sniffling and the occasional hiccup, but she avoided his gaze. "I was frustrated and I couldn't understand why you didn't want anyone to help me. I think Black wanted me to see things from your perspective. I didn't mean to pry."

"I'm just surprised you two can communicate like that, since you aren't a Paladin."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to disrupt your bond. I won't come here any more if you don't want me to."

"You aren't a threat to our bond, Lux. You were invited here, and I'm glad that Black was here for you when I couldn't be. Now, let's talk about what you saw."

"It was horrible! I screamed and lunged at you and Allura d-drugged me and I collapsed and you... you cried."

He nodded. "I was terrified."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hanging her head. "My soul is more... intense now. It scares me, too."

"No, baby, that's not what scared me. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to help you through everything you suffered on that ship. I even sort of... prayed, I guess... to Shai, to see if she could help."

"Yes, I know. She told me. She granted your request."

He stared at her, amazed. "She heard me? She helped you?"

She nodded. "I think she probably would have anyway, but she seemed impressed that you care about me enough to directly ask her for help on my behalf."

"Of course I do. Did she... heal you? Your mind?"

"Not... exactly. She said she couldn't undo things, but she could lessen my suffering. I woke up feeling like my mind was wrapped in a soft blanket, and it was keeping away all the icy gunk that made me feel so slow and foggy. I can think now, and it hurts less. I still remember most of what happened, at least up until the airlock. After that, it's fuzzy and jumbled up."

"That's okay. We'll figure it out, together. That airlock stunt almost stopped my heart, by the way."

"Sorry. I just... had to get out of there." She swiped at her eyes with the corner of her cloak. "How are you? How did you know I was here?"

"I knew you were here because you're not the only one with a large Black Lion for a friend." He winked at her. "Now that I know you're safe, and that you are getting the help and support you need, I'm fine. "

"I meant physically."

"Between the pod and what you did, I feel good as new. Thank you."

"Of course. That's why I'm here, right?"

He smiled. "One of the reasons, yes. Is it okay if I hold you now?"

"Yes, please."

He squeezed her tight, yelping when the spikes on her shirt jabbed his chest. "What are you wearing now?" He laughed, looking at her neckline. "Lux, don't you have any clothes that _don't_ have some kind of buckles or laces or spikes on them?"

"Not ones that I can wear in public." She giggled, catching his face in her hands and kissing him soundly.

He chuckled against her lips as he kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is surprisingly challenging to get a good angle on the lion feet for research. Turns out they have sort of a ramp on the outside edge of their paws that looks totally climbable, so I figure they used those. Otherwise, Lux was gonna have to pull some flippy stuff to get up there, because she was gonna hang out with her buddy one way or another.
> 
> Confession time - one of my new hobbies/sources of inspiration for Lux is going on dresslily and finding all the goth/punk/dom/lace type stuff and picturing her in it. That's how I found the top she wore in this chapter. https://www.dresslily.com/rivet-lace-up-long-sleeve-product2532025.html
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, kudos, comments, and feedback!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron regroups and debriefs after their separation. Lux tells them about her experiences on Zarkon's ship, and discloses another of her closely guarded secrets about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR CONTENT WARNING**  
> There are very detailed depictions of physical and psychological torture and trauma in this chapter. Lux is also intentionally put in danger by a (past) romantic partner. Please, be careful if that's an issue for you.
> 
> This chapter is very long and intense. Take breaks if necessary. Self care is important! ❤

"All right, so to recap - Hunk and Lance wound up on a water planet with a giant worm that was hypnotizing and devouring people. They defeated it and the queen of the nearby civilization hailed the Castle for them," Shiro said.

"Also, there were actual mermaids," Lance said. "You can't forget about the mermaids."

"Okay, there were also mermaids. Keith and I crashed on a fairly barren planet and narrowly escaped some nasty creatures before Pidge came to lead us back to the Castle." He gestured in her direction. "Pidge and Lux wound up in a sort of garbage nebula with the little fuzzy guys..."

"Purbles," Lux interjected.

"Yes, Purbles. Pidge rigged up a communications beacon from some of the debris and was able to hail the Castle with it." He indicated that Allura could pick up the recap from there.

"Thank you, Shiro," Allura said. "Coran and I were trapped in a time loop. Every time we hit the end of the tunnel, the mice changed into some new fantastic creature or creatures, and Coran grew younger. I feared he was going to de-age right out of existence when Pidge's beacon allowed us to break the loop."

They all eyed each other, wondering who would bring up the elephant in the room. True to form, it was Keith.

"Now that everybody's back, let's talk about what we learned from our time at Zarkon HQ. Is everyone ready?" He looked at Shiro, silently asking if Lux was stable enough to continue. Shiro subtly nodded in response.

Lux stood up, drawing everyone's attention. "I know everyone's been tiptoeing around me, and I know why. Pidge, I'm sorry for snapping at you- I was angry because I thought everyone was avoiding helping me arbitrarily. I didn't know that you were trying not to upset my delicate mental balance, or that Shiro asked you to wait until he was present so he could help support me."

"It's okay, Lux. I can imagine how frustrated you were," Pidge said. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm all right for now- Shai did something to give me sort of a mental buffer. Everything's still there, but I'm able to think more clearly." She sighed, brushing her hair back. "I want to make the most of it, because I have no idea how long it will last."

Between them, the Paladins and Alteans described their encounters and observations about the Galra army headquarters and their capabilities. When they were done, everyone looked at Lux expectantly. She cleared her throat, gathering her courage to describe her experiences.

"Lux, you don't _have_ to do this," Shiro said. "If it's too much..."

"I think I'll be okay, thanks to Shai's help." She tapped her head. "There might be some important information up here."

"Take as much time as you need," Allura said. "As badly as I want to defeat Zarkon, your well being must come first."

"Yeah, if you need a snack or something, just let me know and I'll make you one," Hunk said with one of his warm smiles.

"We're all here for you," Shiro said, offering her a seat beside him. She accepted it gratefully, drawing comfort and strength from his proximity.

Lux settled herself, trying to sort everything out in her mind. She closed her eyes and saw the first wave of quintessence engulf her and Keith.

"When the Druid... that's what they're called, the masked ones... when it smashed the quintessence over Keith and me, I was stunned. It seemed to feed the light inside me, making it harder to contain. I almost burned out on the spot. By the time I had it under control and could move again, it was too late. The Druid had teleported me to another part of the ship and a second one joined it. Soon after that, we arrived at the central command."

"The Druids took me to some type of exam room, where they put me into a huge vat and started filling it with raw quintessence. It was exactly like I'd seen in my vision- drowning in light, unable to breathe. Every scintilla of my being, body and soul, was burning."  She gulped a breath, reminding her body that it was safe. "So much light. So... so many screams. I don't know if I was screaming or if it was the stars themselves, but it's all I heard for what felt like forever."

"It's a miracle you survived!" Coran said. "I've never heard of anyone being submerged in pure quintessence like that."

"What did you mean, the stars screamed?" Pidge asked. "Stars are just big balls of gas and rock."

Lux shook her head vehemently. "No, they aren't. They're alive. They may not have the same kind of consciousness as you and me, but they're Celestials in their own right. They're being drained, killed, for their quintessence. I could hear their torment; it nearly drove me mad."

Shiro reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to help her stay grounded. She flashed him a tiny, sad smile before continuing.

"The witch, Haggar, came in to observe her "new plaything" as she called me. Said I was interesting, being of Earth _and_ the stars. She was fascinated by my tolerance for quintessence, wanted to see how much I could bear before I burned. They drowned me again, and I _know_ the screaming was my own the second time."

"I don't know how I managed to keep my soul from consuming me, but eventually they realized it wasn't going to happen and they took me out of the vat. It's so strange- the entire time I was burning all I could think of was wanting to breathe but when I tried, I choked. Then they bound my wrists and I blacked out."

She pressed on, shaking off the tendrils of shock that wanted to claim her. Shai's gift helped, but it didn't stave off the effects entirely.

"Do you want to take a break?" Allura asked.

"No. I want to get through this," Lux said. "It's easier to just rip the bandage off all at once."

"As you wish."

"When I came to, it was cold and I was alone. My wrists were still shackled, and the room was dark except for the cuffs. Of course, that was hardly a problem for me," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked. "Why wasn't that a problem?"

"I can see in the dark," Lux said.

"Woah, really?" Pidge asked. "How does that work?"

"It's an Aasimar thing. Her soul shines from within and lets her see; dark is like low light and low light is like normal light, right?" Shiro asked.

Lux smiled. "That's basically it, yes. You forgot about colors, though. I can only see in shades of gray."

"Oh, right." He smiled at her.

"How did you know about it?" Lance asked, eyeing Shiro.

"I've spent the night in his room before, Lance." She paused, looking around. "Everyone knows that Shiro and I are a couple now, right?"  They all nodded their acknowledgement.

"Anyway, I was able to see enough to know I was alone in the room, and my daggers were on the other side of a panel-locked door. I huddled in a corner, trying to conserve my warmth, until the cuff pushed against my skin." She shuddered, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

"I... don't remember much for a bit after that. Vague flashes. Darkness even I couldn't see through. Pain. Wracking, grasping pain that made me want to crawl out of my skin. Haggar's grating voice- something about breaking the 'Child of Light' with darkness."

Shiro put his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "That's what she called you when she was taunting me- the 'Child of Light'."

"I don't know how long I lay in the darkness, waiting for them to come for me again. I think they were trying to cause enough pain and despair for me to use my light, so they could take it. I'm ashamed to say they nearly succeeded. I was nearing my breaking point when I felt a different pain- your pain." She looked at Shiro. "That's what brought me out of that haze, gave me something outside of myself to focus on. I realized you had come for me- I had no way of knowing Allura had been captured, too."

Shiro's look was apologetic.  "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more than that. I wanted to be there sooner to save you, but Zarkon fought me for the Black Lion and I had to get it back before he claimed it."

"I understand. It was just enough to help me clear my head and do what I needed to escape. I couldn't see through the shadows, but my soul burned them away. I broke the shackles on my arms and ankles, smashed in the panel with my fist, and grabbed my knives and cloak on the run. I fought my way to the airlock, and Pidge found me soon after that."

"Green picked up on you before you were even out of the ship? How?" Pidge asked.

"I knew that if Shiro was there, that meant at least one of the lions, and probably all of Voltron was there, too. I took a chance and called out to them for help, hoping they could sense me the way I sense them."

"You can sense the lions?" Allura asked, astonished. "I thought only I could do that."

"You can do it because your father connected you to them, Princess. I can do it because I'm a Celestial. The lions are of the stars, just as I am." Her smile was peaceful. "I can communicate a small amount with the Black Lion, but I don't know if that's me or Shiro's fondness for me making the lion more receptive. Apparently, the Green Lion can at least hear me, for which I am endlessly grateful."

"Wait, so you didn't even know for sure that we were out there before you threw yourself out of an airlock?" Hunk asked.

"I hoped you were," Lux said.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Keith demanded. "Dammit, Lux, you could've died!"

"Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too truly to be fearful of the night," she murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"That's the prayer I said before I let go. I knew I'd either be rescued or I'd die among the stars, and that gave me hope. There was no hope on that ship."

Keith stared at her for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry for not stopping that thing from taking you. If I hadn't gone after it, or the quintessence, you wouldn't have been captured at all."

"It's not your fault, Keith. I knew the mission had risks when I insisted on going. Hell, if I'd listened to Shiro, I wouldn't have gone at all, so you _could_ say it's _my_ fault."

"If you hadn't been there, that thing would've finished me. You bought me the time I needed to regroup. I owe you."

She laughed. "I'd say we're even then, or have you forgotten about Uzama? You and Lance saved me."

He shook his head. "I still let you get taken."

"Keith, stop blaming yourself. We're not keeping score." She stood, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "Us orphans stick together, remember? You're like the little brother I never had."

His head snapped up. "You meant that?"

"Excuse me?"

"When I was taking you to the infirmary, you called me 'brother'. I figured you were too out of it to be serious, so I just kind of brushed it off."

"Is _that_ what I said? It's been driving me fucking _nuts_ not knowing." She narrowed her eyes, staring him down. "I thought it wasn't anything important."

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it in case you didn't mean it."

"Hell yes, I mean it. C'mere, you dork." She ruffled his hair, pulling him in for a quick hug. He returned it, then pulled away with a scowl as he fixed his hair.

An awkward silence fell over the room as they took their seats again.

Pidge jumped in, detailing how she and the Green Lion found Lux. "We've already talked about the trash nebula, so I think you're all caught up."

Lux shook her head. "I want to know what happened in the infirmary."

"Don't you already know?" Shiro asked. "We talked about it."

"I know some of it, but not everything. I need to know."

Shiro and Allura described the way events unfolded in the infirmary.  The more they told her, the greater the distress Lux displayed.

"You... saw my wrist?" She pulled her arm to her chest, looking to Shiro for an answer.

"Your sleeve didn't cover that far, and after what you said to Keith, it caught my eye. I almost pushed your sleeve up the rest of the way, but Allura stopped me. I'm sorry, Lux. I wasn't trying to pry; I was worried about you."

"I know. Thank you, Allura." She turned her head, lost in thought.

Shiro sighed, sure she was angry with him for his disregard of her privacy. He was shocked when she stood up and held a knife to her left wrist.

"Lux, what are you doing? Stop!"

"No. It's time. This needs to be done." She drew the edge of her blade down the length of her forearm.

 

* * *

 

The cloth bindings fell away, revealing the marred skin beneath. The inside of her elbow had a pair of gouges that looked as if they'd healed poorly. On her wrist was an odd pattern, deeply embedded in the skin. It was vaguely shiny, like a burn scar.

"Take a good look," Lux said, holding up her arm for everyone to see. "The other one is almost identical."

"Those marks... drugs?" Shiro asked.

"No!" Lux said, emphatically. "I've done a lot of stupid shit, Takashi, but not that."

He nodded. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Thank you." She plunged into the story before she could change her mind. "A few years ago, I was in a serious relationship. Things were going surprisingly well, and eventually he asked me to marry him."

"I hesitated- I didn't think it was right to let him make that kind of commitment without knowing what I am, and what it could mean."

"What do you mean by that? What could it mean?" Lance asked.

"Any children I give birth to carry a chance, admittedly very small, of being an Aasimar. That's kind of important information, don't you think?"

Shiro's thoughtful expression didn't escape Lux's notice.

"I weighed my options and decided I would tell him. Understandably, he freaked out and said he needed time to think. He left, and I didn't see or hear from him for a few days."

"What happened next?" Hunk asked.

"He came home with flowers and champagne." She laughed, a bitter, mocking sound. "Stupid me thought we were celebrating, right up until the room started spinning and everything went black."

"He drugged you," Keith said. It was a statement, not a question.

Lux nodded. "I woke up just in time to hear him... _haggling_ with someone over how much I was worth. After some back and forth, they settled on a figure. He took his money and left without a backward glance."

Pidge was furious. "He _sold_ you? Someone _bought_ you? That's disgusting!"

"Slavery, or something more... exotic?" Coran asked delicately.

"Neither. I don't think they could've bound me long enough for either scenario to be profitable for them."

"How did they bind you? I know how strong you are," Shiro said.

"They chained me with desecrated iron, so I couldn't break it. The marks on my wrists are from where I tried and it branded my flesh. The harder I tried, the deeper it burned. I imagine they used blessed iron for the Tieflings."

"What're Tieflings?" Lance asked.

"Tieflings are the Infernal counterpart to Aasimar. As we're descended from angels, they're descended from fiends, although they're not inherently evil, by any means. They don't ask to be born Tieflings any more than we ask to be Aasimar. They're deeply mistrusted, however, and that often drives them to walk dark paths out of desperation. It's incredibly unfair; we're exalted while they bear the sins of their fathers."

"So, if you weren't a slave, what did they want with you?" Keith asked.

She drew a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "I told you that Aasimar are hunted. Well, Infernals aren't the only ones who hunt us. The best way for me to describe this place is that it was sort of a... supernatural chop shop. They captured, or occasionally bought, beings like me- Aasimar, Tieflings, and the like. Anything with innate magical properties. They 'harvested' our bodies and sold parts on the black market."

"That's barbaric!" Allura cried.

"The first thing they did was tear out handfuls of my hair, then they shaved the rest. I guess it makes a difference how it's collected."

She started pacing, rubbing her arms. "Next was my blood. Some people believe it will keep them young if they transfuse it, because of our extended lifespan."

"Extended lifespan?" Pidge asked.

"Aasimar mature at the same rate as humans, but we're theoretically capable of living to be around 150 or so. Very few of us survive that long, though."

"That's what caused those marks? Them stealing your blood?" Shiro asked. His voice had an edge to it, and his jaw was clenched.

"Yes. They started draining it, but gave me IV fluids so I wouldn't pass out too fast. I think they wanted me conscious so I couldn't contact Shai for help. I knew I was close to dying when they started planning how to 'collect' my eyes."

"Your eyes? Oh man, I'm gonna barf," Hunk said.

She gave him an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, Hunk. See, every Aasimar has a mark of some sort that shows our Celestial heritage. Some have hair that shines like metal, or jewel-toned eyes. A few even have feathers along their shoulders- real ones, I mean. My tattoo doesn't count. My mark is..."

"Your eyes," Shiro murmured. "They captivated me the very first time I looked into them. I remember thinking there was no way they were _silver_ , but I was wrong."

Lux made a soft sound of agreement. "Yes, they're silver, and they're my mark. Apparently, an Aasimar's mark is valuable, and so are eyes, so mine were worth a great deal. The thing is, in order to maintain the magical potency, they must be 'harvested' while the Aasimar is still alive."

Everyone looked horrified, and poor Hunk was a bit green around the gills.

"One of them approached me with a scalpel, but I was too weak to even try to fight, even if my hands had been free. He made the first incision here," She indicated the small scar Shiro had noticed beside her left eye. "I was saying my final prayers when the door flew off its hinges, instantly knocking out one of the other guys."

Lance cheered. "Who was your knight in shining armor?"

Lux chuckled. "A pair of Tieflings in leather; the unlikeliest of saviors. They made quick work of the poachers, then looked for the woman's brother. They found him, or what was left of him, on a table near me."

"Then they rescued you, too?" Pidge asked.

"They argued about it first. He was content to leave me, and took off. The woman unchained me, unhooked the IVs as carefully as she could, and helped me out of there. I think she was planning on just leaving me at the nearest hospital, but something changed her mind."

"What did she do?" Keith asked.

"She took me home and patched me up." 

"Did you ever see her again, or at least get her name?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, yes. I spent the next month convalescing on her sofa." Lux's eyes grew unfocused as she reminisced. "And the 3 months after that sharing her bed. Her name is Dynari, and she's my ex-girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all finally know what she's been hiding under her wraps this whole time. Also, *surprise*, Lux has a smokin' hot Tiefling ex-girlfriend! My headcanon image for her is this incredible piece by Dimorali https://www.deviantart.com/dimorali/art/Tiefling-636696134
> 
> I know this last arc was really heavy and dark. I am going to lighten it up considerably next chapter with some fluffy fluffy goodness. ❤❤❤


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux shows them a picture of Dynari and teaches them a little more about Celestials. The younger Paladins hatch a plan. Shiro and Lux get some (almost) alone time. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is mostly just ❤ FLUFFY ❤ FLUFFY ❤ FLUFF ❤, to alleviate the angst/dark of the last few. Please enjoy!

"Ex-girlfriend?" Lance asked. "Our resident angel dated a demon?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not an angel. We've been over that." Lux said, exasperated. "Second, Dynari isn't a demon. We _did_ date, though."

"Sorry. Wasn't it kind of... weird?" he asked. "An Aasimar dating a... what did you call her?"

"She's a Tiefling. And being in a relationship with someone that I would've automatically distrusted, had we not met under those circumstances? Honestly, yeah, it was a little weird. Most of our respective people would likely have disapproved."

"Is she scary looking?" Hunk asked. "I mean, not to be rude, but you're really pretty because of your angelic heritage, right? So does that mean Tieflings are scary?"

Lux laughed. "Tieflings are just as charismatic as Aasimar, in their own way. Some have unusual features, but most are quite good looking, including Dynari. I think I still have a picture of her in my room if you want to see it."

"Of course we do," Pidge said, smugly. "I want to see what a Tiefling looks like, and they all want to see the pretty girl you were dating."

"I'll go look for it. Be back in a minute." Lux hurried off to her room.

Keith looked at Shiro, who was lost in thought. "Hey, uh, are you okay with all this?"

"Hmmm? All what?" Shiro asked.

"Lux, dating a girl? One that's descended from demons?"

Shiro shrugged. "The Tiefling part is surprising, sure. I knew she'd been with women before, though. It doesn't bother me."

"Does she know about you?"

"About me and Adam, you mean? She knows about our relationship, but I don't think I told her his name. I did technically ask about Dynari."

"Cool. I don't mean to be in your personal business, but you two seem really happy together. I didn't want to see it get messed up by something that shouldn't even matter."

"It's okay. I _am_ very happy with Lux, and I think she's happy, too."

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

Lux returned, a snapshot in hand. They crowded around to see the woman in the photo.

"Quiznak, she's hot!" Lance said. "Uh, sorry."

"What's she dressed up for?" Hunk asked.

Puzzled, Lux asked, "What do you mean? I think we probably went to a club that night, but nothing special. She wore a lot of leather, and those boots were her favorite."

"Well, like the..." He made a gesture indicating horns. "Oh, man... are those real?"

Lux chuckled. "Yes, those are her horns, and her tail, too. Just another reason why life is easier for most Aasimar than it is for Tieflings. It's easier for us to blend in, unless we're green or something."

They all laughed at what they assumed was a joke, until they saw Lux's reaction.

"Wait, you're serious? Green?" Keith asked, incredulous.

"It's rare, but it does happen. There are angels known as 'Planetars', generals that lead great Celestial armies. They're around 9 feet tall, and either green or blue-skinned. Their few Aasimar descendants inherit that skin tone."

"Do you know what kind of angel you're descended from? I know you said it was hard to trace bloodlines, but based on your features, do you have a hypothesis?" Pidge asked, ever curious.

"My best guess would be that I'm descended from a type of angel known as a Movanic Deva. They're said to have the most contact with humans, and to be most like them in appearance. They're known to be extraordinarily beautiful, with pale skin and silvery hair and eyes. Their bodies are lithe and agile, and on the tall side for human-sized beings."

"Hey, with your new hair, those all apply to you!" Lance said.

"I'm sure you meant that as a compliment, so I'll just take it as one," Lux said.

"Huh?" Lance asked.

"Just let it go," Keith hissed. Lance shrugged.

"Anyway, there ya go. That's one example of a Tiefling for you." She tucked the photo into the pocket of her cloak. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need coffee."

Shiro caught her hand before she could leave. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." She smiled at him, winding her fingers through his. "I was hoping you would."

They left, hand in hand, heading for the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

"Can you guys even believe how much Lux has been through?" Hunk asked. "She's not even that much older than us."

"Makes me feel bad for complaining about being homesick," Lance said. "She hasn't had a home since she was Pidge's age."

"Stop it, guys. Lux doesn't want your pity," Keith said.

"Keith's right," Pidge said. "She doesn't want our pity. So let's give her something else, instead."

"Like what?" Lance asked. "It's not like we can bring her parents back."

"Of course not, but her parents aren't the only thing that made her happy."

"Gymnastics!" Hunk said, enthusiastically. "Man, she really loves doing flips and stuff."

Keith smirked. "You should've seen her when that Druid attacked us. She was awesome."

"That's perfect!" Pidge exclaimed. "Did you guys know she wanted to go to the Olympics? She started when she was 3 and was training seriously by 6, but she had to give up her dream because she got too tall for it."

"I thought she quit because her parents died," Keith said.

"She never completely stopped, obviously, but she did take a long time off after her parents died," Pidge said. "She knew by the time she was 12 that she was too tall to go pro, but she kept up the best she could because she loved it so much."

"Geez, when I was 12, I was still afraid of the dark," Hunk said. "Of course, I guess Lux doesn't have that problem."

"Ok, so what do we do for her that has to do with gymnastics? She's already got those mats in the training deck," Lance said. "Which she uses to torture us, I might add." Hunk and Keith groaned in agreement.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Pidge laughed. "Anyway, I was thinking the best present we could give her would be a set of uneven bars. That was her favorite event, and the one she outgrew the fastest."

"How are we going to do that?" Keith asked.

"We're going to build her one," Pidge said. "Between Hunk, Coran, and me, we'll be able to calculate the correct heights, distance, and tensile strength. You two can help with building, and keeping Lux busy so she won't find out."

"Shiro should probably be in charge of that part," Lance said.

"You two can coordinate with him, then. As long as we get to surprise her, I don't care who distracts her."

"I'm really excited about this," Hunk said. "It'll be good to have something to do that's less stressful than saving the entire universe. Plus, she might be grateful enough to make more baklava."

 

* * *

 

Shiro leaned on the counter, his chin propped on his human hand, watching Lux putter around the kitchen while she made her coffee. Part of him still couldn't believe she was home and safe, if not altogether well. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and hide away with her for a day or two, as unrealistic as that was.

"...Our love was on the wing, we had dreams and songs to sing..." Lux sang, soft and sweet, caught up in her own little world for a moment.

"What's that you're singing?" Shiro asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I kind of zoned out for a minute." Lux blushed, pressing her hand to her cheek. "It's an old, old Irish folk song. My mam used to sing it when I was a girl."

"I had no idea you could sing. Your voice is lovely."

Her blush intensified. "Oh, _a stór_ , my voice is nothing compared to Mam's. She could charm the faefolk themselves with her songs."

"She must have been an amazing woman to raise someone like you. What did you say about a store?"

Lux laughed. "Not a store - _a stór_. It's an Irish term of endearment. Mam wanted me to learn the mother tongue, even though it's a dying language."

"All the more reason to learn it. So, what does it mean?"

"It, uh, means 'my treasure' when translated literally. It's commonly used to mean 'my dear/my darling'." Her blush crept up again. "Mam used to call Dad that sometimes."

Shiro rose from the counter, walking toward her with an indecipherable look on his face. He started to reach for her, pausing at the last second. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded, smiling. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly. She sighed against his lips.

Circling his arms around her waist, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I always feel safe in your arms."

He gave her a careful squeeze, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad."

"Can we go somewhere and snuggle? I could use more feeling safe right now."

"Absolutely. Your room or mine?"

"Hmm... well, yours is where we've spent the most time together. I should change into something less spiky if we're going to cuddle, though."

"Good idea. Stop by your room to change, and then go cuddle in mine?"

"Sounds like a plan. I should check on Jet, too." Lux frowned. "Do you think I should give her to Lance?"

"Why would you do that? She's yours."

"Only sort of. Neither of us really belong to anyone, not even each other. We just kind of found each other and started keeping each other company. I haven't even been doing that lately."

"Because you've been gone. That's hardly your fault."

"Sure, but even before that, I've been..." She trailed off, unable to look at him.

"You've been spending your time with me," he said.

She nodded. "I don't regret it at all, and I don't blame you. I just... Jet was there for me when nobody else was. I need to be there for her."

"Well, in that case, we could go to your room, or you could bring her with us."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

He chuckled. "I told you I like cats, and Jet is a sweetheart. She can cuddle with us any time."

"I thought that was just you making a dad joke about the Black Lion."

"I mean, part of it w... wait... _dad joke_?"

"That was a _total_ dad joke."

"I can't tell dad jokes; I'm not a dad."

"Hate to break it to you, but you've got 3 kids that call you their 'Space Dad'. Are you honestly telling me you didn't know about that?"

"No. I thought I was like the cool older brother or something." 

"You are, to Keith. The rest of them, though..."

Shiro's voice sounded a bit strangled. "I'm not old enough to be the parent to a bunch of teenagers."

"Sorry, Space Dad. Or should I call you Space _Daddy_?" She arched a teasing eyebrow at him.

He snorted. "Go to your room!"

"Yes, sir." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know about 'Daddy', but you can call me 'sir' any time you like."

"Noted." She gave him a quick kiss before ducking into her room.

 

* * *

 

Jet lounged on Lux's bed, greeting her mistress with a small 'mrew' when Lux sat down next to her.

"Hi, Jet baby. I missed you, sweetie girl. I'm sorry I've been gone so much, but I promise to spend more time with you now, okay?" She scratched under Jet's chin, coaxing a rumbling purr from the small cat.

Lux swapped her jeans and spikes for a tank top and fuzzy pajama shorts. Her hands began the motions of wrapping her left arm before it even registered what she was doing. She paused, a cold knot of doubt in her stomach. Eventually, she compromised with herself - she wouldn't wrap her left arm, but kept the right one covered.  

She wiggled her feet into Shiro's lion slippers. _I really don't think he's ever getting these back._

"Ready to go, baby girl?" Lux scooped up Jet and crossed the hall, knocking lightly on Shiro's door. It slid open with a whir, his smiling face waiting for her on the other side.

"Welcome, ladies. Come in and get comfortable. You can set Jet down so she can check things out at her own pace."

"Here ya go, Jetty. New stuff to smell." Jet leapt down to explore her new surroundings.

Shiro eyed her clothing. "You look like you're ready for bed."

"I didn't want to get overheated. You tend to be pretty warm, and I already have what amounts to a tiny star burning in me." She shrugged. "Besides, unless you'd rather I didn't, I would feel better sleeping near you."

"I will do whatever you need me to do to help you feel safe," he said, his gaze intense. "I know I haven't done a good job of it recently, but I swear to you, I am going to keep you safe from now on."

"Oh, Takashi," she sighed, impulsively embracing him. "We're in the middle of a war, and the things we have to do are dangerous. Neither of us can promise the other perfect safety, but we can do our best to watch out for each other, okay? You're just as important to me as I am to you. I want what we share to be a refuge for _both_ of us."

He held her close, smoothing her hair down her back. "Trust me, it is. Being with you makes everything else easier to bear. Lux, I..."

She drew back, looking up at him. "Yes?"

Shaking his head slightly, he finally said, "I'm glad you're home."

"Home," she murmured. "I called it home when I was talking to the Black Lion, too."

"Welcome home, Lux."

She had tears of joy in her eyes when she leaned up to kiss him,.

"Hear that, Jet? We're home. We belong. Maybe even to each other."

Jet's ears perked up at the sound of her name. She came over to wind herself around their legs, purring loudly.

"I think she likes your room," Lux laughed. "You'll have to keep it locked if you don't want her in here. Pidge made her that collar that lets her open the doors."

Shiro bent down to pet the cat, scratching behind her ears. "She's welcome here any time. You both are. In fact, I was thinking maybe..."

"What? You're doing that a lot tonight," she teased him gently. "Losing your train of thought?"

"Lots of thoughts." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What would you think about you and Jet moving in here?"

"Oh, wow."

"I know it's sudden, and it's moving pretty fast, so it's okay if you're not comfortable with it."

"Takashi-"

"I mean, with what you've been through with relationships, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to take things _very_ slowly. You know what, just forget I sai-"

" _Shiro!_ "

"Huh? Oh... sorry. Go ahead."

"Thank you. It's true that I've had bad experiences; probably worse than most. However, you have never given me any reason to doubt you." She drew a shaky breath, unsure if she was about to bring everything down around her.

"I told you I trust you with my life. What I didn't say then, so I'm saying it now, is that I also trust you with my heart. It's battered and bruised and probably more than a little broken in places. It's not worth much, but I know you'll treat it with kindness."

He smiled gently, taking her hands in his. "Lux, in my culture, there's a practice known as _kintsugi._ Things that are damaged are mended with golden lacquer, to highlight the repair rather than trying to hide it. The damage is life, learning, growing. A heart that has lived and loved enough to be broken is more beautiful than one in perfect condition."

Lux giggled, despite the tears that threatened to spill. "I look better in silver."

He chuckled, pulling her close again. "So do I," he whispered, bending down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lux sings is called "The Fields of Athenry", about a young Irishman who is sent on a prison ship to Australia after stealing food to feed his starving family. It's a popular old tune, and I'm sure her Ireland-born mam would've known it. https://youtu.be/1IclowcCznU
> 
> Kintsugi is a practice I was introduced to several years ago, while working through some things in therapy. I love the idea of "flaws" being a part of the life of the object, that should be honored instead of hidden. I think it can apply to anyone, but Lux and Shiro both have a lot of mending to do. ❤
> 
> Their banter about looking better in silver is an obvious reference to her eyes, but it's also a reference to his name. "Shirogane" means "white metal" - silver.


	26. *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Shiro talk about how their relationship evolved. Shiro gives Lux a nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluffy, with a large dollop of smut and a sprinkle of sad.
> 
> The smut is at the end if you want to skip over it. There's quite a bit of dirty-talking Shiro- my gift to you all. ❤

"Takashi?" Lux lay on her side, head pillowed on Shiro's shoulder. He held her firmly, his human hand on her hip. 

"Hmm?"

She tipped her head up to look at him. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Could you narrow it down for me? If I said it, chances are I meant it, but clarity is good."

"About me and Jet. Having us move in with you."

"Yeah, I meant that. If it's too fast for you, or you don't want to for whatever reason, it's okay."

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting it, but now that I've had some time to think it over... I would like that." She pursed her lips. "We're going to get teased, aren't we?"

His lips broke into a grin as he kissed the top of her head. "Without a doubt."

"I think Keith is happy for us, at least," she said.

"Oh, they're all happy for us," he agreed. "That doesn't mean they won't tease us. Honestly, I'm a little surprised it hasn't been worse, considering how... strained our interactions were when you first arrived."

"You mean when you took my daggers and refused to give them back."

"Lux, you dropped out of a portal on the ceiling of our bridge, looking like something out of an anime, then attacked Pidge. What was I supposed to do?"

Her laugh sent sparks along his nerves. "I don't blame you. Well, not any more, anyway. I was definitely pissed at the time."

"I noticed."

"I noticed you noticing." She gave him a smug look. "What made you change your mind? I mean, what was the turning point that made you start to trust me?"

"When you healed Lance," he said, after a moment. "You didn't hesitate, even knowing it could put you at risk. That made me respect you. Then you were so kind to Pidge, answering her questions the best you could. You took her seriously, didn't talk down to her. That made me like you."

Lux smiled, thinking back on that night with fondness.

"What about you? What made you change your mind about me?" Shiro asked.

She reflected on their time together, sifting through images and conversations. "I liked you first... trust took longer. I respected you right away, being diligent about protecting your team." She chuckled. "It irritated me that I was the one under such scrutiny, but I still admired it."

"Thank you. I lost one crew, and I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

"Shh, that wasn't your fault. Pidge told me about Kerberos- there was nothing you could've done." She rested her hand on his chest, gently tapping out his heartbeat with her fingers. "She also told me what you did for her brother, to save him from the gladiator arena. You did the best you could in a horrible situation, like you always do."

He trembled, drawing a ragged breath that she felt as much as she heard it. "I... I know. I know. Still, it just..." He trailed off, sighing into her hair.

"It weighs," Lux murmured. "Believe me, I know."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's all right- you need a chance to talk about the things that are bothering you as much as I do. Maybe more, since you're the leader."

His eyes softened, displaying his adoration of her. "I know I keep saying this, but you really are the best."

She shook her head slowly. "I am _profoundly_ flawed. I try to make up for it by doing the most good I can and hoping for the best."

"If it was easy, I wouldn't be so impressed. Nobody would blame you if you chose to turn your back on humanity after what you've been through." His grip on her hip tightened. "You haven't given up. You've fought tooth and nail to prove yourself and help others, even when it put you in serious danger. You inspire me, Lux."

"I don't deserve so much credit. I've got that proverbial angel on my shoulder, you know. Only mine's a literal angel."

Shiro considered that for a moment before answering. "Fair enough, but you still have choices. You could still say no, or halfass things enough to satisfy Shai, but you don't. You give everything you have, and then some. That's all you."

She covered her reddening face with her hand, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

As much as Shiro found her blush charming, he really hadn't meant to embarrass her. He tried to steer the conversation back to the previous topic. "I'm sorry. I asked you a question, and then interrupted you when you tried to answer. What did make you start liking, and later trusting, me?"

Thankful for the distraction, Lux launched into her explanation. "I started to like you when you knew my favorite name for Antares - the Heart of the Scorpion. See, it translates directly from the ancient Greek- _Kardia Skorpiū _,__ which is obviously significant for me. Between being an Antares and being a Scorpio, I identify pretty strongly with scorpions."

"How so?" he asked, interested to learn more about Lux's self-image.

She grinned, warming to the topic. "Well, scorpions are resilient. They survive under harsh circumstances, they're hard to kill, and are patient and precise hunters. They don't attack unless provoked or threatened, or to feed themselves. They're generally pretty solitary." She paused, a grave look on her face. "They hold the balance of life and death inside their bodies, and have to exercise critical judgement in its use."

"I can honestly say I've never really given scorpions a lot of thought, but I can see those qualities in you. Plus, you both dual wield." He grinned at her. "So my obscure astronomical trivia made you like me? "

"Start to, yes. It sort of felt like a sign. If you knew about the Heart of the Scorpion, maybe you could accept someone like me."

He hummed his agreement, shifting his weight to turn on his side. "I think it's safe to say that I've accepted you, _Sasori_."

She eyed him skeptically. "What did you call me?"

" _Sasori._ " He chuckled, pulling her to his chest. "It means 'scorpion'. Maybe not the most romantic of nicknames, but it felt appropriate."

She held his face in her hands, planting a fervent kiss on his lips. "It's perfect," she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it. There aren't really any common terms of affection in Japanese, the way there are in other languages. We usually just use more familiar honorifics, or give our own nicknames, to be used privately. I thought maybe, since you used an Irish term for me, it would be okay."

"Absolutely. It's beautiful." She smiled as a thought occurred to her. "I love the idea of having secret names for each other. I should probably come up with something more personal than ' _a stór_ '."

He shook his head gently. "Don't. You said it so sincerely- I could hear it in your voice. The way you smiled when you told me your mother had called your father the same thing showed me how special it is to you."

Lux nodded. "It really is. To me, it means someone who is a friend, a partner, a lover... someone you treasure. I... uh, I hope that's not _too_ intimate."

"Not at all. You're all those things to me, as well." He kissed her tenderly, sweeping his thumb over her cheekbone. "Lux... I..."

"Hmm?" She frowned faintly, her brow knitting in response. "What is it, Takashi?"

"Uh, I... didn't get to hear the rest of your answer. I heard when and why you started liking me, but I'm still wondering what made you trust me."

"Oh. Okay." _He's avoiding telling me something._ "It wasn't just one thing- it was a series of them."

"That makes sense. I imagine it's difficult for you to trust most people."

"Very. I think it was that same night when I started to trust you. You stepped in when I was too worn out to answer all of Pidge's questions." She cracked a smile, thinking of Pidge's boundless enthusiasm for learning. "I wanted to indulge her, but I was exhausted. I had forgotten how tiring healing can be."

"How did that make you trust me?"

"It was the first time anyone had been concerned for my well being in... a very long time. I didn't even have to say anything."

"You were obviously drained. I know how exuberant Pidge can be when it comes to researching a new phenomenon. I didn't want her to lose sight of you as a person in order to satisfy her curiosity."

"Thank you. She absolutely means well, but sometimes she gets ahead of herself... and everyone else." They chuckled at that, knowing first-hand now true it was.

"Anything else come to mind?" he prompted, genuinely curious.

"It was a lot of little things, over time. You gave me my knives back, you apologized for upsetting me, you invited me to join the training instead of ordering me, you didn't make me get rid of Jet." The cat's ears perked up at the sound of her name, prompting Shiro to reach down and scratch behind her ears.

"You let me ride in your lion. You didn't leave me behind on Uzama, and you didn't freak out when I told you what I was. You still wanted to be with me." Lux sat up, willing herself not to cry.

"Most of that's just basic human decency, though."

Her tears spilled over, falling onto the hands she held nested in her lap. "I haven't exactly seen a lot of that," she whispered.

"Oh, sweetheart." He sat up behind her, pulling her back against his chest. She leaned into him, grateful for the respite he provided. "My _Sasori._ That's another thing you have in common with scorpions."

"What's that?"

"You may have a tough exterior, but you're vulnerable inside. I know how hard it is to let people in after going through something traumatic." He squeezed her tight, kissing the top of her head in the way she'd grown to love. "I'm so honored that you allow me to be close to you after everything you've been through. I think I understand now what you were so terrified of when we were talking about being together."

"I could say the same thing about you. You lost someone you cared about because you wanted to follow your dream, and then it turned into a nightmare. You took a chance on me, and surprise!- I'm not even human."

"That doesn't matter to me," he said.

"I know it doesn't now, but it may at some point." She chewed at her lip nervously. "Wanna know what the watershed moment was? When I decided to let you in and trust you?"

"I would very much like to know."

"Do you remember tucking me into bed that day, after I'd told everyone about... me?"

"Of course I do."

"That was it. When you picked me up and headed for my bed, I thought you had something else in mind. Not that I was complaining, or anything. But then you tucked me in for my nap and told me you liked me and wanted to 'make sure we were on the same page', and in that moment, I knew I could trust you. Even if it was uncomfortable as hell," Lux snickered.

"I'm glad that made you feel safe with me. What was uncomfortable, though?"

"I was still mostly dressed- I had my bra and pants on."

"Yeah, that occurred to me, but what was I supposed to do, tell you to take your pants off? I was trying _not_ to pressure you, remember?"

Lux turned to look at him, baffled by his discouraged expression. "I was only teasing, Takashi. I just got up for a minute and stripped down before I went back to bed. I still appreciated the gesture."

"No, baby, it's not you. I just... something else about that evening has me feeling guilty."

"If it's about what happened during your nightmare, we've been over it and you shouldn't feel guilty," she said, exasperated.

"That's not it, either." He drew a slow, deep breath. "After I put you to bed, I came back here and tried to get some sleep. I laid here for a while, just trying to get the thought of you out of my head- your touch, your taste, your smell."

"O... kay... I'm not sure why that would make you feel guilty."

"There's more. I tried, but I just couldn't sleep. I was already... worked up when I left your room, and lying here replaying that kiss in my head wasn't helping matters. I... god, this is hard to admit. Lux, I... relieved my 'tension' while fantasizing about you. I understand if you feel disrespected." His ears were burning red with embarrassment.

"Is that all?" Lux giggled. "I'm sorry, I swear I'm not laughing at you. See... I did the same thing when I crawled back into bed. It's totally normal and I'm not offended in the slightest."

He stared at her, incredulous, before finding his voice. "You're not? You did? I... I had no idea."

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be feeling guilty." She drew him down into a kiss. "The real thing is much better."

"Mmm... agreed." His tongue traced the seam of her lips, prompting her to part them. 

After a moment, she moved away with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "What was I doing in your fantasy?"

Shiro uttered a strangled gasp and his cheeks flushed to match his ears. "You, uh... why do you want to know?"

"Relax, handsome. I'm not going to judge you- I'm going to try to make your fantasy come true." Lux rose up on her knees, pushing her fingers through his hair. "Now, would you like to tell me, or should I try a little... persuasion?" She ran her hands down his arms, guiding his hands to rest on her lazily swaying hips.

His eyes went wide, then narrowed as he considered her proposal. His warm hand slid down to cup her ass while his prosthetic tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck. "As intriguing as that sounds, I'll be good and tell you what you want to know." Their lips crashed together in a fierce kiss, his tongue caressing hers as his hand did the same to her backside.

"Excellent choice. Do go on." She laughed, low and throaty.

Shiro was grateful to be seated, because had he been standing, that laugh would have brought him to his knees. He carefully tugged her hair, tipping her head to the side so he could have better access to her ear and, coincidentally, her neck. He licked and nibbled his way to her earlobe, which he drew into his mouth before whispering seductively in her ear. 

"You wanna know what I fantasized about you?" Lux nodded subtly and Shiro continued, bringing his fingertips up to brush over her lips. "I imagined you wrapping your gorgeous lips around my cock, licking and sucking me with your oh-so-talented tongue."

Gazing directly into his stormy eyes, Lux flicked her tongue over the fingers resting on her lips. He shuddered as she drew them into her mouth, sucking softly.

"Yeah, just like that. You worked your hot little mouth up and down my cock until neither of us could stand to wait anymore and we had to fuck." He slipped his fingers from her mouth, kissing her hard. He let out a moan as she claimed his tongue, tenderly sucking it the way she had his fingers.

"Then what?" she asked, releasing him from the kiss. "I want to know so I can do it for you."

"Then you pushed me down on the bed and rode me until you screamed." Shiro saw the fire in her eyes, and he knew this night was going to be far, far better than his fantasy ever could.

Lux had his shirt and pants off in a flash, and was working her way down his torso with her mouth when she stopped at the waistband of his underpants. She glanced up at him, silently asking permission. He nodded and lifted his hips for her, letting her slip them down and off.

She hesitated for a moment, then began decisively unwrapping her right arm.

"Baby, you don't have to do that if you're not comfortable with it." Shiro sounded somewhere between alarmed and sympathetic.

She smiled at him. "I know I don't. I _do_ feel comfortable with you."

Before he could respond, she ghosted her fingernails up the insides of his thighs, making him shiver in anticipation. She took hold of his impressive erection, kissing it almost shyly before licking a long stripe from base to tip. "Now, lie back and let me take care of _you_ this time."  Shiro groaned and relaxed against the pillows.

She licked her lips before easing them down his length, her tongue tracing the underside. Grasping the base, she slid her hand in time with her mouth's movements, tongue flicking and swirling all the while. She peeked up at Shiro, who saw her sultry gaze through her dark lashes.

"F-fuck, baby, that's so good," Shiro stuttered.  "Your mouth is so hot and s-so fucking pretty on my cock. Nngh..." He choked back a moan as Lux's cheeks hollowed. He shifted back, his hand flying to her hair and gently easing her off of him. "Any more of that, and I'll be done."

Lux looked up at him, lips swollen and slick with saliva. "Do you want me to finish you like that? I'd be happy to, if that's what you want."

He only hesitated for the briefest of moments before shaking his head. "I want you to fuck me. I want to watch you ride my cock until you're screaming my name in ecstasy."

She grinned, standing up and shedding her clothes as he rolled a condom onto his length. She arched an eyebrow at him as she crawled up his body, positioning herself just over his waiting erection.

He warned her, "You already got me so close that I'm not sure how long I'll last. If I finish before you do, I'll take care of you."

"Shh... don't worry about that. Just enjoy yourself. Are you ready?"

"Fuck yes, I am. Are you?"

"Takashi, I'm positively _dripping_ right now."

He inhaled sharply, her words making his cock twitch eagerly. He didn't have to wait long, as she started easing herself onto him.

"Fuck, you're so big," she moaned. "I love the way you fill me up."

"That's it, baby," he grunted. "Take it all in. Ride it."

Lux rolled her hips, not bothering to pace herself. Her muscular thighs flexed as she moved against Shiro's body.

Shiro's hands were everywhere- on her hips, her ass, palming her bouncing breasts as she drove them both closer to their end. "Fuck me, baby. Ride my cock."

She leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs for balance, until he was hitting just the right spot inside her with every movement either of them made. She mewled, head thrown back in bliss.

"I'm close," Shiro panted. "Are you close, beautiful?"

Lux nodded, not trusting her voice.

Shiro dropped his human hand to the place where their bodies joined, rubbing gentle circles on her clit. "Look at me, baby." Her silver eyes locked onto his steely ones. "Come for me, Lux."

Her movements became erratic as her world shattered- the only thing keeping her grounded was the look on his face as he, too, lost command of himself.

"Nnngh... god you feel so good... Lux... I... lo..." His words were lost to her as her own voice drowned out all other sounds.

"Fuck... Takashi... ohmygod... yes... yes... Takashi!" She collapsed against his chest, both of them panting and slick with sweat.

He eased her over on her side, withdrawing from her carefully. He cleaned himself up, returning to bed and holding her close.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, kissing her forehead.

"I feel incredible," she murmured. "What about you, though? This was supposed to be satisfying _your_ fantasy."

"Oh, _Sasori_ , you did, and then some. That was so, so much better than I imagined. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, _a stór._ " Lux laughed at her unintentional joke. "Quite literally, in fact."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this downtime our nerds are having. They'll be getting back out into the field pretty soon, but at least one more chapter before that'll happen. This next one has been on my ideas list for a while and I'm super, super excited about writing it. I don't want to give too many spoilers, but I will say that Lux and Coran are going to have some bonding time and it'll be awesome. Please look forward to it! ❤
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos, subscribing- anything you do to support this effort of mine means the absolute world to me and I appreciate it deeply!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad dream sets the tone for Lux's day. Shiro tries to cheer her up with a surprise, but it winds up backfiring. Lux and Coran finally make time for that drink... plus a few more. Their drunken teasing leads to a revelation about Keith and Lance. An offhand comment brings Lux's day full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken a bit longer than usual to get this chapter out. I haven't been feeling well, so I wasn't writing for a few days. I pulled an all nighter (I'm going to bed after I publish this - at NOON my time) and got this chapter written and edited. It's longer than my average chapter (they seem to be trending that way, so maybe that's the new average?) and I'm pleased with how it came out. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Lux bolted upright, a strangled cry bursting from her throat. She looked around the darkened room, muted shadows still and familiar. Beside her, Shiro mumbled groggily, reaching for her in his barely-conscious state.

"....s wrong, baby?" His hand brushed across the still-warm-sheets where she'd been. He looked up to see her silhouette in the cold light spilling through the doorway.

Overlooking her nudity, Lux left Shiro's room for her own. _Is it his room, or ours? Is this still my room?_ She brushed off her musings, donning her protective clothing and heavy boots. Her cloak followed, and she made her way to the bridge.

"Lux!" Coran said, startled. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you? Hey, Coran, what day do you think it is back on Earth?"

"Well, given the relative distance and your Earth's axial tilt, plus the-" he began.

"You know I don't understand any of that stuff. A rough guess is fine."

"Oh, well, I'd say it's about the middle of the seventh month of your planet's revolution cycle."

"Mid-July? That's what I thought," she murmured. "I wish I wasn't cooped up inside like this."

"I don't see why you couldn't take one of the drop sleds out to the Castle's surface for a bit," Coran suggested. "Just keep it handy and your comm on, in case you need to come in quickly."

"I promise. Thanks, Coran." She hesitated for a second before asking, "How about we have those drinks tonight?"

"You're in for a treat- Nunvill is the nectar of the gods."

"Sorry, Coran, but that's coffee. Closely followed by a good Irish whiskey, which I'll be bringing."

"I look forward to it!" Not even Lux's grim mood was immune to Coran's enthusiastic grin. "Test your comm before you go."

Lux activated the comm they'd installed in her mask and tested it with Coran. After her return from Zarkon's ship, Shiro had insisted she have one and no one objected.

She was so focused on preparing the drop sled and reviewing the controls that she didn't notice anyone approaching.

 

* * *

 

When Lux didn't come back to bed after almost an hour, Shiro decided to go looking for her. She'd been distressed, whether it was by a dream or another vision, he couldn't tell. He reached out to the Black Lion with his mind, confirming that Lux hadn't been to the hangar.  _I'll try the bridge first and go from there._

"Good morning, Shiro. Couldn't sleep either?" Coran asked.

"Either? I take it you've seen Lux?"

"Yes, she was here half a varga ago."

"Did she seem... upset at all?" Shiro asked.

"I wouldn't say upset, but she did seem a bit... distracted. Like there was something on her mind," Coran said.

"Do you know where she went? I want to make sure she's okay."

"She was planning to go out for a bit."

"Excuse me? What do you mean 'go out'?" Shiro asked.

Coran pulled up a holoscreen, pointing to where Lux was preparing the drop sled for launch. "There. She was feeling cooped up, so I suggested she take the drop sled to the Castle's surface."

"You did _what?_ By herself?"

"She'll be all right, Shiro. I made sure... Shiro?" Coran trailed off when he noticed Shiro was no longer there to hear him.

 

* * *

 

"I thought we agreed no more airlocks for you," Shiro said. His tone was teasing, but Lux could see tension in his eyes.

"Takashi, you startled me!"

He took her hand, kissing her fingers lightly. "I'm sorry. I was concerned when you didn't come back to bed. It was pretty obvious something was bothering you when you left."

"Bad dream." Lux shrugged. "I didn't realize I woke you up. I left so I wouldn't disturb you, but I guess that didn't work."

"That's very thoughtful of you, but you don't have to do that. I have bad dreams sometimes too, remember? I understand."

"I know you do. I just knew I wouldn't be able to settle after this one, so I got up." She pursed her lips. "I was just getting the drop sled ready so I could go sit outside for a bit. I need the stars."

"Yeah, Coran told me about that. It's your choice, but I'm a little wary. What if something happens and we have to wormhole, or we're attacked?"

Lux grinned and tapped her chest, indicating the pocket where her mask rested. "Coran made me promise to keep my comm on and the sled at hand, in case of emergency. He also insisted we test my comm before I came down here."

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. "I should've known better than to doubt him. He knows what he's doing."

"That's why I asked for his advice. I know when I'm out of my depth." She huffed. "Which, out here, is most of the time."

"In a technical sense, maybe. But you know things about the stars that the others and I couldn't learn from any school, just by being who you are."

"More like 'what' I am, but anyway..."

Shiro frowned. "I guess that's true. Did you still want to take the sled, or can Black and I offer you a ride?"

"Oh. Um, I didn't want to wake you, so I hadn't really thought about it. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I told you I'd take you flying any time you wanted, and I meant it." He smiled at her sheepishly. "I'll admit, I'd feel a lot better if you were safe inside a lion, instead of sitting on the surface of the Castle."

"Hmm... the whole point was to get outside, though. I need the stars."

"Well, we can sit in the Black Lion's mouth. Or on top of its head."

"Can I have a few minutes to myself while we're out? Just to sit and feel and see and hear the stars?"

"Of course, _Sasori,"_ he said fondly. "Take as long as you need."

"Then I would be delighted to accept. Should I meet you in the hangar?"

He held out his hand to her, motioning for her to go with him. "Come with me- I want to show you something."

"I see the two of you found each other," Coran said as they approached Shiro's workstation.

"Slight change of plans," Lux said. "Shiro is taking me flying instead. We're still on for later, though."

"I wouldn't miss it," Coran assured her.

"Ready?" Shiro asked her. At her nod, he activated the elevator below his workstation. "What are you and Coran up to?"

"We're going to hang out later. I realized I was asking him for help all the time, but not actually getting to know him. We're going to fix that."

"I never thought of it that way. I think most of us take him for granted." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "You know, for someone who says they're not good at dealing with people, you sure are good at it. You're always thinking of others."

"So are you," she pointed out. "You always put others first."

"I guess it's a good thing we have each other, then."

"Well, _somebody_ has to take care of you."

"I'm a lucky guy."

They reached the bottom of the elevator and Shiro's suit was waiting for him. He changed quickly, guiding Lux to an opening in the wall.

"Hold on tight, okay? I don't want you to fall." They took hold of the zip line in front of them, his larger hands bracketing hers as they hurtled toward the hangar. Next was a short slide which deposited them in a transport that sped toward the Black Lion. They went up another elevator and finally into the lion itself, where Shiro sat in the pilot seat, pulling her into his lap as it slid forward and locked in place.

"Wow," Lux said. "That is somewhere between impressive and unnecessarily complicated."

Shiro looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You're not wrong. Are you ready to go?"

Lux nodded and started to get up when he caught her hips and pulled her back down. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping my copilot get comfortable."

"What? No. I can't fly!"

"I'll help you. Besides, it's not like the Black Lion would let you crash it."

She scowled at him. "That's so reassuring."

"I'm not going to force you, of course." He gave her room to get up. "I just thought you'd be interested to see how all of this works."

Her gaze softened. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I am. Just, please don't let me do anything stupid."

"I'll be right here with you, baby. You're going to do just fine."

Lux took a deep breath. "Okay, what do we do?" The display in front of them lit up with a dizzying array of instruments and panels.

"First, push this one here. Now we slide these forward, slowly. Good!" He watched her tension melt away with his praise, and her awe in the moment.

A brief sensation flitted through Lux's mind, making her smile. "Awww," she cooed, blushing furiously. "Thank you, Great One. I'm honored to be able to fly with you."

Shiro looked at her curiously. "Did Black say something?"

"Not exactly. Like I told you, I don't get words as much as feelings, or pictures. This was a brief sense that Black was proud of me, because I'm brave."

He grinned, squeezing her hand where it rested on the controls. "I couldn't agree more." _And my plan to help get her mind off of her bad dream seems to have worked._

He continued guiding her as they flew, until he found a place for them to land so she could have some time with the stars. "I'd better handle this part," he said.

Lux exhaled the breath she'd been anxiously holding. "Oh, thank the stars! I was hoping you'd say that."

He chuckled at the relief in her voice. "We'll save that for the next lesson."

"What? What next lesson? I thought this was just to show me what it was like."

"Relax; I was kidding. Although, it might not be a bad idea for you to learn. You're the only one on the Castle who can't fly."

"Wow, way to rub it in. Sorry I'm not an awesome alien, or from some super fancy space school." Her face fell. "Or even a Protector, for that matter."

"Oh, _Sasori_ , I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He put his arms around her, holding her close. "What do you mean, you're not a protector?"

"I explained this before- Protectors are a type of Aasimar. It's one of the ways our Celestial powers can manifest. Because mine manifests in the intensity of my soul and my ability to project it, I'm a Scourge."

"Right, I remember that part. I guess I'm just confused about how that has anything to do with you learning to fly."

She looked puzzled for a minute, before asking him, "Did I ever explain how a Protector's powers manifest?"

"Not that I recall, no."

"Their eyes light up, but not as intensely. More of a glimmer than a burn." Her smile was bittersweet. "Then they grow a pair of beautiful, shimmering wings made of pure light."

"So... if you were a Protector... you could..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'd have my wings, like I always dreamed of." She studied her hands for a moment before continuing. "I've thought about it so many times over the years. I think maybe I was supposed to be a Protector, and that's why I dreamed about flying so often."

"I... I honestly have no idea what to say."

"It's okay. I mean, what are you supposed to say when your part-angel girlfriend tells you she thinks she's the wrong kind of part-angel?"

"That I'm sorry? And that I think she's amazing, no matter what kind of powers she has?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you."

"I guess my question would be how you could wind up being a Scourge if you were supposed to be a Protector?"

"I don't know if that's even possible, to be honest. Maybe it's just me being bitter. Or, maybe it was the anger that settled into me after my parents were..." She choked back tears. "I wanted revenge. Maybe I made myself a Scourge."

"You were fifteen, and they were your parents. I can't imagine _anyone_ not wanting revenge in that scenario."

She nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Did you want to go outside now? I can open the top hatch, or did you want to sit in Black's mouth?"

"Neither. I'm not really in the mood anymore. Please just take me back."

"Lux, I'm sorry. I was trying to help you feel better, not make it worse."

She got up, walking around the pilot's chair. "It's not your fault, Takashi. Today started off shitty, and I wasn't expecting anything different." She sat down with her back against the wall, pulling her hood up and settling her mask into place.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. "Hold on, we're heading back now."

 

* * *

 

"We're here," Shiro said. "Lux, I'm really sor-"

"Takashi, I already told you it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you or anything, okay?" She slid her mask up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. I'm gonna go get changed and meet up with Coran."

"Okay, baby. Have fun."

She flashed him a quick grin before walking out of the hangar. She went back to the room where her things were, without stopping to contemplate whose it was. After choosing one of her signature tops- with rivets instead of spikes this time, she pulled on a pair of jeans and laced her boots back up.

"Good enough for a night of drinking," Lux mumbled to herself. She dug around in a drawer until she found the bottle of whiskey she'd stashed when her boxes arrived. A quick rummage through her keepsakes turned up a pair of shot glasses. "And what a night it'll be."

She found Coran on the bridge, as usual. "Hey, Coran! I'm all set when you are." She held up her bottle and glasses.

"Lux! I didn't realize you were back already. Go on down to the lounge. I'll be there in a couple of doboshes with Pop-Pop Wimbelton's finest Nunvill!"

She ran into Hunk and Lance on her way to the lounge, and they decided to tag along. "I'd share, but I'm pretty sure Shiro would be pissed at me. Maybe when you're a little older."

"It's cool," Hunk said. "I wouldn't want Shiro mad at me, either."

"No way," Lance said. "He's intense enough as it is."

She laughed. "I think I could handle it, but I don't want to make him mad unless it's unavoidable."

"Well, you're pretty scary yourself," Hunk said. "Er... not like, scary scary, but like... I wouldn't want to piss you off, either."

"Um, thanks? I think?" Lux said.

"I think he just means that you're intimidating," Lance added. "You're pretty tall for a lady, and you're beautiful, and you're a really good fighter, plus, your powers and stuff."

"Thank you, Lance. You know I have a boyfriend, right?" she asked, teasing. "Plus, I'm like, _way_ too old for you."

"Haha, she's using your own words against you, Lance." Hunk laughed.

"Hey, I'm almost 18! My birthday's coming up soon." Lance said indignantly.

"I'll save you a drink, okay?" Lux asked.

"You better!" Lance made her shake on it.

Lux got comfortable on one of the seats as the guys set the table up in the center. "Thanks, guys. Ah, there's my drinking buddy! Coran, I hope you don't mind if we have a little company?"

"Not at all! The more, the merrier. Are you ready to try some Nunvill?"

"Only if you're ready for some real Irish whiskey. Here, I brought us some shot glasses."

"Oh look, they have little sayings on them," he said. "Let's see, 'Bad Decisions Make Awesome Stories' and 'Whiskey May Not be the Answer, but it's Worth a Shot'."

"That one's mine, obviously." Lux grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Are we starting with our own or each other's?"

"Let's have one of our own, and then we'll switch."

"Sounds good to me." She cracked open the bottle, pouring the amber liquid into her glass and smelling it. She raised it in a toast. " _Sláinte_!"

Coran held up his own purple liquid and gave his Altean toast. They knocked back their respective drinks, both sighing happily.

"All right, now try each other's," she said eagerly. She poured him a shot of whiskey as he served her the Nunvill.

They repeated their toasts and drinks, but instead of happy sighs, they both made polite faces while trying not to gag.

"That's... awful... uh, I mean awfully interesting," Lux said.

"Is it supposed to burn like that?" Coran asked. "It's tingling my nose hairs."

Lux gave him a lopsided grin. "The burn's the best part!"

They stuck to their own drink of choice from that point, gradually growing more intoxicated as they traded stories from their lives, and songs from their respective cultures. Coran sang a particularly rousing Altean song, which Lux followed up with a rowdy rendition of 'Whiskey in the Jar'."  Lance and Hunk joined in with the singing and stories, enjoying themselves almost as much as Lux and Coran.

"What's going on in here?" Keith asked, poking his head in the door.

"Hey, Keith!" Hunk said. "Gonna hang out for a while?"

"Keeeeith!" Lux called. "Come, sit! Can you sing? Do you wanna dance? I wanna dance. Let's dance."

"Uhhhhh... no thanks, Lux. I'm not much of a dancer. I'll hang out, though." He sat down between Lux and Lance.

"I'll dance with you, Lux," Lance offered.

"Yaaaaay! Oooooh, do you think Keith will mind? You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"Why would I care?" Keith squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

Lux giggled. "Because you like Lance."

"And Lance likes him!" Coran added.

Keith and Lance tried to give each other discreet looks, but Coran and Lux were too drunk to be subtle.

Coran held his hand up, making a simple puppet. " _Keith does so many cool things and I like his hair even though I make fun of it."_

"Hey!" Lance said. "He really does a lot of cool things, okay?"

Lux held her hand up in response, giggling like mad. " _Lance is actually pretty smart and I like him, but I push everyone away, so I can't admit it."_

"He's not as dumb as I thought at first," Keith admitted.

Coran motioned to Lux, and the two smashed their puppets' 'lips' together, as if they were kissing.

"There's nothing wrong with it, guys." Lux smiled broadly. "Just make out already."

They gave each other another look, both of them blushing.

"OH MY GOD YOU ALREADY DID!" Lux crowed. "Good for you."

"How's it going in here?" Shiro asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, thank god. Shiro, your girlfriend is drunk," Keith said.

Lux whirled around, holding her arms out to Shiro. "Taaakaaaashiiiii! Will _you_ dance with meeeeeeeee? Keith said no, then Lance said yes, but I didn't want to make Keith jealous, but they already made out, so yay! Do you want to dance?"

Shiro steadied Lux as she talked, waving her hands around animatedly. "We can dance for a little bit, but then we should probably get you to bed. How much have you had to drink?"

Lux shrugged. "How much is left? The bottle, minus that. Minus a shot I gave Coran. Ooooh, can I try yours again? Maybe I'll like it this time."

"Good idea! Let's give them another go." Coran agreed.

She poured the shot for him, toasting him again. " _Sláinte_!" They downed the glasses, having no better luck this time than they had the first.

"Nope, still gross," Lux said.

"It's like drinking fire," Coran said.

They looked at each other and laughed helplessly.

"Do yoooou want some, Takashi? I wouldn't let them have any because I knew you'd be piiiiiissed if I did, and I didn't want you to be mad at me, but you're a grown up, so you can have some if you want. It's real Irish whiskey, distilled and aged right in Dublin. It's not exactly top shelf, but it's better than anything that's made in the States."

He shook his head. "No, baby, I think I should probably focus on taking care of you. I didn't know this is what you had in mind when you said you were going to hang out with Coran."

She looked up at him, blinking. "You're not mad at me, are you? Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I just want to make sure you're okay."

She threw her arms around him, squeezing him and burying her face in his chest. "You're so good to me, Takashi."

He hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head. "I try."

"Please don't leave me," she whispered. "Everybody I care about leaves. I don't want to be alone anymore."

He whispered his response in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, _Sasori._ I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me."

She stepped back, laughing and clapping her hands with delight. "I'm keeping him," she announced, pointing to Shiro.

"Awesome!" Hunk said enthusiastically. "You guys seem really happy together."

"I am," Lux said. "And I think Takashi is. You are, right?"

"Very," he chuckled. "And I think _you_ have had enough to drink for one evening."

"I think I'm going to steal him now," Lux giggled. "I may even get him to carry me."

"He would if you asked him," Keith said. "You should let him spoil you sometimes."

"Awww, but that sounds really selfish, and selfish is baaaaad."

"Nah," Lance said. "A little selfishness is just human nature."

As if someone had doused her in cold water, Lux stiffened. Her demeanor changed in a flash, from sweet and bubbly to chilly and resentful.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"It's human nature?" Lance asked, confused.

She shook her head. "When are you people going to learn? What is it going to take to get it through your heads?" Her soul flared suddenly, enveloping her and blinding everyone with its brilliance. Her voice was equally powerful in its unearthly tone. " _Does this look human to you? Does this sound human?_ _I. AM. NOT. HUMAN."_

Shiro reached for her, concerned. "Lux, come on. Lance didn't mean anything by it. Let's get you to bed so you can rest."

" _You don't understand either. You see this face, touch this body, and you pretend that I'm human. I'm not. I've never been human, and I never will be."_

Keith stood up. "That doesn't matter, Lux. I thought it did at first, but it doesn't. You're still one of us. You're like a sister to me."

Lux shook her head. " _No. You don't want that. I don't have a family. I don't deserve a family. Nothing like me deserves a family."_

They all stared at her, at a loss for words.

" _My parents are dead because of what I am. Because of THIS."_ Her soul grew more incandescent still. Lux beat on her chest, emphasizing her words. " _If I were human, my parents would still be alive. MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! I KILLED THEM! I... KILLED... THEM..."_

She crumpled to the floor, the light of her soul fading away as her body shook with wracking sobs.

Shiro knelt beside her, brushing her hair back from her face. "Lux, you didn't kill your parents. Those things that came to your house killed them."

She didn't look up. "They were at the house because of me. They were looking for me. I ran, like a fucking coward, and let my parents be slaughtered in my place."

"You weren't a coward; you were FIFTEEN. They made a choice, to protect you. You need to stop blaming yourself for that. You've carried this for seven years too long."

"Eight," she mumbled.

"You said sev-" Understanding dawned in his eyes. "It's the anniversary of their death, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I had the dream. The same dream I have every year. I asked Coran what day it was on Earth to confirm. I last saw them eight years ago today, and I miss them more than I know how to express."

He gathered her into his arms, rocking her and stroking her hair. "I am so sorry, Lux. I would do anything to take away your pain. You're not alone anymore, and you don't have to carry everything by yourself. Let us help you. Let me help you."

Lux peered groggily around the room at the four other men who had watched this unfold. "I'm sorry guys," she whispered, her throat hoarse. "I didn't mean to lose my shit in front of everyone like that. I was coping pretty well this year, and then I guess that comment just hit me sideways."

"I'm sorry, Lux," Lance said. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Lance, you didn't do anything wrong. I know I'm pretty much identical to a human. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else. Keith reached over and squeezed his hand. Lux smiled softly to herself.

"Coran, I really did enjoy your company and your stories, if not your booze. But, mine wasn't your favorite either, so let's call that a wash. I had a good time getting to know you, and I hope we can do this again sometime, minus my meltdown."

"I think that's a great idea," he smiled.

"Takashi, will you please take me to our room now? I think I burned off all the alcohol, but I'm both physically and emotionally exhausted."

"All right. Do you want to walk, or will you let me carry you?"

Keith smiled at her over Shiro's shoulder. "Please carry me? I could really use the comfort right now."

"Of course, baby. Let's go." He stood up, sweeping her into his arms after he'd gotten his balance. "Good night, guys. And, thanks."

They were halfway down the hall when they heard Lance cry out, "Wait a minute, did she say 'our room'? When did they move in together?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be learning a little more about Lux's parents in the next chapter, and probably getting back into the field. They've been cooped up for too long since the big rescue!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, subscribing, kudos, comments and all the support! ❤


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns more about Lux's parents and childhood. Memories of his escape from Zarkon surface, giving them a new lead on some potential allies in the fight against the Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a few scenes from S2E3: Shiro's Escape. It'll mostly be my own dialogue, with a few paraphrases and a direct quote or two.
> 
> I realized that I screwed up the dates with her parents' death and her birthday, so I'm having Shiro ask her about it here so I can retcon things and fix them. Oops!
> 
> Speaking of which, it is now October 29th where I am- Lux's birthday! ❤

Shiro reclined on the bed, debating with himself while he watched Lux get ready for sleep.

"What's on your mind, Takashi? I know that face, and I know you have questions."

His smile was contrite. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes. Now, what's up?"

"I don't know... maybe I'm being too sensitive about this. I just can't help but wonder why you didn't tell me what you were going through today."

"It wasn't anything personal. I was just trying to handle it on my own."

"I keep trying to tell you that you don't need to do that any more. Please, let me help you. Eight years is more than long enough to cope on your own."

"I'll try harder, okay? It's not that I don't trust you." She paused, turning to face him. "I think I'm afraid that if I let myself get used to leaning on others, I won't be able to stand on my own anymore."

"I don't see that being an issue any time soon. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Shh." She joined him on the bed, cuddling into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"There's one thing that doesn't quite add up, though."

"Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"If you were fifteen when your parents died, shouldn't you be twenty-three now? Did I miss your birthday?"

Her face scrunched up as she thought back. "No, my birthday is in October. The 29th."

"No way- my birthday is on the 29th, too. Different month, though."

"Gonna make me guess?" Lux teased.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh or make jokes. I'll tell you after you finish what you were saying."

"Why would I make jokes?" She tilted her head, curious. "Anyway, I guess I was technically still fourteen when they died. I just rounded up to fifteen instead of saying 'fourteen and three quarters'. I turned fifteen a couple of months later."

"And you'd already finished your first year of high school?" he asked, impressed.

"I was smart when I was a kid, and disciplined, too. I wound up skipping a grade. I guess I took after Mam in that regard." She grinned. "Now, your turn. In what month were you born?"

He sighed, steeling himself. "February."

"Oh my god, you're a Leap Day baby? I would never tease you about that. _Yiayia_ used to say people born on Leap Day were special; I happen to agree with her." She sat up, her eyes narrowed. "Who teased you?"

"Only pretty much everybody who ever finds out about it. 'Haha, Shiro's really six!', like they're being original."

"Not while I'm around, they won't." She scowled, her tone fierce.

" _Sasori_ , you're too good for words," he chuckled. "So, what did you mean you took after your mother? Did she skip a grade, too?"

Lux smiled shyly. "No, but she was incredibly intelligent, and very disciplined. She had to be, in her line of work."

"Which was...?"

"She was a doctor. A researcher, really. Immunology. That's why she emigrated from Ireland to the States, for more opportunities."

"And that's where she met your father."

"Eventually. She was wrapped up in her work a lot of the time. She helped develop some of the vaccines used for interstellar travel."

"Oh, wow. So, your mom developed some of the vaccines the Garrison uses? That's wild."

"She and her team," she said. Shiro could hear the pride in her voice. 

"What did your dad do? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, but now it's your turn to promise you won't laugh."

His eyebrow shot up. "I promise."

She sighed, before blurting out, "He was a model. Or, at least when he was younger. Once he started getting a little older, he branched out into a fashion brand and mostly did modeling for charitable events."

"Well, now it all makes sense."

"What does?"

"That a brilliant mother and handsome father, both of whom were involved in philanthropic pursuits, would have such a remarkable daughter," he smiled fondly at her.

"I tried hard to live up to the examples they set. I trained diligently for years, sacrificing so much of my childhood. In the end, it didn't matter."

"Because they died?" he asked softly.

She shook her head gently. "Even before that. I started gymnastics when I was three, and I loved it so much that I wanted to do it all the time. I dreamed of going to the Olympics, and I begged my parents to let me train for real. By the time I was six, they realized how determined I was, and they agreed to pay for private coaching. I practiced every chance I got, evenings, weekends, any time I wasn't in school. I was on track to try out for the National Team when I got old enough."

"What changed?"

"I hit two growth spurts in a year, and by the time I was twelve, I was too tall to compete. The average female gymnast is around 5 feet tall, and the tallest woman to ever compete in Olympic gymnastics was 5'7". I'm 5'9"."

"And you think that made your parents love you any less?"

"No, I know they loved me very much. I just always felt like I let them down, even before I let them die."

Shiro's brow knit, his frown stern. "Indigo, stop that. You are not responsible for their deaths."

Lux gasped, raising her eyes to meet his intense gaze.

"Yes, I used your first name. I want you to understand how serious I am about this. You were fif-no, _four_ teen when your parents were killed. I will say it as many times as you need to hear it until you believe it. IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT."

She looked down, her hair falling forward to shroud her face. So softly that he could barely make out the words, she whispered, "Thank you, Takashi."

He tentatively tugged her back down to lie with him. She cuddled against his side, sighing deeply.

"I don't expect things to change overnight. I know it will take time and support for you to work through this. Just like you've supported me in working through my time as Zarkon's prisoner, and my guilt about the Kerberos mission."

Lux nodded. "I guess I didn't really think of it like that. It's easier to accept the help when I know I'm helping you, too."

"You are, _Sasori_. You listen, you care, you help me bear these burdens. I care for you too deeply not to help bear yours." He tried to stifle a yawn, but it fought its way out, ruffling Lux's hair as he exhaled.

"All right, handsome. It's bedtime." She reached over to turn out the light before settling down at his side again.

"Sweet dreams, Lux," he murmured.

"Sleep well," she replied. They lay in the dark for a moment before she added, "I care deeply for you, too."

He kissed the top of her head before sleep claimed him.

 

* * *

 

Shiro's pained groaning roused Lux from slumber. He lay on his side, facing away from her.

"Takashi," she mumbled, laying her hand on his back. "Are you okay?" He fell quiet at her touch, seemingly comforted.

The only physical discomfort she could sense was a mild throbbing at the back of his skull, as if he'd hit his head. Applying a delicate touch, Lux felt the light flow from her fingers, soothing Shiro's pain. He relaxed against her, uttering a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arm around his waist, burrowing her face between his shoulder blades and holding him close. The sound of his regular breathing soon lulled her back to sleep.

Some time later, Shiro woke with a sharp gasp. "I remember!"

"Hmmm?" Lux muttered, stirring. "Remember what?"

Startled, he peered at her in the darkness. "I'm sorry, baby, did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about it. What did you remember?"

"I remember how I was able to steal the escape pod and get back to Earth. A Galra helped me escape."

"I wonder why you remembered now," Lux mused.

"I've been remembering bits and pieces since I went into the cryo-pod after we got back to the Castle, but I could never piece it all together. I just wound up giving myself headaches trying to make sense of it."

She sat up, surprised. "Oh! That must have been what you were dreaming about earlier."

"Earlier? Did I wake you with another nightmare?"

"Not exactly a nightmare, but something was disrupting your sleep." Lux leaned against his back, her lips grazing his shoulder blade. "You calmed right away when I touched you, but I sensed a bit of a headache. Once I healed that, you were asleep again in seconds. I wasn't too far behind." She snaked an arm around his waist, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of that before. Probably because I was more worried about what you'd been through than asking you to heal something as minor as a headache."

Her brow wrinkled. "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite follow that."

"I'm not sure, but I think whatever was blocking my memories was causing the headaches. Or, maybe the headaches were blocking the memories and I assumed the reverse. Either way, when you healed me, my memories came through clearly."

"Huh. I've never heard of anything like that before, but it wouldn't surprise me. Brains are tricky," she said, knocking playfully on his head. "Are you coming back to bed?"

He shook his head. "I was given coordinates for some sort of Galra rebellion base. I need Pidge to retrieve them from my arm."

"Woah, a secret Galra rebellion, and they hid the coordinates in your _arm_? This is some _Star Wars_ -level shit."

"I guess it is," he chuckled, standing up. "I'm gonna get dressed and see what Pidge can manage to find in my arm. Are you going back to sleep?"

"Hell, no. This is a big deal." She looked around, realizing the majority of her clothes were still in her previous room. "Fuck, I really have to get my stuff moved over. If I don't see you in the hall, I'll find you, okay?"

"Sounds good." He gave her a quick kiss before she slipped out of his arms.

 

* * *

 

Lux dressed quickly, opting for snug fitting pants and a corset top adorned with her signature clasps and buckles. She wrapped her arms out of habit, sheathed her blades, and pulled on her cloak. Not seeing Shiro in the hallway, she detoured to the kitchen for a cup of coffee before heading to find him.

A brief check-in with the Black Lion confirmed her suspicion- Shiro and Pidge were in the Green Lion's hangar. She strolled in just in time to catch the Paladins arguing with Princess Allura regarding her failure to disclose Zarkon's status as the original Black Paladin.

"You're fashionably late," Lance hissed at her. "And you stopped for coffee?"

"What'd I miss?" she asked. Lance held a finger to his lips, then pointed at Shiro and Allura.

"Shiro, _you_ are the Black Paladin now," Allura insisted.

He scoffed. "The Black Lion may not see things the same way."

Lux rushed to Shiro's side. "The Black Lion respects and trusts you. I've seen it."

His smile was uncertain. "Thank you, Lux."

She nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

Shortly after, Pidge found a pattern and was able to decode coordinates leading to the Thaldycon System. Shiro insisted they leave at once.

Keith was skeptical. "Are you sure about this, Shiro? I mean, after all the Galra have done to you, and to Lux? They took your arm. They tried to take her light."

"Keith, we need allies. If there's even a chance we can find some, especially Galra rebels, we have to take it."

Keith looked at Lux, silently asking her opinion. She nodded gravely. "I trust Shiro's judgment."

Allura sighed. "We will go, but I do not like this. I do not trust the Galra."

 

They arrived at the location only to find a starfield barren of everything save for a great many crystals, which Coran identified as  highly unstable xanthorium. Allura urged them to leave immediately, but Shiro insisted on staying, after double checking with Pidge about the decryption of the coordinates.

"We're missing something. I can feel it," Shiro said.

Lux squinted at the display, wishing she could get an unobstructed view out of the windshield. "Coran, do you see that there? Just a little... wrinkle... it's like it keeps popping in and out of my vision. Can you drop the overlay so I can get a better look?"

"Are you sure, Lux?" Pidge asked. "I don't see anything."

"Yes, I'm sure. It's small, and it keeps shifting, but it's real. There's something here."

Before she could get a clearer view, an alarm went off and all the holoscreens displayed red warning signals.

"There's an intruder in the Castle!" Coran announced.

"I knew this was a mistake," Allura muttered to herself as she located the intruder. "There he is, on level 5."

Shiro's expression was grim. "Everyone, suit up."

"What about me?" Lux asked. "It's not exactly my standard gear, but I'm armed and I can always unleash my soul if I need to. Do you want me to go after him?"

"No," he said. "Coran can observe him while the rest of us suit up. You come with me."

Lux nodded, joining him on the platform. "Let's go."

"What, no argument?" he teased.

"Not this time, no. You're not trying to sideline me, so I don't really care how you decide to deploy me."

They rode the elevator down to where Shiro's armor waited. While he readied his gear, Lux double checked hers and set her mask in place.

" _Shiro and I are just about set. Where are you guys?"_ Lux asked over the comms.

" _I got him,"_ Lance said.

 _"Keep eyes on him, Lance. We're all headed toward you,"_ Shiro said.

Lance pointed his bayard at the intruder, warning him to stay put.

 _"Careful, he's faster than an angry klanmüirl! But he can jump like a sprightly globinheffer!"_  Coran exclaimed.

 _"Coran, you're not helping!"_ Lance said, irritated.

 _"Nimble, huh? And fast?"_ Lux asked. She raised her mask, arching an inquisitive eyebrow at Shiro.

He nodded, motioning for her to go ahead. _"Lux is en route to back you up."_ Muting his comm, he added, "Go get him, baby."

She needed no further prompting. Flashing Shiro a quick grin and a wink before lowering her mask into place, she sped down the hall toward Lance's location.

By the time Lux located him, the intruder had already left Lance and Hunk behind, and was dragging Pidge by her bayard with Keith close behind. She perched above, observing his movement patterns. When he slung Keith into Lance and Hunk, she dropped down behind him.

He was just as agile as Coran had indicated, dodging her first punch and running again, diving and rolling in an attempt to get away from her. He wasn't counting on her being his equal in skill and endurance, able to stay on his heels the entire time. In a desperate bid to outrun her, he put on a burst of speed and jumped an impressive distance.

Lux, high on the adrenaline of the chase, uttered a low growl as her soul burst from within her. She swiftly caught up to their intruder, coordinating with Shiro to herd him back toward the rest of the team.

Lux chased the man to where Shiro waited, then helped to box him in. Suddenly Shiro had his Galra hand to the stranger's neck and was motioning for her to give them some space. She reluctantly complied, as the intruder had his blade poised to strike.

The two men stood there for a handful of heartbeats before the intruder withdrew his blade and backed away from Shiro. He lowered his hood and they all watched in awe as his mask shimmered and disappeared, revealing the Galra within.

"Ulaz?" Shiro murmured.

 _"Daaaamn, that was cool,"_ Lux said, envious of the technology.

"Uh, Lux, you're still um... your face is... you know?" Hunk babbled.

_"It's just a little insurance, Hunk. Don't worry."_

"I know. I'm sorry, it just makes me nervous. And your voice sounds funny. Sort of... ghostly."

A loud thud made them turn, and they saw Allura holding Ulaz against the wall, demanding to know who he was.

"Allura, stop!" Shiro demanded. "This is the Galra that helped me escape."

 

* * *

 

Allura insisted on questioning Ulaz in the lounge, as she refused to have "some quiznak-ing Galra soldier" on her bridge.

The Paladins filed in after them, and Lux brought up the rear. When she saw the shackles on Ulaz' wrists and ankles, her stomach churned.

 _"This is bullshit and you know it, Allura,"_ Lux snapped, her incandescence flaring in response to her emotions. _"He had plenty of opportunities to attack, and he didn't."_

"That could have been a ruse, to get us to let our guard down. For everyone's safety, the restraints stay."

 _"Then I don't,"_ Lux said. _"I can't overrule you on your own ship, but I don't have to stay and watch."_ She turned to leave, briefly clasping Shiro's shoulder as she passed him.

"Wait, please," Ulaz said. "You are neither a Paladin, nor an Altean. I must know- who are you?"

Lux hesitated, then turned back. She approached Ulaz, stopping a few feet in front of him. _"Do you want to know **who** I am, or **what** I am?"_ she asked pointedly.

"Both. Although I have my suspicions as to the former."

 _"Thank you for your honesty. Most refuse to admit their curiosity, as natural as it is."_ She grasped her mask, easing it up and off. Light spilled from her eyes, and from her mouth when she spoke. _"I am Lux Antares, and I am a Celestial."_

"The Child of Light!" Ulaz gasped. He began to laugh, a stilted and wheezing sound. "Our operatives reported that High Priestess Haggar was furious when you escaped. Excellent work. However, if you don't mind, your radiance is rather a lot for my old eyes to behold."

 _"Oh! I'm sorry."_ She turned her mind inward, dampening and binding her soul. "Is that better?"

"Much better. And do not apologize- much like Shiro's leadership, your light is a beacon of hope in these dark times. You bear it well, young Lux." 

He motioned to Shiro. "Because of Shiro, we are closer than we've ever been to winning this war. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined."

"You said there were others working with you, a Galra rebellion," Shiro said.

"Yes," Ulaz nodded. "We are called the Blade of Marmora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like giving a brief mention of Lux's clothes, because they're a facet of her style and personality, but I know it gets too bogged down in minutiae if I describe them in detail. As such, I'll probably keep on as is and link my favorites. :) This one is great. https://tinyurl.com/ycs82z3k
> 
> I wanted Lux's parents to be reasonably wealthy, as gymnastics is not a cheap undertaking. I thought it would be fun to have Lux's mom in a STEM job, and have her dad be the model. My headcanon for her dad is the incredibly handsome Greek (of course!) model, Alexis Papas. 
> 
> https://www.megamodelagency.com/men/Alexis-Papas - headshot of young Evangelos Antares
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/y8vjjcoa - older pic, the way Lux remembers her dad ❤


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz takes the Paladins to his hidden base. Lux and Allura clash again. Shiro asks more about Lux's relationship with Dynari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a few scenes from S2E3: Shiro's Escape. It'll mostly be my own dialogue, with a few paraphrases and a direct quote or two, like Hunk's great line about the space pocket.

"Are there more of your people here?" Shiro asked.

"I am alone at this base, but now that I know it is you, you are welcome." Ulaz said.

"What base? There's nothing here but a wasteland!" Allura said.

"The base is hidden in front of the xanthorium clusters, in a pocket of space-time." Ulaz said.

"I knew it!" Lux said smugly. "I told you there was something there."

Ulaz looked surprised. "You could detect the time-fold?"

"Well, I didn't know what it was, but there was something off about that stretch of space. It was... wrinkled, sort of; a starfield without stars."

"It's nothing _but_ stars and xanthorium clusters," Lance said. "Isn't that what you saw?"

Lux bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain it. "My eyes told me there were stars there, but my _other_ senses told me differently." She motioned to Ulaz. "The starfield is part of the illusion, right? But it's not perfectly matched to the space around it."

"I suppose that's true," Ulaz agreed. "No one has ever been able to detect a difference before."

Lux grinned. "You've never asked a Celestial. You can trick my eyes, but not my soul. I saw stars, but I couldn't _feel_ them. When my senses aligned, I could just make out the edges of the pocket. It was hard to pin down, if that makes you feel any better."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Allura demanded.

"Because I just now put it all together. I was sort of interrupted when we all went chasing after our guest."

"And you could only think of one thing at a time? Clearly you were not sent here for your intellectual prowess."

"Hey!" Pidge cried.

"Not cool, man," Hunk said.

"Princess!" Shiro began. "Wait, Lux... don't..."

Lux was intently advancing on Allura when Shiro's voice sliced through her seething anger. She paused, her breath rasping through gritted teeth. Her clenched fist dropped bit by bit to rest on the hilt of her dagger.

"She's right," Lux spat. "I'm not my mother." She departed without another word, sparing only the briefest of glances for Shiro.

"That was unnecessary and unkind, Princess," Shiro said. "We were all distracted by Ulaz' arrival, and Lux was instrumental in intercepting him. She's also the only one who even had a clue about the base being there. She knows things that none of us will ever be able to learn."

"The Child of Light was indeed impressive to keep pace with me, and her ability to sense the very stars is intriguing." Ulaz tilted his head to gaze at Allura. "If this is how you treat your allies, perhaps I should be glad you count me an enemy."

"I do not recall asking for your opinion, Galra." Allura cleared her throat. "Shiro, you are right- I spoke unkindly to Lux. I fear the current state of affairs has made me rather short tempered."

"Thank you, but I'm not the one who needs to hear it," Shiro said. "Coran, are you picking anything up on the monitors?"

" _There is some sort of anomaly. It could be a hidden base._ "

"Fine. Slow and steady, Coran," Allura huffed.

" _Yes, Princess."_ Coran said. " _Oh! Just where Lux said it was, too. Putting it up on the screens."_

"They really are folding time," Pidge said, amazed.

"It's like a space taco. Or a space calzone," Hunk said. "Or a space-time soup dumpling and we're the soup. Hey, is there a cafeteria on this thing?"

"Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon," Ulaz said.

 

* * *

 

Lux stormed out of the lounge, unsure what her next move would be. Allura's words had cut deeply, all the more so because Lux couldn't deny them. While it was true that she had been advanced in her youth, her parents' death had put an end to Lux's academic career. Being an orphaned vagabond wasn't exactly conducive to making the honor roll.

_Run, hide, fight... that's all I've done since I left home. Maybe that's all I know how to do anymore._

Lux stopped, suddenly realizing she'd taken an unerring, if subconscious, path to the training deck. Shaking off her thoughts, she attempted to open the storage room which held her training mats. Despite her best efforts, it refused to budge.

Slipping on her mask, she asked, " _Hey Coran, I know you're sorta busy, but do you know why I can't get to my mats? The door won't open._ "

" _Oh, that. Well, um, you see... it's malfunctioning. I've been meaning to fix it, but it must have slipped my mind. Sorry about that!_ " Coran said.

" _That sucks. Thanks anyway, Coran._ " _If we weren't in the middle of something important, I'd make him tell me what he's hiding in there._

Resigned to working out her frustration on a training bot instead of her mats, Lux tossed her cloak and mask to the side. "Start hand-to-hand training sequence level 5."

Ten minutes later, Lux was warmed up and the pummeled robot was a heap in the corner. Drawing her blades, Lux said, "Start melee training sequence level 8. Three opponents."

Three tall, white Altean robots materialized, each with a different energy weapon- a staff, a sword, and a pair of daggers like her own. Assessing their relative threat, she decided the staff needed to go first. It did the least damage, but had the longest reach. She'd then use the slower, sword-wielding bot as a buffer between herself and the knife-wielder, who was closest to her own skillset.

The fight played out more or less the way she intended- the staff-wielding robot was easily dispatched once she'd nullified the reach advantage by moving in close. She took care to keep the sword-wielding robot between herself and the dagger-bot as much as possible, until she found the opening she needed to drive her knife into its "eye".

Last, she was able to disarm the sword-bot and sunk both daggers into its chest. She tore great rents in the metal, the sound of which rivaled her own frustrated shrieking.

"Uh, Lux?" Lance asked. "Are... you okay?"

"Huh?" Lux turned, startled.

 ***END MELEE TRAINING SEQUENCE LEVEL 8*** the computer announced.

"Level 8? By yourself?" Lance asked. "4 of them?"

She shook her head, indicating the first bot. "That one was level 5. The rest were level 8."

"Holy quiznak! You destroyed them."

"I was pretty pissed off," she admitted.

"I know how you feel. I'm usually the one who gets ragged on for being dumb." His brow creased. "But I'm not dumb, and neither are you!"

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Lance. For what it's worth, I've never thought you were."

"Thanks, Lux" He returned her smile. "We can't all be geniuses like Pidge, am I right?"

She nodded. "So, what happened after I left?"

"Coran found the space pocket, right where you thought it was, and now we're inside of it. Ulaz went back to his base to contact his leader. Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge went with him. I decided to check on you, instead."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay- I didn't really want to go to the hidden Galra base anyway. I know Shiro trusts Ulaz, but this is all a little too weird for me. I keep expecting something to happen."

"Like what?" Lux asked.

An alarm blared out above them.

"Like that!" Lance cried, pulling on Lux's arm. "We gotta get to the bridge."

Close on Lance's heels, Lux scooped up her gear on the way out.

 

* * *

 

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Allura said.

"Ulaz didn't betray us!" Shiro insisted.

Lance and Lux arrived on the bridge just as the others returned.

"We're here, what's going on?" Lance asked.

"Another robeast," Keith said.

"Aren't we hidden inside the space pocket?" Lux asked. "Can it tell we're here?"

"We don't know for sure," Coran said. "We need a plan."

"Let's get to the lions, but we won't launch unless we have to," Shiro said.

"What about me?" Lux asked.

"You stay here and help Allura and Coran."

"Okay."

"Twice now, with no argument?" Shiro teased.

"Well, I wasn't brought here to do the thinking," Lux said, her voice pitched artificially high.

Shiro frowned and shot a look at Allura before giving Lux a quick squeeze. "I have to go; be safe."

"You too, handsome. Kick its ass." She held his stormy gaze as long as she could as the elevator lowered him to his lion.

The robeast consumed an enormous number of xanthorium clusters, converting them to a powerful energy beam weapon, and firing directly at the Castle. Coran raised the particle barrier in preparation for further attacks. When the robeast began drawing in more clusters, the Castle became trapped in its tractor beam.

"All right, Paladins! Form Voltron!" Shiro commanded. They emerged from the space pocket, knocking the robeast back and deflecting the beam from the Castle.

"Heads up," Lux said. "The space pocket is gone- we're in plain sight."

The gravity generator ground to a halt. A small ship launched from the base, and was swiftly gone.

"Well, there goes Ulaz," Coran said.

"I knew we should never have trusted a Galra," Allura muttered.

The battle raged on for several more minutes, with Voltron struggling to maintain distance while protecting the Castle. They managed to temporarily block the tractor beam with Votron's shield so they could use the xanthorium clusters to launch an attack.

Lux paced, agitated in her idleness. "Dammit, I want to fight. I want to help."

"And you will, Lux. Allies will flock to the hope your light brings."

"Ulaz?" Shiro gasped.

"I'm going to take it down from the inside!" Ulaz shouted.

Despite Shiro's protests, Ulaz flew his craft directly into the robeast's mouth.

"Voltron is too valuable, as is the Child of Light. The universe needs you all. Farewell."

They all watched in awe as the robeast folded in on itself, before vanishing altogether.

"He opened the space pocket from inside!" Pidge said.

"He's... gone," Shiro said.

 

* * *

 

"Ulaz didn't have to sacrifice himself like that," Shiro said.

"I know, Takashi, but he made his choice." Lux held Shiro's face in her hands, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his temples.

"It made me feel helpless, watching him go to his death."

"That's how I feel every time I watch you and the others go into battle without me," she admitted.

"I'm sorry _._ " He frowned, covering her hand with his own.

She shook her head. "No, don't be. You're doing an amazing job. Besides, I'm supposed to be soothing your worries, not adding to them."

"You do, _Sasori_. I'd be lost without you."

"I doubt that, but thank you." A rosy blush crept across her cheeks. 

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you blush?"

Her blush deepened. "Takashi, yo-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. Sliding her hand to the back of his head, she pulled him closer. He wrapped her in his arms, and for a moment they just held each other, grateful they were both alive.

They heard a polite cough behind them and turned to see a somewhat bashful Keith.

"Sorry for interrupting."

"Don't worry about it," Lux said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize to Shiro for not trusting Ulaz. He saved all of us."

"He did," Shiro said, eyes downcast. "I still have so many unanswered questions."

"We'll find the answers you need," Lux said, laying her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, we can go to the Blade of Marmora headquarters- Ulaz left us the coordinates." Keith's eyes shone with enthusiasm.

"Not yet," Shiro said. "We have to find out how Zarkon is tracking us before we go there. We can't risk the only allies we have in this war."

The door slid open. "That is assuming Zarkon is tracking us. Only Ulaz knew our location." Allura's tone was stern.

"You still suspect Ulaz, after he sacrificed himself for us?" Shiro asked, incredulous.

"What I suspect is irrelevant. At any rate, it is not safe to stay here any longer." She turned to leave, but Shiro stopped her.

"Princess, don't you think you're forgetting something?" He gave her a meaningful look, then nodded at Lux.

Annoyance flickered across Allura's features before she regained her composure. "Ah, yes. Lux, I spoke rather harshly to you earlier. I do hope you'll forgive me."

Lux examined her fingernails, barely sparing a glance for Allura. "Yeah, sure, I'll forgive you for insulting my intelligence in front of your prisoner."

"You questioned my decisions in front of him first," Allura insisted.

"Oh, so that's how this all played out? I call you out on your inhumane treatment of a _willing_ prisoner, and you retaliate by implying that I'm stupid? I'm not stupid." Lux felt bile rising in her throat as her rage erupted within her.

"I assure you, I-" Allura began, before Lux cut her off.

"I get it; I'm a grunt. _Fine_. I'll fight, I'll heal, I'll even lift heavy shit for you, Princess. But I'll be _damned_ if I sit back and watch you treat people that way, enemy or no. I may not be a genius like my mother, but I remember _everything_ she ever taught me- including compassion. _My_ heart's in the right place. Can you look me in the eye and say the same?"

Allura gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish as she scrambled for a response. She abandoned her efforts, turning and hurrying out of the room.

Lux watched her leave, head shaking in disbelief. Her deep sigh broke the tense silence that shrouded the room.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked.

Lux made a vague sound of acknowledgement, still lost in her thoughts.

"Do you think you might have been a little too hard on her?" Keith asked.

"No, I don't." Lux's gaze was intense. "She needs to learn that even in a universe with things like Celestials and Infernals, good and evil aren't so set in stone. Shiro and I know that better than anyone else."

"Ulaz," Shiro murmured.

Lux nodded. "And Dynari. They both rescued people that would have considered them 'enemies'. That would've been enough, but Dynari hid and protected me while I healed, and Ulaz..."

"Ulaz gave his life to save us. All of us." Shiro said.

"We won't forget that, Shiro. We'll make it count," Keith said, clasping Shiro's shoulder.

"Thank you, Keith."

 

* * *

 

Hours later, when the others were asleep and the stillness gave the illusion of night, Lux and Shiro lay awake in their bed.

She held him while he recounted his escape from the Galra prison, his memories of Ulaz still blurred by the effects of trauma and time. He confided his guilt over not being able to save the Holts, and now Ulaz.

Lux kissed his forehead- a benediction, a silent prayer that this crude confessional would help to absolve him of his imagined sin.

"Thank you," he whispered, breath ghosting over her collarbone.

"Of course."

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"Not tonight, _a stór_. Tonight, I'm here for you."

He pressed a lingering kiss to her chest, her heartbeat quickening beneath his lips. "My _Sasori_..."

Lux thought he'd drifted off to sleep when he spoke again. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What would you like to know, Takashi?"

"Why did you and Dynari split up? I hear both sadness and fondness in your voice when you talk about her."

Lux drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"I'm sorry. If it's too personal, you don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay. I figured it would come up eventually, and now's as good a time as any. Our relationship was brief and very intense, almost overwhelming at times. I'm sure some of it was the sheer taboo of an Aasimar and a Tiefling being lovers. She was beautiful, exciting, intoxicating."

"I could say the same about you," he chuckled. "I've definitely thought it."

"Well, let's hope I don't have the same effect on you that Dynari had on me."

"Which was?"

"I know it wasn't intentional, but the longer I was with her, the stronger it got. She made me forget who I am. I had to leave; I was Falling."

"You left her because you were falling in love with her?" he asked, confused.

Lux laughed softly. "No, Takashi, not falling in love. What Dynari and I had wasn't love. I was Falling- being corrupted by darkness."

He gasped, gripping her tighter. "What... how does that happen?"

Lux closed her eyes briefly, bowing her head. "I've explained Protectors and Scourge. I suppose it's time I tell you about the third type of Aasimar- the Fallen."

"Baby, you don't have to do this if it's too painful. I had no idea that the answer to my question would be so involved."

"It's all right. Again, one of those things that would've come up eventually. Fallen Aasimar are those whose souls become tainted and turn dark. They're still Celestials, but their powers are warped, defiled parodies of their original forms. Their touch decays instead of heals, and their wings are flightless and skeletal. Where our radiance shines from our eyes, shadows pour from theirs."

"And you were becoming... like that, with Dynari?"

"Yes. I could feel the darkness building in me. I tried to deny it at first, then I tried to overcome it. Eventually, I couldn't stop the progress anymore. I was so terrified of Falling that I packed my things and left while she was at work. I was afraid she'd ask me to stay, and even more afraid that I'd say yes."

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it was like for you."

"I don't regret leaving, but I do feel guilty about how I did it," she sighed. "And it meant being alone and homeless again."

He looked up at her, losing himself in the silver pools of her eyes. "All of that is behind you now, Lux. As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone or homeless again. I promise."

"And if I Fall?" she asked, voice quivering.

"I'll catch you," he breathed.

Words were forgotten in favor of soft caresses and gently uttered sighs. Shiro and Lux clung to each other, for comfort, for pleasure, for proof they were both still alive. They cried each other's names into the darkness before settling into a tight embrace which kept that same darkness at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another song/video link. This is Lux and Dynari's song. I highly recommend just about anything from the whole album - it's magical. ❤
> 
> https://youtu.be/2KEsC1Jt2Y8
> 
> Maybe someday I'll just put together a whole playlist for this fic, with all the songs that inspired me.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos, subscribing. It all keeps me going, and I appreciate it so very much! ❤❤❤


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux's self doubt leads her to a painful revelation. Shiro makes a confession. A strange message arrives that only Lux can unlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started as a rambling handful of paragraphs that I wrote because I think Shiro is an amazing (and sexy as fuck) character and I thought it would be an interesting experiment to add an Aasimar to the mix. Somewhere along the way, I realized how much I love Lux, and how much she was growing a personality and story of her own. Now, here we are, 30 chapters and almost 6 months in the making. Thank you for coming along for the ride! ❤

_"Clearly you were not sent here for your intellectual prowess."_

Princess Allura's words haunted Lux more than she could have anticipated. They ate at her for weeks, consuming her thoughts and even her dreams. At first keeping busy curbed her corrosive fixation, but as time wore on, it intruded more and more. As a result, Lux grew increasingly dejected and short-tempered. She resisted her friends' attempts to talk about it, and even Shiro had found limited success in comforting her.

Her old room was cold, signs of disuse beginning to set in since she'd been sharing quarters with Shiro. _Which makes this the perfect place to be alone. Takashi will probably be pissed that I skipped team training, but I'm not sure I even care. What am I even doing on this team, anyway? Besides, I'm tired of trying to figure out what they're hiding in the storage room._

Lux dropped down on the floor, pushing her cloak out of her eyes and getting comfortable. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind of everything but the stars she loved so well. She pictured them enveloping her, embracing her, bearing her away to a distant shore where golden light blossomed like a flower in the summer sun.

"Welcome, beloved child," Shai said. "Whyfor hast thou come?"

Lux bowed her head, hand to heart in respectful greeting. "Hi, Shai. I need some answers."

"Indeed, thy need must be great for thee to travel hither under thine own power."

"Right. Look, I know you're supposed to be a fount of divine wisdom and everything, and I don't want to doubt that, but are you sure I'm supposed to be helping Voltron?"

"Pray, whence came thy doubts, dear one?"

"Do you want the list alphabetically, or chronologically?" Lux snarked. "I feel useless, Shai. When they're in the Castle, they have healing pods. When they're out in their lions, I get left behind. I only go on ground missions, and so far, those have gotten me hurt or captured, so I've been more of a burden than anything. And now..."

"Now?" Shai prompted.

"The princess pointed out that I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. Next to these brilliant people who either attended an elite space academy or are aliens with encyclopedic knowledge of space, I feel like a moron. I genuinely don't know what I bring to this team. I can fight and do flips and cook, and we're all out of Earth food. I can't stand feeling so useless. I want to go back to Earth."

"What of thy companions, and thy beloved?"

"They'll be safer without me to look after." Lux glared at her mentor. "And he's not my beloved."

Shai smiled. "Examine thy heart, dearest child, and see the truth."

" _Anyway,"_ Lux pressed on. "They'll be better off without me, and I'm sure I can help out more somewhere else. There have to be some fiends back on Earth that need exterminating."

"While 'tis true thy Earth lacks not for Infernal corruption, for the nonce, thy place hath not changed."

"But, Shai-"

"Can thee say truly thou hast not helped thy companions?"

"I guess when Keith was attacked by that druid, I was able to distract it long enough for him to regroup. But then I was captured and they had to come rescue me."

"As was foreseen," Shai murmured.

"Wait a minute..." Lux eyed her with suspicion. "You _knew_? You knew I was going to be captured?"

Sorrow showed plain on Shai's shimmering golden face. "I did, dear one. Would that I may have prevented it."

"Why didn't you warn me? Did you know I was going to be tortured and nearly killed?"

"It was forbidden to show thee more than what thee saw in thy vision, lest thee circumvent that which _must_ come to pass. Thy soul had need of tempering, which thy ordeal bestowed upon thee."

"So you knew!" Lux's stomach began to churn. "I was tortured. Takashi almost _died_ trying to rescue me. And you're trying to say it _had_ to happen because my soul wasn't strong enough?"

"Dearest one, I beg of thee-" Shai began, desperation permeating her voice.

"No. I'm done. I'm done with you. I thought you were supposed to help guide and protect me, not lead me into danger. Goodbye, Shailihnea."

She nodded, golden tears streaking her perfect countenance. "I will give thee time. Fare thee well, precious Indrileha. Know that wheresoever thee are, my blessings go with thee, until we meet again."

 

* * *

 

Fueled by a mixture of irritation and concern, Shiro searched the Castle for Lux. She hadn't shown up for the team training session, and none of the younger Paladins had seen her. He checked in with Coran and Allura, neither of whom had any information for him.

He looked at the common areas on the monitors, and she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the shower, and Jet was the only one to greet him in their room. 

"Hey, Jet. Do you know where our girl is? I can't find her and I'm getting worried." _I'm talking to the cat like she can underst- the cat._ He reached out to check in with the Black Lion, only to be disappointed. She hadn't visited the hangar, either.

Jet jumped off the bed, stretching languidly, as cats are wont to do. She blinked slowly at Shiro, favoring him with a polite "mew" before sauntering out of the room. She looked back at him, as if she were waiting.

"What's up, Jet? _Do_ you know where she is?"

Jet crossed the hall, sitting in front of the room she previously shared with Lux, her tail's crooked tip waving back and forth.

"In here?" Shiro asked her. She blinked up at him. "Let's take a look."

He entered the vacated bedroom to find Lux lying on the floor, curled up and shivering inside her cloak, her face stained with tears.

"Lux! Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, frantic.

"Sh-she knew..." Lux choked out through her tears.

"Who knew what?" He helped her sit up, leaning against him for support. She didn't resist, but he noticed she didn't lean into him the way she usually did.

"Sh-shai. She knew what was g-going to happen to m-me on Zarkon's sh-ship."

"What? Are you sure?"

She looked down, hair falling into her face. "She admitted it. I t-told her I was done w-with her. Sh-she let that happen to m-me. You were h-hurt trying to r-rescue me- she l-let that happen t-to you."

"Oh, _Sasori,_ I'm so sorry." He wound an arm around her shoulders. "Baby, you're freezing. Can I please take you to our room so I can get you warmed up?"

She nodded listlessly. He pulled her to her feet, then scooped her up, cradling her in his arms.

Jet ran in front of him, and Shiro was careful not to trip over her. She triggered the door to their room, leading the way to the bed as though they had planned it.

"Your cat is unusually intelligent," he remarked to Lux. "Good girl, Jet. Thank you."

"I guess one of us has to be," Lux muttered.

Shiro frowned. "You're not still letting Allura's comment get to you, are you?"

"It's not just that, Shiro. It's a lot of little things, and maybe some not-so-little ones, too."

"Well, here," he said, unclasping her cloak. "Let's get you settled and then we can talk."

She lay in her usual place, allowing him to cover her up and tuck the blanket around her chilly feet. He took her hands in his own, rubbing them gently to help warm them.

"Please tell me what's going on, Lux. I want to help, and I can't do that if you won't tell me. What happened between you and Shai?"

She bit her lip, looking away. "I skipped out on the training session so I could get some time to myself. It requires quiet and concentration to project myself to the Sea of Stars."

"I didn't realize you could do that; I thought you had to be summoned."

"It's difficult, and very draining, but I can do it. I needed to see Shai."

"Clearly. So what happened?" he asked again.

"I told her about what Allura said, and how it made me realize how lacking I am compared to the rest of the team. The rest of you went to an amazing school, and I'm a high school dropout."

"That's hardly a fair assessment. It's not like you had a choice."

"I'm not done, Shiro."

He sat silent, waiting for her to continue.

"On top of being Paladins and being able to fly, you all have impressive skillsets. Pidge is a genius, Hunk is a ridiculously talented engineer, and can cook as well as I do, so there goes my one advantage. You and Keith are both better fighters than me, which was my only other talent. If Lance could do gymnastics or become a human flashlight, I'd be entirely redundant."

"Lux, that's not true at all," Shiro said.

"I'm not needed to heal in the Castle, and I'm useless when you're in your lions or forming Voltron. The only time I factor in at all is when we're in the field, and so far I've been more of a hassle than a help. It's just like I said to Allura - I'm a grunt. I'm just another body when it comes time to put boots on the ground. I don't really mind being cannon fodder, but I feel like I could do a lot more good if I went down fighting a fiend than a random Galra soldier. I asked Shai to send me ho... back to Earth."

Tears prickled his eyes, but Shiro managed an even tone. "I... see. What was her response?"

Lux scowled. "She asked what you'd all do without me. I told her I thought you'd be better off. Then she tried to point out that Keith may not have survived the fight with the druid without me distracting it. I countered with the fact that I'd gotten myself captured, which put you all in danger when you came to rescue me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he assured her.

She looked into his eyes, searching. "I know you would. That's part of the problem."

"I don't understand. Why is it a problem for me to want to protect you?"

"It's like Ulaz said- Voltron is too important. _You_ are too important to risk."

"Ulaz also said _you_ were too important to risk, Child of Light."

She shook her head. "I'm a distraction."

"Dammit Lux, you are _not_ a distraction. You're the woman I love."

She blinked at him. "E-excuse me?"

"I love you."

"You don't have to say that so I'll stay. Even before I found out that she betrayed me, Shai refused to reassign me. I can't go anywhere."

"I very much want you to stay, but that's not why I said it. I've been wanting to tell you for a while, now." As he'd done the first time he looked into them, he gave himself over to the liquid silver of her eyes, impressing upon her just how sincerely he meant his words. "Lux, I love you."

She stared at him for a moment before her face crumpled. "No, please, no. You can't," she wailed.

" _Sasori_ , what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He folded her against his chest. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. You don't have to say it. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"That's not it. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides, weren't you just trying to leave me?" he teased.

"I was leaving to protect you. This is different," Lux whispered. "Everybody who loves me dies."

"Well, that ends with me. I'll protect you, you protect me, and whatever comes, we'll face it together."

She tipped her face up, tears tracing down the curves of her cheeks. "Together?"

He gently cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away her tears. "Together," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

They sat for a moment, foreheads together, smiling fondly at each other.

Lux cleared her scratchy throat, trying to find her voice. "Takashi, I-"

" _If the portal and boxes are any indication, it appears Lux has another delivery. Please come and collect them at your earliest convenience._ " Coran announced over the intercom.

 

* * *

 

After stopping to splash cold water on her tear stained face, Lux and Shiro proceeded to the bridge to inspect the boxes. They proved to be full of food supplies, including more coffee and a bottle of ouzo. Lux rolled her eyes and stubbornly refused to touch any of it.

"Shai is trying to suck up to me and I'm not having a bit of it." Lux declared. "However, the rest of you are welcome to help yourselves."

Hunk enthusiastically offered to carry them to the kitchen, and Lux gave him her blessing.

"Are you, like, fighting with your angel mentor?" Lance asked.

"Something like that, yes."

"How does that even work?" Keith asked.

"I found out that Shai knew I was going to be captured and tortured. _Supposedly_ , she wasn't _allowed_ to warn me in any more detail than she did, because it _'had'_ to happen, whatever that means. She said my soul needed tempering, and that the experience provided it. I'm sure you can understand why I effectively told her to piss off."

Keith let out a low whistle. "Can't she just contact you while you're asleep?"

"Not until I allow it. When I asked and she agreed to leave me alone, our Celestial names were invoked."

"Um, okay. What does that mean?" Lance asked.

"The true name of a Celestial or Infernal is powerful, and if used correctly, can hold power over them. The use of our true names made our pact official. She won't summon me until I allow it." Her eyes flicked to the boxes Hunk was rummaging through. "Of course, that doesn't stop her from stocking our pantry in an effort to get back in my good graces."

Hunk looked up from his task. "If this is what happens when you fight with her, maybe you should do it more often!"

"Hunk," Shiro chided. "Lux is really hurt by this."

"Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Lux." Hunk said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's all right, Hunk. A break from the monotony of food goo is something to be excited about." She winked at him.

He grinned at her and went back to his digging.

"What did she mean when she spoke of 'tempering' your soul?" Shiro asked.

Lux shrugged. "It could mean a lot of things. Maybe she means I withstood the quintessence without burning, or that I didn't allow them to take my light. Or, it could be the new intensity I've felt. At any rate, it was supposed to prepare me for something. I was fairly certain she wouldn't have told me, even if I hadn't been too livid to stick around and ask."

"So you have _another_ secret name you haven't told us?" Lance asked. "Indigo was surprising enough."

"It's nothing personal, Lance. Like I said, true names are powerful and in the wrong hands, dangerous."

"I would be careful," he protested.

"I know you would be," Lux said. "But I also know to what lengths our enemies will go to find any weakness they can. What you don't know, you can't reveal."

"Oh, huh. Good point," Lance said.

"Maybe someday, when this is all over," Lux suggested.

"Well, that's odd," Coran said, poking at his console.

"What's that, Coran?" Shiro asked.

"It appears to be some sort of communication, but the message is blank."

"Let me take a look," Pidge said. She pulled it up at her workstation and set to work.

"Can you trace the source?" Shiro asked.

"I'm afraid not," Coran said. "Too much interference."

"There's definitely a message here, but none of the decryption sequences I have run can even detect it." Pidge said.

"Then how are you sure there's a message?" Lux asked.

"The size of the communication. There aren't any attachments, and it's too big to be blank."

Lux glanced at Pidge's display and burst out laughing.

"What?" Pidge asked, irritated. "Did I miss something?"

"You did, but it's not your fault. Coran, can you put it up front for me? I might as well show you all at once."

"Certainly," Coran said. He tapped at his panel until the holoscreen appeared in front of Lux, near the front of the room.

"Thanks. Okay, now watch." She relaxed the bonds on her soul, allowing it to envelop her in a gentle radiance. She extended a softly glowing hand toward the screen, and symbols appeared, as if by magic.

"Quiznak, that is impressive," Coran said.

"What language is it? How did you know it was there?" Pidge asked. "And what the quiznak does it say?"

"Language," Shiro warned.

"Coran _just_ said it and Lux swears like a pirate!" Pidge grumbled.

"And they're adults," Shiro said. "I'd like to know the answers to your questions, though."

"I knew it was there because of this symbol here," Lux indicated a small starburst in the upper right corner. "It's Celestial script. Only the starburst is visible until viewed under the right conditions."

"The light of an Aasimar's soul?" Shiro asked.

She nodded. "Among other things, yes. There are as many different ways to read Celestial as there are types of Celestials, because we all activate it in a different way. The language itself is comprised entirely of light."

"That doesn't even make sense," Pidge said. "How can you make a language out of light?"

Lux wiggled her fingers at Pidge, her eyes sparkling with as much mischief as radiance. "Magic."

Pidge scowled, slumping down in her seat.

"All right, you two," Shiro said. "Lux, what does it say?"

"Let's see..." A gasp escaped her lips as she scanned the message. "It's a distress call, from a Celestial. I have to help him."

" _We_ have to help him," Shiro said. "I told you, Lux, you're not alone any more."

"Thank you. He's got to be desperate, because he signed it with his Celestial name - Mavahk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Celestial names I chose for Shai and Lux are the same style Deva have in DnD. Since Shai is a Deva (she's an Astral Deva) and Lux is *probably* descended from a Movanic Deva, that seemed to be the most fitting style to use. Shai's would be pronounced like shy-lin-ay-uh and Lux's would be in-drih-lay-uh. Mavahk is pretty much exactly how it looks - mah-vahk. We'll meet him next chapter. 
> 
> Yet another song link. This is the first of Shiro and Lux's songs. It's definitely from Shiro to Lux: https://youtu.be/hdpWFhqQNNs 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos, or subscribing. It means the world to me that others are enjoying this story! ❤❤❤


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux leads the mission to find and aid Mavahk, but not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going round and round with myself over it, I've decided to bold the dialogue that's taking place in Celestial - so you'll be able to read it, but you'll know that the Paladins only understand words like "Voltron" and "Lux" and "Aasimar". Hopefully it won't be too ugly on the page.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Lux asked as she walked on to the bridge.

"We're almost to the coordinates," Coran said. "Perhaps another 15 doboshes."

"That soon? Wow. Okay." Lux muttered. She began pacing up and down the middle of the floor.

"Hey, Lux, you seem kinda nerv- oh, wow," Lance said. He nudged Hunk, who looked up from his station and whistled.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Shiro turned to look for himself, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance. "Lux, you look... stunning."

She fidgeted, trying to cover her blush. "I figured I should try to look the part, since I'll be doing the talking, at least at first. Probably the closest thing I have to 'demure' in my entire wardrobe." She tugged at her dove gray tunic, laced with satin ribbon. "I, uh, made sure I tied it snugly enough that I don't show too much cleavage."

"It's a very nice color on you, Lux," Coran said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you owned anything that wasn't black," Hunk added.

"That's not true," Keith added, joining them. "She's got that hot pink workout top. Did you do something to your hair?"

"Oh, yeah, I just did a couple of braids back from my face and twisted them into a bun in the back. I can't do fancy stuff so this will have to do."

"Looks fancy enough to me," Lance said. "But if you ever want help doing your hair, just ask."

Lux raised an eyebrow at him. "You know how to do hair?"

"My sisters made me play beauty shop with them when we were kids, and I got pretty good at it."

"Awww, that's adorable. Just think how useful that will be if you have a daughter someday."

Keith made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"There it is, guys," Pidge said, pointing at the holoscreen.

"Paladins, let's suit up," Shiro said. "We'll do initial recon in the lions. Lux, you ride with me."

The trembling of Lux's hands on the zip line didn't escape Shiro's notice. In the Black Lion's cockpit, he took off his helmet and drew her aside.

"I know you're nervous, but I believe in you. Today, _you're_ the expert. You're the only one on the team qualified to handle this situation, and you're going to be great. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, settling her mask in place.

 

* * *

 

The planet was mid-sized, with swaths of green and blue reminiscent of Earth. The beacon and Lux's senses led them to a windswept bluff overlooking a narrow canyon. Below, lush grasslands sprawled for miles, dotted with wildflowers and the occasional winding stream.

They landed on the bluff, waiting for Shiro to issue their orders. To their surprise, it was Lux they heard.

" _Okay, here's the plan-_ " she said.

" _Lux? Where's Shiro?_ " Keith asked.

" _I'm right here. We're here to make contact with a Celestial, so Lux is running point. Now let her finish._ " Shiro said.

" _Sorry, Lux,_ " Keith mumbled.

" _It's all right. It's weird for me, too. Anyway, Shiro and I are going to take a look around and see if we can find Mavahk. You guys sit tight, ready to back us up if things go sideways._ " Lux said.

" _Shouldn't we help you look? It would be faster with all of us._ " Pidge suggested.

" _I've got a vague sense of where he is already, so it shouldn't take long. Besides, the first contact should really come from me. Protocol and all that._ " Lux said.

" _You got it, boss lady,_ " Lance said. Lux decided to let it slide.

The Black Lion lowered its head, opening its mouth so Shiro and Lux could disembark. They stepped out, surveying their surroundings.

"Are you getting anything?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, sort of a tug, this way." Lux pointed toward the valley.

"Well, at least he's not over the cliff," Shiro said.

They made their way down the rocky slope, picking their footing carefully to avoid injury. Lux suddenly gagged, doubling over to clutch her stomach.

"Lux, are you all right?" Shiro asked, laying a hand on her back.

"I am, but Mavahk isn't. The pain was intense enough to make me feel sick. We need to hurry."

"Got it. Are you okay to keep going?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Good. Hold on." Holding her by her waist, he used his jet pack to get them safely to where the bluff gave way to grassland.

"In there." Lux pointed to a shallow recess in the rock, too small to be called a cave. A hooded man sat, his left leg sticking out at an awkward angle.

"That leg doesn't look too comfortable," Shiro said.

Lux grunted her agreement. "Let me approach first. Keep your hands and face visible, please."

"Whatever you say. Like I said earlier, you're the expert here."

She approached the injured man cautiously, speaking calmly. "Mavahk?"

He raised his head, blue eyes wild until he saw her mask. **"Aasimar!"**

Lux nodded. **"I am. You are Mavahk?"**

The man nodded slightly. **"I am."**

Lux slowly raised a hand to cover her heart. **"Humble greetings, Honored Mavahk. I am Indrileha, also known as Lux. By what name shall I call you?"**

He covered his heart in response. **"Humble greetings, Honored Indrileha. Mavahk will suffice- the trials of time have worn away my mortal name."**

**"As you wish. May my companion approach? I fear your wound requires urgent care, and I would have him assist me. I give you my word that he is a trustworthy man."**

**"If you vouch for him, I will allow it."**

**"Thank you."**  

Lux motioned for Shiro to come closer. "His leg needs attention ASAP. I need you to help me get it set so I can heal it correctly. He's agreed to allow it."

"Whatever you need," Shiro said. "I let the others know that we found him; they were getting antsy. Oh, and Pidge confirmed that the air is safe for us to breathe."

**"What is your companion's name, Honored Indrileha?"**

**"He is called Shiro, and he is a leader of men. You needn't be so formal; just Indrileha is fine, or even Lux."**

 "I'm assuming you two are speaking Celestial? And you just told him my name?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, and yes. Mavahk asked, so I told him. He's very polite." She turned to Mavahk. **"I'm afraid I have to straighten your leg before I can heal it. It will hurt a great deal, but then it will fade quickly. I'm sorry."**

  **"It cannot be helped. Please do as you need to mend my wound."  
**

"I'm going to brace his knee, and when I count to three, I want you to turn his leg, so his toes are pointing up." She laughed weakly. "Don't worry about lining it up perfectly; luckily my gifts will work with 'close enough.'"

"Is he prepared for the pain?" Shiro asked grimly.

"As prepared as he can be, yes. He knows it's necessary and temporary. Ready?" At Shiro's nod, she took hold of Mavahk's knee, keeping it still. "One, two, three!"

Shiro quickly turned the offending limb the correct direction, steadying it as best he could. "Sorry. I know that hurts."

Mavahk howled in pain, only relaxing after Lux began her work.

**"Not long now, Mavahk. It's nearly mended."**

**"Indrileha, your light is so beautiful."**

"How is he doing?" Shiro asked.

"I'm almost done, but he sounds a little delirious. I'll check for fever." Lux sat back, sliding her mask up. "Ugh, it gets stuffy in there."

Shiro chuckled internally as he observed Mavahk's reaction to Lux's unmasked face. _Breathtaking, isn't she? I know the feeling._

**"How do you feel, Mavahk?"**

**"Much better now. Thank you."**

**"Of course. May I examine you further? Your wound didn't seem to be infected, but I'd like to check for a fever, just to be safe. I'll need to touch your face."  
**

**"If you wish."** He pushed back his hood, letting the golden waves of his hair fall over his shoulders. Lux gently touched the back of her hand, followed by her fingertips, to his forehead.

**"No fever. You are perfectly healthy, now."**

**"My thanks, Indrileha."**

**"It was my honor, to help a fellow Celestial."** She placed her hand over her heart again, bowing her head slightly. **"If you feel well enough, would you like to come and meet the rest of our team?"**

**"Why not bring them here, instead? We can go down to the valley and share a meal with the villagers. No doubt, they will be curious about you all."**

**"Thank you for your offer of hospitality. I'll speak with my companions and return soon with our answer."**

He nodded his agreement, leaning back and relaxing in the late morning sun.

 

* * *

 

"So, what's he like?" Pidge asked.

"He's humanoid if that's what you're asking," Lux chuckled. "He looks like a mid-to-late twenties human male, blue eyes, golden hair."

"Golden like Goldilocks, or golden like King Midas?" Hunk asked.

"The second one. Fluent in Celestial, too. Mavahk is the real deal."

"So, now what?" Keith asked.

"He's invited us to join him down in the village, for a meal and exchange of information. I told him I'd talk it over with you guys."

"Is he well enough to be moving around already?" Shiro asked, skeptical. "That was a pretty bad break."

Lux considered it briefly. "He should be all right. He healed remarkably well; I'm nowhere near as drained as I would've been healing a human of the same injury. I wonder if his powers enhanced mine."

"I'm up for lunch," Hunk said.

"I wanna meet Mavahk," Lance said. "How about you, Keith?"

"Sure, if everyone else is going," Keith said.

"Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"A chance to look around a new planet? Of course, I'm going!" she said.

"Well, I guess that settles it, Lux. Lux?" Shiro waved his hand in front of her dazed expression.

Lux blinked, eyes focusing as she brought her thoughts back to the conversation at hand. "Oh, sorry. So, lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Pidge cried, leading the way.

Mavahk was up and slowly walking around when they returned, gradually testing the strength of his newly mended leg. He smiled broadly when he saw Lux.

**"Indrileha, your gifts are strong- my wound has mended well. These are the rest of your companions?"**

**"I'm glad you have mended so well. Yes, these are the others I told you about- the Paladins of Voltron. If I may introduce them?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Honored Mavahk, the Paladin in blue is called Lance, in red is Keith, in yellow is Hunk, in green is Pidge, and you've already met Shiro."**

Mavahk covered his heart, nodding at each Paladin as she said their name.

"Paladins, this is Mavahk," Lux announced.

The Paladins returned the greeting (Lance, with a nudge from Keith), much to Lux's delight.

"Welcome, Paladins," Mavahk said. He opened his arms wide in greeting.

Lux whipped around, shocked. Before she could speak, Keith asked, "You speak English?"

Mavahk laughed, clearly enjoying his surprise. "I do, indeed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lux asked, subdued.

"Please forgive my selfishness, Honored Indrileha. Your words were music to my ears."

Lux blushed, waving off both his apology and his compliment.

"Honored _what_?" Hunk asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Indrileha," Mavahk said.

"I don't know what that is," Lance admitted.

"Not what; who," Mavahk said. "You know her as Lux."

"Is that your secret angel name?" Lance asked. "How come he gets to know your secret angel name?"

"It's not a 'secret angel name'; it's my Celestial name," Lux said. "I gave mine because Mavahk had given his. It would've been a grave insult to refuse."

"I apologize, Honored Indrileha. I assumed your closest companions would be familiar with your true name." Mavahk sighed.

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Keith asked. "'Honored,' I mean."

"It's just a for-" Lux began before Mavahk interrupted.

"Indrileha is a woman of beauty and strength, with remarkable gifts. Who is worthy of honor, if not she?"

"I couldn't agree more," Shiro said, taking control of the situation. "Lux mentioned a village nearby. Can you walk well enough to guide us there?"

"Certainly, thanks to Indrileha's gentle treatment," Mavahk said. "The village is this way, in the valley. The local folk are gracious, and will be glad to meet you."

 

* * *

 

The village was small, but tidy, with pebbled paths and thatched roofs. Its inhabitants, known as Lanupians, were great lizardfolk. The adults spoke in soft, sibilant tones, while the children romped through the square in joyful abandon.

The village elder, a stooped, gray-scaled female named Veema, bid them welcome and invited them to share the midday meal. Cloths were spread on the grass and quickly filled with food and drink.

Lux selected a promising looking fruit and took a bite. "Oh! It's spicy... and sweet. You guys have to try it."

Veema chortled. "That isss the palam fruit, sssaid to bring pleasssant dreamsss."

"It's delicious! I'm going to take some to Hunk and Pidge," Lux said. She scooped up two of the firm red fruits, strolling leisurely along the path to find the others.

"Thank you for your generosity, Elder," Shiro said.

"A friend of Mavahk isss a friend of oursss," Veema said. "He sssaved usss from the Dark Onesss, and we owe him much."

"Dark Ones?" Keith asked.

"Ssspacecraft darkened our ssskiesss, and the violet men came to take our young. Mavahk ressscued them and drove the darknesssss away."

"The Galra were here?" Shiro asked. "How long ago?"

"Two weeks or so, if I'm counting correctly," Mavahk said, joining them. "I arrived here nearly simultaneously, most likely to aid with the Galra threat."

"And you fought them off by yourself?" Shiro asked.

"Indrileha is not the only one with gifts," Mavahk grinned.

Veema excused herself, accepting Shiro's help to rise from her seat on the cloth. "Thank you, young man."

"What kind of Celestial are you, anyway?" Keith asked.

Mavahk looked at Keith curiously, tilting his head. "If Honored Indrileha heard you ask, she'd be tripping over herself to apologize for your human faux pas. However, she did not, and I will answer your honest question."

Keith, out of his depth, looked at Shiro for an explanation. "You asked a question that most Celestials consider rude, but he's going to humor you."

"Oh. Sorry," Keith said.

Mavahk waved off his apology with a laugh. "I, too, am an Aasimar."

"Like Lux," Shiro murmured.

"Imagine how pleased I was that my message was found, and by none other than a fellow Aasimar. A lovely one, at that."

"I thought all Aasimar were beautiful. That's what Lux said, anyway." Keith grumbled.

"It's true that we all possess some beauty, but Indrileha is... exquisite," Mavahk sighed. "Look there, as she plays with the young ones."

They turned to see Lux, bedecked in a crown of wildflowers and flanked by an honor guard of Lanupian children. They had made her their queen, and she was solemnly 'knighting' each one with a branch and words of encouragement. Her eyes sparkled with joy, and Shiro couldn't help but smile.

"She's very good with children," Mavahk said.

"Yes, she is," Shiro agreed.

"Does she have any of her own?"

"No," Shiro said. "Not yet."

Keith's eyes widened in surprise at Shiro's phrasing, but he let it pass without comment.

"Is she married?" Mavahk asked.

"No, but she and-" Shiro said, only to be interrupted.

"Perfect," Mavahk said, clapping his hands together as if the matter was settled. "I intend to ask her if she'd like to stay here with me."

"Listen, you jerk- my sister isn't available, and even if she was, who the hell do you think you are to claim her like that?" Keith growled.

"One of her own kind," Mavahk said. "Which is more than I can say of you, Paladin. Indrileha is no sister of yours."

Keith lunged at Mavahk, the two of them tumbling in the grass. "She's not my blood, but she's my sister, and she deserves better than you."

The peaceful gathering erupted in cries of panic. Mothers scooped up their children to run inside. Lux's playmates vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Keith!" Shiro barked. "That's enough." He grabbed Keith by his waist, pulling him off of Mavahk.

"I can't believe you're just letting the guy get away with this!" Keith yelled. "You should be just as pissed as me, if not more."

"Oh, I am. Believe me," Shiro said, voice strained. "But this is a diplomatic mission, and I can't stake Voltron's reputation on my personal feelings."

"What the hell is going on?" Lux demanded. "Keith, why would you do something like that?"

"He was being a creep," Keith said. "About you."

**"A misunderstanding, Honored Indrileha. The boy meant no harm; he was defending your honor from an imagined slight."**

Lux's eyes narrowed. **"I see. Sadly, I think that marks the end of our peaceful visit. It's time my companions and I went home."**

"Is everything okay, Lux?" Shiro asked.

"I'm just going to go get the others and apologize to Veema. You and Keith can get a head start back to the lions. Get them warmed up for the trip home, okay?"

Shiro looked her in the eye before nodding. "Of course. They'll be ready."

Lux collected the other Paladins, stopping by Veema's neat little house to apologize for the scuffle.

"It'sss all right, dear. Young onesss do funny thingsss sssometimesss. Here, thessse are for you." She pressed a basket of palam fruits into Lux's hands.

"Thank you for your kindness, Veema. I hope we meet again."

"Ssso do I, child." The kindly old woman smiled and waved them on their way.

Mavahk met them at the mouth of the valley. "I will escort you to your vessels, Honored Indrileha."

She smiled faintly at him. "Of course, Honored Mavahk."

 

* * *

 

" _Heads up, Paladins_ ," Shiro said. " _Don't respond, just listen. When you get here, go directly to your lions_. _Something's not right._ "

"Mavahk, I never did ask you how you managed to break your leg," Lux said.

"I fell," he said. "I was up on the bluff, and the rocks slid underneath me."

"It's lucky you were able to send out your beacon, and that a Celestial was able to intercept it."

"Indeed! I am fortunate to have encountered you." He gave her an oily smile.

"Self-healing is difficult for me, too," Lux said.

"Healing is not my forte," Mavahk admitted.

They climbed the slope to the bluff, the lions standing proud in the haze of dusk. Clouds of fog seethed and roiled in the canyon, making it feel almost alive.

Lux handed her cloak and the basket of fruit to Pidge. "Hang onto these for me, okay?"

"Uh, sure, but wha-" Pidge said.

"Just trust me, Pidge." Lux gave her a quick squeeze before sending her to her lion. "Ask Green to illuminate things for you."

She turned to Mavahk, a lopsided grin on her face. **"Shall we drop the charade now?"**

His answering smirk was equally smug. **"When did you figure it out?"**

**"I suspected early on, but your little show with Keith sealed the deal for me."**

**"I had hoped to drive them off, so we could do this without their interference. Alas, I have to resort to archaic methods - Indrileha, I challenge you to single combat. To the death."**

**"Per tradition, I accept - provided that you swear not to harm the Lanupians if I should fall, and that you give me time to say my goodbyes."**

**"Granted. You have five minutes until you meet your doom, Indrileha. Use them wisely."**

Lux slipped her mask on. " _Did you get all that, Pidge?_ "

" _Yeah, it was amazing. Green translated and broadcast it, and we heard everything. How did you know she could do that?_ "

" _Just a hunch_ ," Lux said. " _Anyway, if you heard all that, you understand I don't have much time. Mavahk challenged me to single combat, using my true Celestial name. I literally can't refuse. So, just in case this is it for me, I want you all to know how much you've meant to me. You've given me a home and a family, and a sense of purpose. It has truly been an honor. Now listen, because this part is crucial - if he kills me, do not get out of the lions. Don't let him touch you. Blast him with everything you've got. Make sure he dies, too._ "

She cut off the stream of protests. " _I'm not going down without a fight, guys. I'm getting my ducks in a row just in case._ "

Lux bowed her head, covering her heart in the familiar gesture. "Thank you, Great Ones. Please keep them safe if I fail."

" _Lux?_ " Shiro said, his voice trembling. " _Is he what I think he is? One of them? The Fallen?_ "

" _Yeah, he is. That's why I don't want him near you guys; his touch is necrotic._ "

" _Please, be careful._ " His words were barely a whisper. " _I love you, Lux._ "

" _I will,_ " she said. " _I love you, Takashi._ "

Lux turned back to Mavahk, drawing her blades. **"Shall we?"**

 **"So eager to die?"** Mavahk taunted, drawing his own greatsword. **"Or eager to kill?"  
**

**"Eager to end your horrible monologue."**

**"Then, by all means, let's skip the** **pleasantries."**

A noxious gloom shrouded Mavahk, his sapphire eyes becoming pools of deepest shadow. Two spidery, skeletal wings grew from his back to tower over them. Lux shrieked her banshee war-cry, her soul erupting to envelop and embrace her as she launched herself at Mavahk.

For several electrifying moments, shadow and light whirled in a deadly dance, neither gaining a clear advantage over the other. It was impossible to tell where the shift occurred- whether Lux made a mistake or Mavahk was a step ahead, but it resulted in Lux desperately clutching her left side. Blood trickled through her fingers where Mavahk's blade had bitten cruelly just above her hip. 

Shiro exerted every bit of his self-control to stop himself from calling out to her; the last thing she needed right now was a distraction.

Lux pushed her tunic against the gash, hoping the fabric would somewhat staunch the flow of blood. She swiped her stained fingers over the rough material of her trousers, cleaning them the best she could before palming the hilt of her knife again.

The Aasimar resumed their vicious clash, Lux ignoring the burning ache in her side to focus on her opponent. When the opportunity presented itself, she struck, sending Mavahk's blade skittering away and holding her own to his throat.

 **"Please don't make me do this,"** Lux begged. **"There is still a path back to the light if you choose to walk it."**

**"That path leads to weakness, Child of Light. High Priestess Haggar perfected in me what she attempted with you."**

Lux gasped, memories flooding back and lining up to make a clear picture for the first time. **"That's what they were trying to do to me."**

 **"You rejected the power that was freely offered, and it will cost you your life!"** He struck Lux in the chest with his shadow-bound fist, knocking her away and leaving her reeling.

Lux stood, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. **"There is power in the light, which you would know if you hadn't forsaken it."** Her soul flared brighter than ever, making him flinch. She used the opportunity to rush him, vaulting his clumsy attack at the last moment.

His breath was forced from his lungs with the force of her attack- arms wrapping around from behind to sink both blades into his chest.

**"It's over, Mavahk. The light wins."**

A frenzied cackle burst from his blood-flecked lips. **"No, _Honored_ Indrileha, the light _dies_ here, with me."**

Mavahk used the last of his strength to launch them, still locked in their fatal embrace, over the edge of the canyon.

Lux screamed, her terror echoing through the Paladins' ears, followed by a sharp snap, and silence.

"Lux! Lux, no!" Shiro sobbed. "Baby, please, say something. Anything. Please..."

"I'm so sorry, Shiro," Keith said. "She's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry. I was just about in tears writing the last few paragraphs of this chapter. I realize I'm probably going to catch hell for this one, and I know I deserve it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, comments (even angry ones!), it's all appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and the others honor their fallen loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might wanna grab some tissues for this one. :'(
> 
> *Warning* There is some discussion of severe bodily injury, including quite a bit of blood. Please be careful if that's an issue for you.

_"I love you, Takashi."_

Shiro had barely begun to process the words before Lux was battling for her life against the Fallen Aasimar. He'd looked on in horror as darkness seeped from Mavahk's eyes and spectral, flightless wings emerged behind him.

Lux had emitted an earsplitting cry before she attacked, darting forward with her knives drawn. Her soul bloomed around her, gleaming all the brighter against Mavahk's shade. The two had clashed for several nerve-racking minutes, a harrowing maelstrom of starlight and shadow.

Mavahk drew first blood, his longblade gouging just above her left hipbone. Shiro had to fight every instinct that told him to call out her name, or run to her side.

Lux fought through her pain to gain an advantage, but rather than finish her enemy she had used it to offer him mercy and redemption. He'd rejected her plea, striking her with the force of his tainted soul.

Shiro could see Lux's resolve as she set her shoulders, soul beaming brighter than he'd ever witnessed before. She sprinted toward Mavahk, dodging his desperate attack and vaulting his body to land behind him. Her arms encircled him, both daggers piercing his chest.

Shiro had breathed a sigh of deep relief. Lux had won, and _she loved him_.

Nothing could have prepared him for what came next- Mavahk, unwilling to let his death go unchallenged, heaved himself over the side of the canyon, taking Lux with him.

He watched, helpless, as she disappeared beneath fog so thick even her radiance couldn't penetrate it. Her screams rang in his ears, only to be disrupted by an abrupt snap, and then there was nothing. Her last words to him echoed over and over in his mind.

" _I love you, Takashi._ "

It was supposed to be the first time he heard those words, not the last words he'd ever hear her say to him.

" _I love you, Takashi._ "

He couldn't let her fall. He'd promised he'd catch her. He wouldn't let this be the end.

" _I love you, Takashi._ "

"Lux! Lux, no!" Shiro sobbed. "Baby, please, say something. Anything. Please..."

"I'm so sorry, Shiro," Keith said. "She's gone."

"You don't know that!" Shiro insisted. He jumped out of his lion's mouth, rushing toward the canyon. "We haven't even looked for her yet."

The others scrambled to catch up, unnerved by their usually levelheaded leader's rashness.

"Shiro, that's a really long drop, man," Hunk said.

"The lions-" Shiro said.

"Won't fit down there," Pidge said. "Even Red or Green would be too big."

"Then I'll go myself," he said. "My jet pack will get me down there."

"Shiro, it's too dark and foggy," Keith said. "We'd only wind up losing you, too."

"Don't say that," Shiro begged. "She could be down there right now, wounded and waiting for us to help her. I'm going."

"Shiro, I know you love Lux; we all know. Even before we heard you say it, we could see it every time you looked at her. I can't even imagine how badly you're hurting right now." Lance sighed. "Look, I know we joke about you being our Space Dad, but it's kinda true, and that would sorta make Lux our Space Mom. We all love her, and we all lost her. But just like Lux said, we're a family, and we need each other."

"Why don't we take a few minutes to say goodbye?" Pidge said, her voice thick with tears. "I guess I'll go first. Lux opened my eyes to so many things I had always thought were impossible- souls, magic, angels. She taught me to look deeper than the data, and I know I'll be a better person, and a better scientist for it."

Hunk sniffled, tears streaming freely down his face. "The first time I saw Lux, she was in the dining room, trying to get through a plate of food goo. I told her sometimes we had better food. She smiled; man, she had a really pretty smile. She smiled and said she'd bet I was a good cook. And, I am, but that baklava was the best thing I've eaten since we left Earth. She shared a piece of her heart with us that day."

Lance pointed at the arm he removed from Keith's shoulders. "Lux put herself on the line for me. She didn't hesitate to fix my arm, even though it exposed her powers, and she never made me feel guilty about it. She was grumpy sometimes, mostly before her coffee, and she had way too much fun torturing us with gymnastics, but she was a sweetheart under all the salt. I know I made her mad when I called her an angel, but she really _was_ one and I'm going to miss her."

"I, uh, I'm not good at this stuff. It's no secret I have a hard time letting people close to me. Shiro's the only person I let in for a really long time, and he's like a brother to me." Keith gripped Shiro's shoulder. "Well, Lux was my sister. She and I had a lot in common, besides the whole orphan thing. Hard heads and short fuses, I guess." He laughed. "She told off the princess about Ulaz- twice. I'm glad we got to be her family, even if it was only for a little while."

Shiro choked back his tears, finding his voice. "Lux had a tough exterior, but she also had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. She always put others first, gave everything she had, and sometimes more than she could afford to give. She bore everything she'd been through with a strength and resilience that never failed to astound me. She was brave and determined, and she inspired me to be a better person and a better leader. We'll all be better for having known her, and poorer for having lost her." Sobs shook his solid frame.

"That was Team Leader talking," Keith mumbled. "Now let the man that loves her say goodbye."

"I can't," he said, his voice unsteady. "I can't let her go. I love her. I _need_ her. I just... I need time. Can you guys give me a few minutes?"

"Promise you're not going to do anything stupid?" Keith asked.

Shiro's chuckle was dampened by grief. "Yeah, Keith, I promise."

Giving his shoulder another squeeze, Keith joined the others in slowly walking back to their lions.

Shiro sat near the edge, hands clasped around the knee tucked to his chest. "Oh, my sweet _Sasori_ , how am I supposed to say goodbye to you? I love you so much. You brought me happiness when I least expected it. I even starting thinking about the future again- I wanted us to be together. I figured after the war we'd to go back to Earth, get married someday, maybe even have a couple of kids. God, they would've been so beautiful, with you for a mother."

He paused, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's not fair. You've been through so damned much, and for you to... die... like _this_ is just not fucking fair. I didn't catch you when you fell; I didn't keep you safe. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." His voice cracked, teeming with sadness. "I will love you until the day I die."

Shiro stood, raising his trembling hand to his broken heart. He bowed his head in sorrow as much as reverence. "Goodbye, Lux."

His legs and his heart were like lead when he turned away to rejoin the others. He knew Lux was gone, but walking away, leaving her behind like this felt wrong.

_This is it. The first step that carries me away from her forever._

He spared one more glance over his shoulder, one last hollow, longing hope that she wasn't lost to him. He assumed the subtle light seeming to dance through the fog was a cruel trick of the moonlight, but it didn't stop his heart from racing. He watched it, hazy and erratic as it wove through the clouds. It grew more faint before disappearing altogether. Shiro sighed and began his trek back to the others.

The Paladins gathered in front of their lions, bowing their heads in one final moment of silence for Lux.

The silence was shattered by a thunderous roar. The Black Lion's eyes flared to life as it lowered its head, opening its mouth for Shiro to board.

"Shiro, you better hurry," Keith said, pointing toward the canyon.

The billowing fog that filled the canyon was illuminated with an eerie glow. The light became focused on one point, growing brighter the higher it rose. With a resounding crack, a shimmering pair of silver-white wings broke the surface of the clouds.

Shiro turned to look. "What- oh my god..." He ran up the ramp and the Black Lion was airborne in less than a minute.

 

* * *

 

Lux burst through the cloud cover, her strength flagging as she struggled to use her newly fledged powers to keep her aloft long enough to figure out how to land. The right wing caused her excruciating pain with even the slightest movement; Lux was certain her shoulder blade was, at best, cracked. She bit back her tears, willing the wings to work with her just a little bit longer. One of them obeyed perfectly.

She was losing altitude and slipping down toward the canyon again. One healthy shoulder and wing couldn't keep her airborne without at least a little help from the other. A wail of frustration forced its way past her lips. To somehow grow the wings she'd always longed for and painfully fight her way to the surface, only to fail now. It all felt like a sick joke- until she heard the lion's roar.

She looked up to see the Black Lion flying in her direction. They hadn't left and there was still a sliver of hope. All right Lux, one more time, and then you can rest.

Screaming in utter agony, Lux pushed herself as hard as she could, wings beating against the cool night air. She sped toward the lion, its mouth open to catch her. She felt the right wing falter and seize, pitching her wildly to that side. It forced her to pull in the left wing to avoid injuring herself further. She was in freefall; she had nothing left.

"I've got you, Lux. I'm here," Shiro said, catching her in the lion's mouth. He flinched when he heard her crash and the resulting shriek of pain. Still, he couldn't help but be relieved she was alive, regardless of the condition she was in.

Shiro jumped out of the pilot's seat and rushed to Lux's side before they'd even landed. She was half propped up in the corner, barely conscious and bathed in the soft glow of her luminous wings.

"Lux?" Shiro breathed, still scarcely able to believe she was alive. "It's me; it's Takashi."

She gave him a tenuous smile. "I flew," she said faintly. "I'm not very good at it."

"You were amazing," he chuckled, tears in his eyes. "How is it even possible, though?"

"I have no idea." She shrugged, hissing when her shoulder protested the action.

"How seriously are you injured?"

Her gaze grew distant for a moment. "It's pretty bad," she admitted.

"It's got to be, or you'd just brush it off," Keith said. The rest of the team crowded into the Black Lion's mouth, wanting to see Lux for themselves.

She grunted in acknowledgement. "Besides the gash in my side? Too many bruises to count, a couple of broken ribs, my right shoulder blade is a jigsaw puzzle." She coughed, a wet, gasping sound followed by a whimper of pain.

Shiro swiped his thumb over her bottom lip, recoiling in horror when it came away bloody. "You're coughing up blood. That means-"

"Internal bleeding- my lungs are probably bruised," she muttered. "That's what I was going to say before I coughed. I fell halfway down a canyon; what did you expect?"

"What happened, anyway?" Pidge asked. "And how do you have wings?"

"There will be time to talk about all of it later," Shiro said. "Right now, we need to get Lux back to the Castle and into a pod as soon as possible."

"Can't you just heal yourself?" Lance asked.

Lux groaned. "You guys know I can't heal myself. Besides, I'm way, way too tired to do it even if I was capable."

"I didn't know that," Hunk said. "Did... did you guys know that? Am I the only one who didn't know?"

Judging by their shocked expressions, it was news to everyone but Shiro.

"Lux, you told me about that when we were alone," Shiro reminded her.

She thought for a moment, a frown wrinkling her brow. "Oh, that's right! It was the morning we-"

"Became a couple," Shiro interjected.

"That, too," she grinned.

"Ok, moving on," Keith coughed. "C'mon, guys. Let's get her home."

They took off, Lux bracing herself the best she could in her position. After a few minutes, Shiro came back down to sit with her.

"If I'm here and you're here, _who's flying the lion?_ " she asked. 

"Black knows the way home," he laughed. "It's good to hear you joking. It's good to hear you at all- I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought so, too," she said, her voice trembling. "I was so scared."

"You're safe now, _Sasori_." He held her left hand, brushing his lips over her fingertips. "I want to hold you, but I don't want to cause you any more pain. It's going to be bad enough when it's time to move you."

"It's okay; this helps, too. I always feel safe when you're around."

"I'm beginning to wonder why- I don't seem to be able to prevent terrible things from happening to you," he sighed.

"Because the things that have happened to me haven't been preventable," she murmured. "You've been there to help me put myself back together. That's the hard part."

"I made you a promise."

"I was falling, and you caught me. You kept your promise. I'm still alive because you were there when I needed you."

"And because you're stubborn enough to fly with a broken wing." His teasing was gentle, but his admiration was very real. "I don't even want to think about how much pain you must have been in."

"The _wing_ is fine - it's not even corporeal." She tentatively stretched the left one toward him. "Go ahead, your hand will go right through."

"If you're sure; I was curious about that." He gingerly ran his fingers through the ethereal feathers, the energy tingling as it swept over his hand.

"Okay, that feels weird," she shivered. "Still, see? The wings are fine. It's my shoulder that's fucked six ways from Sunday."

"Which still made it hurt like hell to fly, I'm assuming? That's why your wing failed, wasn't it?"

She scowled. "Yeah. I was pushing as hard as I could, trying to reach you. Once that seemed unlikely, I just tried to stay _up_ as long as possible before it gave out. I guess I never thought about how Protectors actually use their wings, but it makes sense they'd have some sort of physical connection."

"You'll get the hang of it. You just need practice, like anyone learning to fly."

"Takashi, I don't even know how this happened, or if they're ever going to come back. I don't even know how to make them go away!"

"Even if they never manifest for you again, I'm grateful they did now."

"Well, yeah, but I still want to know what the fuck is going on with me. This isn't supposed to be possible."

He nodded. "I understand. I'll help you any way I can."

"I know you will. Thank you." Her lips curved into a gentle smile.

"Of course," he said. "I think we're just about there, though. Are you ready to move?"

Shiro could practically see Lux gathering what willpower was left to her, his heart quailing at the thought of seeing her in even more pain. He knew it was necessary in order to get her inside, and he steeled himself for the inevitable.

 

* * *

 

The Black Lion touched down, lowering its head so they could disembark.

"Can you stand?" Shiro asked Lux, holding out his hands to help her up.

"Yeah, my legs aren't too bad," she said. She lurched to her feet with Shiro's help, gritting her teeth at the strain on her shoulder.

Shiro drew her left arm over his shoulders, his prosthetic arm encircling her waist for support. They made a few tentative steps before Lux was overcome with a fit of coughing. Her breath was forced out in rough barks, leaving her lips and sleeve flecked with blood.

"That's it, I'm carrying you," Shiro insisted. "It's probably gonna hurt, but you need to get in the pod to stop that bleeding."

"All right," she said, tightening her hold around his neck. "Let's get it over with."

He nodded, placing his arm under her knees and cradling her against his chest. Lux cried out in pain before going limp in Shiro's arms. Her wings faded away with her loss of consciousness. 

"I'm sorry, baby," he sighed. "I wish we had time for me to be gentle." He rushed down the hallways to the infirmary, doing his best not to jostle her and risk aggravating the gash in her side.

"Shiro! How is she?" Keith asked, falling into step beside him.

"Passed out at the moment," Shiro said.

Lux stirred, sterling eyes peering up at him. "Takashi?"

"Sounds like I spoke too soon. Welcome back, beautiful."

She glanced around. "What happened? The wings?"

"You passed out when I picked you up, and your wings disappeared. We're almost to the infirmary."

"Pidge and Lance went with Allura to get everything ready," Keith said. "Hunk is updating Coran on the mission."

Lux lifted her head at the sound of his voice. "Hi, Keith."

"Hey, Lux. Don't worry; we'll get you all fixed up."

She nodded, but immediately regretted it, letting out a tiny mewl of distress.

"Shh... just try to stay still, okay? I've got you," Shiro murmured.

"'kay," she sighed, relaxing against his broad chest. Another brutal coughing fit wracked her body, bringing up more blood. "There goes my nice tunic." She laughed weakly, lamenting the state of her tattered and bloody shirt.

Shiro pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll see what we can do with it, okay? I don't want you worrying about anything but getting better."

Allura greeted them as they entered the infirmary. "I understand we almost lost you today, Lux. I know things have been strained between us lately, but I am glad you are still with us."

"Thank you, Princess," Lux said. She was rapidly tiring, the toll of her ordeals finally catching up with her. "I'm very sleepy, Takashi."

He set her down on the exam table, gently peeling her blood-stained tunic away from her wound and lifting it over her head.

Lux inhaled sharply, the sting rousing her from her stupor.

He gave her an apologetic smile before working on her arm wraps.  "Sorry about all this, but they've gotta come off."

Her undershirt provided little warmth in the chilly infirmary. "It'sss ok-k-ay, T-taka-shhhi."

"Baby, you're freezing. Pidge, can you please run to our room and grab a shirt for Lux?"

"No problem- I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about it, Pidge," Lance said. He shucked off his t-shirt, handing it to Shiro for Lux. "I just changed before you got here, so it's still clean. No point in you sitting here freezing while you wait."

"Th-thank you, L-lance," Lux said. "What ab-b-out you?"

"I'm gonna go get a new shirt. C'mon, guys, let's let these two have a few minutes together before Lux is _incomunicado_ for the next several days." He grabbed Keith's hand and led him from the room, Pidge trailing behind.

"T-takashi, c-c-could you t-take my b-bra off first? It h-hurts."

"Oh no! Baby, I'm so sorry. I should've thought of that earlier." He unhooked the back and delicately maneuvered it off of her injured shoulder before removing it entirely. "How's that?"

"M-much b-better," she mumbled.

He eased Lance's shirt over her head and carefully worked her arms into the sleeves. It was a little tight in the chest, but otherwise fit well.

"Just about done. Are you ready?" Shiro asked.

"Can I wash my face first?"

"I should've thought of that. I'll get a washcloth." He returned with a soft white cloth, steaming in the cool room. She started to reach for it, but he stopped her. "Let me, baby. It hurts you to move."

She made quiet sound of agreement, giving herself even further into his care. He drew the cloth gently across her skin, tracing the lines and curves of her face.

"I thought I'd never see your face again," he whispered. "Thank you for not giving up, for fighting so hard, and for coming back to me."

He leaned down, giving her a tender kiss. "It's time, Lux. I'll be here with you as much as I can, and we'll be together again before you know it."

With Shiro's help, Lux stepped down from the table and into the cryo-pod. He started to close it when she called for him to wait.

"What's wrong, _Sasori_?"

"I forgot to tell you something," she said softly.

"What did you need to say?"

"I love you, Takashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a worthy follow-up to the (literal) cliffhanger in the last chapter. Lux is home again and mending, but we have yet to find out how these big changes will impact her going forward.
> 
> For the record, this would never, ever, ever happen with an actual player character Aasimar. It would be way too powerful in a tabletop game. I'm taking artistic license for the sake of the story, like I do with her healing abilities and frequency with which she uses her soul abilities. I *do* have an in-story explanation for the changes she's undergone, and they'll be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to my U.S. readers! I'm thankful for ALL of my readers' ongoing support between reading, commenting, kudos, etc. You are all dearly appreciated! ❤❤❤


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavahk's plot is unraveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a hard time getting started, but once it was going, I had a lot of fun with it. This one is all about the Space Fam dynamics and interactions, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_...falling..._

Her stomach lurched so hard she felt it in her toes. The world turned upside down and the only thing she had to cling to was the jackass who'd gotten her into this mess in the first place.

Mavahk. The knives she'd buried in his chest were slick with his blood, rendering her traction nebulous.

Her mind was reeling at twice the rate of her fall. How did this work? Should she hang onto his rapidly cooling remains, or were they making her descent faster?

She didn't realize she was screaming until the first rocky shelf jutted through the fog, teasing respite but delivering pain. The breath was driven from her lungs as her chest slammed into the rock with a sickening crunch. Her mask performed a jangling melody as it skittered over the edge.

Mavahk's limp body was wrenched from her grasp, hurtling into the mists below.

Her bloody, desperate fingers scrambled for purchase on the dampened stone. She pressed her aching abdomen into the shelf, ignoring the agony in her side and the spasms in her lungs as long as she could. Her cough hacked its way out, breaking her grip on the ledge.

Her stomach flipped again, bile creeping up the back of her swollen throat, forcing nausea and injury to battle for control of her senses.

When her shoulder snapped on the second outcropping, she couldn't even cry out. The force of the impact sent her tumbling ass-over-teakettle and all she could do was silently pray for a quick end to her torment.

Adding insult to injury, a tingling developed between her shoulder blades. She gasped a wheezing, stuttered laugh. Broken bones and damaged organs weren't enough; now she had an impossible itch for company in her final moments.

She felt her soul well up inside her, bringing a bittersweet smile to her face. Her self-defense mechanism wasn't going to get her out of this one.

The irritation grew almost unbearable, prickly and hot as if her skin would split. Her soul worked itself to a crescendo, fighting for release.

"Better to burn than to fall, I guess," she muttered.

She threw off the bonds on her soul, bracing herself for the onslaught of heat and light that never came. In its place, a gentle urging, tendrils of light yearning for shape and purpose. The restless crawling under her skin gave way to deep satisfaction; the answer to a question she'd whispered a million times in secret.

 

* * *

 

"Lux?" 

Her eyelids fluttered open, spears of harsh fluorescent light jabbing at her sensitive eyes. "What? Where?"

"You're safe, Lux. You're in the Castle infirmary, remember?"

She blinked, memories filtering back into place. "Takashi?"

His easy smile lit up his eyes. "I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"I was... falling."

"In healing mode, the pods accelerate cellular function," Coran spoke up from the nearby terminal. "Sometimes that can cause involuntary brain wave activity, which usually results in vivid dreams or memories surfacing."

"Like when I began piecing together the memories of my escape," Shiro said.

"Exactly," Coran agreed. "Lux, sounds as though you were re-experiencing some of your own memories."

"Mavahk. The canyon."

"That's all over now," Shiro said, offering her a hand out of the pod. "Let's go get you something to eat."

"Food goo, yay," Lux said without much enthusiasm.

He shook his head, steering her toward the dining room. "You need something more substantial than that - you've been out for almost a week. I'll get Hunk to whip something up for you."

"Aww," she teased. "I thought you were going to cook for me."

"Trust me, you're better off eating Hunk's cooking."

"Your cooking can't be that bad."

"I once set the toaster on fire," he admitted.

"Okay, yeah, I'll handle the cooking in this relationship. It's a good thing I enjoy it."

"And I enjoy eating home cooked meals, so it works perfectly."

"Fine, but I reserve the right to assign you a chore I hate or suck at."

"Deal. Oh, _Sasori_ , I've missed you." He pulled her close to kiss her hair, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She instinctively tensed, but there was no pain.

She sat down at the table, giving her shoulders an experimental shrug. When that didn't hurt, she rolled them a couple of times, just to be sure.

"Everything okay?" Shiro asked, concerned.

"Perfect," she said. "I desperately need to stretch, but other than that, I seem to be in one piece again."

"Awesome! Welcome back," Hunk said, popping out of the kitchen. "You must be starving. What do you want me to make for you?"

Lux cocked an inquiring eyebrow at him. "Since when is this a restaurant?"

"Since Shai has sent three more loads of supplies in the past week. We've even got fresh eggs and milk."

"Fresh eggs?" She perked up at the thought. "How are you at omelettes?"

"I make a good omelette. How about some sauteed mushrooms and a little jack cheese? And toast?"

"Hunk, I could kiss you," Lux sighed. "That sounds heavenly."

He blushed, glancing at Shiro. "I'll, uh, I'll go get started on your food."

"I don't know if I embarrassed him or if he's afraid you'll thump him." Lux's laugh disintegrated into a cough.

Shiro frowned, his brow creasing with worry. "You're still coughing? The pod should've fixed you up."

"It's just a cough, Takashi. My throat's a little dry." She held up her hand. "See? No blood."

His relief was palpable. "All right, baby. How about I get you a cup of coffee to go with your breakfast?"

"Are you angling for a kiss too, handsome?"

"Always," he grinned.

She tugged on his shirt until he leaned down far enough for her to plant a kiss on his lips. "Coffee would be lovely."

 

* * *

 

After breakfast and an exceedingly hot shower, Lux started to feel more like herself. She chattered at Jet while she dressed, oblivious of the drowsily lounging cat's relative disinterest.

"I _flew_ , Jetty. I had wings. They were beautiful..." She trailed off, resting her hands on her hips. "Dammit, Mavahk, I _liked_ those daggers."

Lux gave Jet one last scratch behind the ears before grabbing her cloak on her way out the door.

Pidge was in the hallway and bounced into Lux's arms the minute they spotted each other. "Lux! How are you? Are you going to explain about your wings now? And about how you knew Green could translate for me?"

Lux chuckled, giving Pidge a firm squeeze. "I'm feeling great, all things considered. I'll answer the rest of your questions once we're all together, so I won't have to go over them 5 or 6 times."

"Let's go, then! I've been going stir crazy waiting." Pidge grabbed her hand, all but dragging her along.

Shiro waved them over to his workstation. "Hey, Pidge," he said. "Lux, are you okay to debrief, or do you need some rest?"

"I don't think Pidge would let me take a nap if I wanted one," Lux said. "What have I missed while I've been out?"

"Not much," Lance said, joining them with Keith in tow. "Mostly cleaning and maintenance and a false alarm, which is why we're doing cleaning and maintenance."

"Thanks again for loaning me your shirt," she said. "I'll get it back to you once it's clean."

"No rush. I'm just glad you're not dead."

"Thanks," she said. "Me, too."

"He means we all thought you _were_ dead," Keith said. "We're all glad you're okay." He gave her a quick hug, which she returned fiercely.

"I guess we should all head to the lounge?" Lux asked. "That's sort of the drill now, yeah? I get hurt, I go in the pod, I come out and tell you all a horror story?"

"Maybe you should start taking better care of yourself," Lance said.

"You can be kinda reckless," Keith agreed.

Lux clutched her chest in mock offense. "Excuse me? Keith Kogane, who precisely the hell do you think you are to call _me_ reckless?"

"Dude, she used your full name," Hunk laughed. "She Space Mom-ed you!"

"Space Mom?" Lux asked, alarmed. "I survived a death duel with a Fallen Aasimar and falling down a canyon to be subjected to mouthy teenagers?"

Surrounded by the younger Paladins' guffaws, Lux looked to her boyfriend for help, only to see him shaking with silent laughter. "You, too? Takashi!"

He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "They decided that if I was 'Space Dad', that makes you 'Space Mom'."

"But I'm even younger than you are!" she protested. "If you're too young to be their dad, I'm definitely too young to be their mom."

They erupted in another peal of laughter, Shiro not even trying to hide it this time.

Lux's expression went flat. "That's it, I'm outta here." She turned and walked toward the door.

"Lux, wait! We're only teasing," Shiro said. "Where are you going?"

She paused, looking back over her shoulder. "To the lounge; if you guys want answers, one of you better bring me some coffee." Her tone was stern, but the mischievous glint in her eye betrayed her.

 

* * *

 

Once they were all assembled in the lounge and Lux was comfortably ensconced with a steaming mug of coffee, she began explaining the events on Lanupia.

"Let's see... where to start?"

"Green!" Pidge said eagerly.

"The wings," Keith and Lance said in unison.

"Mavahk," Shiro grunted.

"What about him?" Lux asked.

"How did you figure out what he was?"

"Right from the beginning, little things didn't add up. His wound was too fresh to have happened before he sent the beacon- there were no signs of infection and it healed too easily. I think that wave of nausea I had on the way down the bluff was a reaction to him breaking his leg."

"He broke his own leg?" Hunk asked, paling at the thought.

"I'd bet money on it," Lux said. "His story about how he broke it didn't wash with the direction of the break, or his positioning. I'm sure he wasn't expecting someone with my background to be examining him."

"Your background?" Lance asked.

"Between being fascinated by Mam's medical texts and spending plenty of time in an orthopedist's office thanks to gymnastics and ballet, I know enough to tell that he was lying."

"Your mom was in medicine?" Pidge asked.

"An immunologist- my Gran had an autoimmune disease that left her in crippling pain a lot of the time. Mam felt helpless, so she found a way to fight it. She fast-tracked through college for her BSc in biochemistry in Ireland, then moved to Seattle for medical school. That's where she met my dad."

"Your dad was a doctor, too?" Keith asked.

"Maybe in an ad campaign," Lux threw her head back in laughter. "She met Dad in Seattle, not med school specifically. After her residency and board certs, she did clinical work for a while. Eventually she applied to the doctorate program in immunology so she could focus on research full time."

"Wow, your mom was a genius," Pidge said.

"Just like you," Lux said. "She would've adored you." Pidge blushed, speechless for once.

"Why would Mavahk do that, though?" Shiro asked. "What did he want? Besides _you_ , that is."

She shook her head. "That was just a sham to drive a wedge between us. The only way he wanted me was dead."

Shiro was skeptical. "I would believe that if I hadn't seen his face when you took off your mask. He was dumbstruck."

"So were you, the first time you saw her," Pidge snickered.

"Yes, I was. That's how I recognized it when I saw it."

"He was being really creepy, Lux," Keith said. "It was like he was trying to claim you somehow."

Lux smiled at him. "Is that why you tackled him?"

"He acted like he had a right to you, because he was 'one of your own kind'," he scowled. "Like none of the rest of us mattered; like _your_ feelings didn't matter."

"He was trying to get one of you to attack him," Lux said. "He assumed I'd take his side, out of cultural solidarity if nothing else. He wanted you to leave so he could deal with me without your interference."

"And that's when you signaled me that something was wrong," Shiro said. "I couldn't tell you at the time, but that was nicely done."

"Thank you." Her cheeks colored slightly. "I wanted something that would strike you as odd, without tipping off Mavahk."

"What was it?" Hunk asked.

"She told me to get the lions warmed up for the trip home," Shiro said.

"Huh? The lions don't need to warm up. Blue's always ready to go," Lance said.

Keith took his hand, glaring at everyone else, daring them to say anything. "Lance, that's kind of the point," he said patiently.

"Oh. Oh! I get it. That was smart, Lux."

"Thank you, Lance. Anyway, I gave Pidge my stuff and told her to ask the Green Lion to translate for you."

"Will you finally tell me how you knew she'd be able to?" Pidge begged. "I've been really patient."

"It was a gamble, but my luck seems to hold when I bet on the lions." Lux said. "That, or my hypothesis about them is correct. Either way, I owe them yet again."

"What hypothesis?" Pidge and Shiro asked, nearly in unison.

Lux grinned. "I'm pretty sure the Great Ones are Celestials. Certainly not a type I've ever encountered before, or even heard of, but we're all imbued with the same energies."

Seeing their stunned faces, Lux had to contain her urge to giggle.

"Perhaps not their physical forms," Lux continued. "It could be the spirits that reside therein, sort of like my soul being in an essentially human body."

"But you're like them?" Keith asked. "Or they're like you?"

Lux worried at her lip, searching for a way to explain it. "There's a Celestial word that describes it - it means something like, 'same-not-same'. There's a nuance that doesn't really translate."

"I know that feeling," Shiro chuckled. "So, we said our goodbyes, and then..."

"Mavahk was skilled, I'll give him that," Lux grumbled, rubbing her left hip. "I was pretty hard pressed to find an advantage."

"Why didn't you finish him when you had the chance?" Keith asked.

"He might have been a right _sleeveen_ , but he was still an Aasimar. I had to at least try to bring him back to the light."

"A right what?" Hunk asked.

" _Sleeveen_ ," she said. "It's an Irish loanword - it means a person who is sly and untrustworthy; a snake."

"Oh, yeah, he was that," Hunk agreed. "Man, how many languages do you speak?"

"I'm fluent in English, Irish, Greek, and Celestial, and I took two years of French." Lux ticked them off on her fingers. "Anyway, Mavahk said that Haggar 'perfected' in him what she attempted with me. He was working for the Galra."

Keith gave a low whistle. "That's what they were trying to do to you? Make you into whatever Mavahk was?"

"I didn't realize it until then, but yes. They were trying to corrupt me the same way they do the quintessence. For whatever reason, they failed with me, but succeeded with Mavahk."

"He said he arrived around the same time as the Galra attacked the village," Shiro said. "He saved them and rescued their children."

"That must have been when he was taken," Lux said. "I don't imagine Galra encounter many Aasimar."

"How does all of it fit together?" Lance asked. "Galra, Mavahk, Haggar, the village?"

"Here's what I think - he arrived there, much like I did on the Castle, with the task of saving the village. Seeing the report of his powers, Haggar must have ordered an abduction. After she succeeded in forcing his Fall, they planted him back there and sent out the beacon. It was a trap, to lure more Celestials for her to turn."

"Only they weren't counting on _you_ being the one to spring it," Shiro said.

She nodded. "Especially not with Voltron at my back."

"That must have thrown his plans off," Hunk said.

"I'm sure it did. I imagine he was panicking when the lions arrived. Lux snapped her fingers. "That's why he broke his leg as a cover. He was probably planning on getting rid of us as soon as possible."

"And then he _saw_ you, and his plans changed," Shiro said.

Understanding dawned in Lux's eyes, followed by disgust. "He was going to take me back to Haggar, to have her finish what she started."

"And when you called his bluff, he knew he had to kill you," Keith said.

"Or die trying," Lux said. "He challenged me to single combat so you couldn't help me. As I explained before, I was geas-bound to accept once he'd invoked my Celestial name."

"I still think it's messed up that the guy who tried to kill you got to know your secret angel name, but you wouldn't tell us," Lance said.

"All right, that's it," Lux growled, jumping to her feet. She grabbed Lance by the front of his jacket, hoisting him in the air. "For the last fucking time, I. Am. Not. An. Angel."

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaked. He looked down at Keith, who shrugged.

"You know it makes her mad when you say that. You admitted it when we were all, uh... saying goodbye."

Lux set Lance down, fixing his jacket and patting his cheek by way of apology. "Good talk." She raised an eyebrow at Keith. "Saying goodbye?"

"After your fight, when you fell, we didn't think you were coming back," Hunk said. "We all kind of went around and said some stuff about you. Good stuff, though. It was Pidge's idea."

"We didn't think there was any way for you to survive that fall, and I thought it would help us to say goodbye," Pidge said.

"Shiro wanted to go down after you, but we were able to talk him out of it," Keith added. "Not that we didn't want to look for you, but it was so dark, and the fog was really thick."

"It's okay, Keith. It would've been way too dangerous. I'm glad you stopped him, or he wouldn't have been there when I needed him to catch me."

"Yeah, you were coming in way too hot before your wing seized," he said. "You should pull up next time."

"Thanks for the advice. Next time I'm hurtling to my imminent death and miraculously sprout wings of pure light and have to learn to fly in literal seconds, I'll make sure to slow down before crashing into the mouth of the nearest mechanical lion."

He blinked at her a couple of times before doubling over in laughter, quickly joined by the others.

"Is that how it happened?" Pidge asked. "They just... sprouted?"

"More or less," Lux shrugged. "I was falling. I hit a ledge that crushed my chest and sent my mask flying, lost my grip on that, hit another rock that shattered my shoulder blade, and was falling some more when my back started tingling and itching until it felt like my skin would split."

"How can you be so matter-of-fact about it?" Hunk asked. "I would've been terrified."

"I was absolutely fucking petrified, but it doesn't really help me to tell you guys all the gruesome details. Unless you want to hear my description of the sound of an impact that bruises lungs and cracks ribs?"

"No, no, that's okay. I'll pass."

"I thought so. I felt my soul start to swell up in me and I figured it was my self defense mechanisms kicking in. It kept struggling to be let free, and I decided it was probably better to go supernova than to hit the bottom, so I unbound it completely and waited to burn."

"Go supernova?" Shiro asked "That sounds... conclusive."

"Because it is. It's Scourge slang for what happens when our soul consumes us. It's not terribly uncommon for a Scourge to willingly give their life in that manner to save others- a Celestial immolation. I was prepared to do that if needed, to protect you or the Lanupians from Mavahk."

"But you didn't burn," he said.

She smiled softly. "No, I did not. Once my soul found release, my skin was soothed and the wings just... grew. It was like they spun themselves out of my soul. I fought my way toward the surface of the canyon the best I could."

"With a broken shoulder blade?" Keith asked.

"That definitely didn't help," she admitted. "I was already blinded by the fog and very clumsy trying to figure out how everything worked, so the excruciating pain was almost more than I could take. At one point, I was so close to the top I swore I saw someone standing at the edge, but I slipped back down before I could call out."

"I'm so sorry, Lux. I think it was me you saw." Shiro took her hand. "I was looking for any sign of you, and I saw that light. When it disappeared, I assumed it was a trick of the moonlight."

"Don't be sorry. It gave me the motivation to try one last time, and that's when I heard the Black Lion. I flew hell-bent for leather, just hoping you'd see me in time. Then my shoulder gave and the wing crumpled. I was forced to pull in the other one to save my left shoulder, and that was it. If you hadn't caught me, I would have died."

"I told you I would," he said, squeezing her hand.

"So, what happened to your wings?" Pidge asked.

"Shiro said they disappeared when I passed out on the way to the infirmary."

"Are they coming back?" Hunk asked. "Is flying Lux like, a thing now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lux shrugged. "I still have no idea how I managed to manifest them in the first place. It could've been a one time thing, or I could have a new power that I have no reasonable explanation for. Any more questions, or can I go hit the training deck?"

"Are you sure you're up to it already?" Shiro asked.

"Definitely. I need a serious stretch. Anybody wanna join me?" She stood, reaching up, then down to touch her toes.

"I have to go do some more cleaning and maintenance," Lance blurted out.

"I have to help him," Keith said.

"I need to go inventory the kitchen," Hunk said.

"I'm gonna go do some computer stuff," Pidge said.

Lux sighed. "Nobody loves me."

Shiro's hands settled on her waist, his broad chest solid against her back. " _I_ love you."

She turned, looping her arms around his neck. "Wanna come watch me stretch and maybe sneak in some lifting before lunch?"

"Are you angling for a kiss, beautiful?" He grinned at her.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn't work the explanation for Lux's wings into this chapter. It *will* be explained, I promise. It just has to be the right time for her to have her 'aha' moment. :)
> 
> As always, I'd like to thank everyone who reads, comments, or otherwise supports this story. I appreciate you so much!


	34. *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and the others attempt to help Lux regain her sense of self. A surprise visitor shocks everyone on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, thank you so much for your patience! I've had so much on my plate over the past few weeks that it was really tough to find time to write. This chapter is the longest one yet, and I poured everything I had into it, so I hope it is worth the wait!
> 
> *The smut is at the end, if you want to skip over it. Just be sure to read the paragraph after the last break, or you'll be confused next chapter. :D

***beep* *beep* *beep* *beep***

Shiro fumbled for his alarm, trying to keep it from waking Lux. She wasn't a morning person to begin with, and her body needed the rest after her recent injuries. He rolled over to give her a kiss, only to find cold, rumpled sheets in her place.

Jet raised her head, yellow-green eyes dominated by their pupils in the low light. She stretched and sauntered up to Shiro, eager for attention. He scratched under her chin, prompting a rumbling cascade of purring from the tiny cat.

"Good morning, Jet. Looks like our girl got an early start today, huh? I hope she's all right."

Shiro hurried through his morning workout, too preoccupied to give it his full attention. In the days since her fall, Lux had become gradually more withdrawn until she seemed to spend half her time in a daze. He hadn't pressed her, wanting to allow her time and space to process her ordeal.

He found Pidge in her usual spot in the Green Lion's hangar.

"Good morning, Pidge," he said. "You're up kind of early today."

"Yeah, I'm going over some more of the files from Ulaz' base for any information on my family," she said. "Did you need something?"

"It can wait."

She waved her hand, dismissing the holoscreen. "It's okay; I need a break anyway. What is it?"

"It's about Lux, or, something _for_ Lux. She's been having kind of a rough time since we got back from Lanupia. I thought maybe your surprise for her could help, if it's ready."

"Hunk was supposed to make the last of the supports we needed. I'll check with him and we'll get it all put together."

"That would be great! Thanks, Pidge."

"Yeah, no problem." Her mouth quirked into a shy smile. "We all want to help her."

"I know, and I appreciate it. I'm gonna go make sure she gets something to eat, but I'll check back later, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. Keep her away from the training deck, though. It's probably going to be pretty noisy."

"I'll try," he chuckled. "I'll just have to hope she's not in the mood to beat things up."

_How am I going to keep her busy without making it seem like I'm keeping her busy? Maybe she'll make another one of Yiayia's recipes for- what was that?_

 

* * *

 

Shiro paused, listening carefully for the movement in the ballroom. Several seconds later, there was a second solid **thunk**. He entered the room, hall lighting casting his shadow amid a halo of fluorescent light. Another thud echoed up from below, along with a muffled grunt.

Shiro tensed as a figure scaled the grand staircase toward him, only relaxing when he saw the familiar white-crested chestnut waves.

"Lux? What are you doing in here?"

Lux flailed, grabbing the railing to stop herself from falling backwards. "Takashi, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I heard something and came to check it out."

"That's okay." She frowned, glancing over the railing. "I didn't realize I was making so much noise."

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"N-nothing."

He eyed her skeptically. "Mhmm. Nothing but thudding around in the dark?"

"It's not dark!"

"Lux, there are no lights on. Just because you can see doesn't mean it's not dark."

"Okay, you're right- it's dark in here. We should go get some breakfast or something." She moved toward the door, tugging his hand insistently.

He crossed his arms, a thick eyebrow arching an unspoken question.

Her breath rushed out in a frustrated huff. "Fine, I'll tell you. I jumped off the railing."

"I heard you land at least three times."

"Okay, I jumped off the railing _repeatedly_."

Shiro's facial muscles shifted subtly; his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared with a slow, deep breath.

" _Why_ were you jumping off the railing, Lux?" he asked at last.

Her boots suddenly became very interesting, her unbound hair falling to veil her face. "It's stupid. You'll laugh at me."

A sad smile softened his expression. "I promise I won't."

"iwastryingtofly," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, _Sasori_ , I didn't quite catch that."

"I was trying to fly! There, is that better?"

"You were trying to fly by jumping off the banister?"

"I told you it was stupid." Her boots squealed with the speed of her pivot, determined to flee the scene of her embarrassment.

"I don't think it's stupid- I'm sure there's a logic behind it?"

"Well, yeah. I thought maybe if I was falling, it might trigger the wings again." She shrugged, waving a hand at the expansive room. "I figured this place best suited my needs- easily accessible, unoccupied, and high enough to fall without being so high I'd risk injury."

His white forelock bobbed as he nodded in agreement. "It makes perfect sense to me."

Her widened eyes seemed almost colorless in the darkened room. "It... does?"

"You said it yourself- it met your needs. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Drop me down another canyon?" she quipped. His grim expression spoke volumes. "Too soon?"

"It will never _not_ be too soon."

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just frustrated."

"Because you haven't been able to fly again?"

"Yes... no... I don't know. It's not just the flying. I knew that might have been a one time thing, and I still have no idea how it happened."

"What else is frustrating you? Maybe I can help." His lips teased warm kisses over her icy fingertips.

"I doubt it, but it's something you should be aware of anyway. Ever since I got back to the Castle, I haven't been able to feel my soul."

"What... does that mean?"

"I've told you how a Scourge has to keep tight binds on their soul, to keep it from consuming them. I haven't had to do that. What's more is that I haven't been able to unleash it."

"I can see why that would be very frustrating. So, you decided to try to induce it to form your wings?"

"Basically. I thought maybe I somehow... shifted? That maybe I'm a Protector now? But, as you can see, no wings. Maybe it burned out forming them the first time."

"So, you haven't been able to use any of your... gifts?"

"My darkvision still works, if that counts. I haven't been able to test my healing." She coughed into her elbow, dragging her sleeve across her mouth.

"Maybe it's time to get in touch with Shai?" Shiro suggested delicately.

"No!" Lux snapped. "I am not asking her for help after what she did to me, or to you."

"Not even to answer questions about your soul? What if something's wrong, and she can fix it?"

"I'll manage. Even if I can't use my powers anymore, I can still fight. I'll pull my weight."

Another sad smile. "I'm not worried about that at all. I _am_ worried about your well being."

"I'm fine."

"Lux, you're clearly not. I want to help you through this, so please be honest with me."

She searched his eyes and found nothing but the warmth and support he'd always offered.

"I took the life of an Aasimar." The words slithered from her mouth in a horrified whisper. "I've never killed one of my own kind before."

"You only killed him in self defense!" Shiro protested. "You even gave him a chance at redemption. I don't think you did anything wrong, Lux."

"He was still a Celestial."

"He was Fallen, corrupted. You did what you had to do."

"He was only Fallen because Haggar..." she gasped, biting her lip to muffle the sound.

"What is it?" Shiro asked. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Her glassy eyes stared right through him, sending a chill down his spine.

"Lux? Come on, stay with me. What's wrong?" He clasped her shoulder firmly, stilling her trembling.

"Haggar failed to force my Fall, but she learned enough to try again. She succeeded with Mavahk because of her experiments on me."

"You can't possibly think that's your fault."

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Remember the robeast that Ulaz sacrificed himself to defeat?"

She nodded, unable to meet his gaze.

"She started those experiments on me; if I hadn't escaped, I'd have been one of those, too."

"That's different-"

"How? How is it any different?" he demanded. "You and I were both captured, tortured, and experimented on by Haggar. The only difference is that you were able to escape a lot sooner than I was."

Lux flinched. "I'm sorry, Takashi. I know how fortunate I was to have you and the others there to rescue me."

"That wasn't my point. I wasn't trying to guilt you, I was trying to draw the parallel. Do you think Haggar's robeasts are my fault?"

Her head snapped up abruptly, her expression aghast. "No! What they did to you was horrific."

"So was what they did to you. Coran said it was a miracle you survived. I disagree- you survived because of how strong you are and how hard you fought to keep them from corrupting your light."

"But now it's gone! My light is _gone_ , Takashi. I feel like I've been hollowed out, like I'm dead inside."

Shiro folded her snugly against his chest, sighing when she relaxed into him and allowed him to comfort her.  His fingers coaxed tangles loose as he smoothed her hair over her still-tensed shoulders.

"I know you're scared, _Sasori_. I know. Just, please try to remember that you're not alone. I love you, and I will help you through this if you'll let me."

He got a reluctant nod and a noncommittal hum in response. 

"Lux, you can't thank me for helping you put yourself back together if you don't let me actually do it."

"You already have so much to worry about with the team. I don't want to add to your stress."

"You're part of the team," he pointed out. "Besides, it's less stressful to help you than to worry because I can't."

Lips pursed, she mulled over his argument.

"Okay," she said at last. "I'll try to stop being such a stubborn pain in the ass."

He chuckled, his breath stirring her hair. "I didn't say you were a pain in the ass."

"You're right," she agreed. "I did. Thank you for being so patient with me."

"I know it's going to take time. You should be proud of the progress you've made; I am."

A rosy pink dusted her fair skin. "I love you, Takashi."

"I love you, too."

She kissed him softly before nuzzling his face, his stubble rasping at the tip of her chilled nose.

"I know, I need to shave," he said, rubbing his cheek.

"It's okay." Her fingertips trailed down his jawline, whisper light and gentle. "It's good to feel something again."

A mischievous grin broke over his face as he motioned to her. "Come with me; I know something that might help with that."

 

* * *

 

Shiro's large hands- one lightly calloused flesh, the other sleek metal, covered her eyes. He guided her down the hall in tiny steps followed by more confident ones as they fell in sync. Lux's heart raced at the casual intimacy they shared, and the ease with which she placed herself in his care.

His faint post-workout musk surrounded her, spicy and undeniably masculine. Her teeth raked over her bottom lip, biting back an involuntary groan as her thoughts turned to an entirely different kind of intimacy. 

Shiro laughed huskily in response, and Lux envisioned the smirk on his face. "You like being blindfolded?" he asked, lips grazing her ear.

Her answering whine prompted another low chuckle.  _I kinda want to smack him, but I also want to throw him up against the wall and put that mouth of his to better use._

"Later, baby," he said, and for a split second, Lux swore he'd read her mind. He stopped walking, but kept his hands in place. "Right now, the team has a surprise for you. Is everyone ready?"

"I just tightened the last bolt," Hunk said to Lux's right.

Shiro dropped his hands, giving her hips a discreet squeeze.

Tears prickled the back of Lux's eyes and her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. For once, she was at a loss for words.

"Well, say something!" Pidge prompted. "What do you think?"

Lux gestured at the apparatus. "I don't know what to say. You guys _made_ this... for me?"

"Pidge and I calculated all the distances and tensile strengths, and Coran and I manufactured the parts." Hunk grinned. "Keith, Lance, and Allura helped with materials, and Shiro was in charge of keeping you from finding out about it before it was done. We all pitched in."

"It's from all of us, but it was Pidge's idea," Keith said. "She said this was your favorite event."

Lux nodded enthusiastically. "She's right. Eventually, I got too tall to use the ones set for average gymnasts. Short of buying my own, I was pretty much done for life."

"Well, now you have your own," Lance said. "Gonna try 'em out?"

"Of course! I'll be right back!" Lux practically skipped out of the room.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Shiro said. "This is the happiest I've seen her in quite a while."

"We love her too, Shiro," Pidge said. The others nodded their agreement.

Lux returned in her workout clothes, high ponytail swishing cheerfully in her wake. She directed Keith and Lance in setting up mats beneath the bars while she rummaged in a small duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" Hunk asked.

She held up a roll of pink tape and gestured at her foot. "I'm gonna tape my feet and chalk my grips."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll explain as I go if you want," Lux laughed, tossing a small bag to Lance. "Rub a little of that on the bars, please."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's chalk; brand new bars will need it to help reduce the friction."

She toed off Shiro's slippers at the edge of the mat and sat down with the bottoms of her feet together in front of her.

"It's been a really long time since I've swung bars," Lux explained. "This will give me a little support without hindering movement."

She wound the foamy fabric tape from the balls of her feet to just above her ankle, until only her toes and the point of her heel were bare. Over that, she applied a thick, brown tape in various patterns.

"There, that should at least keep my toes from splitting when I land."

"Toes... split?" Hunk asked. "Man, gymnastics is way more intense than it looks on tv."

"You're not wrong," she said. "It's even worse when you're competitive- this is just for exercise."

"Are you ready yet?" Pidge asked.

Lux chuckled at Pidge's enthusiasm. "Not just yet; I still have to chalk up." She buckled the grips over her protective wristbands and dragged a small block of chalk over her leather-covered palms.  "Okay, who's my spotter?"

"Spotter?" Keith asked.

"Somebody's gotta be ready to catch me if I fuck up," she said cynically. She clapped her hands together, chalk puffing into a cloud around them.

"I think I can handle that," Shiro said. "Where do you want me?"

Lux bit her tongue sharply to avoid answering a little _too_ honestly.

"Just off to the side of the high bar is fine, thanks." She pulled on each bar a few times, testing their flexibility. "Here goes nothing."

She grasped the low bar, swinging and pulling herself up until it aligned with her hips. From there, she went into a handstand and put her toes on the bar, rotating around it and ending up back in a handstand. She circled once more, but instead of going to a handstand, she let go and let her momentum carry her to the high bar. One huge swing, two twists and a flip later she was on the ground, arms lifted triumphantly.

The Paladins erupted into cheers and to their surprise, Lux soaked it in for a moment before begging them to stop.

"I'm rusty as hell and my form is atrocious, but damn that was fun!"

"That was so cool!" Pidge cried. "How do you calculate your release times?"

Lux ruffled her hair fondly. "I don't. It's all muscle memory from hundreds, if not thousands, of repetitions."

"But even a tiny mistake could be life threatening," Pidge said.

"Which is why gymnasts practice each component separately and build up to performing them in harnesses or over foam blocks before we ever do them in competition."

"I never realized how much work you put into it," Keith said. "I was thinking of it like a really intense hobby, but it's more than that."

"Thank you, Keith. That's why I laughed when you gave me shit about being flexible, like it wasn't something I fought for and earned."

"I get that now," he admitted.

"All right," she said, eyeing the bars with determination. "Let's see if I can still pull off a Tkatchev."

"What does that mean?" Lance asked.

Her face broke into an exuberant grin. "That means I get to fly."

Lux repeated her previous motions, going into a handstand on the high bar. She swung down, letting go as she rose and flying up and over the bar backwards before grabbing it again.

"Yeah!" she shouted, ecstatic. Her elation was short lived- cold terror washed over her as her hand slipped on the dismount. Her swing went wild, flinging her awkwardly off of the bar.

Shiro lunged forward, eyes tracking Lux's trajectory in anticipation of catching her.

Instinct and muscle memory took over, molding Lux into a less vulnerable tangle of limbs. Tension built between her shoulder blades before releasing all at once, like a spring uncoiling.

The Paladins watched in awe as iridescent light unfurled into shimmering wings that turned Lux's fall into a glide.

"This is so much easier without the pain! Having both wings working properly helps, too." She flapped them experimentally, circling the room.

"This is so awesome," Hunk said. "I guess flying Lux _is_ a thing now."

"Uh, guys, there's a problem," Lux squeaked. "I still don't know how to land."

"Obviously your wings are a little different than anything I've flown, but the principles are the same," Shiro said calmly. "I'll try to talk you through it."

"With everybody else watching?" she asked. "It's making me nervous."

"Everybody out!" he barked. "Now." 

The younger Paladins scrambled out into the hall.

"Thank you," Lux said. "Now, please get me down."

"Okay, there are a few things we can try. Can you hover in one spot?"

"Not consistently, no. It's way more up and down and then I may as well just crash into the mats. Unless that's what you want me to do?"

"Let's avoid that if we can. Can you tilt the tops of your wings back a little?"

Her brow furrowed in concentration. "I think so. What next?"

"You're doing great, baby. The mat is going to be your runway - you're going to circle the room again, angling toward the mat. Just before you get there, put your feet forward and tilt your wings like we talked about. Flap them steadily in short bursts; you're going to use them to create drag, to slow you as you touch your feet down."

"All right, I think I can do that."

"I know you can," he reassured her.

 _I just have to visualize it like any other landing._ She cleared her mind, fixing the picture in her head as she looped back around. She pulled up, extending her toes and flapping her wings to slow her descent.

"That's it! You've got this!" Shiro beamed up at her.

Lux tentatively returned his smile. Her optimism grew with each beat of her wings, until they dissipated just as suddenly as they'd materialized.

Shiro's quick reflexes saved her from falling to the mats, but he couldn't rescue her fragile confidence.

"Dammit!" Frustrated tears threatened to spill from Lux's eyes. "It's gone again. I can't live like this, Takashi."

"How can I help? Tell me what you need, _Sasori_."

"Hold me," she pleaded, leaning into him. "Touch me. Help me feel."

Shiro groaned, crushing Lux against him and nipping at her plush lower lip before drawing it into his mouth. His teeth skimmed over the delicate skin as he released it, only to reclaim it in a tender kiss.

"Takashi," Lux murmured. "Not here."

"Bedroom?" he asked. She nodded.

"Try to look tired,' he said.

"What?"

"It's bedtime." He winked at her, scooping her into his arms. Their teammates were waiting in the hallway, anxious to check up on Lux.

"Is she okay?" Keith asked.

"I'm fine, guys," Lux said, giving them a little wave. "I'm just tired."

"I'm gonna go put her in bed," Shiro said.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Lance smirked. His face contorted as Keith elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Sorry things didn't work out with the bars," Pidge said.

"The bars are awesome, Pidge," Lux assured her. "I can't thank you guys enough for such a meaningful gift."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Hunk said. "Go get some rest."

"I will," Lux said, relaxing into Shiro's arms.

"Eventually," he chuckled, breath ghosting over the shell of her ear.

 

* * *

 

Shiro eased Lux out of her restrictive clothing before laying her down on their bed, head nested on her folded hands. He smoothed his hands over the inky feathers adorning her shoulders, clever fingers finding and working out the knots in her tension-ridden muscles.

Every gasp and groan she uttered made it more difficult for Shiro to concentrate. He shifted lower on the bed, pulling her foot into his lap to remove the bindings. The tape and underwrap proved less troublesome than he expected and he made quick work of them both.

Pressing his thumbs into the arch of her bare foot, he made careful circles outward. 

Lux squirmed and flexed her ankle, toes wiggling frantically.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mhmm, I'm... eep... fine," she chirped.

"Ah, I see," Shiro said, eyes alight with glee. "Somebody's ticklish."

"M-maybe a little."

Grinning, he swiped his fingers over the sole of her foot again. She yelped and kicked, catching him in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked. "It was reflex."

"It's fine, baby. I kinda asked for it."

"Yeah, you did," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I heard that," he smirked. He playfully smacked her rounded bottom.

Lux inhaled sharply, a burst of warmth blooming low in her abdomen.

"I'm sorry, _Sasori_. I should've checked with you before I d-"

"Do it again," she pleaded. "Please."

Shiro's eyes widened at the neediness in her voice. "Are you sure?"

"Please, help me feel alive again."

He cupped one firm cheek, caressing the smooth skin before giving it a sharp slap.  Lux shivered, hiding her face in her hands to muffle a moan.

Grasping her lithe hips, Shiro pulled Lux to her hands and knees. He leaned over her, scattering lingering kisses from the scar just above her hip all the way to her ear, savoring the breathless sounds they coaxed from her lips.

"I want to help you, not hurt you," he murmured. "Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable and we'll stop immediately."

Overcome by the caring in Shiro's voice, Lux resorted to nodding her head in agreement. She turned her head to the side, stealing a glance at his gorgeous face.

Shiro tugged off his undershirt, tossing it to the floor with Lux's discarded clothes. His prosthetic hand splayed across her abdomen, urging her upright on her knees with her back pressed against his scarred chest.

Lux sighed as he palmed her breasts, rolling her nipples gently between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. His mouth dropped to her neck again, sucking faint purple marks into the delicate skin. She arched her back, shoulders pressing harder against him.

He ground his hips against her ass, and she could feel his straining erection through the fabric of his pants.

A lusty moan escaped her lips, drawing a sensual chuckle from him. "Is that what you want, baby?"

"Yes," she keened. "Please."

Another low, husky chuckle rumbled from Shiro's chest, reverberating throughout her awareness. "Please, what? Tell me what you want, beautiful."

Lux swallowed hard, her voice quivering with desire. "I want to feel you. I need to feel you."

"You can feel me now, can't you? Or do you mean... like this?" His hand trailed down her silken skin to the cleft of her legs, parting her folds and pressing against her entrance. "Hmm... always so wet for me."

Lux shuddered in anticipation, her breath coming in shallow bursts. Shiro gathered a handful of her hair, angling her head so he could kiss her. His tongue tumbled and danced with hers while he used her slick wetness to glide his fingers over her swollen clit.

She moaned into his mouth, the layers of sensation she'd so deeply craved leaving her dizzy. He groaned in response, delving his fingers inside her and grinding his palm against her nub. She came, sudden and hard, clenching around him and crying her pleasure into his ear. "Yes... yes... ohgoddontstop... Takashi... oh fuck..."

He held her sterling gaze as he lifted his fingers to his kiss-bruised lips, sucking every drop of her wetness from them. He fed her a kiss, sweet with her own taste on his tongue.

"So," he said, a smug grin on his face, "are you ready to tell me what you _really_ want now?"

Lux was too far gone with lust to care about his smugness. She whimpered, "I want you to fuck me."

Grinning wider, he unbuttoned his pants. "Reach up there and get a condom for me." He gestured at the shelf above their bed. She passed the foil packet to him over her shoulder, impatient to have him inside her.

He took himself in hand, teasing at her entrance. "You want this, baby? You want me?"

"Yes, I want it. I want _you_ , Takashi," she breathed. "I'm begging you to fuck me until the only things I remember are your touch on my skin, your name on my lips, and the way you feel inside me."

Shiro growled, grabbing her disheveled ponytail in one hand as the other pulled her hip back to meet his deep thrust. Lux cried out, reveling in the satisfying stretch as he sank into her.

He rocked back, tugging experimentally on her ponytail as he snapped his hips forward again. Lux arched her back, writhing in bliss as he drove into her over and over, pulling her hair at random.

"Harder," she panted, hoping he could hear her over the lewd smacking of their sweaty bodies.

He wound her hair around his fingers, pulling sharply. "This," he grunted, "or this?" He ground his hips against her firm backside, burying himself as deeply within her as possible.

"Yes," she gasped, reaching between her shaking legs to work her still-sensitive nub.

"Fuck, baby, it's so hot when you touch yourself like that." His fingertips dug into the supple flesh of her ass as he slammed into her. "Oh fuck... Lux... fuck... I love you..."

"I love you, Takashi! Fuck... I love you... I love you..." Lux sobbed, overwhelmed by emotion. She rolled to her side, collapsing on the bed.

" _Sasori_ , did I hurt you? Was I too rough?" he asked, brows knit in concern.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. It was amazing."

Shiro excused himself to clean up, quickly returning to her side.

" _A chuisle mo chroi,_ Takashi," Lux said softly, bringing his hand to her heart.

He smiled fondly. "More Irish? What does this one mean?"

"Pulse of my heart," she murmured. "It means that my heart beats... for you."

His steely eyes grew wide as a gasp escaped his lips. "Lux... you..."

She trembled, afraid she'd been too intense in her choice of endearments. "If you don't like it, I can go back to _a stór_."

"No, no, I love it. Baby, you're glowing. Can't you feel it?"

She stared at her hand, baffled. "I did feel it, just for a moment, when I... you know..." She blushed, suddenly shy.

"When you... oh... _oh_... right. But not now?" he asked.

"Not a bit," she frowned. "And there it goes..."

They watched the nimbus fade away.

"What am I gonna do, Takashi?"

He gathered her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We'll figure it out together."

She snuggled closer, relaxing against him. He pulled the thick blankets up around them, more than ready for a nap.

" _Lux, there's a, uh, matter that requires your attention on the bridge,_ " Coran said. " _As soon as you possibly can, please_."

They groaned, hauling themselves out of bed and dressing quickly.

"You don't have to come with me if you want to get some rest," Lux insisted. "It's probably just another supply shipment."

"I'm not so sure about that," Shiro said. "Coran sounded almost nervous, and I don't think groceries would do that. I'm going with you."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

 

* * *

 

"All right, what's all the fuss about?" Lux asked Coran. He gestured for her to turn around.

"Greetings, dearest child," a warm voice said behind her.

Lux gasped, pivoting on her heel and immediately dropping to one knee, hand covering her heart.

"Humble greetings, Most Honored Shailihnea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve where I am, and I'm so happy to offer this chapter as a holiday gift to you all. 🎄 Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and ☃️ Happy Holidays to everyone! Your support is dearly appreciated. 💖💖💖
> 
> In my rush to get this out, I forgot to include this link! Another of the songs that inspire me in writing Shiro and Lux's relationship dynamics. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/59SdSsV6GTA


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shailihnea is determined to help Lux, but she is reluctant to accept her mentor's aid. Lux must make a life-altering decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! I want to offer my deepest apologies for the gap between chapters. A lot of factors went into it, not the least of which is my depression, which has been harder to manage lately. I will do my best to have the next chapter out much, much faster. Thank you for your patience! 💖💖💖
> 
> The upside to the slower writing is the quality. I feel very good about this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait for everyone!

"Rise, cherished Indrileha."

"Pardon my insolence, Most Honored, but what are you _doing_ here?" Lux muttered, fighting the urge to glare up at her mentor.

A hint of a smile flitted across Shai's flawless golden face. "E'er hath I watched over thee, dearest. Thy need is great."

"What about our agreement? And why are you here face-to-face?"

"I gave thee my word that I would not summon thee. If thee would not seek mine aid, then must _I_ seek _thee_."

"I don't need your help," Lux insisted.

"Thy soul is notably turbulent, and in sore need of care," Shai said. "Precious child, wilt thee grant me leave to restore thee?"

Lux snorted, contempt twisting her beautiful face into a harsh scowl. "Why should I trust you? Why should any of us trust you?" Her soul flared before flickering out just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Excuse me." Shiro cleared his throat behind her. "Lux, I'm sorry to interrupt, but... did you feel it that time?" She shook her head subtly.

Shai's amber-eyed gaze fell on Shiro. "Thy beloved, Indrileha? Wilt thee acquaint us?"

"You almost got him killed." Lux scowled again, staying between Shai and Shiro. "Most Honored," she added after a brief pause.

"It's all right, Lux," Shiro said, gently but firmly pushing past her outstretched arm. He bowed deeply to Shai, remembering at the last moment to cover his heart. "It's a great honor to meet you. I am Takashi Shirogane."

"I know thee, Paladin. 'Twas thee who once sought mine aid on Indrileha's behalf."

"Yes, ma'am," he said politely. She towered over him; nearly a foot taller than his 6'2", and her large white wings added several more inches. Shiro wasn't easily intimidated, but her sheer _presence_ made it clear that Shai wasn't anyone he wanted to cross.

"Be at ease, Paladin. None aboard this vessel need fear my wrath." She sounded faintly amused.

"Please, call me Shiro. How may I address you?"

"Indrileha assures me that 'Shai' is more gentle upon mortal tongues than my true name."

"Thank you, Shai. You've come to help Lux?"

She glanced uneasily at her wayward charge before answering. "If Indrileha will but grant me leave. Should she decline to consent, I am afraid I must needs bear her away from here."

"What?" Shiro gasped. "Why?"

"No!" Lux cried. Her voice grew more intense in volume and pitch until she was practically shrieking. "You didn't care enough to come in person when my parents died, and I'm not letting you take me away from the only family I have now."

"Calm thyself, Indrileha!" Shai commanded sharply. "Thy control wanes."

"Shiro? What's going on?" Keith asked, breathless. The rest of the Paladins swarmed into the room behind him, tense and alert.

"Woah, who's the tall gold lady?" Hunk asked.

"This is Lux's mentor, Shai," Shiro said. "She's here to help Lux."

"You're an angel?" Lance was clearly in awe. "A real one?"

Shai smiled serenely. "I am, Paladin. Indrileha, wilt thee acquaint me with thy companions?"

"Why, so you can know who you're ripping me away from?" Lux grumbled.

"I hath no wish to separate thee from thy loved ones."

"Then why did you threaten to do it?"

"Indrileha, thy trials hath roused within thee extraordinary power, perhaps greater than any of thy kind hath e'er known. Until thee hath mastered control of thy newfound gifts, both thee and thy companions are in grave danger."

Lux's soul sparked to life again, winding itself around her in a writhing tangle. "I would _never_ hurt them!" Lux snarled. The seething force around her rose up, coalescing to a point above her head and swaying ominously side to side.

_Like a scorpion's tail... oh, Sasori..._

"Lux, I know you would never hurt any of us on purpose," Shiro said calmly. "I'm worried about you. If you can't feel your soul, how are you going to control it? If the situation is serious enough for Shai to come here, maybe we should hear her out."

A collective gasp went up as Shiro confidently reached through the brilliant energy surrounding Lux to take her hand in his. She blinked at him, questioning, before reluctantly nodding. The angrily swirling power softened to a gently eddying nimbus, tendrils caressing Shiro's forearm.

"I see thee yet maintain a measure of control, dear one," Shai said. "Let us tarry no further in restoring thee to thy rightful state. Pray, hie thee to a suitable place."

"Training deck?" Lux suggested.

"Good idea," Shiro agreed. "Me, you, and Shai." He cut off the protests from the others. "It could be dangerous; if you really want to watch, go up to the observation deck."

 

* * *

 

"Here we are," Shiro said, motioning for Lux and Shai to precede him through the door. 

"So, now what?" Lux asked.

"Ere we begin, I must needs be certain - thy consent is freely given, Indrileha?" Shai asked solemnly.

"Yeah..." Lux said, eyeing her skeptically. "Why?"

"We must needs identify the cause of thy distress. The process may not be pleasant."

Squaring her shoulders, Lux replied, "I didn't think it would be. Let's get started."

"As thee wish." Shai extended her arms, hands hovering just above Lux's head. At her command, a brilliant cascade of light washed over Lux, who gasped at the sudden rush of sensation.

"Shai, it's- no, not this. Not again..." Lux shook, her eyes wide but sightless, tears trickling from the corners.

"Hasn't she been through enough?" Shiro pleaded.

"Alas, I must needs discern the crux of Indrileha's malady, and thus must I see what hath transpired."

"You're making her relive all of the horrible things she's been through? How is that supposed to help?"

"Indrileha's soul hath become entangled in her painful memories in a way that I cannot easily unravel. Though this process is arduous, it is the surest course to ensuring her safety and sanity. Should it prove too painful to witness, thee may withdraw."

"I'm not leaving her," he said gravely. "Just... please don't make her endure any more than she absolutely has to. She's already had to bear more than anyone should."

"I give thee my solemn vow. Precious Indrileha will not suffer these ills in vain."

He nodded, and no more was said. Several excruciating minutes later, the light dissipated.

Lux drew deep, gulping breaths as if she'd been drowning. "Was that really necessary?"

"As I hath explained to thy beloved, 'twas unfortunately needful. Now begins the task of piecing together thy disparate fragments."

Lux spiked an irritated eyebrow at her mentor. "Excuse me? Disparate fragments? What the fuck are you talking about, Shai?"

"To my knowledge, no Aasimar hath e'er been gifted as both a Scourge _and_ a Protector."

"Right," Lux agreed. "I'd never heard of it, either."

"Then how is it possible?" Shiro asked.

"It seemeth me the reason for the instability of thy soul is twofold. First, thine exposure to an excess of Celestial distillate hath awoken in thee a new depth of potency, as well as ability."

"Being drowned in the quintessence," Lux hissed. "After that, my soul burned brighter. And, of course, the wings."

Shai angled her head in agreement. "Thy soul doth seem to be in a sort of flux, unable to fully manifest in one form or another."

"So it can't decide whether to give her wings or let her soul shine through?" Shiro asked.

"Indeed. Both are clearly still present, but neither is dominant."

"Is that why I can't feel it?" Lux asked.

"Nay, the reason for that lies in the second aspect of thy troubles. Thy subconscious hath distanced thee from thine abilities to protect thee from further harm."

"I don't understand. How could I distance myself from my own soul?"

"It sounds like the same way our brains make traumatic memories fuzzy," Shiro mused.

"Just so. Thine abilities joined thy memories behind the veil I had granted thee," Shai said. "I hath banished it so that thee may be restored. We must needs work quickly, for within thee I did spy a seed of darkness."

Lux's head snapped up. "What? How? I don't want to Fall. Shai, please." She turned to Shiro, wild-eyed and pleading. "Takashi, please don't let me Fall. You promised."

"Lux, look at me. You are not going to Fall." Shiro's gaze was direct and unflinching. "We're going to get you reconnected with your soul, no matter what it takes."

"Okay," Lux nodded reluctantly. "What do we do?"

"First, thee must needs make a choice," Shai said.

"Between Scourge and Protector?" Lux asked.

"Nay, dearest one. Between restoring thy radiance, or relinquishing it."

Lux stared at her, rapidly processing the implications of her words. "You mean, I could be... human?"

Shai's nod was reluctant, almost imperceptible. "'Tis a most unusual scenario in which we find ourselves. With thy radiance thus aloof from thine essence, 'tis conceivable that such a feat may succeed, should thee choose it."

Lux wrung her hands, her face contorted with indecision. "Takashi, what do you think I should do? I don't know..."

"I can't answer this question for you, Lux. It has to be your choice." He kept his face carefully neutral despite the whirlwind of emotion inside him.

She turned to Shai. "What would happen? If I were to become human, I mean."

"Thy soul would be restored, but thy radiance would return to the cosmos and another Aasimar would be born in thy place." Shai paused, the barest hint of unease showing in her perfect features. "Thy Celestial gifts, of course, would cease and thee would be truly mortal in every sense."

"Could I still stay here?" Lux asked. "If I became human, would I have to go back to Earth?"  
  
"That decision would be made betwixt thee and thy companions. Should thee choose to relinquish thy radiance, thee would be free from mine interference. If it is thy desire to return to Earth, gladly would I deliver thee as my last act as thy guide."

Her words struck a blow, anguish plain on Lux's face. "I need a moment to speak with Takashi."

Shai nodded her agreement, gesturing toward Shiro.

Lux tugged at his hand, leading him a few yards away. "I know you said it was my choice, but will you help me talk it out?"

"Of course, _Sasori_. How are you feeling about this?"

"I don't know. On one hand, I can't help thinking about the danger I put you and the others in, just by being what I am. If I were human, that wouldn't be a problem any more."

"But..." he prompted.

"But I would be giving up the things that let me protect and heal, and if I'm being honest, a huge part of my identity."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a faint smile. "I was wondering if you'd admit that part."

"It's true, though," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her flushed ear. "I've spent so long trying to prove that I'm worthy of my gifts; it wouldn't be easy to just let them go."

He nodded slowly. "I can't imagine it would be. Didn't Shai say someone else would inherit them?"

"Another Aasimar would be born. I'd be passing this burden to someone else."

"I suppose that's true, but don't you think you've been through enough? Don't you deserve to rest?"

"What would your answer be if someone asked you that question?" She smirked at the frown he shot her. "Besides, it could put someone else's family in danger."

"There's no way to know that for sure, Lux."

She paced an uneven loop in front of him, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "What if everyone liked my replacement more than me? What if she, or he, was a better fit for the team?"

"Replacement?" he bleated.

"Well, yeah. Voltron was assigned an Aasimar to assist, and I don't imagine that would change. I'm sure someone else would've taken my assignment if I'd died with Mavahk; or on Uzama, for that matter."

"Then we'd deal with a new team member if it became an issue, but nobody could ever take your place. This is your home, and we're a family."

"What if you didn't like human-me?" The words left her quivering lips before she could stop them.

He drew her close and kissed her forehead. "I love _you_ , not your powers. I want you to do what will make _you_ happy. I'll support your decision, either way."

"Thank you, _a chroi_. I love you, too." She giggled at his inquisitive look. "My heart. It's a shorter form of what I said earlier."

"I like it," he said. His hand brushed the small of her back, subtly urging her forward. "Shall we?"

Lux strode confidently back to where Shai waited. "Look, just because I was mad at you doesn't mean I want you gone. I didn't understand before, but now I do. I had to be doused with that quintessence, or I'd never have been able to fly, and I would've died with Mavahk."

"Dearest one, would that I could have spared thee such horrors. I beg thy forgiveness for mine inability to shelter thee."

Lux glanced at Shiro, who inclined his head in support of the conviction in her eyes. She sank to her knee as before, head bowed in reverence. "Most Honored Shailihnea, I offer my humblest apologies for my behavior. Please continue to guide me."

Shai stepped forward, lifting Lux's chin with two elegant fingers. "Precious Indrileha, is this truly thy choice? To remain an Aasimar, despite everything thee hath endured?"

Their transcendent eyes met, liquid silver and endless amber. "It is, Most Honored. I would not ask another to bear this in my place, and I am committed to using my gifts to prevent as much suffering as possible."

Shai nodded, a single gilded tear slipping down her cheek. "Then rise, beloved Indrileha, and know that I remain in awe of thy strength and determination. I am certain thy mother and father would share my pride in thee."

Wordlessly, Lux threw her arms around Shai, sobbing into her ephemeral white gown.

Shai peered down at her weeping protege, seemingly baffled by her actions. After a brief attempt to comfort Lux by awkwardly patting her back, she cautiously returned the embrace. Her voluminous wings unfurled to their full span before enveloping them both in a veil of alabaster feathers.

Soft golden light bloomed around them, swelling to a blinding crescendo just visible through the wall of wings before fading out.

"Dammit, Shai." Lux uttered a long-suffering sigh. "Change them back."

"If thee insist, dear one." Another brief burst of light shone through the feathers as they parted.

"Lux?" Shiro asked, his eyes raking over her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm better than all right; I can feel my soul again!" She leapt into his arms with a delighted cry.

He laughed, lifting her up as if she weighed nothing. "That's great. What now?"

Lux blinked down at him, thoughtful. "I... don't actually know. Shai?"

"Thy radiance hath been restored, dear one. Wilt thee escort me whence we came? I fear my time here grows short."

Shiro set Lux down carefully. "You're leaving?"

"I must, Shiro," Shai murmured. "Truly, 'twas only the direst of circumstances what allowed my presence at all."

"May I introduce the others to you before you go?" Lux asked shyly.

"I would be most honored, Indrileha. Let us away."

" _So, uh, should we go back to the bridge then, or...?_ " Hunk's voice came over the intercom.

Shiro waved up at the observation deck. "We'll see you there."

 

* * *

 

"Most Honored, please allow me to present our host, Princess Allura of Altea, and her advisor and chief engineer, Coran."

They covered their hearts, Coran bowing and Allura inclining her head in acknowledgement.

"And now, the Paladins of Voltron; Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk."

The Paladins bowed nearly as one, hands over hearts.

"Everyone, it's my profound honor to present my mentor, the Most Honored Deva Shailihnea."

"Pray forgive mine abrupt arival," Shai said.

"Not at all," Allura asserted. "You are most welcome here, any time you wish."

"Most gracious art thee, Princess. In faith, so are all of thee gracious." Shai met each person's eyes in turn. her expression inscrutable.

"Um, excuse me, uh, Most Honored, but what did we do?" Lance asked.

A tranquil smile tugged at the corners of Shai's mouth. "For some time now, thee hath cared for and cherished a treasure most precious."

"What kind of treasure?" Keith asked, confused. "How long have we been guarding it?"

"For as long as 'it' has been guarding us," Shiro said. He reached for Lux's hand. "She's talking about Lux."

"So I am," she nodded approvingly. "Indrileha joined thee as an outsider, without kith or kin of her own, only for thee to embrace her as _thine_ own. Most grateful am I to all of thee, for e'er hath Indrileha been dear to me."

"Excuse me," Pidge said. "Lux is okay now, right? Her soul and everything is, um, operational again?"

"She hath been made whole," Shai assured her. "Canst thee wake thy soul, dear one?"

Lux frowned, forehead creasing in concentration. "I think so. Yes, there!" The familiar fount of brilliant light erupted around her, blazing bright and steady.

"And now to bind it again."

Lux reached within, quelling the radiance with practiced ease.

"Very well. Thus is my task complete and my time here at an end. I would bestow upon thee a gift ere I depart." She motioned with a single golden hand, beckoning a portal to her side and withdrawing a parcel.

Lux took the box from her, its surface covered in smooth silver-gray fabric. It opened to reveal a pair of knives, handles wrapped with leather of the same hue and pommels set with moonstones.

"Shai," Lux gasped, "I don't know what to say. They're perfect."

"Look yet again, Indrileha."

She opened the box again to find a delicate silvery mask not unlike the one she owned before. In addition to the abstract swirls, adorning each side of the face was a single wing, feathers wrought of elegant filigree.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she caressed the cool metal with careful fingers. It was then that she noticed the cloth upon which the mask was nestled. She pulled it out of the box, the fabric flowing over her arms like an iridescent waterfall.

"The mask is gorgeous, but what is this?" Lux eyed her mentor suspiciously.

"A cloak, befitting one of thy virtue, dearest one."

"It's white."

"It doth appear so, yes."

Lux scowled. "And we were getting along so well. You know I can't wear this."

Shiro cleared his throat. "Pardon the interruption, but if Shai says you've earned it, why can't you wear it?"

"Each Celestial must also determine their own worth ere they may don sacred garments," Shai explained. "Full many times hath I proclaimed Indrileha worthy, but she hath yet to find herself so."

"Lux, how could you not be wo-"

Lux held up her hand, cutting him off. "Not now, please. I have my reasons. Shai, it's an exquisite gift, but I can't accept it."

"I implore thee, receive of me thy gift, even if thee may not make use of it for the nonce. It will keep."

Lux hesitated, worrying at her lip. "All right, I guess I can take it. I'll stick it in the closet with Takashi's pajamas."

"That will suffice. Wilt thee not don thy mask so that I might see?"

Lux settled the curved metal over her face with a sense of calm; even the illusion of protection felt good. She trailed her fingertips over the wings, tracing over the dips and ridges in turn. A burning between her shoulder blades drew a sharp gasp from her lips seconds before the others echoed it.

Luminous and unwavering, her wings emerged, settling at her back.

"Shai, what's happening?" Lux cried. "I thought I was supposed to be back to normal!"

"It would appear that which hath been done cannot be undone. Truly, even among thy kind, thee art most remarkable, precious Indrileha. It seemeth me thee must needs come away with me after all."

"What?" Shiro demanded. "You told her if she let you help that she could stay. Please, don't take her away. I, _we_ , need her."

"Be at ease, Shiro. Indrileha will return to you anon. She need only come away for a time."

Lux looked frantically between her beloved and her mentor. "Why do I have to go at all?"

Shai smiled fondly at her. "Thee are in need of instruction, dearest. The time hath come for thee to truly fly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lux will have a little time away from the team, and she'll get some proper flight training! We'll see how that works out for her next chapter.
> 
> *In my haste to publish the last chapter on time, I originally omitted a link to one of Lux and Shiro's songs- in fact, it's the one I think of as THEIR song. Go back and check it out if you're interested.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, subscribing, commenting and kudos! I love sharing this story with you all and your support means the world to me. 😘
> 
> *This time I forgot my inspiration picture for Shai - an Astral Deva by the name of Lumalia from Forgotten Realms. She and Shai would be very, very similar.
> 
> https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Astral_deva?file=Lumalia_-_Dead_in_Thay.jpg


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux returns from flight training to find the castle empty. Shiro and Zarkon battle for the Black Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In continuing the Voltron storyline, this chapter features some dialogue/paraphrasing from S2E7, "Space Mall."
> 
> My sincerest apologies for the huge lapse. I burned out a bit and needed to take some time for self care. Compounding that problem was my disappointment in season 8, and some backlash toward fandom creators who write/draw Shiro as anything but strictly gay. I had to rekindle my love for these characters and this story to get back into writing it the way it deserves. I do intend to finish, no matter how long it takes me. Hopefully, it won't be nearly as long for the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and encouragement. I hope the chapter is worth the wait. 💖💖💖

"Honey, I'm home!" Lux called with a laugh, stepping onto the bridge of the Castle of Lions. The shimmering portal closed behind her as she surveyed the room. "Guys?"

She leaned over Shiro's workstation, scanning the monitors for signs of her boyfriend and their teammates. The dining room and training deck were similarly vacant. Where was everyone? _  
_

"A mission, maybe?" she mumbled, panning over to view the hangars. The lions were all there, surrounded by their protective barriers - except for the Black Lion. A sharp tug pulsed through her mind, beckoning her.

Shouldering her bag, she hurried to the hangar, breaking into a full sprint when the pull grew more urgent.

"What is it? Where's Takashi?" Lux asked, approaching the lion's foot. Myriad sensations bombarded her mind when her fingertips skimmed the sleek metal.  She struggled to merge the disjointed imagery of Shiro's vision with her own as wave after wave of nausea washed over her.

Acrid bile rose in her throat, forcing her to relinquish both physical and psychic contact for fear of losing her breakfast at the lion's feet.

"Okay, that-" she coughed, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "That's not gonna work. How can I help without causing the double vision?"

The lion's only response was to open its mouth.

"You want me to go into the cockpit? Are you going to come down so I can?" The lion showed her a brief glimpse of herself in flight, permeated with encouragement. "Oh. _Oh._ You want me to..."

Lux unclasped her cloak, letting it pool around her feet as she reached for the swirling radiance inside her, guiding and shaping it as Shai had shown her.  Tendrils of light emerged from the leather that bound her torso, curving and stretching to form her luminous silver-white wings.

"Okay, here goes," she said, crouching low. Her muscular legs were like pistons, launching her into the air as her wings unfurled with a snap. A few smooth wingbeats later, she touched down just inside the lion's massive mouth. A gentle sense of pride brushed against her awareness, calling to mind the way Jet affectionately nuzzled her hand. 

"Thank you, Great One," she chuckled. The dull clang of her boots filled the space as she climbed the ramp. Lux hesitated, knocking lightly at the sealed cockpit doors.

"Takashi? It's me, Lux. Can I come in?"

With a soft whir, the doors slid open to allow her access.

"I don't know where you're headed, but you need to start listening to me right now!" Shiro cried. More calmly, he added, "that's better."

"Takashi?" she called again, moving slowly to avoid startling him.

Shiro sat in the pilot's seat, hands loosely grasping the controls. Eyes closed,  he seemed unaware of his surroundings, including her presence.

"Where are we? Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to tell me?" he asked frantically. The cockpit lights flared, and the lion made a soft, rumbling sound. "So, you want me to see through your eyes."

"He doesn't know I'm here," Lux murmured. "Great One, can you show me what he's seeing?"

She closed her eyes, surrendering to the inexorable press of the lion's projection. Locked into place, Lux could only observe, and nothing could have prepared her for the scene she witnessed.

"Your body came from that comet, didn't it?" she asked, indicating the massive lump of metal, shot through with pulsing Celestial energy. "You and your siblings were born here."

The echoes of King Alfor and Zarkon worked side by side to build the Black Lion, their camaraderie readily apparent.

"King Alfor built you from that comet," Shiro said. "And you fought beside him. With Zarkon." He jolted upright with a gasp.

"I know you can't hear me, but I'm here, _a chroi,_ " Lux said. "I won't leave you."

He relaxed against the seat again, squaring his shoulders. "Show me more."

The scene shifted again. The Black Lion raced through an enemy fleet, skillfully maneuvering with the help of its magnificent wings.

"Those wings," Shiro breathed. "You have powers I haven't unlocked. Incredible!"

"They are impressive, Great One," Lux said. Another mental nuzzle flickered through her mind.

Shiro cried out as a blinding light flooded the cockpit.

"Takashi? Great One? I can't see anyth- _Takashi!_ " Lux screamed. His spirit was wrenched away from his body, disappearing before Lux could react. "Where is he? Great One, is he safe?!"

Lux blinked, her eyesight finally returning. She stood alone in the cockpit, no longer privy to the lion's illusion. Pacing in tight circles, she monitored Shiro's still form, watching for signs of consciousness.

He grunted sharply, his handsome face contorted in agony. Pain spiked in Lux's left cheek, blooming to cover the entirety of her face.

"He needs me, Great One," Lux said through gritted teeth. "Take me to him _now_ , or I'll find him on my own."

Her grasp on reality slipped sideways, into a space that was somehow at once infinitesimal and infinite.

 

* * *

 

"I've got you now, paladin." Zarkon's gravelly voice reverberated through Shiro's mind.

He was falling through a seemingly endless void, black and purple and brief glimpses of starlight. He landed in a crouch, clouds of dust obscuring his vision. A shiver ran down his spine when he raised his head to see Zarkon standing opposite him.

"You are a fool to face me here," Zarkon growled. "When you die in this realm, your body dies as well. And then I will take control of Voltron." Without warning, he lunged at Shiro, striking him in his unguarded midsection.

Shiro reflexively braced himself as he hurtled backward, Zarkon moving impossibly fast to intercept and attack him again before he could react. Shiro sprang back, putting distance between them and regaining his footing before launching his attack at Zarkon.

The two of them clashed briefly, Shiro using his extensive combat training and weaponized arm to hold his own with Zarkon's superior size and strength. Zarkon leveraged his mastery of the plane's peculiar physics to put Shiro off his balance, driving him into the barren terrain.

The left side of his face hit first, the obsidian surface crumbling under the force as the rest of his face made contact. Shiro bounced, tumbling end over end into the sky, but again, Zarkon was there to strike his vulnerable body back toward the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw a brilliant white streak in the sky and thought of the 'shooting stars' he'd wished on as a child. Of course, now he knew they were nothing but asteroids burning up in the atmosphere, but he closed his eyes and uttered a desperate plea anyway.

"I could use some help here, little star," he muttered. He readied himself for impact, protecting his head the best he could. A rustle of soft wingbeats surrounded him, and suddenly he was no longer falling.

Steady, slender hands grasped him behind his back and under his knees. "I've got you."

"Lux?" he gasped, opening his eyes. "Did my wish come true?"

Her lips quirked into a lopsided grin. "Did you wish for me?"

He blinked. "I wished for help, but I was thinking of you. Are you really here?"

"As real as anyone can be, _here_." Her wings beat steadily, easing them down toward the surface. 

"You know where we are? One minute I was in the Black Lion, and the next..." He gestured vaguely.

She pursed her lips. "Not exactly, but I know what _sort_ of place this is. It's got the same feel about it as the Sea of Stars."

She touched down gingerly, setting Shiro down once she had her footing.

"That was very smooth," he praised her. "Nicely done."

"Thank you," she mumbled. The lighting hid her furious blush. "Do you need healing?"

Zarkon sped toward them with a rasping snarl. Lux sprang forward, sharply snapping her wings together in front of her. The force sent Zarkon reeling across the endless plane.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow at her. "You seem to have gotten the hang of your wings."

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," she said. "Quickly, before Zarkon recovers, do you need anything healed?"

He cautiously prodded his battered face. "No broken bones; I'll be all right."

Lux nodded perfunctorily. "I get the sense that I'm not supposed to interfere too much here."

"That's fine with me," he said, his expression grim. "I'd rather you not go toe-to-toe with Zarkon."

"I'd rather you didn't either, but here we are," she huffed. "Go kick his ass. I'll do what I can to support you."

Shiro flashed her a tight grin. He ran full speed at Zarkon, landing a few hits before the emperor caught his fist in a crushing grasp.

"Too weak to face me alone?" Zarkon taunted. "You could never take my place as the head of Voltron."

He kicked Shiro solidly in his abdomen. Lux swooped over, steadying him and healing his hand. Her eyes flared an ardent silver-white. "He already has!"

"You can't pilot the Black Lion after everything you've done!" Shiro vowed. "You can never lead Voltron again! You're no paladin!"

Each word was a verbal arrow, piercing Zarkon's psyche. He flew at Shiro, yelling, "You have no idea how to command a weapon like this!"

Shiro stood his ground. "No one commands the Black Lion." 

The two violently collided, their melee more intense than their previous bout.

A subtle, steady pressure exerted itself on Lux, forcing her to land. The Black Lion was decreasing her ability to assist as Shiro grew acclimated to moving through the unfamiliar atmosphere.

Shiro held his own for a time, but Zarkon's superior strength prevailed. He slammed Shiro into the ground, its brittle surface caving under their combined weight.

"Takashi!" Lux screamed. She thrashed her wings recklessly in a frantic attempt to reach him, but her body was leaden and unresponsive.

"You dare lecture me? Do you think the Black Lion would allow such a feeble creature to pilot it?" Zarkon's words dripped with contempt. "Only the powerful can command it."

Lux recalled her ineffectual wings. Desperate, she unleashed the radiance of her soul, letting it spill forth in a blaze of light.

" _Zarkon! Are you afraid to face me_?" she called, her transcendent voice ringing across the intervening space.

"Lux, what are you doing?" Shiro demanded.

Zarkon reared back, sneering. "So, _this_ is the Child of Light. You are bold to mock me!"

Her left eyebrow shot up, her lips echoing the motion in a cocky smirk. " _It isn't mocking if it's **true**_."

"When Voltron returns to my control, I will _personally_ deliver you to the High Priestess."

" _Thank goodness that'll never happen. The witch isn't my type; too clingy._ "

A feral roar burst from Zarkon's jagged mouth as he turned on her, eyes blazing purple with rage.

That's it, big guy _._ She braced herself for his charge.

"Lux, no! He's too powerful!"

A hideous grin spread across Zarkon's face as his focus shifted back to Shiro's prone form. Grasping him by the neck, he lifted Shiro and went after Lux.

Fighting in astral space was almost second nature for Lux thanks to the weeks of intensive training with Shai. Her well-honed agility and supernatural strength allowed her to keep pace with Zarkon for a time. Shiro's struggles hampered Zarkon's use of one arm, but Lux was reluctant to press her advantage for fear of hurting Shiro.

"Enough!" Zarkon boomed. He knocked Lux to the ground with a brutal swipe, then hoisted her aloft opposite Shiro. "You will watch each other die as I crush the life from your frail human bodies."

Lux laughed, little more than a gurgling wheeze. " _You forgot one thing, asshole. I'm not human_."

She relaxed the fetters on her soul, losing herself in the perverse joy of bringing divine vengeance to their tormentor. The power was searing her very essence, and she _did not care_.

Zarkon writhed in agony, the holy light scathing his astral form.

Shiro's sharp cry pierced her euphoria. He was burning; her light was consuming him.

Lux flinched, and her radiance faltered.

"Pathetic," Zarkon spat. "Now nothing can stop me from reclaiming Voltron's power as my own."

The atmosphere surrounding them crackled and hummed with frenetic energy.

Shiro gripped Zarkon's arm, his hand glowing vibrantly. "You've forgotten what's most important between a lion and its paladin. It's not about power. It's about earning each other's trust."

The air grew heavy, and everything seemed to still _; this_ was the real battle.

Zarkon scoffed. "Trust has nothing to do with it. The lion is mine, forever." He clenched his fists; Lux and Shiro screamed.

Tremors rumbled through the obsidian terrain as the Black Lion's paws landed on either side of them. Its mouth opened and light spilled forth as it prepared to fire.

In his shock, Zarkon lost his hold on Shiro and Lux. They tumbled to the ground, scrambling frantically to their feet. Shiro pulled Lux close and dove out of the line of fire, shielding her body with his own.

 ** _VWOOM -_** the Black Lion's massive cannon fired. Zarkon's astral form disintegrated in the white-hot beam.

Shiro cradled Lux in his arms. He stroked her hair and whispered hoarsely in her ear, trying to still her trembling.

"It's over, baby. Shh, we're safe now. It's okay."

Lux raised her eyes to his; each felt an unexpected jolt, and then there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

Shiro regained consciousness, the control panel lights making him blink. "Did you just save us?" he asked the lion. "Thank you. Let's go home."

He took hold of the controls in preparation for the return trip. The lion's projection dissipated and Shiro's eyes went wide with shock. "We never left."

He was startled by muffled groan beside him. Shiro sprang up from the pilot's seat to find Lux sprawled on the cockpit floor. Her hair splayed around her head in a chestnut tangle with a single snowy lock draped across her unguarded face. He carefully pulled her to a sitting position against his chest, tucking the stray hair behind her ear.

"Lux?" he asked softly. "Baby, are you okay?"

Her sterling eyes fluttered open. She scanned their surroundings warily before relaxing into Shiro's arms.

"Takashi?" she mumbled. "You're back."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I could say the same thing about you."

"Why are we on the floor?"

"I found you here when I woke up." He stood, pulling her up with him. "When did you get back?"

"Same time as you, probably," she shrugged.

Shiro frowned. "Huh? Oh, no. I meant when did you get home from your training?"

"Oh. Um, I guess just before I came to help. I stepped through the portal onto an empty bridge, and the Great One called for me." She laughed ruefully.

"I learned so much," Shiro said. "Black showed me some amazing things."

"I know," Lux nodded. "He showed me, too. First, I just touched him, like I usually do. That didn't work so well, so I had to come up to the cockpit. He wouldn't bend down so I could get to you; he made me fly up on my own."

"And you made it. How did you find me? Out there, I  mean?" he gestured vaguely.

"I felt your spirit leave your body. I was stuck here waiting, but then I felt your pain, and I put my foot down." Her fingers ghosted over his left cheekbone. "I told Great One if he wouldn't take me to you, that I would find a way."

Utterly stunned, Shiro held Lux at arm's length. "You gave the Black Lion an ultimatum?"

"You needed me," she said. Her gaze flicked down to the floor. "I couldn't just leave you there alone."

He dipped two metal fingers under her chin, gently raising her face toward his. Lux hesitantly met his eyes, relieved to see them lit up by his smile. Shiro pulled her close again, his hand softly cupping her face.

"Thank you," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. He held Lux for a moment, inhaling the floral scent of her hair.

"I missed you," Lux whispered. She looped her arms around Shiro's neck, drawing him down into a deeper kiss. "I missed this."

He smiled against her lips. "I missed you, too. I'm glad you're home."

Lux stretched slowly, her back popping in a series of sharp reports. "Me, too. It'll be nice to sleep in a bed again. What did I miss while I was away?"

"Well, the others went to a swap moon in search of supplies to fix the teludav. I came down here to try and deepen my bond with the Black Lion."

She nodded, closing her eyes. "That's why you had to face Zarkon- he wanted to control the Great One. You earned his trust by offering partnership."

"I wouldn't have had the chance if you hadn't come for me," Shiro said. "Why did you taunt Zarkon like that? I thought we'd agreed you were going to stay out of it."

"I said I wouldn't interfere _too much_ ," Lux said. "He had you down on the ground like that, and my wings weren't working. I had to do something to get his attention, and I guess I panicked."

"It got his attention, all right." Shiro sighed uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Lux, I'm sorry, but I have to ask- what happened out there? When you..."

"When I hurt you?" Lux gulped, studying her hands. "I let myself get carried away. I had the one responsible for our torture and the pain of countless others right there, and I just wanted him to burn. I didn't even realize that you were caught in the blaze until you cried out. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shh... it's okay. Come here, baby." He folded her against his chest, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Hey, look at me."

Lux blinked up at him, tears glimmering in her liquid silver eyes.

"I wanted to hurt him, too," Shiro confessed. "The important thing is that we made it out of there together."

Lux nodded before laying her head against his chest again. He didn't need to know that had he not cried out, she wouldn't have stopped until she had obliterated Zarkon's soul.

He kissed the top of her head. "Should we go see if the others are back? I bet you're anxious to see Jet, too."

"I am; I missed my baby. I left my bag and my cloak down by the Great One's feet. Should I meet you on the bridge?"

"Or you could give me a lift." Shiro raised a curious eyebrow. 

"Testing me?" Lux asked. "You already got to see me fly today."

"That was in a whole different plane of existence. Can you blame me for wanting to see my gorgeous girl in action?"

"Dork," Lux snorted. "Flattery will get you... well, it'll get you to the floor of the hangar, anyway. Let's go."

They stood at the edge of the lion's open mouth while Lux willed her soul to form her brilliant wings.

"Ready?" she asked. At Shiro's nod, she clasped her arms around his torso and stepped off of the platform. "Here we go."

Shiro had flown all kinds of air and spacecraft, and he'd jetted short distances with his suit's pack, but this was a whole new feeling. Being held in the arms of the woman he loved, feeling the pulsing energy of her wings above them, and being able to relax and enjoy the experience- it was exhilarating.

Lux pulled Shiro tight against her body, his broad shoulders on either side of her head. She had to crane her neck to see in front of her, but it was a small price to pay for the joy they were sharing. She circled twice around the lion's head before gently angling toward the floor.

"Showing off?" Shiro chuckled.

"Maybe a little." She set Shiro on his feet, landing just behind him and letting her wings dissipate.

"You've earned it," he said. "I'm proud of you, Lux."

Lux flushed. "You can fly, too."

Shiro shook his head. "I can pilot; you can _fly_."

 

* * *

 

"Where's Shiro?" Keith asked as the doors slid open.

"I'm right here," Shiro said. "And look who I found."

"Lux!" Pidge cried, bounding over to greet her. "You're back!"

"I am. Woah, is that a Mercury Gameflux Two?" Lux asked.

"It has the original power glove that gives you infinite lives if you touch the index finger to the pinky!" Lance said.

"Is that a cow?" Shiro asked him, puzzled. The cow mooed in response.

"Mm-hmm, his name is Kaltenecker."

"Uh, Lance, I'm pretty sure she's a she," Lux said. "Those are udders."

"Okay, well, cow aside, did you guys get what you needed to fix the teludav?" Shiro asked.

"We did," Coran said. "I'll begin working on that right away."

"Did you find a way to bond with your lion?" Keith asked.

Shiro and Lux exchanged a smile.

"I did. It's time to go to the Blade of Marmora headquarters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the Blade of Marmora headquarters! 
> 
> I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I'm able. Thanks again for your patience!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for any kudos and comments. I love feedback! 💖💖💖


End file.
